


Orphan in Limbo

by NxnsxgnorsDxmon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Absent Parents, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Parents, Comfort, Cute, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Limbo, Love, Marsifino, Mystery, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Orphans, Protective Parents, References to Depression, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Singing, nunsignor, younger man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 103,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/pseuds/NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: Odette Beatrix Martin Howard is 18 years old girl with a tough childhood and past. She’s friends with her colleague singer, the former Freak show owner, Elsa Mars. Little did Odette know about her biological parents, who was being deprived from them as a baby, due to that they are pious members of the clergy. Will she find her real parents?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: That's how I imagine Odette Beatrix as a custom character of Emma Roberts.
> 
> That's Odette's POV in her diary, scribbling notes about her life. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter might be bland and disinteresting until the impending chapter it's going to be more dynamic.

__

 

 

_Well, hello dear reader of my diary! I am Odette Beatrix Martin Howard. A 18 year-old girl, who has never known and got the opportunity to know my biological parents. My creators who made me from flesh and blood._

_All I can recall as a vague, almost vanishing memory from my mind with them is when I was a few days old newborn only, they took me away from my parents’ hands and sent in St.Ursula’s orphanage, spending a couple of years in this snake pit._

_When my journey in St.Ursula’s wasn’t one of the best, due to the fact, I was encompassed by other children, sharing the same deplorable destiny like me, in the other Florida’s orphanage where I was transmitted years later after some of the nuns were disappointed of my rebellion and always blindly believed the predatory bullies’ lies, it wasn’t better than St.Ursula, to be honest._

_Before to rush up and carry on with my monologue about the second orphanage where I have spent almost each moment of my life, let’s go back in Boston._

_I was literally a few days old baby when I was formally transferred in a place where godforsaken, neglected even abandoned by God himself, children were in the same position as mine. What I genuinely realized, I wasn’t all alone in sharing a common, morbid story. There were other children whose parents were obligated to throw them out whether if they wanted or not. I wasn’t treated as an equal in this institution at all._

_Some children were amiable, whilst others were exceedingly bullies and relished to slather their time in harassing either physically or mentally innocent, particularly obedient and virtuous children like me. I didn’t have any friends there, although I attempted and I failed to befriend with some of the friendlier without hesitancy, because I lived with the reputation of a love child, whose parents are unwed and revered members of the church. That’s all what I know about them. I strongly believe they love me and they do actually worship me since day one when my first breath was inhaled. Day first when my first high-pitched cry escaped my subtle lips as everyone were already aware of my roar. Endorsing a new life. What I knew as an additional fact about my parents was that they were blameless. I mean, It’s wasn’t their fault to end like a love child in orphanages. The church and their reputation were murderously endangering them, of course! The vicious claws of the nuns, who deprived me, seperating me away from the small family who encircled me promptly after establishing in this world._

_The nuns in St.Ursula were sufficiently malicious to unlock my other light. Light, I’m usually exposing just because of the nauseating norms and rules which aggravate everything, not letting us to have our own carte blanche though the borderlines are fatal. Aggravating literally everything, due to the fact I’m not keen fan of them at all._

_I remember perfectly one day of October when I was five-year-old young girl, who befriended with one girl named Serena. All I can remember about her was that she’s not only an affable, compassionate and doting pal, but also we’re namely playing daily in the outskirts of the orphanage’s yard, whether throwing at one another snowballs, creating snowmen and snow angels together or finding ourselves laying on the carpeted ground of multicoloured, crispy leaves which have already tumbled down from the gradually stark trees as they were bleak for its autumn season until the early spring dawned._

_Unfortunately, in the dying days of the spring, Serena was missing and I thought at first, she wasn’t in mood to come and play with me, nor she wasn’t feeling well and consequently she didn’t want to pass the sickness on me. The days advanced reluctantly, far from like blazes. It resembled like sluggish, apocalypstic sand in a hourglass that descended, calculating its remaining time. Little did I know what happened to Serena. The days turned weeks even in months. I didn’t see Serena anymore. One day, I came to the conclusion, she was adopted and I couldn’t be more content for her sake to being adopted, loved and encompassed by foster family. Then I was friendless as soon as I figured out Serena is no longer amidst the orphans, the children, forsaken not only by their biological parents, moreover by God himself._

_When I was just 6 years old myself, one of the nuns blindly believed one of the compulsive bullies’ lies, clouding her philosophy and mind as well, grating her from the truth as she opted to punish me with slaps though I bit her fist, subsequently she yelped in agony and pain and ordering to transport me immediately in another orphanage, which is exactly located in Florida._

_My days in St.Ursula were then reckoned and my goose was cooked as well._

_When I arrived in Florida’s orphanage, nothing seemed changed at all. Especially in my case. I abided friendless and desolated child all over again. Nobody alleviating me in each way. Even more the children were coarser and taunting me, factly, they heard rumours which were spread via the vicious nuns that I am a love child of a nun and a priest. At least, I was proud of being their child though I hankered to see them one day or whenever in the future ages later after I was being deprived from their lives._

_Let’s not talk about when I was only 12 years old girl, one widower wanted to adopt me though he was notorious and a hitch yielded me to assimilate and ponder deeply in my grim thoughts and mind that he didn’t seem innocent at all. When I smugly rejected to being adopted, he gripped me by my mane of chestnut tresses, tugging me as I shrieked in pain and protests, asking for help though I kicked him in his groins. I fled successfully as quickly as possible from this malicious widower, who had detrimental intentions. After the happened, I have never seen him again, fortunately._

_On my 16 th birthday as I had sufficient amount of money and I was working as a barista in one of the nearest cafes, one German woman with such firm, howsoever, eloquent accent ordered a coffee for herself and I was humming to myself, thereafter she complimented my voice and offered me to work with her by singing along on stages._

_As soon as the time progressed, we became fond of one another in no time. Not only the audience worshiped and admired both of us as vocalists, further, I earned the love from people, who doubtlessly aren’t aware of my story. The story of my life, of course!_

_The orphanage resembled eventually hell, in my opinion. The stages and cabarets where we sung in local bars and clubs became my new home with Elsa’s aristocratic, marvelous mansion she shared with the love of her life, Massimo. Luckily, they had one child, who was mildly younger than me and I was doted on their small, nevertheless, valiant and loving family. It was actually a daughter, named Everly. Everly was so alook like her mother. She had the same alluring, silver-tongued voice just like her._

_They were like my family especially Elsa and Massimo were like my second mother and father. I have shared each fragment of my young life from my birth until nowadays. I have always relied on them. I left school when I was 17 years old, giving up the education at last. Even my classmates bullied me until I became a singer, singing duets with the German emigrant altogether and they commenced to like me until I left the institution. When I left the orphanage as soon as I turned 18, I rented my own flat, where I’m living and it’s no far away from Elsa and Massimo’s home._

_What it flabbergasted me was actually possessing talent which I have never discovered by myself until a professional singer, former Freak show owner and actress told me! I have always wondered from where I do possess this kind of talent. If it wasn’t actually my singing to rescue me from being a tramp, otherwise I would work such casual jobs, trying to cope financially._

_Even Elsa told me about her mortifying past and how Massimo helped her which rendered me to love them even more. Neither of them was a saint, nor I._

_In the meanwhile, I got addicted to the alcohol to numb resiliently the pain and agony of my past as demons that haunted me incessantly. Even more I began smoking when I was just 15 and one of my classmates offered me a cigarette by taking a puff of it, consequently thinking it’s awesome until I got obsessed with smoking and in every short break I fled the school’s building, hiding in one of the corners by smoking though my classmates were being abhorred by me._

_Eventually in my late-teens, I became not only more cold-blooded, furthermore coarse towards the majority of the people with a couple of exceptions as well._


	2. Identification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Odette hold a show in one of the Florida's nightclubs. As the Howards watch the TV, all of a sudden they recognize somebody looking so similar even eerily resembling both of them. Is that their love child?

 

_20th of March, 1962_

Tonight Elsa and Odette had a spectacular show in one of the local nightclubs, singing duets together and entertaining the audience with covers of recently aired songs.

Odette's birthday was in a matter of couple of days only. The birthdays weren't always her cup of tea at all. Almost every birthday of the love child was obnoxiously nothing than a total disaster.

She recalled ideally in St. Ursula and Florida's orphanage how the bullies always ruined her birthday days as they turned out to be one of her worst, dreadfulest days ever in her life. Days, which were far from oblivion. Until Elsa emerged in her life, her life became better as the first her real birthday days turned out to be the most gleaming, fulfilled with felicity. Little did she know how much Elsa, Massimo and Evelyn significantly changed her life for better as if she was in seventh heaven.

For her 17th, the young woman received a mere, nonetheless ethereally unique silver pendant which magnificently matched with each garment she had on herself. Whereas on her 18th birthday, the present she recrived from her secondary family was actually a gramophone disk with Elsa Mars's songs, sign of their remarkable, extraordinary friendship. She couldn't be more content, besides feeling special and encompassed with love and warmness which she craved for years and lastly she earned it. It even molted her frail heart that rapidly, vigorously hammered in her chest.

While the both women were in the dressing room, fixing their make-up and dressing up themselves in exquisite outfits since they are going to hold a spectacular show tonight, the younger lady seated beside the dressing table, applying peach pink lipstick on her plumpish lips as she wore stone blue gown with round neckline and satin long sleeves, sleeving her brittle, milky arms as its hem was vaguely transparent, exposing partly her pantyhosed, as long as tower legs, shoed in black classy stilettos. In the interim, the German emigrant was putting mascara on her long, thick eyelashes.

They were all alone, fortunately. They had the entire freedom to discuss whatever it intrigued them as well.

 

"My darling, are you still nervous?" The blonde inquired with her firm German accent, accentuating her speech as she glimpsed at her protège with a tad, sparkling smile, distorted across her bloody red lips.

 

"A bit." The brunette confessed, pursing her lips shortly after applying her peach pink lipstick, hence, popping them up freely. Her heart sluggishly pulsated in her ribs, placing a hand on her chest as her palm was pressed on the gown's fabric, feeling the motion of its heartbeat. Meanwhile Odette sensed her cheeks heating as its sanguine nuance airbrushed her porcelain compplexion. Heated cheeks, in fact, she was exceedingly uneasy for the impending show where she should sing for a few hours with her friend until the midnight hours dawn. "I have never heard of this song until I realized we should sing it today. I mean, I worked so hard, practicing it by singing it again and again. Just for myself!"

 

"It's alright, mein Liebchen! I know you enough well to downheart yourself." The older lady opted to embolden the younger one as her optimism timelessly oozed from her.

 

The truth was Elsa knew excellently Odette as she kept her wits about her. Every emotion and feeling she has already expressed. The secrets she has kept. She was like readen book in the middle-aged mother's vision. The girl no longer could hide her despondent feelings and emotions which racked her, overthinking to conceal them from the German emigrant. 

When they concluded with fixing their make-up and putting their jewelries, thereafter they got from the dressing table as Odette yearned to smoke one more cigarette before the show begins at last.

 

"Oh Gosh! I need a cigarette before the show." The young lady cried out, wiping her clammy forehead with the back of her manicured hand as her nails were painted in pale dark blue since it's her favorite color. 

 

"A cigarette before the show sounds perfect!" Elsa evoked as soon as they grabbed their cigarette packs and lighters, heading up to the club's balcony.

 

When the both women were on the balcony, they lit up their cigarettes, commencing to take drag off them, blowing severe dims, escaping their lips. Pair of hazel orbs contemplated the aesthetic nocturnal view from high, while they partly talked and partly hushing themselves. 

 

"I can't believe tonight's show is going to be awesome. We are going to sing more songs and receive more appreciation from the audience." The love child commented haughtily, setting free a listless chuckle. 

 

"Yeah, Odette! Even dancers are going to assist us during some of the songs. Making the show even more interesting."

 

"With some alcohol!" The young woman emphasized the word alcohol, attempting to test her best friend's patience in sarcastic manner. In the meantime, mischievous, vile grin hugged her peach pink lips, taking a puff off its length.

 

"No, no, no! Forget about alcohol. I don't want you to chunter our songs." The elder blonde swatted lightly, amiably Odette's shoulder, taking a drag off her cigarette. 

 

"I was just joking. Of course, I won't violate your goodwill, Elsa!"

 

"Sometimes your jokes sound pretty serious." Elsa replied dryly with her firm German accent, peeping at the younger lady's face, noting her mischievous grin, imprinted on her face as she couldn't contain a thriving smirk across her bloody red lips. "I can see it on your face how sarcastic are you."

 

"Especially when it comes up to tonight's show. I want to bring some mood."

 

Instead of blandly responding to her utterance, they furthered with smoking in silence until they stubbed out their cigarette lengths on the iron balcony railing, then tossing them bluntly as the both singers got inside and took a studious look in front of the grand round mirror that stood beside them in the hallway. Making sure once again if they looked perfect for tonight's show.

 

"Well, hot goddamn! We haven't messed up our make-up at all." The young lady exclaimed plainly, approaching the mirror, zooming her face as she pursed her lips and toffing herself. 

 

"For sure! The cigarettes are harmless for our lips and make-up unlike even the slightest touch of our fingers on your complexions." The blonde vouched, arching an eyebrow as Odette popped up her lips lastly, descending the stairs as their heels vigorously clicked, stomping the flooring. 

 

 

*******

Whilst Massimo and Evelyn were home alone in their mansion, currently seating on the kitchen table as they shared a dinner meal together as a father and daughter, they ate in silence their dishes such as green salad with roasted steak, relishing its serene, domestic atmosphere which encircled them. The absence of Elsa was a missing fragment of its unsolved puzzle for harmonizing the family ambience.

Massimo has been home for the entire day and helping Elsa with tidying and cleaning the rooms though Evelyn got back from school a handful of hours ago. Not only the teenager was jaded, but also she spent two hours studying afterwards. Then she helped with the dinner's preparation as she started cooking when she was actually 14.

 

"Mmm, it's so delicious the dish as always, Evie!" The middle-aged man added, savoring its scrumptious dinner meal as he was equipped with silverware eating tools by cutting on pieces the steak, taking a single bite in his mouth seconds after his utterance. 

 

"Thank you, father!" The girl expressed her gratitude humbly, eyeing her plate bashfully as she savored some green salad. "I tried my best anyway."

 

"It's just perfect as always, no matter how imperfect do you think it's eventually." Massimo answered with a blooming, merry smile, curling up in the corner of his plump lips. "Your mother is always loving the dishes as you know."

 

"Yeah and I appreciate it though I am just 16. I have been cooking for straight two years." The adolescent sipped her glass of natural orange juice, consequently leaving it aloof on the dining table.

 

"Not only you are talented in cooking, even more in singing and dancing, Evie! One day you are going to be like your mother. A true star!"

 

"Do you think so?" The blonde girl enquired in demure manner as she glanced at her father, wiping with a mere handkerchief her clammy jawline and lips. "I'm shy and I just cannot lie about this circumstance."

 

It was true Evelyn was rather a bashful girl, although she has inherited her mother's indisputable eloquent voice, versatile dancing moves, besides she was naturally a good cook. Furthermore, the young woman was gravely alook like her mother in appearance by possessing the same elegant eyebrows, big hazelish-brown eyes with chocolate brown tinges from her father, the honey ringlet of tresses, cascading down to her upper back, Elsa's plumpish, ideally formed lips unlike her nose which was took from her father. 

In spite of her coy nature, the high schooler was unarguably talented in cooking, singing and dancing and she had immense potential. Moreover she wasn't sociable girl at all. She had rather a small inner circle of friends, who encompassed her and can rely on them. 

 

"Oh, sweetheart! That's the inner voice in your head, persuading you won't persevere. Of course, you will! You need some time and when you are about your mother's age, you will keep telling yourself you weren't right when you were back kiddo until you grew up, discovered by yourself your talents are going to play major part in your life."

 

 

*******

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's show are going to take part 2 tremendously talented and charismatic ladies," The showman was wandering around the cabaret, earning swarm of applauds from the audience that have already took their seats, eagerly awaiting for the stars' arrival. They wholeheartedly contemplated the stage as the projector's light was utterly focused on the young showman, wearing his formal suit as his ivory smile flashed on his fresh, young-looking face. "It's going to be fun, isn't it?" He kept on as he directly questioned the whole audience.

 

"Indeed, we're!" The majority of fans cheered up, clapping their hands in excited way. 

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Elsa Mars and Odette Beatrix Martin Howard!" The showman ran up to the other side of the cabaret, while the both women stepped on the stage, earning raucous applauds as they were genuinely loved, despite Elsa's notoriety which she earned when she was a freak show owner.

 

"Good evening, dear fans!" The both ladies said jubilantly as one, roaming around the cabaret as they didn't take their eyes off their keen fans. "Aren't you excited for tonight's show?" The middle-aged mother posed the question to the audience. 

 

"Yeah!" The fans whined gleefully, incapable of controlling their euphoric emotions for the forthcoming show.

 

"That's great! We start with a song with which we debut tonight's show. Let me see your smiles on your shining faces and hear you singing with us the chorus."

 

Suddenly the guitarman stepped on the cabaret as the song's instrumental commenced to play while the both women gestured with hands, grasping their microphones as their stilettos clicked.

 

"On a weekend pass I wouldn't have had time. To get home and marry, that baby of mine. So I went to the Chaplain and he authorized. Me to send for my Ebony Eyes. My ebony eyes was coming to me. From out of the skies on Flight 1203!" Elsa started singing the first lines of the song while Odette was waiting for her turn, swaying her hips leisurely with the older woman, earning the audience's massive clapping hands, cheering them up. 

 

 

*******

When the former Freak show owner and her friend held a show in one of the Florida's local nightclubs, Judy and Timothy were cuddling into one another's arms on the leather sofa in the living room, currently following the tv program with humongous enthusiasm, oozing from them. Their eyes were fixed on the screen. Megawatt smiles inked on their youthful, charming faces.

Jude was actually married to Timothy for 12 years since they fled Briarcliff and wanted to find Odette, their deprived, sole daughter they had, despite the fact they ended deliriously disappointed without any trace of her anymore. When they resigned from the church and fled Briarcliff, they moved up in Vermont, living in Timothy's owned two story mansion with a handful of acres land. 

In spite of their splendid, blissful marriage they shared altogether as a married couple, the former nun fought with great depression for being incapable of finding her love child though Timothy's  seldom depression he combats either, besides his comforts and soothing, honeyed words which molted his wife's heart.

Little did she know Odette's life nowadays even if she was still alive or otherwise dead. Timothy wasn't exceptional either. What the former priest felt since the first days of Odette's life was actually staggering him even worse. All he and Jude wanted to discover for themselves was whether if Odette's still alive or not. If yes, what's her contemporary life?

It was their first time watching their love child on the television as it has been almost 19 years since her disappearance though they shared a miniature, nonetheless sweet and wondrous moments with their daughter. 

 

" _There must be a cloud in my hea-ea-ea-ead. Rain keeps falling from my eye-eyes. Oh no they can't be teardrops! For a man ain't supposed to cry! So it must be rai-aindrops, so many raindrops. It feels like raindrops,_ " The young brunette and the elder blonde sang in unison as their eloquent voices rang angelic anthems in the married couple's ears as they were all ears, paying utterly attention mostly to the younger singer in the duet. The camera was zoomed on the both women, earning inqusitive faces of the both former devotional members of the clergy which were fixed on the tv screen. 

 

"Darling?" The middle-aged woman asked as Timothy had his strong, veiny hands on her slim waist, holding it as she nestled her thrown back head in the crook of his neck, inhaling inwardly his ravishing scent which she admired.

 

"Yes, rare bird?" The younger man responded with an equiry as his wife arched an eyebrow when the camera zoomed in even more in their love child's face, scrutinizing it without taking her focused eyes. Meanwhile he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

 

"Do you see this brunette on the tv screen?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"It's Odette Beatrix. Our daughter!" The former sister of the church's mildly puffy eyelids were pooled with bittersweet dew, tears betrayed to stream down her face. Jude started jadedly sniffling though Timothy ushered her to turn to him, alleviating her by wiping her tears and cuddle her even tighter and warmer. 

 

Timothy somewhat recognized the young lady on the screen who sang in pale dark blue gown and was dueting with her friend, Elsa. Unless Jude raised the topic about their love child and her melancholy reborned once again. Her heart heavily ached in her ribs, incapable of controlling her sobs.

What they recognized in Odette was actually she actually eerily bear a resemblance to her both parents by deriving the former man of the cloth's nose, eyebrows and chestnut straight hair, while she possessed her mother's honey brown, plump, luscious lips. Even more the former bed-hopping jazz nightclub singer discerned her own daughter's voice which was melting their hearts, although they didn't have the opportunity to meet face-to-face. 

 

" _Falling from my eye-eyes! Falling from my eyes! Oh, there must be a cloud in my hea-ea-ea-ead! Rain keeps falling from my eye-eyes! Oh no they can't be teardrops. For a man ain't supposed to cry._ " The both singers carried on with its singing process as their melliflous voices jingled not only in their keen fans' ears, but also in the Howards' ones, flourishing smiles, radiating their vexed and beatifical condition in the same time. Vexed, because little they did know how talented is the girl and recognized her at last, while on other hand they were peculiarly happy for recognizing her though a tad hesitancy flooded their thoughts. 

 

"Oh my god! It's her." The former nun stuttered reluctantly as the former holy man hugged her firmly without releasing her from his strong arms as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as its crystal tears tumbled down her yet youthful, beautiful face, contrasting the somber, atrabillous tears which were falling down her cheeks, staining her complexion. "Can't you see it's our daughter, who was took away from our arms almost nineteen years ago?"

 

"I can see it. I terribly ache to see her and tell her directly how much I love her." He attempted to reassure his subdued wife, patting faintly her spine as he moved up one of his hands to her mane of old Hollywood curls, combing his fingers through its glossy golden curls, admiring its softness and natural grace. In this moment, he momentarily pecked a soft kiss on her temple. "I hope she comes to perform a show one day in Vermont or near and come to see her."

 

"Timothy," Eventually they broke off the hug as she withdrew her face from his neck where it was nestled once, looking up at his chocolate brown eyes, fulfilled with optimism and wretchedness altogether. They admired one another's bewitching facial features. "I doubt it she's going to recognize us. She was a baby when we held her since her first breathing until the third day when they took her away from us."

 

"My rara avis, we have bright hopes to convince her we're apparently her parents without hesitation!"

 

"Timothy, ya still don't understand what a love child might feel when she sees both adults, standing in front of her and coming to the conclusion ages later they're actually her biological parents."

 

" _So it must be rai-aindrops, so many raindrops. It feels like raindrops. Falling from my eye-eyes. Falling from my eyes.It keeps on fallin'!_ " Elsa and Odette resumed singing as they paced up on stage, prancing as their stilettos frequently clicked in restless manner. 

 

"I know but I assure you everything's going to be alright. At least, we acknowledged her condition. She's still alive for our own luck!" In the interim, the blonde turned on the other side of the sofa to follow the musical program with her husband as they eagerly contemplated the television screen, observing every motion which Elsa's protege demonstrated. 

 

"Yeah and she's undeniably gorgeous! As gorgeous as you!"

 

"As gorgeous as her mother, honey!" Then he bended his head as he pursued for her succulent lips, pressing his lips on her. Subsequently, she turned to him as she locked up his gaze, sealing her berry coloured lips with his, highlighting her porcelain, yet tear-stained face. She subdued gradually her sobs as her last drying tears already stopped welling in her engorged eyelids, closing her eyes, relishing its romantic, ardent moment. Jude cupped his jawline in the palms of her hands, during the kiss process until they broke off the kiss at last, returning their absent-minded stares, darted to the television screen.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette experiences an accident shortly after the show. Elsa rescues her. Suddenly something mortifies the young woman. Why she's under arrest?

 

As the hours advanced as quickly as an arrow, severe exhaustion invaded the both tremendously talented singers though they had short breaks, in order to whether to fix their makeup in the dressing room, smoke a cigarette or drink something before they reunite altogether on the stage.

When they finished with tonight's show, mettlesome and gleeful applauds flooded the nightclub, jinging in Elsa and Odette's ears jubilant anthems as they interweave with jubilant screams, hankering for more, although the show was over.

 

"Thank you so much, ladies and gentlemen!" The both women bowed in front of the audience as ivory, content smiles blossomed on their lips. They expressed their ginormous gratitude as one. "For tonight's show!" Then they rose up as they contemplated smugly each keen fan of their,  who clapped incessantly his hands. Admiring its sea of admirers who smiled and observed eaxh fragment of the women's show.

 

"Thank you for bringing us smiles!" One of the fans cried out loud in the audience, earning promptly the both ladies' enthusiastic facial expressions, imprinted on their still youthful, fresh faces.

 

"We wouldn't be more thankful to hear that! We are so delighted for bringing you a smile on your shining face." The German emigrant echoed on the microphone as the both singers couldn't contain guttural giggles, escaping their dry lips.

 

"Indeed! Is there going to be more tonight?"

 

"Unfortunately, the show is over. It's already 1 o'clock in the morning. You deserve some rest, my darlings!" The blonde replied wrily while the brunette was flopping her strand of fringe on the other side with the back of her creamy, milky hand. "We will have another show again there." This time the younger woman spoke by proceeding with Elsa's utterance, winking at the audience in cocky manner.

 

Afterwards Elsa and Odette retired from the cabaret as they went back in the dressing room until they saw one of the security guards of the nightclub as the young woman ordered to him:

 

"Sir, could you please bring me a martini?"

 

"Of course, ma'am!" The security guard accepted affably her offer as he paced up in the long glowing hallway of the club. 

 

"Thank you!" The brunette mischievous grinned by entering with the elder blonde in the dressing room and seating beside the dressing table by taking off their extraordinary jewelries, besides removing their make-up. 

 

"How do you think tonight's show passed?" Elsa questioned with her firm German accent, emphasizing tonight's show. 

 

"It was just excellent." Odette cleared her throat as she yearned for some alcoholic beverage before leaving the nightclub with her best friend as she clumsily removed her sapphire earrings, without taking her glistening hazel eyes off the mirror's reflection, reflexing her double herself and having a better view of her motions and actions. "When we sang the first song, I was somewhat nervous but the next ones were easier for remembering its lyrics."

 

"Aww, my dear! You did an extraordinary job. I assure ya!" The German emigrant replied ironically through an encouraging smirk, honed up in the corner of her lips. "I have never expected such a young woman like you to grab the audience's attention in no time."

 

"I always pressume the worst, Elsa! I have never always wanted somebody to like me but I like to see the people's smiles on their faces. It's better than to being liked and accepted as much as the bunch of this society."

 

"Odette, you deserve the world. I already know almost everything about you," All of a sudden the both women averted their stares from the mirrors as they turned to one another, gazing at one another's eyes with smiles. "I know your parents didn't want to be seperated with you when you were a baby. I know you craved to see them. I know you are careless and you prefer to see smiling people rather than somebody who likes you. Just relax, darling! I have never loved my parents for hiding a secret from me, besides they didn't allow me to pursue my dreams."

 

"I know your past and your youth. I don't know in which case is worse. To be a love child or otherwise never being loved by your parents."

 

"I have always fought against my parents so that to get what I want. They thought I was crazy then."

 

 

_Flashback_

_1932_

 

_"Mom and Dad, little do you know how I long to become a star! I'm going to sing on a stage tonight." Fifteen-year-old Elsa said sternly as she seated on the same dining table with her both parents, who not only told her her older sister passed away when she was baby, but also yield her to nauseate when she just looks at their faces. The teenager sipped of her glass of water, gritting her teeth though she was mightless to persuade her parents since they were unarguably pigheaded and exceedingly selfish._

_"Nein! You are going nowhere, Miss Elsa!" Gisela, Elsa's mother yelled in stringent manner as her blood vigorously boiled in her veins, slamming a fist on the kitchen table while Roland was glaring at his own sole daughter, who persisted, inhibiting their parents' will to prevail her divine dreams. In the meanwhile, the middle-aged woman furrowed her eyebrows, casting a ferocious glare on the adolescent without averting her glare. "Bin ich klar?" The older blonde raised her voice without causing any side effects, oozing from her daughter._

_"Nein, Mutter! Ich werde bekommen, was ich will!" Elsa retorted by getting from the dining table, walking away from the kitchen by heading up to her compact bedroom, getting dressed up and leaving by herself for one of the theaters where she shall sing tonight._

_"Elsa, come back here! You are destined to be home tonight. Neither in the theater, nor somewhere outdoors." The both livid parents hollered, despite their gradual downfall was obviously evident for unable halting their strong-willed daughter of pursuing her dreams, thereafter render them by coming true._

_"Ich kann dich nicht hören!"  When the young girl fled the kitchen as soon as possible, she opened her bedroom's door, stepping inside the room by shutting the door._

_******* _

 

"They have no right to forbid you pursuing your dreams, Elsa!" The girl responded, returning her stare to the mirror by focusing her attention on removing her jewelries. In this moment, one of the security guards to whom Odette has ordered her own alcoholic beverage, knocked on the dressing room's lacquered wooden door until the both women realized somebody was outside, interrupting their conversation as well. "Yes? Who is it?"

 

"It's me, ladies. I would like to excuse myself if I have interrupted your conversation." The man held a glass of martini for the brunette as Elsa didn't take her hazelish-brown eyes off the crystal mirror's image. "Here you are, ma'am!" The security guard handed the younger lady's martini as his face flushed, offering her a sympathetic smile, formed on his lips. 

 

"How to not thank you, sir! Don't be too embarrassed! You haven't seen paradise of Goddesses from the Greek mythology." She sipped martini, jeering at the security guard who was just leaving the dressing room without turning his back and getting back to work. 

 

"Odette, that was pretty rude, you know!"

 

"I haven't said anything against his will, dear. I was just mocking him."

 

"It's rude again. I dislike to repeat myself."

 

"So we were discussing about our parents, right?" The love child enquired, attempting to change the topic without exasperating and tasting her friend's patience. Meantime she gulped in a single sip the rest of her alcoholic beverage without feeling something odd, affecting her body and organs. 

 

"Indeed! I'm so sorry for yelling at you from time to time but sometimes you are prone to be coarse than the borderlines allow you."

 

"I know, I know. I'm not dumb at all." The younger woman snapped until her vision was gingerly muddling, incapable of beholding everything as lucid as she used to be when she was sober. She emitted a wicked snigger, tossing bluntly, carelessly the already emptied glass of martini as its glass creaked on the carpeted floor, scattering.  "It's alright, Elsa. I think it's coming a bit too much for me this martini."

 

"Odette, that's not even funny!" Suddenly Elsa glared slyly her protege, pursing her lips as she removed her earrings. 

 

"I'm going to be fine, Elsa. If you need to use the restroom, use it and we leave as soon as possible."

 

"Okay! I believe you. I will be back." Elsa got from the dressing table by walking up to the restroom, using it by closing the door, while the young singer collapsed on the floor as its strong alcoholic beverage commanded her body, betraying her hardwearing physical and mental stamina especially her physical one, shutting her eyelids reluctantly until another security guard, snuck up inside the dressing room without rapping on the door by keeping the ladies' wits about his presence. 

 

"Well, well, well, look at you vulnerable angel!" The other security guard who was all alone with the impending victim of boozing was actually slightly younger than the German emigrant as he was particularly burly and tiptoed in the small room, acknowledging if somebody walks in occasionally without warning. When he gripped the young woman by her ankles, he commenced dragging her unconscious corpse from the room, whilst Elsa heard bizarre, leery sounds as she was all ears and leaving the restroom as quickly as possible until she realized her friend wasn't in the same room.

 

"Odette! Mein Liebchen! Nein!" The former freak show owner didn't give up that easily as she looked around the entire dressing room, looking for her protege until she came to the conclusion she isn't lastly here, storming off the room and searching for her.

 

"We will have so much fun! I promise you." The security guard whispered in vile way, licking greedily his lips by dragging her in the profound corridor without being noticed. "You won't regret at all, sweetie!"

 

"What the," When the blonde sped up with her frequently clicking stilettos, she discovered by herself one of the security guards was lugging Odette by her ankles. Mortified, palish facial expression was airbrushed on her yet youthful complexion when she witnessed the horror she might expect the least. She charged until the security guard turned to the elder singer, earning her glare as he released the younger lady's ankles, running in the hall as swiftly as an arrow. 

 

"Odette, are you okay?" Elsa felt remorses for leaving her friend all alone when she was in the restroom as the martini controlled her consciousless body, without moving a single muscle, in spite of she still breathed very softly. "Let's get back at home."

 

*******

 

A couple of hours have passed after the untentional accident in the nightclub when the singers were about to leave until the security guard's goose was cooked as he knew it for himself. Despite the German woman's difficult in heaving her secondary daughter's body to the vehicle, she asked one of the diligent security guards to help her with lifting her body until it's laid on the back passenger seats. It took them a while and Elsa came to the conclusion, something was out of control. When the martini was served for Odette, subsequently something like a drug was put in her beverage and little did she know what it was inside the beverage until she was knocked out, losing control over her body muscles in the least predictable moment. Scorching, relentless headache invaded the young woman's head even when she was senseless yet. 

Elsa drove Odette in her humble apartment, consequently helping her to being lifted up to her bed in her bedroom with the help of one of the widely awake neighbours, who lived  the next door. The middle-aged mother stayed with the love child a handful of hours, making sure if she was alright, although Massimo and Evelyn's anxiety over Elsa's absence which tormented them for hours since the show's ending. 

Then she drove back to her mansion, while the brunette was resting peacefully on her miniature bed, swaddled in a rosewood silk blanket, shielding her motionless, lukewarm body. 

 

*******

 

"I'm so sorry for being so late, mein Liebchen!" The middle-aged woman was cuddling in her savior's arms as a velvet scarlet blanket blanketed their partly clothed bodies, burying her face in the crook of her husband's neck, inhaling inwardly his alluring cologne. "I didn't want Odette be hurt and raped by this security guard who lugged her by her ankles."

 

"It's alright, my angel! At least, she was safe and sound and brought back at her flat." The middle-aged man lowered his voice as he had his strong, muscular arms around his wife's stark, silken waist. 

 

"Yeah! It's thanks to me. Otherwise I don't want to imagine what would happen if I wasn't in the restroom. You know what do I mean, sweetheart!" 

 

"Neither I do, my angel! I completely comprehend why you were back late after tonight's show you held both together." The Italian man evoked in velvety voice, peppering Elsa's cheek with feather, ardent kiss as she couldn't repress a blooming radiant smile, distorted across her lips. 

 

"I love this girl. All I want is her welfare to be not as poor as the other orphans." 

 

"Nevertheless, I think who served her a glass of martini, it's his fault for doping her with the drink and that's why she was unconscious and verged to being raped."

 

"Indeed, Massimo!" All of a sudden, the blonde set free a mere, low yawn as her body fought with its insomnia until it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning and the married couple hasn't fallen asleep yet, drowning themselves in discussings about the incident and Odette. "I doubt I can be longer awake." Then they finally the hug as they took their time to admire one another's faces as she cupped his rotund cheeks in the palms of her smooth, elvish hands, manicured in violet. 

 

"It's okay, Elsa! You should rest since it has been a long, sleepless night for you, my angel!" In the interval, he captured her luscious, naturally berry-coloured lips in a light, good night kiss as they shut their eyes for a while, relishing its romantic moment. "Good night and sweet dreams, my lovely angel!"

 

"Good night, my darling!" 

 

Shortly after breaking off the kiss and wishing each other good night, they turned from both sides the night lamps that sat motionlessly on the night stands, huddling together as the German emigrant's eyelids with its severe ounce that built with the gradual insomnia which tormented her, have already found peace at last once she closed them. 

 

 

*******

_The next morning_

_21st of March, 1962_

 

 

The scintillating sunrays in the wee hours of the morning dispersed through the young woman's blinds even when her eyes were shut, protecting them from the bright sun. 

Odette was still slumbering as her vague snores sailed in her sufficiently expansive bedroom as the alcohol in her blood left her body and blood like an unseen, cryptical ghost of the past. 

Suddenly the police rang on her apartment's front door, awaiting patiently for her response although she vaguely heard them by getting sluggishly, gawkily from the bed by unwrapping its silky blanket as she still wore her garments from the last night. 

When the young singer ultimately came to her senses, no longer the headache anguished her, despite little did she know what a surprise was awaiting her on the front door. 

 

"What the fuck? Who the fuck interrupts my beauty sleep?" The brunette asked as she struggled to utter each syllable, motioning her dazzling, rosy-coloured lips by ambling up to the front door.

 

Once she walked away from her bedroom and headed towards the front door, she unlocked it by discovering for her own horror the authorities disturbing her. 

 

"Good morning, Miss Martin Howard!" One of the cops didn't greet her as kind as she has always expected, scowling, due to the fact, the authorities received a report earlier which has to do with Odette's violent demeanor towards one of her fans as she was under the influence of drugs. 

 

"Good morning! Could you please wait 5 more minutes?"

 

"Of course, ma'am!"

 

Then she closed the front door by cleaning herself, brushing her teeth and swilling her face until she stepped before the front door, opening it and directly speaking in person with the policemen.

 

"I'm back. And what brings you here?"

 

"We're so sorry for telling you this, ma'am. But you are under arrest!" One of the policemen answered dryly, showing the steel handcuffs he held in one of his mammoth hands, menacing the young woman who was beyond dumbfound and bewildered. Little did she know why she was under arrest, in fact, she even knew she hasn't committed anything against the law. Her hazelish-brown eyes widened in panic, gawking blankly and shockingly the intruders.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	4. Irony of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy come to the conclusion their daughter is being committed as a patient in Briarcliff, where they used to work. Elsa grieves over Odette's arrest. Odette's finally a patient in Briarcliff. What adventure awaits the young woman, who's falsely accused in something which she has never committed?

 

 

In the wee hours of morning which loomed in Vermont, the scintillating, saturating sun rays dispersed through the big French window in the couple's bedroom which was located on the second floor.

Jude and Timothy were slumbering beyond serenely in one another's arms as their light snores boated up in the room. They made love to one another the night before once they beheld their love child for first time ages after she was being seperated from them when they were yet pious members of the church. All they wanted was to numb the severe, somber heartache they experienced whenever they think of their sole daughter they had or otherwise see her on a photo or somewhere else.

In this moment, the former nun came to her senses at last as she rubbed with her creamy, milky fists her drowsy honey brown eyes, setting free an ordinary yawn by stretching her arms though she realized eventually she had no single garment or lingerie, hugging her slender, still appealing body for her midlife age.

Afterwards she wriggled by releasing herself from her husband's arms without waking him up by getting from the king-sized bed and pacing up to the en-suite bathroom by cleaning herself and brush her teeth, hence, tying her robe with a belt and hopping up in comfy slippers, walking away from the bedroom, in order to brew some coffee and prepare French toast for breakfast as well.

When the blonde descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen by brewing some coffee and flipping the pancakes that motionlessly were roasting per a several minutes until it darkened on each side. The scrumptious aroma of pancakes and brewing coffee quickly overspread on the first floor until its poignant, nevertheless delicious scent was exceedingly invading the second floor either.

As soon as the former man of the cloth stirred up, he woke up in an empty bed as he got from it immediately and dressing himself up in casual garments such as plain navy blue jeans, white practical T-shirt, outlining his toned chest and muscular, potent arms. Then Timothy walked away from the bedroom as he set a foot in the hallway, an acute aroma of mouth-watering breakfast was coming from downstairs, toying with his sensitive, frail nostrils and coming to the conclusion why Jude got up earlier, in order to make a breakfast for themselves.

Shortly after he escorted the fragrance, coming from downstairs by imposing the wooden stairway as Jude heard sounds of footsteps as she readily recognized its source. It was her husband, of course. When the coffee was finally brewed while the pancakes were roasting, she poured hot coffee in 2 clean mugs, meantime Timothy propped on the doorframe, watching Jude who was sadly looking in their love child's baby picture, as a sole memory they have collected with their daughter. 

She sobbed inwardly to herself, lowered her head by grieving over inability of not seeing her in person and tell her how much she does loves her, regardless what kind of a person she became nowadays. Bitter tears poured down her brittle cheeks, grasping the vintage photo in two of her fingers, vaguely trembling when she contemplated Odette's baby face. She resembled her both parents though she was more father's daughter in appearance. 

The younger man ideally recognized her grief and sorrow, oozing from her. Not only in her facial expression which was imprinted on her palish, tear-stained face, moreover in her hardly controlled sobs and gushing down tears, welling in her puffy, reddish honey brown eyes. 

Instead of contemplating the grim scenery of his wife crying, he walked up to her, factly, to soothe her.

 

"Good morning, rare bird! Is everything alright?" Timothy stammered, struggling to utter each syllable when he beheld his wife in a condition which he detested to see her. So vulnerable. So shieldless. Fulfilled with endless agony and wretchedness. She instantly acknowledged his presence in the kitchen as she averted her swollen eyes from the old photo, shifting them directly to his warm, reassuring chocolate brown eyes, filled with love, dolefulness and warmness, colliding altogether as opposites. 

 

"Not that good morning, honey! It deeply hurts me." Her incessant, louder wails swam in the kitchen as Timothy snaked his strong, muscular arms around her waist, pulling her in a tight, warm hug as she held the photo, incapable of resisting its urge to throw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "I want to see Odette, no matter what blocks our path from accomplishing this, Timothy!"

 

"It's okay, rare bird! It hurts me either but we should leave for Florida as soon as possible."

 

A several seconds passed as they relished its embrace until they broke it off at last, withdrawing their faces by admiring one another's facial features, her petite hands pawing his shoulders. Her mane of old Hollywood unkempt, wild curls descended down her upper back, framing her pale, porcelain, nonetheless beautiful tear-stained complexion. Her wails didn't subdue at all. They were rather continuous, spreading like a viral epidemy. 

 

"It's going to take a long time until we arrive in Florida though I'm not a huge fan of Elsa Mars." Then she retreated to the radio by plugging it in the socket, humming in attempt to reassure herself and clarifying Timothy for the coffee, leaving back the only photo she had of their own daughter on the counterplot, a couple of inches sharing proximity with the mugs. "In addition, the coffee's ready!" 

 

"I see!" The mugs of hot caffeine beverages weren't left unnoticed by the former holy man. "When the breakfast will be ready?"

 

"Extremely soon!" When she switched the radio station to the morning news, suddenly the both former devotional members of the church froze when they were all ears for the morning news, drawing instantly their attentions as well. 

 

" _This morning, the young singer, known as friend of the former Freak show owner Elsa Mars, Odette Beatrix Martin Howard, was arrested and accused in physical violence over one of her fans under drug's influence, according to one of the people who reported her the night before when she held a show with the German emigrant!_ " The radio journalist announced seriously, emotionlessly the recent news as Jude clamped with a hand her mouth in her own horror when the radio news mentioned her daughter's name, whereas Timothy dropped accidentally the mug of coffee as its porcelain pieces were scattered on the tiled flooring of the kitchen when he heard about Odette being charged in violence and usage of drugs.  

 

"I can't believe what fucking liars are these journalists. Can't they just leave my heart alone?" The blonde muttered desperately by sniffling as Timothy embraced her, finding himself in dumbfound condition as much as Judy. 

 

"They're lying! I scarcely believe our daughter can be as violent as a vicious wolf." The former priest rubbed her back as his fingers tipped cotton's fabric as his chin rested on her head.

 

" _It's not only that. Odette Beatrix refuted the circumstances of demonstrating hints of violence the last night during her show with Elsa Mars. Furthermore, the young woman is currently being transported in Boston and committed as a patient in one of the most notorious asylums in Massachusetts, Briarcliff Manor with its leader Father Alexander Stanley McKenzie. When she refuted the charges, she was accused in being mentally instable and that's one of the essential reasons why she's mercilessly being committed as a patient in a mental institution for criminally insane lunatics._ " In the meantime, Jude glanced at the love of her life's horrified, palish face as she mildly withdrew her face from his neck. She halted her own wails as they diminished in the vacuum. Her glance transformed in a transfixed gaze, inked on her complexion. Exposing its genuine nunaces of her recent emotions and feelings. Heartbreak for hearing the radio journalist's fake news as she wasn't fond of them at all and knew right away the truth behind its fake news. At least, the both anxious parents acknowledged their current daughter's location. " _Even more, Mrs. Mars didn't miss her opportunity to express her frustration over Odette's arrest._ "

 

"I truly believe she's going to stand for her!" Jude whispered in low voice as it was solely audible for Timothy, ringing a requem in his ears. It was her last hope the bright star of Hollywood to stand for her best friend without hesitancy. 

 

" _Mrs. Mars, what's your commentary on your friend's arrest, taking its place in her apartment?_ "

 

" _What I can say is it's truly unfair, because she has never showed any signs of either physical or mental violence towards any of the fans, who were on the night before's show, watching our show as well!_ " What it predominated in her stern, firm German accent, accenting on her pronounciation was actually a sheer disappointment and wrath over nobody else than the journalists themselves, who wanted immediately to hear her personal opinion on the vexing topic, regardless what she thinks of it. 

 

" _Well, Mrs.Mars!_ " The journalist who was briefly interviewing the German emigrant was not only exasperating her, moreover the married couple, who paid utterly attention to the morning news via the radio, playing in the kitchen's background. " _Could you tell us, please, if it's definitely true Ms. Martin Howard was under drugs' influence?_ "

 

 _"I swear for hundredth time, she was never doing drugs even the night before. She ordered for herself a martini though it sedated her as she was unconscious afterwards. I don't want to talk about this incident, but she's innocent in every way._ "

 

*******

 

"You cannot drive me to this place, where the least I belong especially for being falsely accused in something which I have nothing to do with." The arrested young singer protested though the policemen' smug smiles glowed on their slightly wrinkled faces as their darkened eyes, fueled with searing enmity and burning abhor were darted to their way, focused on their driving, ignoring the brunette's pleas. 

 

"Shut up, you little twat! You got yourself in such enormous trouble." The cop, who wasn't driving turned to her as he earned her malicious glare as her blood boiled in sizzling manner, clutching tightly her teeth. The older man guffawed in vile way, bluntly taunting the younger lady.

 

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining!" The young lady retorted wisely as she squirmed her handcuffed wrists, struggling with them as they were incommodious for her, barely having any freedom to do anything with them, leaving tracks of welts and ruddy tints, embossed on her wrists. 

 

"Oh! You're so stubborn and vain!" The same police officer yelled, raising his voice undertone in a matter of seconds without causing her to shudder and express her apprehension.   
  


"I'm telling you for thousandth time, I have never been under drugs' influence and harming physically anybody the last night. Perhaps you're arresting exactly the wrong person, who has nothing to do with something which makes no sense at all." 

 

"It's better to keep your mouth shut, young lady!" The other policeman menaced harshly, rolling his eyes as he verged to raise his voice at the brunette, due to her self-defense. "If you prefer to keep yourself out of worse trouble."

 

Thereafter the orphan kept her tongue behind her teeth without furthering with its heating debate between her and the authorities, who were far from interested in blandly arguing with a falsely charged person especially her. 

 

*******

 

"Elsa, my amorous angel," The Italian stuttered as he snuck up in their bedroom when he beheld Elsa sitting on the edge of their king-sized bed, covering her face with her both hands and helplessly bewailing, mourning over her friend's clueless arrest. In the interim, he strolled up to his wife, keeping instantly his wits about her downhearted condition. What the middle-aged man hated most of all was actually seeing the blonde weeping and demonstrating her weaker, unguarded and sorrowful condition which whacked his heart, cracking it on galore, miniature pieces. "Is Odette feeling better?" He was also concerned for their secondary daughter they were doted on for a handful of years, sitting alongside her by dangling his arms around her upper back.

 

"No, no! They arrested her. Oh! Scheisse!" She cried out loud, feeling the absorbed warmth of Massimo's body, conveying to hers in a jiffy. "Why they deserves this?"

 

"The police trusts no one at all, in my opinion. Despite the fact she's innocent and has nothing to do with committing a crime!" Massimo pecked a kiss on the top of the middle-aged mother's temple, trying to alleviate her. 

 

"Ja! Ich hasse die Polizei!" In this moment, the blonde removed her hands from her face by wiping her last tumbling down tears as her husband understood what she said in German as he had a tad knowledge of speaking fluently German via her. The truth was pecualiarly obvious. Elsa disdained the authorities and she has never been their fan at all as she perfectly, lucidly recalled memories from a decade ago when she owned the Freak show yet in Jupiter, Florida and the police officers arrived and put the blame on the freaks, whom she perceived them as her own family. Family, she used to rely on and adore from the bottom of her heart.

 

"I hate them either. It's not Odette's fault at all. I think they're mistaking her for somebody else or who knows."

 

"If she never returns back ever again?" All of a sudden, Elsa pressumed the worst, pursing her lips in jaded manner by resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Fortunately, Evelyn wasn't at home as she was at school right now, not being involved in this contentious question. In the meanwhile, she closed her eyelids reluctantly, relishing its moment of being encompassed with love, warmness and comfort.

 

"Elsa, do not say this! We will see her one day in the near future." Massimo answered courageously, emboldening her by opting to persuade her sooner or later Odette is going to reborn and raise herself from the ruins, fogged in the ebon darkness. "At least, her parents are in Boston and they are already aware she's going to be committed by trying to help her to get her out of the hellhole."

 

"I don't know if their current residence is in Boston, but I hope they find any traces of their daughter, trapped in the void."

 

*******

 

Hours later after the young singer arrived with the authorities in Boston via a flight for Boston and then processing with driving transport, they drove her to the mental institution as the grand yard of the old, nevertheless austere building wasn't crowded with any population at all with a few exceptions as well of roaming nuns. 

When the vehicle parked nigh the tree, the police officers got from their cars as one of them helped the brunette to get out of the vehicle within seconds as she expressed gratitude, faking her affable demeanor towards them though they didn't deserve her respect. Hence, the police dragged her to the double front door as the authorities were warmly welcomed by the young nun, Sister Mary Eunice, who innocently waited for them on the stone threshold, playing uneasily with her white like vanilla, well-defined fingers. She offered them a childish smile, curled up in the corner of her lips.

 

"Hello, Sister! Here's one lunatic whose place is right there." Meanwhile Mary Eunice scrutinized the slightly older woman's face, her ocean blue eyes wandering up and down by observing her body language and manners in a quick scan, spotting somewhat something which has nothing to do with lunatism at all. In spite of the hints of lacking insanity in Odette, the sister of the church must abide professional and do whatever the police told her or otherwise Father McKenzie will be obnoxiously disappointed of her irresponsibility. 

 

"Hello! I think there's something innocent about her. I doubt it this miss belongs here." The young blonde opted to confront the cops as her heart heavily pulsated in her frail chest, emphasizing the word innocent which earned Odette's bewildered, however, smug look on her youthful face. Initially, Odette thought it was somewhat bizarre when the young nun mentioned the word innocent, in spite of she has always expected the worst in every moment of her flourishing life. 

 

"Sister, you don't understand how dangerous is this young lady over there!" The second policeman coughed dramatically, dryly by grasping the singer's wrist without releasing her from its grip. "She was in involved in club fight under drugs' influence, without figuring out what she has done to her harmed victim." He furrowed his thick, hairy eyebrows. 

 

"That's bullshit, you piece of shit!" Odette squirmed in the grip, snapping at the cop by rolling her hazel eyes, filled with tremendous anger and thirst for vengeance. 

 

"Language, Odette!" The first policeman cautioned her by violently, remorselessly pushing the arrested woman through the double front door, entering inside as they stepped in the lobby. "Sister, take care of this mentally sick cuckoo before everything is out of control."

 

"Of course, sir! Thank you for bringing her there!" In this moment, the authorities left the facility's area by heading towards the policecar and getting back to work, while Mary Eunice guided the yet struggling older lady to the hydrotherapy. 

 

"What the heck is this place?" The brunette exclaimed in stoic way by scanning in a simple eyeing the nuthouse as its pugnant stench reached her nose within seconds, as a result of poor hygiene, acute, noxious prescribed medicaments and urine predominated as smells inside the façade. Stench which peaked her to nauseate and throw up as soon as possible. She was never been in an asylum in her life though she remembered she was born there and being deprived from the vile claws of the stern, stony-hearted nuns. Mary Eunice couldn't help but blush when she heard the recently committed inmate swearing. 

 

"It's a place for criminally insane, who don't belong in the society. I can't believe what you have done so that to be brought there." The adolescent replied calmly as they paced up in the dim lit hallway, leading to the hydrotherapy.

 

"I have done nothing wrong. I have never even attacked a single person with malice."

 

"I still can't trust you yet, dear! You need to relax." The holy woman convinced the juvenile, aspiring singer as they stepped in the hydrotherapy room by stripping each garment of her until she was naked. 

 

"Noo! Sister, you shall listen to my story instead of believing these lying cops."

 

"I'm so sorry but may I know your name, Miss?" The blonde didn't know the love child's name as its question was in oblivion until she figured out she should inquire her right away about her name.

 

"I'm Odette Beatrix Martin Howard!" The young woman panted, spelling her name as her feet set a foot in the boiling, sufficiently hot water in the bathtub until she reclined on the rim of the marble bath, sinking as she looked up at Mary Eunice's young-looking, inquisitive face, who supervised her all alone in the room.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	5. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback reveals Jude and Timothy's fiery relationship development which results Jude's unexpected pregnancy with Odette. What are the plans of the couple for getting their daughter out of Briarcliff?

 

After the couple catnapped on the king-sized bed in their bedroom for a handful of hours, the afternoon flew as quickly as an arrow, whereas the night hours knocked on the door. Hence, they got from the bed as Jude was brushing her unkempt, ruffled ringlet of honey curls, while Timothy was with her in the same room. 

"Timothy, I have no intentions of leaving our love child to root in a mental institution!" The middle-aged woman declared by brushing her hair with a brush as she seated before the dressing table and contemplated her own reflection. "Tomorrow we will flee for Boston, no matter how risky are circumstances to get her out." She furthered, seconds before adjusting the hair brush on the dressing table.

"I know, rare bird. She doesn't belongs here." The former priest ambled up to Jude by placing his mammoth hands on top of her shoulders, squeezing them as his fingers kneaded its cotton fabric beneath his long, dexterious fingers.

"Indeed! I don't know why they treat her coarsely without even knowing her story of her life." The former sister of the church muttered as the former man of the cloth pecked a soft kiss on the top of her head. "It's alook like arresting the wrong person and enquiring him over something in which he shouldn't be charged with."

"Definitely!" Then he moved one of his hands from her shoulders up to her ringlet of golden curls, tucking a couple of glossy honey strands behind her small ear. "It's unfair to judge someone by its book cover."

"Don't they know in Briarcliff she's our daughter," She swallowed a lump in her throat, by throwiing back her head by staring up at Timothy's youthful, handsome face. "I mean, our love child?" The blonde stammered as its heartache overtook her all over again when she mentioned the emphasized word love child. 

"They might know though we no longer work in this snake pit anymore,for our luck's sake!"

"I wasn't even ready to have a baby when I was a nun. Even as a young woman."

"I wasn't neither, rare bird! When we lied it wasn't our child and it was one of the criminally insane, the things got even worse. The lies didn't rescue us at all." The younger man responded in honeyed, beyond ashamed voice as he leaned by peppering feather, ardent kisses on her neck with his soft lips as she relished the moment by arching her neck, giving him a better access to her silken, white like vanilla neck.

 

*******

_Flashback_

_June 1942_

_25 years old Sister Jude was sitting in her office in the recently bought mental hospital by the Roman Catholic church. She has served God and its celibate life for 3 years when Timothy arrived 2 years ago and has chosen her as his right hand, besides they had coq-au-vin dinners every Friday night. He was actually slightly younger than her with a year though what it struck her first about him was his indisputable charisma, neat and handsome appearance, his decent, honeyed British accent which accentuated on his speech._

_Since the young monsignor's arrival in the nuthouse, Jude and Timothy developed their relationship not only via the Friday night's dinners and long, logical discussions they shared together as a piece of memory, further they collaborated and shared similar views and spectacular, cunning ideas for improving the facility's role in saving wretched souls. Wretched souls, who have lost the light they were once granted to God and they have already lost its his divine tracks for peace and harmony. Wretched souls, who are already doomed in the darkness, destined to spend the rest of their days in a mental hospital, due to their deeds._

_Even Timothy proved himself as a bashful, nevertheless considerate, loving, caring, intelligent, selfless and hardworking man with unarguable handsomeness which Jude hung the moon._

_Before being part of Briarcliff and church's duties, she used to be a jazz nightclub singer though she had only once a boyfriend ever in her life and it was Casey, who not only ruined her life and leaded her to freestyle with the incessant seek for attention and love from the opposite sex, but also the insane quantity of boozed alcohol to mute the inner voices and the pain she experienced when she was yet with her ex-boyfriend._

_Little did she know what this relationship might lead to eventually. When they encountered for first time, the both pious members of the church felt a profound, nevertheless, marvelous and mysterious connection they shared with one another. They were actually fated and namely meant to be together. Not just like friends. Not just like regular colleagues. It was something more than an ordinary, platonic friendship._

_Even more Timothy was much different man as Jude figured out for herself from the beginning. He didn't remind her of the one-night stand lovers who were eager to strip each garment of her and treat her as nothing than their own lover they can own in a matter of minutes even a few hours only. They didn't respect her emotions and feelings, besides her own personal needs._   
_The young nun was inspecting by folding some of the recently committed patients in the asylum' filles, utterly focused on her own task in the late hours of the night where the insomnia commanded her youthful body._

_All of a sudden, a handful of  raps on the mosaic glassed office door caught her attention as she looked up at the standing tall, masculine figure before the door, evoking plainly:_

_"Yes? Come in!"_

_"Good evening, rare bird!" The young priest entered in her office by shutting the door, while the mildly older woman was sorting the inmates' files in alphabet order by putting them back in the drawer._

_"Good evening, Timothy!" A coy, girlish smile distorted across her lips once she acknowledged promptly his presence which was one of the essential reasons why she was deliriously ecstatic, tidying her own polished hardwood desk as the younger man was approaching her desk, seating against her. "How your day passed?"_

_"As exhausting as always. One of the recently committed patients had to be exorcised earlier today though she didn't make it." What it upsetted the Monsignor was actually the patient's inability of surviving the exorcism which took its place in one of the austere wards inside the madhouse, despite the fact he, Father Malachi and Dr.Green tried their best to rescue the suffering patient with its fiendish, unholy creature housing her corpse. "She got a heart attack though we did try our best with Dr.Green and Father Malachi to save her life."_

_"Oh! I'm so sorry for hearing all this, Timothy!" The blonde cried, fixing her conservative dark wool that veiled her long glossy wavy golden hair. "God bless her family if she even has her own."_

_"It's alright, Jude! Indeed, she has. Her little daughter and father!"_

_"Oh! She has got a small family. At least, I'm praying my heart for her soul."_

_"Me either!" Suddenly Jude placed her hands on her bureau as Timothy took her petite, creamy ones into his larger, suprsingly smooth and warm ones as its thumbs kneaded the back of her hands which sent shivers down her body of sweetness and a tad embarrassment by casting a gape on them, chewing her bottom lip. "Jude," The young man ushered the slightly older lady to avert her absent-minded gaze from their hands by shifting it directly into his, meeting a pair of deep chocolate brown orbs. "How about your day? How it passed?"_

_"It wasn't hectic just like the other days at all." She couldn't contain a demure giggle, escaping her dry, berry-coloured lips, highlighting her porcelain, pale complexion. "Although I'm not that exhausted."_

_"I understand. Jude, I know it has been 2 years since we're friends and colleagues as I have always relied on you," He commenced seriously listing, whilst the nun bit her bottom lip in unsettled manner as he darted his chocolate brown irises to her studious, assertive hazelish-brown ones. "You have done everything for me by cooking dinners, advising me and sharing piece of eensy moments along." She nodded excitedly, strongly agreeing with his words which melted her heart to edges. "I wanted to confess something to you though the abstinence was indeed the curse which abstained me from doing it." All of a sudden, when he emphasized the word confess, she couldn't repress freezed, paralysed_ _motion over her. It was high time for her to listen to his revelation, in spite of the circumstances, without  interrupting his utterance._

_" What a confession?" The blonde thought to herself as its her own echo rang in her ears, pondering._

_"Jude, I know you have hidden it as an expression to me." Timothy took a deep breath, sorting his mashed mind what his impending words should be without making a bad impression to Jude or precisely embarrassing her. "I love you, my rare bird!"_

_Initially, she found speechless shortly after he declared his confession of loving her. How long it has been when somebody told her this?  No man has declared his tremendous love for her even Casey himself._

_Not only she felt special and loved especially by the man of her dreams, moreover her folds were already soaked and yearned for his length filling the emtpiness_ _and celibacy which tormented her for years. Years, when she married herself to God as each cell and her kwn body were sacred and once touched, even corrupted, they were unholy._

_"I love you too, Timothy!" She confessed humbly as her rosy-coloured lips motioned like a string when he got from her desk by strolling up to her  without releasing her hands from his grip. Afterwards he lifted them up to his lips, peppering her parchment fists with feather kisses as she couldn't help but being flattered as well._

_"I'm relieved I'm telling you this, regardless how long we know each other. Nothing can stop us, Jude! I assure you." Meanwhile he seated on top of her emptied desk by pulling her towards him in a swift tug as she got instantly from her chair and her face was hardly inches away from his, feeling his warm breath tickling her face._

_"I've always appreciated everything but we can't do this." The former bed-hopping nightclub singer clarified softly until she figuted out his forehead rested against hers as their lips weren't even inch away from one another's. "You haven't forgotten we have given ourselves to God. It's just impossible to break our vows just like that and ruin our miracles especially yours with Rome." Suddenly she lowered her voice as he finally released her hands from his as the juvenile priest shifted his colossal ones to her waist, wrily chuckling. Fixing her hazel eyes on his abysmal, affectionate chocolate pools._

_"It has never been against our ecclesiastical duties when it comes up to real love and sex, Jude Martin!" Timothy declared in lowered voice as he squeezed her waist from both sides, while she moved up to his face, cupping it and unable to resist by the way he spoke, rendered her to kiss him even more than to care about their took vows and their chastity. He was doing wonders to her even with a single word which he uttered up to this moment as she was on nineth cloud. "I would never regret for giving my virtue to nobody else than a loving woman. I'm ready though I'm going to be alright with the fact, if you're not otherwise."_

_"Don't be wrong, Timothy! It's alright." The thumbs of her hands circled his well-defined cheekbones until he pressed his lips on her soft ones, capturing them in a light kiss by closing his eyes, seconds before breaking it off at last. She closed clumsily her eyelids, relishing its sweet moment of their first kiss they shared altogether. After they broke off the kiss, their foreheads were pressed on one another yet. "I've always wanted this but I was afraid to tell you right away. It's highly doubted you know from where I come. From the ruins of the hell. From the darkness that trapped me years before finding God."_

_"If you are feeling the urge to share with me your past and what woman you used to be, then you won't feel the burden torturing your heart."_

_"Timothy, you don't understand to whom do you think you are giving your virtue! I just," The blonde desperate stammered, struggling to resume her sentence as once she talked about her past or it was mentioned as a keyword, she knew right away which old demon returned from the past to haunt her and most of all bring destruction to her own identity,tantalizing her with venomous thoughts resurfacing in her mind._

_"Jude, it's okay when you don't feel comfortable to talk about your past now. Give yourself time and whenever you feel ready, tell me right away." As the younger man's honeyed whisper soothed her, then he sealed his lips with her in more forceful kiss as the older lady hankered for this by moving one of her elvish hands up to his hair, running vigorously fingers through his chestnut hair while his another drifted up to her wimple, yanking it from her head by releasing her waterfall of silken golden curls,descending down her upper back._

_As their kiss advanced, it grew more ferocious as their wet tongues commenced dancing against each other, whereas they tightly shut their eyelids until hers won its domination over his, plaguing it inside his mouth, deepening the kiss as one of his hands combed her ringlet of honey curls with his handy fingers, twirling the curls on spirals._

_In the interval, she straddled him as he was in the middle of her hardwood desk, maneuvering her to join him as her knees met the wood's material, bending against him as she seated on top of her desk._

**_***_ **

****

_4 months later_

_October 1942_

_The months progressed far from sluggishly behind the grayish, dull walls of the madhouse. The summer days have already died as its autumn ones were colder and prone to be rainy more especially in October._

_Jude realized right on the second day after Timothy giving his virtue to her that there's a tiny life, growing inside her._

_In the first weeks of her first, howsoever, unforgiving pregnancy the sister of the church was nauseating easily, vomiting each morning, being more moody and having odd food cravings which she has never experienced as pregnancy symptoms until she found out for herself. Even more the young woman's body changed drastically in the last months. From the bony, slender woman, she was getting bigger with the passing weeks. Jude started to being more concerned about her unborn child than herself or any other inmate inside this facility._

_The love of her life hasn't discovered her pregnancy yet. When his right hand appeared to be more emotional and less serene in certain moments, he found it for perfectly normal though it was oblivious to him she wasn't as moody as how a normal woman must be._

_Every night before going to sleep for a couple of hours, the young lady sung lullabies to her unborn child as she didn't know even its sex._

_In one of the late October days when the former jazz nightclub singer was fed up with hiding her pregnancy from the Monsignor, she decided to tell him directly by pacing up in the dark hallways of Briarcliff when the patients were already imprisoned in their own wards to collect an extra good night sleep. When she stood nervously beside his office door, paranoid thoughts of the baby and Timothy's approval invaded her mind, exhaling sharply as one of her hands rubbed the pregnant belly she carried with herself for these fatiguing months._

_"Don't worry, sweet child! Your Daddy will acknowledge your existence right here." Jude opted to reassure her child which lightly kicked inside her belly, where she protected him since day one after making love to Timothy. A sheepish, calm smile crawled on her face._

_After taking a deep breath and reassuring the unborn baby, then she timidly tapped on the wooden door, keeping the priest's wits about her as he yelled to come in, she did it by opening the door by shutting it exceedingly._

_"Hi Timothy!"_

_"Hi Jude! What brought you there, my rara avis?"_

_"We haven't got exactly a problem. But," The slightly older woman stuttered, playing nervously with her fingers by standing against her boss's desk, looking into his optimistic chocolate brown eyes. "We have something that prevents us from being clerical members."_

_"W-what do you mean with this? Of course, there might be an issue." He was uncertain even for what he was talking about by getting from his desk, walking up to her without taking his concerned eyes off her especially the apprehensive face which she wore as a mask. "Tell me what's bothering you."_

_In the meantime, she momentarily began unbuttoning her habit until it peaked to her abdomen, exposing a tiny bump which bulged until Timothy's mammoth, creamy hand reached for her swollen belly, caressing it gently with a blossoming smile on his face as his stare was rather focused on their unborn child rather than the future mother._

_"It's beautiful." Jude rolled her eyes as shr was far from delighted from his reaction, scarcely realizing their goose is going to be cooked sooner or later. Then he shifted his gaze up to the love of his life's until his smile faded, recognizing her stoic facial expression, imprinted on her face. "Is there anything bothering you, Jude?"_

_"How do you think you fool? How we are going to be parents when the child shouldn't grow up and being raised in a place like this?"_

_"Jude, it's okay!" He cupped her face in the palms of his hands, attempting to alleviate her livid condition. "We will find ways to raise this child there, no matter what."_

_"We aren't even ready for being parents yet."_

**_***_ **

****

"So we're leaving for Boston tomorrow the morning, right?" She got from the dressing table, turning to Timothy by looking up at her face, admiring her ethereal, natural grace which she undeniably possessed.

"Indeed, my love!" Then Jude threw her arms around his upper back as he clasped his arms around her waist, capturing themselves a tight and warm embrace. "We will find Odette and get her out of the madhouse in no time. It's guaranteed."

"We will get her indeed out of this shit hole. But honey what if they find out we are actually her parents?"

"Do not overthink the things, rare bird!" The former holy man persuaded her wisely by rubbing her slender waist. Her chin rested on his broad, muscular shoulder. "We will be fine and cool with the inquiring looks we are going to earn from the others. She's our daughter and her welfare matters more to us than the others' opinions."

"I know! We are going to be as tough as cookies, not letting us to harm our daughter these lunatics even the head of the institution." They broke off the embrace eventually by leaving their bedroom, pacing up in the corridor until they descended the wooden stairs, heading up to the kitchen.

"Father McKenzie! Yeah! He's the main problem here." The younger man replied softly as Jude grabbed an empty glass, filling it with lukewarm water to soothe her nerves, hence, picking up a cigarette and liting it up by takimg drag of its length, blowing dim. In the meanwhile, the former holy man opened the window to come some fresh air.

"Definitely! Let's not forget he's dangerous aristocratic brat, known for raping a young woman, treating harshly patients and stealing the funded money which should be invested in Briarcliff." She sipped of the glass of water, reviving her body at last.

"I don't have any clue how such criminal weirdos are supposed to run facilities like Briarcliff."

"I don't know," The middle-aged lady took another drag of her cigarette, setting free dim, diffusing in the kitchen by clearing her throat. "Ask his employer!" She furthered as she couldn't suppress a raspy chuckle as her husband joined her.

"If you think his employer is being confronted by us to give us a rational explanation why they have elected a rapist and criminal to run a mental hospital, he would be as staggered and naively confused as a child who didn't know until now who's taking the boss position."

"It's such a shame people like Father McKenzie are always getting away with whatever shit to get something their greed hungers for more than they truly deserved it." Jude responded while Timothy prepared clean, unused plates for serving their dinner meals and the cigarette was between her plumpish lips as she commenced to prepare the dinner table by adorning it with silverware tools, handkerchiefs and at last but not least, serving some coq-au-vin in their plates. "The society should be ashamed of themselves even the system. It's abomination."

 

 

**_To be continued_ **


	6. Welcome to Briarcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Eunice realizes Odette is Jude and Timothy's love child via Frank's friendly talks. Odette is officially committed as a patient in Briarcliff. Elsa and Massimo plan to go in Boston. Do they truly mean it?

 

"You are Odette Beatrix Martin Howard?" Mary Eunice arched an eyebrow as her creamy, white like vanilla forehead creased when she supervised the young recently comitted patient, who wore nothing in her bath, filled with hot boiling water that contacted her palish, mossy skin. What the young nun thought was that the inmate's name sounded eerily familar to her, although she has never encountered her parents in person, nevertheless via her friendly talks with Frank, who has been a security guard in Briarcliff for over 20 years knew ideally Odette's parents and told Mary Eunice about Odette. Subsequently, Mary Eunice commenced to like them all of them, considering them as benevolent people even the love child reckoned in this number. "Why your name sounds so familar to me? I mean, I have the feeling of knowing you from somewhere." It bewildered the young singer even more who gaped with slightly agape mouth the young blonde, chewing her bottom lip in unsettled manner. 

The truth was Odette has never known the young sister of the church in her life even before being committed as a criminally insane lunatic in the madhouse. First and foremost, what the brunette knew about Briarcliff was her birthplace and she had mildly better memories from this place even if they aren't opulent at all unlike in the both orphanages where she has been transported. What she ideally recalled as mesmerizing memories from the nuthouse was when her parents hided her from the other lunatics, clerical members of the church and security guards with one exception as well, besides when they spent their leisure time with their newborn daughter, singing to her before bedtime and being constantly supervised by her own mother when they were in the office together. At last but not least, the atrocious memory she had from Briarcliff was when she was being deprived on 3rd day after her birth from her parents' arms. 

Initially, the orphan thought her parents never loved her and considered her as imperfect, hence, that's the crucial reason why she was thrown away until she came to the conclusion as she grew up that it wasn't their fault at all. Furthermore, the stern, stony-hearted nuns were as vicious as wolves when they caught the nowadays married couple looking after a child in a mental institution, where children shouldn't be looked after and don't belong at all. 

"No, no, no! You have mistaken me with somebody, sister!" The young woman ultimately permitted her body to relax in the bathtub as its hydrotherapy is perfomed on her. "You don't even know my story." She felt somewhat awkward for not acknowledging the blonde's name, lingering on her conscience. 

"You grew up as an orphan and you were deprived from your parents' arms when you were still a baby." 

"From where do you know all this, sister?" All of a sudden, the love child snapped at the nun as she was beyond flabbergasted by Mary Eunice's knowledge of her early biography. In the interim, Mary Eunice blushed as her porcelain, pale complexion was veiled in sanguine tint. 

"First of all, I am Sister Mary Eunice as I have forgotten to introduce myself for which I'm apologising, Odette. Second, Frank, one of the security guards told me this about you. He was very close friend of your parents."

"Oh! Don't tell me he's another jackass like the authorities." The singer cried out loud, shutting her eyelids as she reished the moment when her stark, slender body submerged in the mist, sweltering water, as a result of earning the devotional member of the clergy's piercing glare for addressing the former cop without even knowing him. 

"He isn't a jackass. He's a nice, diligent, responsible and clever one! Frank used to be so kind to your parents especially your mother, while he's polite to me nowadays."

"I see." The brunette didn't want to carry on with its heating debates between her and the young nun at all. "It's awesome he has been friends with my parents."

"Indeed! So let's not waste any valuable time anymore by getting you in comfy patient's garments and go in Father McKenzie's office in a jiffy."

 

 

*******

"So for how long have you been working there, sister?" Odette enquired with ginormous inqusitieveness as Mary Eunice was surprised by the slightly older woman's intelligence and curiosity as she felt bizzarely something for her as a thrill. Neither as a lover, nor as a friend with benefit. They liked one another as Mary Eunice was the sole person who treated her perfectly normal and as an equal. Moreover, the nun earned the inmate's respect in a matter of few hours without hesitation. The both women towered the "Stairway to Heaven" as their impending destination was up to Father McKenzie's office. 

A several minutes after the hydrotherapy, the brunette was dressed up in a mere stone blue gown with short sleeves and round neckline as its hem dropped to her round, well-shaped knees, plain, bedraggled white slippers shoed her small feet. 

"Urm, a couple of months!" The nun answered shyly, chewing her bottom lip as she was educating the older lady about the asylum, besides receiving questions from her. "Briarcliff used to be a tuberculosis hospital until the beginning of 40s, when the Roman Catholic church bought the facility, turning it in a mental hospital for criminally insane. This place is known as holy and for helping the mentally ill patients to find the light in the name of religion and God, who are housed for variety of reasons as well." Meantime the young singer's eyes eyed down the still struggling patients, who were being guided by the orderlies to the other parts of the nuthouse whether for hydrotherapy, to the solitary or their wards or just somewhere else. Their incessant, raucous wails jingled requems in the brunette's ears, abiding stoic to their wretched wails that overspread like vital epidemy. 

"Ah! Ha! It doesn't even looks like a holy place, sister! It's just another shit hole like the orphanage." Odette muttered, scowling how the madhouse and orphanage resembled so much and she wasn't as discriminated as in the orphanage, where she resided in her early years until her late-teens. 

"Language, Odette!" The blonde cautioned until they set a foot on the dark corridor as they ambled up without hurry until they reached the juvenile, aspiring Monsignor's office. In the meanwhile, when Mary Eunice altercated softly as she sensed her cheeks heating even more as its scintillating sunrays. "Even Father McKenzie is able to confirm the fact that this place is holy and it has to do with its ecclesiatical elements."

"Lies!" The love children murmured as she hissed as soon as the both ladies approached the man of the cloth's office, who runned the asylum for a half a year. 

When they stood beside his office's door, one of the nun's hands lowered for the doorknob, pressing it as her boss's warning of knocking on the door before entering was beyond drowning in the hazy, somber and profound seas of the oblivion until the both women stepped inside the priest's office, earning his prompt glare, casted on them especially his protege. 

"Father, I'm here with," The young nun immediately understood what she has done as her guilty conscience slowly, gradually gnawed her inside, freezing on one place without moving a single muscle, whereas Odette scrutinized every manner, every action and body language which the head of  Briarcliff demonstrated. The stench of acute cigarettes and coffee reached Odette's nostrils as she can readily tell about the emanating smell of his, taunting her sensitive, frail nostrils. "Pardon me for not knocking!"

"Sister Mary Eunice, didn't I tell you the knocks on the door are exceedingly important before entering here and getting yourself in trouble?" The scorching malice of Father McKenzie was obvious as he vomited it in his undertone which the ladies comprehended his inevitable anger, sending shivers down the holy woman's spine of shame and a tad self-hatred for permitting herself the impulses prevailing the inner voices and the norms which she should follow. 

What the orphan sensed was detrimental prejudices about the juvenile priest,instantly inspecting his dry, unwelcoming demeanor. By the way, Alexander treated his protège as he belittled her in each single way, it dismayed the brunette without peeling a single word, despite she didn't fear the young man at all.

"I'm really sorry, Monsignor! I didn't mean to do this." Suddenly she lowered her head as her heated cheeks oozed her demure and benevolent nature. The more apprehension she showed, more strength acquired the man of the cloth. "And here's our newly committed patient, Odette Beatrix Martin Howard!" The blonde resumed her exclamation, introducing the singer to the priest.

"I see. Sister Mary Euncie, you may be dismissed now and leave me with Odette!" A dramatic sigh heaved from the top of his lungs, ordering in unrelenting manner as an aloof, cold-blooded grin distorted across his lips, eyeing the singer as Mary Eunice was about to leave her office." And I hope this is the last time when you enter in my office like that. Am I clear, Sister?"

"Of course, Monsignor!"

"Good!" He nodded plainly as soon as the blonde slammed the door, while Odette glared emotionlessly, haughtily the member of the church, who ushered her to take a seat without telling her directly.

"It looks like you are going to judge me over stuff which I haven't done." The brunette strolled up to his lacquered, hardwood desk, glaring into his sapphire blue eyes that radiated toxic power, wisdom and tremendous loath. She emitted a sarcastic snicker by sitting against him.

"Not with your games now, Odette! First and foremost, let's not leave you ignorant over this place at all."

"Huh?" Odette gasped reluctantly, inhaling inwardly.

"I'm Father McKenzie. I'm in charge of this asylum for criminally insane for months. This place is exactly for as suspicious and dangerous as you lunatics, Miss Martin Howard." The head of Briarcliff set free a devilish chuckle, despite the young singer's stoic face she wore. He was actually equipped with the young lady's patient filles, where it describes her biography as the priest has already readen it by scanning the text in a matter of minutes before her arrival. "I don't know if you have ever been before in asylum like this but you seem tremendously suspicious." His long like piano keys fingers caressed gingerly, idly her files without breaking off the eye contact.

"It's not true. I was born in asylum but lunatics have never given birth to me." She chewed her bottom lip when Odette began explaining with dry, uninviting voice.

"I see! Ah! Ha!" The young man heaved a cold, austere cough, escaping his throat. "That makes the things even more complicated and making you looking even more suspicious than this file portrays your biography, Miss." Despite Father McKenzie's apparent doting on the game of tasting her patience, Odette didn't give up and didn't let him to toy with her as if she was a marionette. A marionette of the impulsive feelings and emotions, leading her to commit lame, pointless stuff for which she might regret.

"I don't give a shit what this file says about me, however, I have never belonged in a mental hospital. I have evidence of being completely innocent."

"But you're actually belonging here, kiddo. That's the unfortunate truth, Odette! I know you are a love child of 2 former devotional members of the church." In the interim, he earned her vicious, inquisitive look on her face that pierced his ocean blue eyes. Alexander cleared his throat. "There's nothing I hate mroe than a love child especially of both former religious members of the church." The brunette gritted her teeth.

 

 

*******

The hours passed as slowly as an autumn breeze, overspreading.

It has been almost a day since the former Freak show owner has seen even encountered her friend, who perceived as her second daughter figure.

Elsa and her small family which she had grieved over Odette's disappearance in Boston.

She hankered for seeing her friend more than anything. Little did she know what's the mental institution where Odette was imprisoned, destined to experience inhumane treatment, torture and notoriety which she's harvesting in this moment.

While Evelyn was dancing in her own bedroom as its gramophone disk was incessantly spinning, playing its song in the background, Elsa and Massimo were smoking, drinking cocktails on the balcony of their mansion, relishing its romantic moment they shared together and contemplating the nocturnal scenery from high.

"This night is so beautiful though the darkest star shone tonight." Elsa chanted in velvety voice as she still can't get over the orphan's arrest and transport to the most notorious madhouse in Massachusetts. "And lost its glossiness earlier in the wee hours of the day." The blonde inevitably took another drag of her cigarette, blowing dim.

"The elegy of Odette is the next song which is coming soon in your recent album, right, my angel?" The Italian sipped his alcoholic beverage as its alcohol liquor burned the corners of his mouth by scorching his body as it slithered in no time.

"Not exactly! I'm singing for pleasure, my darling!" The German emigrant replied emphatically, sipping her martini.

"You have magnificent voice, my love, you know!" The middle-aged woman was beyond flattered by her husband's compliment as a radiant, smug smile bloomed on her naturally berry-coloured lips. 

 

"Thank you! I already know that." Afterwards the singer sighed a sigh of relief as when she thought of Odette, it broke her heart and all she craved is to see her even if it's for last time before being doped with galore medicaments, perfomed an electroshock therapy and consequently losing each memory she has collected, regardless when she was in her parents' arms or singing with Elsa. Suddenly Elsa shed bittersweet tears as she took a drag of its length, gulping in a single sip the martini. "Massimo, have you ever thought of returning in Boston for her?" She enquired in tearful voice.

 

"My angel, of course! We shouldn't leave her all alone to root in this place. We must see her, no matter if her parents will return for her and save her from the madness."

 

*******

 

After Odette's destination in Father McKenzie's office and the common room was closed until the next morning, one of the security guards guided her to the women's wing by putting her in one of the free wards to spend her first night in a room with nothing more than a tattered, shabby bed on which had other patients before her; small battered window, hanging over the grayish, bleak wall that bathed the sufficiently expansive ward in moonlight which cooled even more her sensitive, pale like cream skin as goosebumps spread.

 

"Miss, that's your ward where you're going to sleep as usually unless if you have violated Briarcliff's rules, in order to be sent in solitary where's much worse or you're being released." Frank lectured her as she listened attentively the former cop, who was in the same ward with her, although the other patients were already gathered in their wards for extra good night sleep with exception of the recently committed one. 

 

"I got it, sir!" The young singer lisped as he giggled sheepishly without controlling himself. 

 

"That's good! Now have an extra good night sleep and tomorrow you should see with the doctor of the institution. She's looking forward to see you." The middle-aged man cautioned as he was about to leave the ward, leaving the young lady desolated and spending the lonely night in a ward, sunk in exceedingly cold climate, with lack of proper hygiene and bearable conditions especially from the point of view of a normal person. 

 

"Well, hot goddamn I'm going to see a doctor tomorrow?"

 

"Yes, Miss Odette! Now rest and good night!" She had never the chance of acknowledging his real name though she appreciated when the security guard was midst the sole people with Mary Eunice, who treated her normally unlike the overbearing, manipulative and abhorring priest, whose clash took its place in his office earlier tonight. 

 

"Good night!" Then her ward's door was closed and locked at last as his heavy footsteps were approaching the women's wing exit as a handful of women's wretched wails collided through the walls of the nuthouse, disturbing to bones the young woman.

 

Little did the brunette know how she's capable of surviving the first night in Briarcliff as she had limited opportunities for example by procrastinating, sleeping, pondering or overthinking. Initially, she thought the idea of escaping the asylum would be a glorious idea, otherwise she knew once somebody is committed there, they will never see the light ever again. 

On one hand, the brunette covetted for her own freedom to be achieved in escaping Briarcliff, on other hand, she thought of her parents and cogitating about their return. If they lastly return here in Briarcliff, regardless for her or something else, are they going to have the heart to get her out of this hellhole? 

The love child knew right away they love her since she was baby and they will always love her for what she's, no matter what wrongdoings and sins she has committed against her or someone's will. 

At last but not least, Odette timidly laid down to sleep on her tattered, feculent bed by putting the plain, soiled white thin blanket which was the single thing that can protect her weightless, shivering body, resisting it from the cold climate that roamed inside the old building. 

Shortly after lying on the bed, she just closed her eyelids and sunk in the slumber, collecting enough energy for the impending day that awaited her with swarm of bids and hurdles. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	7. To Boston and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy are driving to Boston. Odette has an appointment with Dr.Velika Azarova. What happens after the appointment with the doctor?

 

_The next morning_

_22nd of March, 1962_

The morning hours flew as quickly as a summer breeze for Jude and Timothy. They were more than determined to return in Boston and pay a visit to the nuthouse, in order to rescue their love child as soon as possible before it was too late, in fact, the staff of the mental hospital are capable of everything to mute their echoes and pleas and most of all their mourn over their daughter. Briarcliff's orderlies, security guards, nuns even Father McKenzie were capable of doping the young woman with dozens of medicaments which engenders her criminal insanity and losing rational control over her actions and words. Even more by performing electroshock therapy on her to erase her memories, regardless if they are wondersome or otherwise melancholic. 

Nonetheless the weather in Vermont wasn't as pleasant as the day before. It was rather rainy with sea of clouds, clouding the scintillating sun in the sky and darkening the atmosphere in general. 

As soon as the wee hours of the morning dawned on the horizon, Timothy woke up mildly earlier than his wife, factly, to make a breakfast for themselves and thereafter prepare themselves for their journey to Boston especially Briarcliff. 

Miraculously, a couple of minutes later Jude woke up and descended the stairs as she aimed up to the kitchen for her morning coffee and breakfast with Timothy as they ate, drank and talked. Afterwards they washed their plates and cups by changing themselves from their pyjamas into more formal garments until they concluded as the former nun dressed up herself in a cotton white shirt with long sleeves as she left a few buttons undone, followed by pair of leather black trousers, outlining her marvelously shaped legs for her midlife age; black floral scarf, scarfing her neck as she combined it with chestnut brown leather boots and black leather jacket. 

While the former man of the cloth had on himself gray long sleeves top with round neckline, navy blue slacks and black sneakers. 

Once they were ready for their destination to the small city of Massachusetts, the slightly older woman gathered a flashlight, a cigarette pack with a lighter, pocket knife and a couple of important items in her rucksack which might be beneficial if they encounter a bid, blocking their way. 

As soon as they locked the mansion, they headed towards Timothy's pale blue cab by hopping up and taking their seats, buckling themselves as he turned on the music's radio to listen some enetertaining, merry music on their way to Massachusetts.

In the meantime, the song What's in the Worlds come over you played inside the vehicle, jingling jubilant tunes in the married couple's ears:

 

" _What in the world's come over you? Seems we never get along. Ooh, ah, ah, ah! Every night, I reminisce dreaming of your tender kisses. What in the world's come over you?_ "

 

While the former holy man was focused on the driving process as one of his hands was turning the car steering wheel, his other mammoth, smooth hand was resting on her knee as the blonde was thrumming, imitating the song's instrumental for herself, chanting inwardly for herself which melted Timothy's heart.

 

"It's expecting us a couple of hours of driving until we are in Boston at last." The former sister of the church commented frustrated by heaving a sigh as she placed on top of his hand her petite, milky one, pouting her plumpish, rosy-coloured lips. 

 

"Unfortunately, yeah!" He lightly patted her round, well-defined knee with the palm of his hand as she couldn't contain a mischievous chuckle, escaping her throat as a vile grin crawled on her porcelain, palish complexion. "At least, she isn't in Florida and it won't take forever until we find her eventually."

 

"Definitely! We have greater chance of seeing her almost 19 years after these nuns seperated her from us." She furthered with her utterance, chewing her bottom lip as Timothy abruptly stopped on the red light as he turned to her, facing her. Meantime their eyes met, locking up her stare by admiring her ethereal, natural beauty. 

 

"Exactly! I hope they don't try to kill her or perform even worse therapies on her, as a result of having an amnesia when it comes up to her memories." 

 

" _Wah, wah, ooh! Could you ever change your mind? Ah, ah, ah! If you do, I'll still be here, dear_  
 _Waiting, longing for you! Ah, ah, ah!_ " Jack Scott still sung in the background eloquently. 

 

"I am indeed sure they will try to kill her or denounce her to death by faking her death certificate just to fool us." 

 

"We aren't the vulnerable fools they consider us at all."

 

 

*******

In the wee hours of the morning in the old asylum, the rest of the patients were already released from their wards as Odette was either, who must have a breakfast minutes before her appointment with Dr. Azarova, who was the new psychiatric though she has worked in hospital. Nevertheless, she was doted on her job to work with mentally ill patients, who are being housed in a nuthouse and destined to rot for the rest of their somber days as they were already reckoned. 

After Odette and the other inmates had already eaten their poor quality breakfast, thereafter she paced up in the profound, dim lit hallway of the institution as they were bathed in a tad daylight, as a result of the spring sun with its bright sunrays. 

The young brunette hasn't made any friends with the patients yet, due to the fact she had limited time to finish her breakfast and the appontiment with the female doctor who she should consultate with detests it when the patients show hints of irresponsibility and lack of maturity, leading to her bile raising up in her throat. 

When she reached for the middle-aged doctor's office, the singer knocked a handful of times on the wooden door until the older brunette cried out loud her response, permitting her recent patient to set a foot in her office. 

 

"Good morning, Dr.Azarova!" Odette heaved a sigh as soon as she entered inside the brunette's office, shutting the door immediately, whilst Velika was sitting on her desk as her pair of eyeglasses sat motionlessly on the bridge of her elegant, beautiful nose. 

 

"Good morning, Odette! They've told me we have an appointment for today 10 o'clock in the morning." Velika made sure to check her silver wrist watch once again by scanning studiously what time it was, reading it properly exactly "10:00AM" which relieved her Odette wasn't late, nor arriving slightly earlier than the arranged time. A welcoming, benevolent smile danced across the older woman's rosewood-coloured lips, ushering her patient to sit against her. 

 

"They falsely accused me! You don't understand, doctor!" The young lady shrugged her shoulders, retorted by pursing her lips. "They don't even know my story to judge me." Then she popped her dry, plump berry-coloured lips up as if dynamite exploded. The both women's fragrances brightly contrasted. The aroma of roses which once emanated from her mane of chestnut tresses diminished  as they left no longer tracks of her refined, neat looks. Even the exquisite perfumes. They were already lost in the limbo. Whilst Velika smelled of cinnamon and coffee which didn't leave the younger woman's tender nostrils forgetting its alluring, sweet fragrance.

 

"Calm down, girl! That's why I'm here to help you." Velika snapped with mild irritation in her voice, opting to have self-control over her emotions and feelings. Chocolate brown orbs met hazelish-brown, locking up Odette's eyes. "You don't need to explain yourself for millionth time who you are."

 

The truth was the older brunette was prone to recognize something perfectly normal in the younger one which isn't associated with mental illness. Moreover, she hasn't suspected anything leery behind the mask of the cold-blooded, strong-willed singer who was just an ordinary patient.

Silence arched between them as Velika took her time to scrutinize, surveying the love child during the awkward hush. In the meanwhile, Odette felt somewhat embarrassed, due to the fact, neither of them hasn't broken the ice yet since the silence hasn't died yet. Her youthful heart still hammered vehemently, frequently as if she has heard light footsteps behind her.

 

"What's wrong with me, Doctor Azarova?" It was Odette who broke the ice, arching eyebrow gamely by trying to taunt the doctor to not keep herself as quiet as seconds ago. "Tell me if I have any symptoms of mental illness." She insisted to hear the ugliest truth though the wicked smirk which distorted across the middle-aged lady's lips was unavoidable, staggering her even more.

 

"You don't have any signs of mental sickness, Miss Martin Howard!" All of a sudden, the singer was peculiarly surprised the broken ice by her worked and affected their conversation as well. Then she removed her black framed eyeglasses from her face in a swift yank, grasping one of the frames with her forefinger and thumb. "You seem perfectly healthy and normal, although," The Russian lady cackled half-heartedly. "They aren't prone to believe both of us especially you since you are committed here."

 

"I'm confused, Dr. Azarova! I don't understand this since," The younger brunette crossed her arms by pouting her lips as she was cut off in the middle of her utterance.

 

"Don't worry, dear! You aren't obligated to call me officially. You seem harmless though I need to make sure by asking you a couple of questions that have to do with the happened and inspect once again your condition."

 

"So you want me to address you Velika instead Dr. Azarova, won't ya?" Suddenly Velika picked up one more cigarette from her cigarette pack, in order to offer her patient with a cigarette, extending it by offering it directly without hesitancy. She accepted it without rejecting her offer by putting the cigarette in her mouth as its length gapped between her lips as she bended, giving an access to Velika to light her cigarette with a lighter. Afterwards she rose up by reclining on the chair, taking a puff of its nicotine length. "Thank you!"

 

"That's I would like to. I feel comfortable in your company." Hence, the elder brunette light her cigarette up by taking a drag of it, blowing severe dim which diffused in her austere, tidied, mere-looking office. "Now let's start with the questions, Odette Beatrix!" She promptly left the cigarette in the glass ashtray.

 

 

In spite of the dreary, monotonous, nonetheless sinister rules which were part of the madhouse's policy, Velika liked her patient in platonic way and allowed her to be addressed informally since she felt comfortable in her company, besides the elder brunette hasn't suspected anything doubtful in her young patient at all. 

What it overwhelmed the recently committed inmate was the doctor's bounteousness and unarguable serene nature, embodying her imperturbality! Even more so to earn a tad quantity of her trust which can be difficult won, depending on the people as well. 

 

 

*******

"Elsa, what do you mean you're going to Boston tomorrow?" One of Elsa's colleagues posed the question in jaded, grave manner as they both were alone in the dresisng room, taking a break before they start with their repetition with practicing a song.

 

"I really need to go in Boston, Leah! I am deadly serious I can't leave my secondary daughter to rot in this shit hole." The middle-aged woman replied in wry way as she was sipping of her scotch glass of whiskey that burned the abysmal caverns of her mouth, licking greedily her lips. She casted a serious stare on the younger redhead without averting her stare. "She's a special kiddo!"

 

"I understand you how important is this girl but don't you care about your career at least?"

 

Leah was actually one of the lead singers, who sang duets with the former Freak show owner since the last night after Odette's arrest and disappearance in Boston.

She was actually a young woman and approximately the love child's age with medium ringlet of silken old Hollywood red curls, hanging past her shoulders. She had fair skin tone with pale green eyes, freckles veiling her cheeks. Further, Leah wasn't tall young lady at all. She was rather around 5'5 with slender body build.

Even more the Irish girl has never got along with the former pious members of the church's daughter.

 

"Of course, I care, Leah! I just love her a bit too much." The German emigrant rejoindered wisely without raising her voice by sipping her alcoholic beverage. Her firm, decent German accent accentuated on her utterance.

 

"Ugh! She's a daughter of damn whore and a toy boy. Don't you understand how damaging is your decision to go anywhere else?" The redhead heaved a dramatic, cocky sigh, emitted from the top of her lungs.

 

"You haven't got the right to belittle and underestimate this genius, Leah." All of a sudden, the menacing hissing of Elsa horrified her colleague. She loathed it whenever somebody underestimates or talks behind the brunette's back without any reason.

 

*******

 

An hour later after the young woman's appointment with Dr.Azarova finished smoothly, afterwards she stormed off to the common room, where the other patients, who shared as the same fate as hers are destined to being housed in a nuthouse for the rest of their days, she scanned the common room in no time.

What the young lady witnessed was the grotesque scenery of lunatics, who banged their heads idly, recklessly in the old, brick walls, while others were participating in small, petty clashs with each other or otherwise they were doing something else rather than banging their heads into the walls or attacking other inmates. Nobody seemed gleeful at all. They were off-puttingly wretched with incessant, crestfallen frowns, dancing around their dry, filthy lips which have already contacted its tawdry dishes and have been guzzled, regardless how disgusting is it eventually. Odette wore a grimaced face, incarnating her irrefutable repugnance of an unholy place like this. 

Her honey brown pools wandered west and east, surveying the inmates, biting her bottom lip as she had a bias of not being assaulted with punches, kicks even slaps by them. 

Once the love child sat on the tattered sofa, she reclined by contemplating blankly, emotionlessly in her direction. Hazel orbs glistened with grayish, humdrum sparks. Her naturally rosy-coloured lips pouted as she had inherited her own mother's frown especially when the brunette pouts her lips. 

Gramophone's disk music currently played in the common room, causing her petite, sensitive ears to bleed as soon as its pesky, constant song played in the background, forcing her to break it in within seconds, carelessly evading the hazards that may block her path. The aloud wails of the patients weren't actually avoidable. They were a common phenomenon in the asylum especially for the staff and the other patients, themselves.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another falsely accused patient is befriending with the young singer. Frank makes a revelation to Odette about her past. What's this revelation?

 

While the young woman was sitting and contemplating in her own direction in the common room, suddenly one of the inmates joined her sitting alongside Odette on the tattered sofa. It was nobody else than another recently committed patient, who's falsely accused in murdering even skinning his female victims reckoning his wife. It was Kit Walker.

The young man slyly looked up at the singer, earning her immediate gaze as their eyes met, locking up her hazelish-brown orbs. His chocolate brown eyes were rather fueled with benevolence, magnanimity and sheer innocence. What the singer recognized in the unknown gentleman was actually he seemed much different than any other she has ever encountered in her life. He wasn't scornful, nor disrespectful.

"It looks like you're another falsely accused patient just like me, if I'm not mistaking." The love child clarified by lisping, while his mammoth, creamy hands were on top of his lap.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Kit nodded his head, confirming her words as he offered her a sympathetic smile, dancing across his plumpish lips. "How about you?"

"Ugh, it's a long story but I'm either." In the interim, Odette heaved a jaded sigh from the top of her frail lungs. The young man can tell she was another victim of the false charges with which they shouldn't be involved and they've nothing to do with incidents, where the authorities bewail their names bluntly, pointlessly as if they were sinister criminals. "I doubt it you'd like to listen to my story, gentleman."

"Oh, don't talk like that!" What it was somewhat awkward between the both young adults was they didn't get the chance of knowing one another's names even by questioning one another. In the meanwhile, Odette couldn't contain a wry giggle, escaping her dry, berry-coloured lips, highlighting her porcelain, creamy as silk, white as vanilla complexion. "Of course, your story is important to discover what brought you there, no matter if you are falsely committed."

Kit Walker was a young man approximately in the beginning of his 20s with shaggy, short chestnut hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, filled with love, warmness and munificence. Palish skin tone. He was much taller than Odette herself.

Somehow the younger lady was deeply touched by his interest in listening to her story without judging her if that made sense at all.

"First of all, could you tell me your name because it's so awkward to carry on without knowing our names."

"Kit!"

"Splendid! I'm Odette Beatrix." The brunette answered with immense enthusiasm, vomitted in her calm voice. Meantime she couldn't repress a growing, merry smile, honed up in the corner of her lips. The false accused inmate found an old cigarette pack and matches next to him which motionlessly laid on the ragged couch as there were only 2 cigarettes. Just for him and Odette. He put the first one between his lips, whereas he handed the other one for the singer by lighting them with the matches, subsequently she held it between her two fingers, nodding her head humbly and expressing her tremendous gratitude. "Thank you for the cigarette, Kit!"

"You're welcome." He left the matches and already emptied cigarrete pack aloof his right side, turning to Odette as they took drags from their cigarettes, consequently blowing severe dim, diffusing in the common room. "What about your story?" Kit reminded her as she was beyond absent-minded once they lost themselves in their own miniature world, full of reveries and perfections.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." The younger lady apologized in demure manner, chewing her bottom lip by clearing her throat, setting free a sarcastic, instinctive chuckle. "Well, one night after singing with Elsa Mars and holding a night show in one of the local nightclubs in Florida, we were in the dressing room and I ordered one of the security guards to serve me some martini as he did it until I drank from its alcoholic beverage. At first, Elsa was worried for me and I assured her to go in the restroom as she did it and afterwards I was unconscious, losing control over my body and mind, due to the martini. Even I got headache and thankfully, Elsa rescued me from one of the security guards who attempted to lug me somewhere and rape me. Then she drove me to home and laid me on my bed in the wee hours of the morning as I woke up without any headache. Unfortunately, the slumber was interrupted by the cops who waited for me on the front door and they not only charged me in something I haven't done, but also arrested me cluelessly. And that's why I'm here, Kit!"

"Oh!" He cried, taking another puff from its nicotine length, blowing faint acute dim in the sufficiently spacious room. "It's unfair how they locked you up in this madhouse. In what have you been accused in?"

"I was accused in violent demeanor and attack towards one of the fans under drug's influence the night before being arrested."

"I see. You don't deserve to be here. Nevertheless, the authorities trust no one!"

"Exactly! It's a conspiracy against us. So spill the tea about being thrown in this shit hole." She propped her elbow on her thigh, paying utterly attention to his utterance by taking a drag from her cigarette as she was in the middle of smoking process.

"Well, I've indicted for killing and skinning a several women including my wife Alma, in spite of she was kidnapped by the aliens and I haven't seen her since she was being abducted by them." In the interval, the young woman arched an eyebrow once he emphasized the word aliens as Odette has never believed in such theories even about the aliens, considering them as a nonsence. Nonetheless, she didn't dare to interrupt his speech as she listened attentively, without peeling a single word by taking puffs from its nicotine length, reclining on the shabby, torn sofa by crossing her partly bare, howsoever, undeniably attractive, slender and long as glamorous tower legs. "I'm innocent though they don't want even to believe me."

"It seems atrocious they have committed you here. Are you a recent one?"

"Yes! How about you?"

"Me either."

 

 

 

*******

As the hours flew as swiftly as shot arrows, the Howards finally arrived in Boston though their agitation rapidly escalated in a matter of few hours when the kilometres until Briarcliff plummeted.

When they parked their car on the gas station as they would be at the nuthouse in a matter of minutes only since they were out of gas. While the former man of the cloth left the car, leaving Jude all alone in the pale blue cab to wait so that to pay, the gasman was ultimately focused on refueling the vehicle and the blonde gazed absent-mindedly out the car's window by her side, contemplating her husband's walking gait as he was paying for the gas.

Once he left its gas store, the gasman concluded with his task by wishing the former holy man to have a great day as he got in the car and resumed with their journey up to their former workplace by turning on the radio music. In this moment, one of his hands was working, spinning the car steering wheel while the other one was cupping her knee.

" _I took a little trip to my home town. I only stopped to look around. And as I walked along the thorough-fare. There was music playing ev'rywhere. The music came from within my heart. How did it happen how did it start?_ " Paul Anka sung in the background eloquently, melting the couple's hearts, whereas the middle-aged lady thrummed humdrums as its song jingled hallowed anthems in their ears.

"In a matter of minutes and we're going to see Odette for very first time." The former sister of the church commented optimistically as she placed on top of her husband's veiny, mammoth hand her elvish, creamy as velveteen.

"Of course, my rare bird! Odette won't see the darkness ever again. I know right away she's going to somehow recognize us." The slightly younger man replied in sanguine manner as he couldn't suppress a beaming, charming smile, hugging his plumpish, baby pinkish lips.

"I hope she's capable of doing this, despite I just doubt it. She has never seen us on photographs."

"Don't be too fearful and fatalistic, honey! We have still a hope." The former priest of the Roman Catholic church opted to alleviate his wife with honeyed words as his decent, velvety British accent accentuated on his speech.

"I only know that I fell in love. I guess the answer lies up above. Oh what a feeling! My heart was c"bells were ringing! The birds were singing!"

"Only if that was easy to being recognized by our precious little treasure who we lost almost 19 years. Let's not even mention the fact, her birthday is coming soon."

"Oh, yeah! Her birthday is in matter of 3 days only." The former Monsignor added as his tongue clicked when he stopped on the red light. 

 

 

*******

"Frank, I need some rest. It's unbearably hot there!" When Odette was about to leave the common room, due to the fact she wanted to take a short nap in her cold, mere ward, she occasionally spotted the former cop, crying out loud his name.

"Okie doke, Odette!" He escorted her once they walked away from the common room and paced up in the long corridor of the old, morbid asylum as his shoes frequently, merely clicked against the cement floor. "I know you!" He furthered casually which earned an inquiring pair of gape from the young patient, pursing her berry-coloured lips.

"Do you think so?" She enquired through half-hearted, bitter giggle, emitted from the top of her throat. The young singer's heart raced once the middle-aged man mentioned the circumstance he knew her when she was a newborn baby and it has been almost two decade since Frank acknowledged her existence. "I think yar younger employer, Sister Mary Eunice mentioned something about you as ya used to be great fellas with my parents."

"I can't agree more, kiddo! They were wonderful people and it's such a pity they no longer work here though it's better for them to not torment themselves with lunatics." The former police officer responded emphatically as his old, rusty keys clinked incessantly as he managed up to move his legs and hands muscles." When they determined themselves to flee this institution and resign from the church, in order to bring you back 6 years later, then I don't know what happened."

"I was in Florida's orphanage when I was 6, because I bit one of the stern, malicious nuns' fist as she opted physically to attack me after she believed the bullies' nasty lies."

"Oh! That's not cool, Odette! By the way, this bitchy nun deserved it. You are a good kiddo." The security guard felt somehow comfortable in the inmate's company, encouraging her as she couldn't help, but smiling. "I know ya since your birth. Ya were a sweet one of a kind baby, made by yar parents' flesh and blood. You were and are still their rara avis." As he said the Latin word rara avis which Timothy usually uses it when he addresses the love of his life, it bewildered the young lady.

"Rara avis?" She questioned perplexed, popping up her plumpish, perfectly shaped lips as if dynamite exploded.

"Mhm!"

"What the hell is supposed to mean this word?" The brunette chewed her bottom lip reluctantly as her big hazelish-brown eyes glittered its rain of glitter when Frank commenced to tell her about the story of her life especially the first days as she heaved the first breathing until the moment, when she was being deprived from her own creators forcefully. "Is it a Latin one?"

"Definitely! Your father Timothy called yar mother Judy rara avis, rare bird because he loves her so much since the first moment he laid eyes on her and vice versa." As soon as the orphan came to the conclusion how are named her parents, she couldn't oppress its overwhelming burden, building in her body, heart and mind. Burden of mesmerize, enveloping in brighter nuances. She had never got the opportunity of knowing their names until it was Frank who told her immediately. 

"This word sounds interesting. I've never heard of it. Now tell me what you have to. Just spit it out!" They imposed the "Stairway to Heaven" as it scintillating sunrays dispersed through the battered windows of the nuthouse's hallways, bathing the entire building in saturating light and their sole exposed body parts to the sun, guarding them from the lukewarm climate which was a common phenomenon inside the grand mental institution. 

 

 

*******

_Flashback_

_25th of March, 1943_

_The young nun was already pregnant with her unborn child in the final trimester though the other nuns had more responsibilities unlike her, who struggled with her first pregnancy, despite she thought at first she's empty and infertile._

_The blonde was sitting on her hardwood, exquisitely polished bureau as she finished with studiously, gingerly studying and inspecting the recently committed patients to the former tuberculosis hospital files, by scrutinizing each detail behind their biographies, regardless how long or short they appeared to be eventually._

_The unborn baby's violent kicks were uncontrollable even criminally distracting her from her current especially remarkable tasks. Not only they were murderously painful, moreover she hardly can hold her breath._

_The regular morning sicknesses, the mood swings and the recurring soreful pains in her abdomen and spine were unavoidable at all. Even the food she consumed including the coq-au-vin were nauseating her as the young lady verged_ _to throw up._

_Contractions hit her as out of the blue, chewing her lip by bewailing in pain. Meantime she abandoned her current task as she fell on her knees as its conservative dark wool rigid fabric contacted the cold floor, whereas her both hands rubbed gently her huge bump._

_"Argghhhh!" The young sister of the church shrieked as she was about to give a birth to the life that grew inside her, bowing her head. One of her hands caressed her enormous belly which shielded the unborn child, while she momentarily opted to crouch down, creeping up to her en-suite bedroom and crawl on her compact bed by pushing._

_What it stewed her was nobody entered in her office to help her in giving a birth to the child, in spite of she knew right away she and Timothy shouldn't raise it in a place as gruesome as this._

_The light, masculine footsteps which clicked in the long hallway of the asylum were far from audible for her. It was the Monsignor himself! Timothy Howard marching until the piercing bewails of his favorite nun taunted him, ushering him to go urgently to her office and check for himself, discovering the entire truth._

_When the young holy man stepped beside his right hand's office, subsequently he slammed his palm on the mosaic door a few times, keeping her wits about somebody's sake for responding._

_"Jude? Jude? Are you okay?" He yelled her name clearly by rapping on the door a handful of times to aware her about his presence._

_"Arrrghhh, help me!" Jude's rollicking pleas rang in his ears as she couldn't help, nonetheless propping on the doorway to her bedroom, linked with her office._

_"I'm coming, rara avis!" In this moment, Timothy entered in Jude's office by shutting the door in a jiffy. His chocolate brown eyes were filled rather with concern, immense compassion, oozing from him._ _When he beheld Jude scarcely crawling on the floor, he sped up by lifting her up to her bed as she laid on it. "Are you alright, rare bird?"_

_"Noooo! Argggghhh!"  She extended her hand to grasp it, easing her labouring process. In the meanwhile, he held her petite, creamy hand by helping her with the labouring. The blonde panted in fatigued manner._

_"Don't worry, Jude! I'm already here. I'll help you." The holy man clarified by squeezing her hand whilst she momentarily started to push as she spread her legs._

_While the pious members of the clergy were processing with labouring, Frank was roaming around the corridor of the nuthouse until he knocked on Jude's office door to warn her about his presence. Initially, the former cop thought she wasn't there until he timidly opened the office's door, letting himself and ordinarily searched his favorite employer._

_As soon as he heard the nun's gruesome agonizing, he couldn't help by tapping on the en-suite bedroom door a handful of times until their words swam in the bedroom's background._

_"You're doing great, rare bird! A few pushes and we will have our precious." Timothy encouraged his secret lover by grasping her elvish hand which perfectly fit into his larger as perspiration overspread on the blonde's porcelain complexion, gritting firmly her teeth and pushing forcefully._

_"If we can't," The young sister of the church stuttered until Frank opened the en-suite bedroom's door and coming to the conclusion by contemplating sheepishly the labouring process, earning widened eyes by the both devotional members of the church._

_"Of course you can do it, my heart! I believe you can do it." Timothy cupped her chin with his sole free hand as he looked up into her apprehensive honey brown eyes, brightly smiling to her until he shifted his warm chocolate brown eyes up to the security guard. "Frank, could you please check th baby's head under her habit?"_

_"Of course, Monsignor!" The former police officer did what he was being told in docile manner by approaching the edge of the bed, pushing his boss's habit hem until a small head emerged. "I have great news for you!" He kept on as he earned Jude and Timothy's gapes, casted on him as a slight, optimistic smile cracked on his face. "The baby's head is showing. You have a little more."_

_"Aww, really? That means we are doing a fantastic job."_

_"Definitely! How are you planning to name whether if it's a girl or a boy?"_

_"Hmm! if it's a girl, it's going to be Odette Beatrix or Amelie Snow."  The former promiscuous nightclub singer panted by barely breathing as she was answering her friend's question, eyeing him in stoic way._

_"If it's a boy, then it's going to be Tristan Henry or Dylan Henry." The English emigrant added as a beaming, reassuring smile thrived on his face._

_"What a wonderful choice of names!"_

_"One more push, sweetie! We'll perservere!"  The younger man emboldened the love of his life as she followed his instructions without hesitancy and complaining._

_"Arrrghhh!" The young woman pushed as cries of excruciating escaped the top of her lungs as her heart throbbed briskly in her chest, pulsating in her ears. In the interim, Frank shoved his both hands under her hem as he caressed the yet unborn child's head until her impending push brought to life the life she carried inside her bump for straight 9 months. The life, whose creators are already obvious, although they should find alternatives how to carry on with their careers and to look after the infant in the same time which seems almost far-fetched task especially multitasking with 2 enough enervating tasks in different ways._

_"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" All of a sudden, a newborn baby's blubber sailed in the nun's bedroom as Frank held the newborn in his arms, lifting her up in ginger manner without distancing her more from her mother by scanning it swiftly._

_The both parents looked up at the security guard who held the incessantly bawling newborn as they wore felicity on their faces especially the former lustful, licentious jazz nightclub singer's sweat-stained complexion by unable to control their smiles' growth , melting their hearts to edges._

_"It's a girl! Congratulations, Judy and Tim!" Frank commented jubilantly by approaching his boss, handing the lovers' newborn daughter._

_"Aww! Look at you, little sweetheart!" The both parents were in awe by fixing their dark eyes on their sole daughter as Jude held the nameless girl, rocking her in her secure, doting arms. In this moment, the juvenile Monsignor caressed his daughter's chubby, sanguine cheek as they discovered for themselves their love child resembled so much her parents. Pretty much her mini father by inheriting his chestnut straight hair, pale as marble skin tone, eyebrows and nose unlike her tiny ears and plumpish, rosy-coloured lips whose are her mother's._

_"She's so beautiful, my little angel!"_

_Frank couldn't contain a growing, content smile, honed up in the corner of his lips as he watched the newborn child in their parents' arms especially after helping his friends for giving a birth to a little girl. His frail heart molted in his ribs when he contemplated the victorious scenery of parents, who accomplished something more than a marvel. It was like a dream come true for them, despite they aren't seriously ready to be parents and run a mental institution in the same time._

_Fortunately, neither of the nuns, nor anyone from the staff haven't heard the agonizing, soreful bewails of the young nun, who gave a birth to healthy, perfectly normal girl._

_"I love you, darling! I couldn't be more happy of having you in this world."  Timothy bended by planting kisses on their unnamed daughter as her cries diminished in the background as Jude got her chance to pepper her cheeks and forehead with feather, affectionate kisses._

_"I couldn't be more proud of you for delivering our little ray of sunshine here though the sinister circumstances."_

_"Aww, Timothy! You don't have any idea how bloody happy for having our baby girl. Even being proud of you for helping me to overcome the pain and agony."_

_"She's indeed beautiful little ray of sunshine!" The former policeman stood next to Timothy by gazing in awe at the mother and her newborn ray of sunshine._

_"I can't agree more, Frank! So it's going to be either Amelie Snow or Odette Beatrix?" The blonde inquired by taking a deep breath while relishing the moment of holding her daughter._

_"Odette Beatrix sounds better name for such a pretty girl like her." Frank helped them with the vexed, tough choice._

_"For the most beautiful girl who's as beautiful as her mother!" The man of the cloth responded blissfully as Jude handed Odette to her lover to hold and relish the first moments together. "Odette Beatrix! You're the best thing you've ever emerged in our lives, you know?"  The infant felt quickly comfortable once she was in her parents' arms which were her Achilles' Heels for supressing her blubbers._

_ **To be continued** _


	9. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tells Odette about her first days after her birth, reflected in flashbacks. Odette receives visitors in her ward. Are they actually her real parents?

 

"I finally understand what are you even talking about, Frank!" The young singer exclaimed plainly as soon as they headed up to the women's wing by pacing up in the long, abysmal hallway as a reassured smile blossomed on her berry-coloured, soft lips. 

"Yeah, definitely, Odette! I remember perfectly after yar birth when I visited yar mother's office, how ya were clunged to her, rocking you in her loving, maternal arms. Even your father was there or you were actually in his office, when Judy was busy." The former cop took a deep breath as the brunette cleared her throat as its acute stench in the women's wing was a common phenomenon especially for the orderlies, security guards, nuns and inmates, regardless how much they fought with evading its discomforting smell, clogging their noses with a handful of fingers. Meantime as the middle-aged man's monologue proceed, the orphan couldn't be more content even smug when he was telling her all this which was peculiarly the truth itself. "Whenever she had a free time, she spent it with you and Timothy only. She was very doted on you just like yar father." As soon as they stepped beside the young singer's ward, he unlocked it with his old, rusty key as the door flung opened in a matter of seconds after the first click, consequently permitting the both adults enter in the compact, mere ward. 

"So you want to tell me they loved me even if I'm not with them as family?" The love child stammered, finding herself in such situation where the explainations were the escape to her vexed, sophisticated question, figuring out the answers she's looking for. In the meantime, the security guard arched an eyebrow as Odette seated on the edge of her ragged, shabby, filthy bed by laying herself down to catnap for a while, whereas Frank approached her by standing by her left side as a benevolent, beaming smile distorted across his dry lips.

"Of course, they have always loved you since you appeared in this cold, coarse world!" He replied enthusiastically, emphatically as he held in one of his mammoth, veiny hands his old, rusty keys for the other wards and rooms of the nuthouse. "Never forget that, Odette! You are as special as them."   
  


 

 

*******

_Flashback_

_26th of March, 1943_

_A day after Odette's birth, the young nun laid in her after the weary, nonetheless satisfying giving a life to the new life, embracing it as her and Timothy's child, she was resting in her compact bed where she shared her cold, desolating nights as its lurking darkness of her sinful past encircled her like ghosts of the past, roaming around her en-suite bedroom._

_Heavy rain weeped outside as dozens of crystal, rain drops streamed down, sheeting the ground by soaking everything below._

_Miraculously, the days were rainy and cloudy, besides solid, dingy clouds swam in the grayish, mist sky. The nature flourished once the winter died as the spring dawned on the horizon._

_Furthermore, the sister of the church wore her cotton white nightgown with long sleeves, ankle length. Whereas she didn't wear her dark wool wimple that covered her ringlet of honey old Hollywood curls, cascading down her shoulders, in fact, she was exceedingly fatigued from the birth and the habit and the wimple altogether pressured her even more after the labouring._

_Little did she know what an elating miracle was for her, tantalizing the young mother._

_The blonde has already breastfed her little sweet ray of sunshine as her daughter laid peacefully in her secure, loving arms, collecting the necessary nutrients for her growth. In the interim, Jude sung a lullaby to the infant with her eloquent, honeyed voice as her eyelids partly blinked as if butterfly's polychromatic, dazzling wings unfold, incessantly flipping with her long, thick eyelashes._

_Whenever Timothy had a leisure time, he snuck out of Briarcliff by heading to one of the local stores to buy diapers, baby garments for their baby girl, besides bottles and afterwards delivering them to his lover without the asylum's staff acknowledge._

_When the juvenile blonde heard a couple of door raps on her office's door, interrupting her nap, she cried out loud:_

_"Yes? Come in!"_

_In this moment, the former cop opened the door by shutting it immediately, setting a foot in his boss's office, strolling up to the bedroom which was linked with the office. Once he stood on the doorway, propping his shoulder on the right side, he couldn't help but brightly smile at the young mother with Odette._

_He inwardly inhaled as its baby aroma reached his sensitive, flexible nostrils in no time, taunting him. The nun darted her honey brown eyes which radiated sheer felicity and serenity up to the security guard, offering him a sympathetic smile, dancing across her plumpish, rosy-coloured lips. Their eyes met, locking up his gaze._

_"Hi Jude!" He ambled up to his boss without taking his glistening sapphire blue eyes from her. "Hi Odette!" One of his colossal, smooth hands lowered down to the young girl's creamy as silk head with its sparse chestnut hair, caressing it as if he was a parent, fondling his newborn child's head and mossy, soft as velvet skin. He shifted his azure blue eyes down to the peacefully sleeping, drowning in its deep slumber infant._

_"You seem tired eventually." The young woman emphasized tired by exhaling sharply, stroking her daughter's head, planting a kiss on the top of her head._

_"For sure! And that's why I wanted to take a short break by coming here and see ya with yar little ray of sunshine." The young man exhaled abruptly by wiping his creased, clammy forehead by taking off his hat, rubbing his head by sitting on the edge of the young lady's bed as he grasped his hat. "How is the feeling of having a child especially a little girl?"  He carried on by posing the question in sanguine manner._

_"It's wonderful. I've always desired to have a child of mine especially with the man I've always loved more than anything." She answered softly, smiling merrily. The former promiscious nightclub singer couldn't be more proud even smug for accomplishing one of the things she has always hankered for, regardless the prejudical, illusive thoughts with which she lived for a couple of years, considering herself infertile and barren._

_The truth was Frank had also his own children, despite they were mildly older than Odette Beatrix and they're already attending regularly kindergarten for a few years. First and foremost, the security guard was married for a French woman after he graduated high school by holding a private, nevertheless mesmerizing and entertaining wedding with his inner circle friends and family only. Afterwards, they had a marvelous, satisfying honeymoon in Paris, Toulouse and a couple of other small French cities where his adventorous spirit engrossed him with its magnificent, extraordinary sights which he has never seen ever in his life._ _After their amorous honeymoon, they lastly had adorable twins who are 2 girls as the first one eerily resembled her mother unlike the second one who alooked like her father._

_"You're such a lucky woman, Jude! I couldn't be more satisfied that you're having your own mini you, made from flesh and blood."_

_"Odette is more Timothy's girl. I mean just look at this sweetheart."_

_When Jude maneuvered him to glimpse at her love child, he figured out she was actually right. Odette Beatrix gravely resembled the Monsignor though she shared some traits in common with the juvenile, aspiring and jaded sister of the church._

_"She really looks like her fathah!" The former cop confessed as he gasped absently, scrutinizing the infant as he couldn't be more elated. "Oh God!" He murmured in velvety voice. Fortunately, the blonde didn't hear his murmur which was only audible for him unlike his surroundings._

_"I told ya, Frank! She's mini Timothy though the nose and the ears are exactly mine."_

**_***_ **

_A couple of hours later_

_While Jude's schedule was hectic, incapable of affording some extra rest after labouring, this time Timothy was the one whose tasks diminished unlike hers. Odette was actually in her father's office, who held her, swinging her in his strong, doting arms by spending his leisure time with her._

_The files of patients and other staff members were sorted in alphabet order, sitting motionlessly on his hardwood, exquisitely lacquered though scarcely adorned bureau._

_It was still raining outside, bearing a resemblance to weeping. Limpid, swarm of rain drops tumbled down and splashing the closed windows of the old, straitlaced façade. The hours flew as quickly as an arrow, marking its bullseye._

_When his daughter was in his arms, nestling in the crook of his neck, he couldn't repress the serene, enticing atmosphere that encircled him. His paternal instincts instantly unlocked as its key to them was readily his love child once she emerged in this world, firstly embraced by her unwed, nonetheless pious parents with the security guard's help._

_Odette always had a soother in her mouth, factly, she was a raucous baby, who blubbers uncontrollably, devastatingly as her parents were greatly endangered not only their reputation significantly to plummet and losing its glint in the face of the society how they viewed them as revered Monsignor and Sister, further, thet were menaced to lose their own ecclesiastical titles which they wore for a handful of years and worked hard to pursue their divine, golden Vatican dream as the woman of the cloth helped so much her boss drastically to progress with his achievements._

_Whenever she wants to cry or express any kind of an emotion, the soother abstained her._

_"Look at you, my little beautiful angel!" The juvenile, persistent holy man whispered in honeyed voice by stroking delicately the silken skin of her head, running softly his long, fine fingers through her sparse dark hair. His chocolate brown orbs radiated his doubtless pure adoration, warmness and peculiar serenity. He has never been at peace with himself, besides when he gave his virtue to the love of his life by releasing some pressure and ounce and categorically breaking his own vows, earning judgmental, fierce God's glares, observing the both devotional members of the church's sexual acts and expressions of their endless passion and lust, emanating from their manners and unavoidable actions. He and the love of his life considered Odette Beatrix as a God blessing, gracing them with their own child, disregarding the fact that she's a bastard child of unwed parents._

_All of a sudden, the young man was snapped out of his daughter's alleviating sight when a few door taps whacked on the door._

_"Yes?" The young man averted his eyes from the asleep infant ny shushing to it by encouraging her to further with thebslumbering process._

_"Hello Timothy!" The former cop entered in the priest's office by closing the door behind him in a prompt motion. "What a wonderful day!"_

_"Isn't it, Frank?"_

_"Definitely! I'm so sorry if I'm actually bothering both of you," The security guard stammered as a coy, modest smile flashed on his fresh, handsome face, locking up his stare. The motive why he couldn't suppress the escalating, crawling smile on his complexion was actually beholding clerical members of the clergy having their own child for first time. It molted even more his heart when it was came up to his friends, who were not only secretly lovers and having a romantic, ardent affair behind the dull, somber walls of the mental hospital, but also having a baby. "Nevertheless, I hope I'm not an intruder. I can't help but being doted on Odette."_

_"You mustn't excuse yourself at all, Frank! You aren't particularly compulsive. You are always welcome to pay a visit here."_

_"Ah, alright!"  The slightly older man sighed a sigh of relief as he was beyond relieved he can visit anytime Timothy's office. "How is this little ray of sunshine? Is she still sleeping?"_

_"Ah, she's sleeping yet this little precious of mine!" The priest responded in mellow, jubilant voice. "She needs extra rest to collect the nutrients. Jude breastfed her shortly before handing Odette to me."_

_"Exactly! I presuppose she will get bigger and more beautiful in the upcoming weeks."_

_"Indeed! She's going to be unbelievably beautiful like us."_

_******* _

__

"Oh wow! Why I've the tremendous feeling of being told fairy tales?" The brunette enquired in overwhelmed manner as one of her arms was under her head. 

"Because it's about the story of yar life, Odette! Since you insist to rest, relax and whenever you want to leave yar cell, just tap on the iron, rusty door whether earning my or somebody else's attention to unlock it." Frank got from the patient's bed by heading up to the ward's door and taking a deep breath. 

"I understand. I would like to thank you for sharing the story about my parents and how they gave a birth to me. I truly appreciate it." The young woman expressed her genuine, cordial gratitude, due to the fact, her parents' old friend shared with her a handful of abysmal secrets which she has never heard of ever in her life. Even more being told about early childhood memories, playing major role in their memories as they were in the oblivion for Odette.   
  


"Ya don't need to thank me, ma'am! It's high time to relax." In the interval, the middle-aged man slammed the iron door of the plain, nonetheless bleak cell by locking its door in a swift motion. 

 

*******

 

As Timothy was driving yet, having Jude by his side, they finally arrived to their destination. Briarcliff. 

Once he parked the vehicle past the grand tree with its grandiose crown, blooming of life as its car engine stopped, they unbuckled their belts as Jude's hand shifted it up to his thigh, kneading it. She earned his peculiar gape as she straddled him in no time by sitting on his lap as their faces were scarcely sharing inches proximity. In the meanwhile, the former nun pressed her lips on his soft, luscious, cupping his face in the palms of her both creamy as cream hands, while his both strong, muscular arms were snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him. 

Their hearts pulsated vigorously, unremittingly in their ribs as the former devotional members of the church shut their eyelids, relishing its romantic, sultry moment they shared. In this moment, the older woman's fingers kneaded delicately her husband's well-defined cheekbones as muffled groans and moans escaped the top of their frail lungs. As their kisses grew ferocious and sweet, the game of their wet tongues dancing against one another started, as a result of the blonde's tongue winning its domination, plugging it inside the former man of the cloth's mouth, deepening the kiss into a French one as one of her hands lowered to his bulge, rubbing it through his slacks as he couldn't suppress soft moans as he slithered his lips, making its own way from her lips, gliding slowly through her jawline until they peaked on the silken skin of her neck, commencing to assault it with feather and light kisses in the beginning until they advanced, subliming up to aggressive as he used his teeth to nibble her sensitive skin of her fleshy neck. She used this moment to crane her neck, giving him a better access for his assault. 

What it was oblivious for the married couple was actually their surroundings! They were like godforsaken ghosts in the limbo. They absentmindedly, bluntly experienced their sensual moment without caring whether if they were spotted in the car, almost making love to each other or otherwise not. Fortunately, nobody noticed them as lack of population was crowding the old asylum's ginormous yard.

 

"I can make you feel real good, sweet boy! I promise ya!" The former sister of the Roman Catholic church whispered sensually as her dexterous fingers reached for his pants' zipper as she was about to unzip it.

 

"Yeah, my rara avis! But don't forget we have to rescue somebody special from this snake pit." Suddenly he opened his eyelids, followed by hers which somewhat disappointed his wife for cutting off their sexy act. 

 

"Oh! Yep! Our daughter." She opened the car's door as Timothy got from the car by lifting her up in a bridal lift by locking his cab at last, stomping the grassy ground as soon as they approached the monumental façade mental hospital for criminally insane. "We really need to get her out of this hell hole." She whispered in low voice as the slightly younger man towered the stone stairs of the building, stepping on the threshold by dropping his wife on the ground as she stepped properly. Unless security guards blocked the doorway, incapable of entering directly.

 

"Hello! What brings you here, Mrs. and Mr.?" The first security guard posed the question gravely, jadedly as a frown cracked on his mildly wrinkled face, glaring the couple, due to the fact they enter in a property, owned by the church. 

 

"We're here for one patient. Could you please let us to enter?" Timothy replied seriously, calmly as he dangled an arm around Jude's shoulder as their eyes were darted to the security guards' faces. 

 

"Alright! You can enter, of course!" The second security guard permitted the couple to enter inside the morbid asylum without resuming with its more detailed questions, prying in their personal space at all.

 

When they entered inside Briarcliff as they stepped, the stench of urine, pugnent medicine and poor hygiene quickly taunted their nostrils, verging to nauseate and vomit though they were inwardly stoic. Their orbs widened in the sight of seeing lunatics being dragged by orderlies, wandering security guards a decade and a couple years after fleeing this institution and resigning from the church. 

 

"I didn't remember Briarcliff like," The blonde was in her mid-sentence until her old friend who roamed around Briarcliff, cut her off by astounding the couple with his spontaneous presence by offering them a sympathetic smile, curled up in the corner of his lips as they verged to have a heart attack. "Oh, Frank! Ya scared me."

 

"I didn't mean to, Judy and Timothy!" The former cop apologized by removing his hat, bowing in front of his old friends as he put it on his head afterwards. "It has been a long time since we have seen each other."

 

"Indeed, Frank! It's a pleasure to reunite together as friends years later." The blonde admitted by throwing her arms around him in a quick, warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around her upper back. Thereafter they broke off the embrace. 

 

"How are the things in Briarcliff?" Timothy questioned with immense curiosity, vomitted in his voice as an optimistic, serene smile thrived on his fresh, young-looking yet face.

 

"Don't ask me, Tim! It's getting worse with each year since this butthole Father McKenzie took the asylum in his own hands." 

 

"Oh!" Jude and Timothy cried in unison. "Could you please let us to see our daughter, if you don't mind?"

 

"Of course! Come with me." Frank gestured them to escort him up to the women's wing as their journey through the long, dim lit hallway of the nuthouse weren't as fatiguing as the driving process for a few hours.

 

As soon as the 3 adults paced up in the women's wing corridor, Frank was the sole in their horde who knew where's exactly located Odette's cell until they stopped in front of the old, corroded door, leading to the young singer's ward as he took one of the rusty keys from the pair of keys, unlocking it precisely as the couple's agitation escalated, expecting them to have a heart attack. 

 

"Are you nervous, honey?" Timothy smelled from distance his wife's uneasiness which overtook her in a matter of seconds as it aggravated her, in fact, they are going to see the deplorable scene of their love child.

 

"I'm actually." The mildly older woman confessed frankly, slightly lowering her head as the former holy man rubbed her shoulder, opting to alleviate her.

 

"Don't worry! It's okay. It's just our daughter only."

 

Once the security guard unlocked the ward's door, the young brunette sat on her bed as its stained, filthy white blanket covered her fragile skeleton by fixing her hazel eyes on the 3 adults, pursing her lips in unsettled way.

 

"Odette, you have visitors!" Frank announced emphatically.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette receives visitors in her ward. These visitors reveal flashback of her disappearance from St.Ursula. Are they her real parents?

 

"Visitors?" The young woman rubbed her drowsy eyelids with her creamy, frail fists as she mumbled under her breath, while her biological parents set a foot inside her cell, while Frank waited outside. "Oh gosh! What a splendid surprise!" She furthered while Timothy was on the left side of her side, whilst Jude approached her own daughter by her right side. 

 

"O-Odette Beatrix?" The both anxious parents evoked as they struggled to spell her name as they were more than flabbergasted for beholding their daugher ages later after she was being deprived from their arms as a baby. Jude timidly lowered one of her hands, caressing the young singer's filthy cheek in the palm of her hand. 

 

"M-mom?" She turned to Jude, glancing at her desperately, hence, turning to Timothy by glimpsing at him, wearing grief on her youthful, beautiful face. "F-Father?" The young lady stammered, extending her hands by offering them to hold them. 

 

"Odette, what they have done to you, sweetheart?" The former man of the cloth questioned by lowering his voice, unable to take his chocolate brown eyes from his daughter as his deep pools were filled with immense sorrow and endless compassion. 

 

"Yeah, darling! Look at what these monsters did to you by falsely accusing you in something which I hardly believe you can do. It's not only against your will, but also you are a good girl." The older woman responded in tearful voice as her bitter, crystal tears betrayed to stream down her silky cheeks, staining her complexion with tears, embodying her timeless despair, due to the fact she beholds lastly her daughter and acknowledging her current condition of being still alive, in spite of the sinister, relentless circumstance of being imprisoned in the asylum, where she was born and raised in the first days after her birth. It broke the married couple's hearts even more.

 

"I haven't done anything wrong so that to be committed here. It's a conspiracy against me." All of a sudden, the brunette huffed when the topic about housing her in a nuthouse was raised and provoced her indisputable anger, besides her resentment of the authorities for being involved in something she has never done with any intentions. 

 

"I know perfectly well why. Because they trust no one." The younger man answered in honeyed voice, gripping his daughter's hand as Jude took her other one as their thumbs kneaded the back of her elvish, smooth hands. 

 

"Definitely! How are your lives, mom and dad?"

 

"They're splendid, factly, we are married for almost 13 years." The middle-aged lady commenced with her dramatic monologue as Odette paid utterly attention to her own mother's words, without peeling a single word as she pursed her plumpish, berry-coloured lips and she was all ears by listening attentively her story. "We have our own majestic mansion in Vermont where we live since we fled the church and this shit hole as we were sick and tired of doing all this shit for the church, institution and lunatics' sakes." As her monologue proceed, the young woman couldn't repress inavoidable tears, building in her eyelids as they verged to well in her hazelish-brown eyes by popping up her lips like exploding dynamite. A heartache whacked her when she tried her best to listen and assimilating her utterance. "However, our lives weren't always as pink and heavenly unlike then when we held you in our arms as ya were baby yarself yet."

 

"Oh!" The love child gasped amused as she sniffled quietly, jet of tears gushing down her pale as milk cheeks by chewing her bottom lip in desperation. "Am I the only fragment that's missing in your unsolved puzzle for ethereal happiness?" 

 

"Yeah, that's what I am talking about, honey!" The former promiscous jazz nightclub singer bended down by pecking doting kiss on her temple as her brittle heart briskly hammered in her chest as its intensity in the ward rocketed, flooding the sufficienty compact cell with its straining turmoil as its shadows lurked in the corners, haunting the adults like phantoms. As soon as the orphan felt her mother's soft lips contacting her forehead, it melted her frail heart as she was on cloud nine, relishing her maternal and loving nature which engrossed her like her Achilles' Heel. How long it has been when she felt affection, comfort from somebody especially her biological parents? Perhaps when Odette, herself, was baby until the vicious, stern nuns seperated her from her biological parents. 

 

"Why didn't you get me out of the orphanage earlier? I mean," The brunette sobbed, slightly bowing her head in shame and overwhelming melancholy, earning Jude and Timothy's prompt compassionate stares, glued to her. "Adopting me and living altogether unlike the misery which has haunted me for years and years, nonetheless I became much stronger and somewhat merciless person?" She kept on by gradually lowering her voice, incapable of controlling her emotions which erupted, emanating from her juvenile character. 

 

"It wasn't our fault at all. We worked so hard for years to become a Pope and Mother Superior, although we wanted you part of our family and our divine dream but the nuns and the clerical members of the church were as malicious as wolves, doubting you and us for getting you out of the shitty orphanage." Even the former nun and priest ached inwardly by keeping it cool outside when it came up to St.Ursula and how they took away hundreds of babies and infants from the mentally-ill patients' arms when they give a birth to the new lives, taking their initial breath, months after being secured in their unwed mothers' bumps. "6 years after your disappearance, we were fed up with the church and these ecclesiatical icons and laws even the took vows. We wanted to be married couple and save you from the darkness by visiting St.Ursula one day until we realized you were no longer part of their responsibility." In the interim, Odette gaped with agape mouth her mother and father, unable to believe the ugly truth behind their grim past and herself as well.

 

 

*******

_Flashback_

_March 1949_

_Today_ _it was a grandiose day not only for the blonde, but also for her future husband._

_It has been a handful of days since they fled Braircliff and they resigned from the church, as a result of no longer serving its devotional, weary duties, besides clothing themselves in rigid, conservative dark holy garments and being addressed as Sister and Monsignor. Furthermore, the day after fleeing the mental hospital, they had a real first date by going in one of the cafeterias, hiking around the mesmerizing, breathtaking Boston nature and streets. On the next day, they eventually held a private wedding in the local Vermont church by celebrating the entire day as tonight they had a moonlight, prominent picnic under the twinkling, dazzling stars in te nocturnal sky. They ate chocolate and strawberries with some champagne, drowning themselves in profound, logical discussions and afterwards making love to one another as soon as they got inside their luxurious mansion._

_Even more they have planned to go on a honeymoon in Minnesota and Michigan for a straight week in each state._

_Nometheless they are more than agitated, besides determined to adopt their love child, made from their flesh and blood._

_As soon as they were happily married, the sole fragment that was missing from their unsolved puzzle of the genuine felicity is actually Odette. They thought she was still in St. Ursula, despite little they did know is she part of the vile, unwelcoming nuns' responsibility or otherwise transfered in other orphanage even being adopted by other parents._

_It has been a half an hour since they were already back in the small city of Massachusetts and drove to their alternative destination. St. Ursula._

_Once they got from the pale blue cab of the former man of the cloth, they eagerly_ _sped up to the orphanage's threshold by imposing the stone stairs, whereas the swarm of screaming and laughing children fulfilled the gloomy atmosphere of the facility, contrasting their misery whether they are housed in the institution due to their parents' loss, being unwanted and rejected in the vacuum or otherwise they were lunatics or too young._

_"I hope she's right there." The blonde muttered by biting her plumpish lip as her stilettos frequently clicked as soon as they entered inside the orphanage's double front door, being embraced with security guards and sea of wandering nuns. Even children's cries swam in the lobby's background, rendering its ambience more deplorable, in fact, these orphans were not only neglected by the society in the coarse, cold world, but also they were discriminated even by some of the nuns._

_"For sure! I hope they haven't hurted her." The younger man evoked plainly, mildly panting by vigorously towering the spiral_ _stairs_ _._

_"I think I'm starting to lose a hope."_

_"Come on, rara avis! You shouldn't be downhearted! I pressume she should be right there."_

_Once they went upstairs, they strolled up in the long corridor of the old building until they stepped up beside the head of the orphanage's office. The recently married couple took a deep breath, seconds before tapping on the wooden, creaky door. Their agitation escalated as their flimsy hearts heavily throbbed in their chests especially the former sister of the church's._

_"Do not lose faith, please!" The blonde's inner voice echoed in her mind, reminding her to not lose the spirits somewhere in the pitch-black darkness, closing her eyes as she felt dew of perspiration staining her palish, porcelain complexion._

_"I won't." She whispered softly as the former holy man rapped on the head of the orphanage's office door, keeping her wits about the unknown visitors' presences._

_"Come in!" A dry, strict voice yelled, permitting the wed couple to come in her office within seconds._

_"Good day, Sister!" Judy and Timothy said as one, abiding stoic to the heartache once they were in the orphanage._

_"Good day, Mr. and Mrs!"  The elder sister of the church welcomed them in unemotional way, leaving the papers aloof on her bureau as she looked out her pair of eyeglasses at the young couple._

_The nun, who ran the orphanage was about in the beginning of her 50s, known as Sister Lucia. Her white as vanilla skin tone highlighted her rosy-coloured lips which contrasted her onyx black as midnight orbs. She has been a woman of the cloth for 2 decades_ _. Her rigid, dark wool wimple and habit covered almost every inch of her body, contrasting her pale, ivory skin tone._

_She casted a megawatt glare on the couple as she ushered them to seat on the chairs without wasting her valuable time and making her nervous anymore as they nodded their heads._

_As soon as they sat against her hard, cherry wood desk, Jude gulped when she seated. The upheaval built its ounce inside her, abstaining her from relaxing even for a single second, factly, she has to face the gruesome circumstance by meeting one of the ecclesiatical members of the church, who used to be responsible for Odette Beatrix's life until nowadays, when she's no longer part of the institution's duties which was far from acknowledged context._

_"Mr.Howard and Miss Martin, I'd like to know what brought you there?" Sister Lucia posed the question severely without averting her stare as her piercing glare was generally darted to the younger lady, scowling, in fact, they were unwed parents of Odette and she wasn't fond of the unwed mother._

_"I'm not actually Miss Martin! I'm Martin Howard!"_

_"It doesn't matter. It's all the same, Mrs. Martin Howard!"_

_"You can see, we're here actually here for Odette Beatrix. We'd like to adopt her." Instead Timothy answered beyond placidly though its inconvenience which settled in his brittle soul and skeleton._

 

_"To adopt? Odette Beatrix?" Lucia repeated her name uncertainly as her thin lips trembled by mentioning the love child's name. She earned 2 pairs of nodded heads in agreement, affirming her words. "Well, I don't want to disappoint you, but this girl named Odette Beatrix's no longer part of this orphanage."_

_"W-What you did to her?" The blonde rose up from her chair by hissing through clutched teeth, clenching her fists by inquiring in imperiling manner without fluctuation._

_"Judy," Timothy stuttered as he extended his mammoth, smooth hand to soothe his wife by cupping her forearm, maneuvering her to re-sit down on her seat._

_"We haven't done anything wrong to her. It was all her fault, Mrs.Howard!"_

_"You are lying. I'd like to know everything before judging this innocent, sweet little girl who's no longer here."_

_"Well, here's the story, Mrs and Mr.Howard! Miss Odette Beatrix bit one of the nuns' fists in self-defense, due to the fact, she was threatened to be slapped by them shortly after believing the bullies' lies in which she was put the blame on cluelessly, according to her."_

_"Oh!"_

_"It's not only that. And that's why, according to our policies and her violation of the rules in this orphanage, she's no longer here. Trust me, she's a problematic child."_

_"At least, can you tell me where's she now?" The blonde huffed, pouting her lips as she expressed her delirious disgust and loath from the nun._

_"I'm sorry but it's not part of my business to inform you where's this bastard child current residence. But I can tell you what," Sister Lucia paused by sipping of her glass of lukewarm, fresh water seconds before answering the married couple's fierce words towards her. "She isn't in Boston. She's in another state's orphanage."_

_******* _

 

While Odette was having visitors who were actually her real parents, Father McKenzie was smoking in his office by reclining comfortably on his chair as its sunrays dispersed through the grand window of his office, bathing it in saturating light. 

He took first drag of his cigarette by gazing out the window, noticing a parked vehicle past the tree, located in the fields of the old asylum's area which urgently drew his attention and toyed with his nerves as if they were fresh wounds, bleeding, factly, his ire resurrected in him afresh.

Fortunately, he was all alone in his office and nobody encircled him by disturbing him. It has been almost an hour since the Howards' arrival in the mental hospital for criminally insane having a preliminary meeting with their daughter ages later after the destiny brought them back together as if they were parts of unsolved puzzle. 

His train of thoughts kept his wits about the suspicious parked cab outside as he sensed prejudices behind the uninvited guests inside Briarcliff until one of the security guards knocked on the door, snapping him out of his train of thoughts by exclaiming dryly:

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Monsignor McKenzie, one of the patients rejects to take regularly his medicaments." In the meantime, Alexander couldn't suppress a vile, smug grin, honed up in the corner of his lips once his gaze met his employer's forest green eyes, locking up his orbs. 

 

"That's the pettiest issue we've ever encountered there, Michael. First of all, we have a bigger issue there." 

 

"What do you mean, Monsignor?"

 

"Well, we have uninvited guests over there. They are even not ashamed of themselves for parking their car in this institution's area and they've already entered inside the facility."

 

"You want me to,"

 

"Do whatever I'm saying, Michael! Do not hesitate which's the right or otherwise the wrong decision. It's best for all to get those out of my eyes, out of this asylum. Out of the lunatics'!" The juvenile, stubborn man of the cloth responded by slamming a fist onto his desk as the slightly older man flinched by the strength Alexander put in his fist's slam, taking another drag of its cigar length, subsequently blowing stenching dim as his office commenced gradually reeking of cigarettes. 

 

 

*******

 

 

"But it's unfair why they're lying to you, mom and dad!" Odette blubbered by squeezing her parents' warm, creamy hands by pulling them towards her as her crystal, reckless tears rolled down her cheeks. "This nun Sister Lucia was a meanie. She wanted to hide where I were back then and that's why you never found me. I'm not blaming you for all this." She resumed her exclaimation in tearful voice as Timothy began wiping her tears with a thumb.

 

"Definitely! She's so selfish and cold when we tried to find you and initially we thought she was lying to us until we came to the conclusion, you aren't in St.Ursula anymore and most of all, she never told us where you were exactly." Judy was beyond livid at the thought of Sister Lucia, the head of the orphanage where the young singer lived for a several years. 

 

"I hate Sister Lucia and what this bitch did to me to transfer me in Florida's orphanage." Odette raised her voice as she emphasized the insult which was addressed to the elder nun who runs the orphanage.

 

The truth was Odette's tremendous hatred towards Sister Lucia was unavoidable. 

 

"Don't be so outraged, sweetie! We know she wanted to manipulate us and to turn us against you though she was wrong." Timothy set free a wry, velvety chuckle by jeering at Lucia's failure to manipulate the both former reverent members of the church. Consequently he caressed his daughter's cheek as she blushed unheedingly as she sensed her cheeks heating beneath the former holy man's touch that contacted the silken skin of her cheek. "I and your mother love you very much, no matter what kind of a person are you!" In the interval, he leant by pecking for split seconds doting, tender kisses on Odette's temple and cheeks as an altruistic smile bloomed on her lips. 

 

"I love you too, mom and dad! I love you more than my life and anything in this world!" She declared proudly as her heart melted, whilst Jude kissed her cheeks softly.

 

All of a sudden, heavy footsteps were heard in the women's wing hallway as Michael was sent to check circa the nuthouse who were actually the intruders, owning the pale blue cab outside. When Frank turned to the east part by peeping at his colleague, he pursed his lips sheepishly, muttering:

 

"Oh shit!" 

 

"Frank, what's going on?" The younger security guard enquired, arching his thick eyebrow in perplexion by glancing at the unknown visitors as it was oblivious for him they were actually the patient's biological parents, then shifting his forest green irises up to the older man's azure blue eyes, locking up one another's eye contacts.

 

"They wanted to see Odette since they haven't seen her for ages. Please, Michael don't disturb them!" The former cop begged as he insisted in pigheaded way after popping up his lips. 

 

"That's why I'm here via Father McKenzie's order!" Suddenly Frank's smile froze by vanishing from his mildly wrinkled, nonetheless still handsome face. 

 

"No, please! Give them some time!" Michael obstinately was eager to enter inside the cell and drag the concerned parents from by throwing them away from the institution, in spite of Frank blocked his way.

 

"I love ya very much, Odette! My most beautiful girl who I've ever seen!" 

 

Odette just watched them in awe with a beaming smile, distorted across her lips, glinting her sheer felicity and warmness she's confronting. In the interim, Jude wiped the last drying tears of her youthful, a tad tear-stained complexion by thrumming to herself monotonously.

 

"It's high time to get out of the ward, Mrs. and Mr!" Michael cautioned cold-bloodedly as Jude and Timothy didn't want to release their love child's hands from their grip as their hearts fell into their stomaches when the other security guard broke the news in front of the parents as they didn't turn to glance at him at least. 

 

"Michael, 5 more minutes for them! They're old friends of mine. Give them a chance to behold their precious."

 

"I cannot anymore, Frank! They're intruders and invading its asylum's territory without arranging an encounter with this inmate." Meanwhile Frank heaved a frustrated, weary sigh. 

 

"They've always the right to come here and see her anytime."

 

"What kind of warning don't you understand? I told ya they must leave by now rather than delaying and chattering with her." The younger man said by lowering his voice as he didn't want the married couple hear him. "Come on! It's time to leave. You can come here tomorrow again."

 

"Ugh!" Judy and Timothy sighed disappointed as one by rolling their eyes until they shifted their eyes down to the young woman's complexion. "We're so sorry, my heart! But we need to leave."

 

"Hurry up or the consequences are going to be deadly serious!"

 

"Well, Odette, remember, honey, we will come back again eventually tomorrow. You shouldn't be worried at all! Because we are more than willed to get you out of this shithole." The middle-aged mother stated in encouraging manner by stimulating her spirits. "We love you with your father more than anything!"

 

"I love you too, mom and father! Thank you for being part of my life and sharing this grandiose moment with me! It truly means a lot to me."

 

"I love you too, darling! Bye and chin up!" Once the former members of the church released their daughter's hands from their grips, they headed up towards the cell's door by exiting the compact room as they noted her honey brown orbs glistening sparks of sorrow and desolation as soon as they were no longer in the ward, leaving her entirely desolated and encircled with shadows, darkness, misery and remorseless isolation. Their heartaches reverted once again, tormenting the adults with severe, immense heartbreak.

 

When the former Monsignor and sister fled the ward, Frank observed the entire poignant scene with inward sobs as his eyelids were flooded with bitter dew, wiping his own tears whilst Michael marched away by heading in different direction, leaving the women's wing as soon as possible. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	11. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy stay in one of the hotels in Boston for the rest of the week. Elsa grieves over Odette's disappearance. Odette experiences an insomnia. What's the reason for her insomnia?

__

 

 

_Later tonight_

As the day progressed as its daylight died by the night's dawn, the Howards reserved for themselves a hotel room to stay around a couple of days as they kept in their minds it's going to be a piece of cake for Odette's release. Nonetheless, little did they know indisputably tough will be since she should pass one of her remarkable therapies in a matter of days without canceling it if she wants to be granted with carte blanche.

Once they reserved themselves a hotel room, Jude took a nap on the king-sized bed which she's going to share with her husband for rest the of the week, whereas Timothy promised her he will return within hours by bringing luggage with a handful of remarkable paraphernalia and a couple of garments and shoes, matching with their daily outfits.

Furthermore, the married couple were beyond casted down after Michael, one of Frank's colleagues invaded their private space by asking them to leave institution, charging them of being intruders, due to the head of Briarcliff's order. 

In the interval, whilst the former man of the cloth was reclining on the king-sized bed by relaxing after hours of driving, running himself into the ground and a few sluggish and exasperating drivers driving him to murderous anger by yelling at them from time to time, Jude was on the balcony by sipping her glass of lukewarm white wine, smoking, sitting on the chair and contemplating the extraordinarily gorgeous nocturnal view from high.

On one hand, the both former devotional members of the clergy couldn't be more content and proud-spirited after seeing their love child in the mental hospital, where she's eventually born almost 19 years ago. The prominent, vivid moment they shared as a piece of memory they've already collected and dwelled into their hearts, molting them to edges like destroyed sandcastles. It was the young woman, dressed in pale dark blue gown, singing with the former Freak show owner Elsa Mars on the cabaret of a local Florida nightclub by earning sea of vigorous applauds by the audience. On other hand, it broke their hearts when they saw her in despaired condition which brightly contrasted her exquisite, elegant looks which she served the last time when she appeared on the television screen, being viewed by millions of Americans. When they paid a visit to her cell earlier, they saw their ray of sunshine dressed up in stone blue gown, knee length with round neckline and short sleeves. The image of her still drop-dead gorgeous ringlet of unkempt, filthy chestnut tresses,  cascading down her mid-back and her patient's outfit haunted them especially the blonde. 

As she took her first drag of her cigarette, subsequently she blowed dim, levitating in the thin air as she sipped its cool liquor, burning the corners of her mouth by licking greedily her lips by holding her glass of white wine.

Her mesmerizing hazelish-brown eyes admired its nocturnal, breathtaking grace as if she was on cloud nine, being in the paradise and contemplating its celestial beauty. 

She and the former holy man felt relentless, exceeding remorses which gnawed them, in fact, they haven't made a revelation to their daughter for seeing her on the television screen 2 nights ago and following the tonight's show. Perhaps they had limited time, because of Michael. If it wasn't him to interrupt and ruin their family moment by reuniting altogether, otherwise either Jude or Timothy would admit to their daughter about the overwhelming evening when they beheld her with the German emigrant. 

 

"It's going to be another sleepless night just like another night." Jude whispered to herself, chanting by lowering her honeyed voice as she hummed sweetly. "I won't be able to forget the night of the days when I finally saw her." She furthered by taking another puff of its cigar length, emitting dim from her tender nostrils and plumpish, rosy-coloured lips. 

 

"Your humming is so beautiful, rare bird!" Timothy exclaimed plainly as one of his strong, muscular arms propped his head by being positioned underneath, looking up at the older woman with a beaming smile, curled up in the corner of his lips as he admired her divine beauty which dazzled him.

 

"How to not thank you, sweetie!" Jude turned to him as their dark eyes met, locking up his stare by offering him a radiant, tempting smile, distorted across her lips in crescent shape as its glinted her delirious happiness of the compliment and being encircled by the love of her life. "I'm just relaxing."

 

"Judy, you're missing its ultimate relaxation once you come over here!" The former Monsignor jeered at her as he set free a faint giggle.

 

"It's relaxing even with wonderful company especially when ya are smoking and drinking with me." She released a raspy chuckle, escaping her damp, berry-coloured lips as they motioned like piano keys. 

 

"No, thank you! I just want to be with you!" 

 

"Aww, don't ya realize how cute are you like that, do you?" She got from the chair by marching up to him in sultry gait as her black classy heels clicked against the carpeted flooring of the hotel room as her mane of old Hollywood honey curls bounced as she approached him, opting to be as sexy as mind-blowing. "I think some pressure should be released." She took a final drag before stubbing it out on the ashtray, gulping in a single sip the white wine as its sweet, sinful taste lingered on her tongue as she winked at him by kicking off her heels and leaving the emptied glass on the nightstand. 

  
  


"You seem more than ready for anything dynamic, honey!" Timothy murmured as she flimped on top of his as she couldn't suppress snicker, joining her as well. In the meanwhile, he dangled his arms around her waist, while she cupped his cheeks in the palms of her parchment, creamy as silk hands by fixing her honey brown orbs on his chocolate brown, admiring one another's bewitching facial features as she gave him a seductive smile, dancing on her pale, porcelain face as it glinted as the moonlight. Their eyes were fueled with timeless lust, love and desire they felt for one another. "I can see it by the way you act."

 

"You think so?" All of a sudden, when she thought of raising the topic about the children, she abided stoic at the thought of Odette Beatrix as its rattled her about her recent condition though she came to the conclusion with Timothy she's still alive. "Timothy?"

 

"Mm, Jude?" He pushed swept in a delicate motion pieces of strands of her face by tucking them behind her petite ear. 

 

"Do you want more children, besides Odette Beatrix?"

 

"I'd want, of course! Nonetheless, it's up to you, my love!" Timothy replied softly as their faces were scarcely inches away between kiss and skin. Moreover, Jude was beyond astounded as he answered her grave question without any hesitancy. 

 

"I'd want to, but I don't know really. I'm so confused." Then she sighed plainly, chewing her bottom lip in flummoxed manner as she scrutinized the younger man's fresh, youthful face. "I don't even know how might Odette react for having one more child except her."

 

"It's okay, Judy! If we truly want it, therefore she should embrace whether her younger sister or brother." 

 

"She will embrace her younger sibling, however, I'm readily sure she's going to love it as much as us."

 

 

*******

 

A handful of hours after Elsa's night show ended as she headed directly to her dressing room to gather her belongings and flee the local Florida nightclub by getting in her husband's cab, driving her to home. 

Once she held her purse that comprised important items as she left the bar, suddenly the blonde pushed the double door as she jumped immediately in Massimo's strong, secure arms by throwing them around his shoulders, pulling him in a tight, warm hug as his mammoth, veiny hands encircled her slim waist. 

 

"Darling!"

 

"My angel!" In the meantime, she mischievously giggled by lowering her voice between the hug as her chin rested on his shoulder by closing her eyes for a split seconds, relishing the romantic moment as she was in seventh heaven. Once she's with Massimo, the German emigrant is a much different person. The romantic. The doting. The soft and sultry in the same time. When the middle-aged lady can be namely herself as she disregarded the others' opinions behind her back. "How your day passed?"

 

"It was wonderful the tonight show which I held. How about yours, sweetie?" They lastly broke off the hug as they hopped up inside the charcoal grayish cab as they buckled their belts as their impending destination was home. 

 

"Well, my day was nothing special but not as bright as when we aren't together, you know." 

 

"Indeed! Mrs.Mars is a busy Frau!" She emphasized the German word as the married couple couldn't repress guffaws which swam in the cab, seconds before the Italian turned on the vehicle's radio. 

 

"At least, you aren't busy for love and family."

 

"Das ist richtig, mein Liebchen! The family and love are always knocking on my door after such a hectic day." When the middle-aged man stopped on a red light, they got limited time as he managed up to lift his hand to the car's radio, turning it on by switching the radio stations, while the German lady turned to the love of her life as she pressed her soft lips on his, sealing them in an ardent, light kiss by cupping one of his smooth cheeks as muffled moans escaped their soaked lips. 

 

" _Every night I hope and pray! A dream lover will come my way! A girl to hold in my arms And know the magic of her charms. 'Cause I want a girl to call my own!_ "  Bobby Darin commenced to sing in the background as his silver-tongued, serene voice sailed up inside the temporarily stopped vehicle. 

 

"Dream Lover?" Elsa enquired by arching an eyebrow in merriment manner shortly after they broke off the kiss by giggling girlishly as soon as Massimo was utterly focused on the driving process as his hands held the steering car wheel without deviating and losing control over his cab. 

 

"Yes! One of our favorite songs if you don't remember when it was played on the radio for first time." 

 

"Oh ja! It was vonderful!" She responded with her firm German accent as her tongue lightly clicked by wiping her clammy forehead. All of a sudden, the faint sound of growling stomach invaded her as it pulsated in her sensitive ears, whereas the growling stomach sound wasn't sufficiently.

 

First and foremost, the middle-aged singer hasn't eaten for hours and she has been starving as in the hours of not consuming even a single aliment, she spent them rather in practicing the songs and choreography of certain songs where she should do more than singing, in order to entertain the audience as they jubilantly, turbulently applaud her, clapping their hands. 

 

" _I want a dream lover, so I don't have to dream alone! Dream lover, where are you? With a love, oh, so true and the hand that I can hold to feel you near as I grow old! 'Cause I want a girl to call my own! I want a dream lover!_ " 

 

"Are you peckish?" Massimo posed the question enthusiatically as his chocolate brown eyes were darted to the path without averting his studious stare. 

 

"To be honest, ja! I've been starving for hours, in case to practice my songs and choreographs so that to not disappoint the audience tonight." 

 

"Aww, my angel! It's unhealthy for you doing this to yourself. You should eat a little at least."

 

"The last time when I ate eventually was in the wee hours of the afternoon." The middle-aged man nodded, thrumming as he excitedly listened to his wife's eloquent voice which accentuated on her utterance that allured him, jingling angelic, hallowed anthems in his ears. "And it was nothing special than an apple strudel."

 

"Your favorite!" In the meanwhile, Elsa couldn't help but lick greedily, maliciously her lips as if she has heard the deepest, howsoever, discreet secret ever in her life. 

 

"Ja! I love it so much! It has been months since I had an apple strudel as a dish."

 

" _So I don't have to dream alone! Someday, I don't know how! I hope she'll hear my plea! Some way, I don't know how she'll bring her love to me! Dream lover, until then I'll go to sleep and dream again! That's the only thing to do!_ "

 

When the middle-aged singer delved in her purse, she unintentionally tipped something which wasn't soft as cream at all. It was rather a pendant. As soon as she gripped it in a swift motion, she scrutinized it as the pendant was heart shaped, made of steel. Odette's vintage photo gazed at her as if she was haunted by spectrals, roaming around her and inspecting each moment and action of hers. The steel necklace was wrapped around her fingers, lingering beneath its fingertips flesh as her hazelish-brown eyes were pooled with crystal dew, verging to well up in her eyes at the thought of the love child she lost when she was transported in the madhouse, where she was born and imprisoned as criminally insane. What an irony of fate for the young woman! 

 

"My treasure! My Odette! I miss you!" She mumbled inwardly by sobbing quietly to herself by lifting up the wrapped pendant around her brittle, elegant fingers by clung it to her chest as she slightly bowed her head, shutting her eyelids by allowing the tears to stream down her cheeks. 

 

"E-Elsa, my angel, are you alright?" Massimo stopped on another red light as he turned to his grieving wife over her favorite young singer and protege's disappearance by snaking his strong, toned arms around her upper back. 

 

"It's not alright, my darling! I terribly miss this girl. She has always been in my heart with Evelyn.  I love them equally and Odette deserves much better than to rot in the hellhole."

 

"Shu, shu, shu, sweetheart! One day she's going to be out of that snake pit. I completely understand your pain, because she's a special girl just like Evelyn."

 

"Nothing has changed since her worrisome absence! I hope she's well and still alive, at least!" Afterwards Massimo pecked an alleviating, feather kiss on the top of her head as he turned momentarily to his side by carrying on with driving process as their imminent journey was home. In this moment, the singer wiped her own tears with a thumb by frequently blinking her puffy, rufescent eyes as she kept its pendant to her bosom. 

 

" _Till all my lover's dreams come true! 'Cause I want a girl to call my own! I want a dream lover! So I don't have to dream alone! Dream lover, until then I'll go to sleep and dream again!_ "

 

"It's okay, my love! We're going to leave Florida tomorrow morning as we have booked a flight for Boston and surprise Odette by giving her a birthday present!" Massimo concluded as he attempted to soothe the desperate, jaded blonde with honeyed exclamation. 

 

 

*******

 

After Odette took a catnap in the wee hours of the noon, she socialized even more with the recently committed patient Kit as if he was the sole affable patient she had ever known though the reporter, who was housed in the mental hospital against her will Lana Winters opted to persuade the young woman to not interract with Kit, suspecting him in criminal wrongdoings and deeds which he has never done. 

 

*******

 

_Flashback_

_Earlier today_

 

 

_"Hey!" The older brunette approached the younger one as she was seating with Kit on the old, shabby sofa in the common room by earning their enquiring looks they wore on their young-looking, palish complexions. "It's unhealthy this interraction between a murderer and drug addict!" The lesbian reporter resumed her sentence as the young man scowled, refraining himself to be aggressive towards her even responding her by ignoring her and perceiving her as nothing more than a compulsive bully, violating their inner space._

_"You don't have the right to call us like that, bitch! It's not your business to pry." The young singer retorted as she narrowed her eyebrows, casting a pierce glare on the reporter, huffing cockily._

_"I'm trying to help you, girl! You have no idea what he's capable of."_

_The truth was Lana was another recently committed inmate in the nuthouse against her will as a journalist though since the first day, she was disliked by Kit and Odette along since Odette wasn't a keen fan of journalists, considering them as particular liars and hypocrites, who seek solely fame and general population's approval._

_Since Lana's arrival in Briarcliff, Odette found her for indisputably irritating and immensely inqusitive as the young lady's bile rose up in her throat every time she spotted anywhere the homosexual reporter._

 

_"What do you take me for an idiot? Huh?" The love child sneered at Lana as a vile, wry grin flashed on her juvenile face by arching an eyebrow as her hands were clammy, wiping them in her stark, long and drop-dead gorgeous calves, thereafter picking up a cigarette from occasionally found cigarette pack somewhere in the common room by lighting up as she took her first drag of its cigar length, emitting severe dim in the middle-aged woman's face. "You're telling me what to do since you're committed here and you are just another lunatic, according to the society."_

_"Odette, let's go! It makes no sense to argue with this stubborn journalist." Kit extended his hand to reassure the livid young woman by rubbing her forearm as his fingers loitered on her milky, smooth skin._

_"I can tell you what, Lana! If you try to tell me once again what to do with my own life or convince either of us what we shall do, I swear," She gestured her cigarette, seconds before promptly taking a puff of it and blowing a fog of stenching smoke. "I'm going to burn your tongue with the embers of this thing called cigarette." In the interval, the both young adults got from the ragged couch by avoiding as much as they can the prying, irksome brunette._

_******* _

 

 

The night hours flew as sluggishly as possible as if weeks, months even years and centuries were advancing progressively. 

Odette had already the same low-quality, bland dinner dish. 

What it left her speechless and unable to close her eyes for a single second was the overwhelming visit of her parents in her cell earlier today by bringing not only smile on her face, but also rejoiced and bittersweet tears, welling up in her fragile hazel eyes. 

At the thought of her biological parents by acknowledging their names and the dark past behind their seperation lit up her frail heart as it pulsated softly, sluggishly in her chest as she really can't put her finger on the events that took its place there. 

What the young singer hankered for is to see them again and get her out of the hellhole before it was too late. Too late for her rescue. Too late for her roar to being heard in the abysmal, ebon vacuum. 

Odette perfectly recalled Jude and Timothy's words as if she felt cupid arrows, shot right into her chest as her flimsy heart bleeded, dripping its rubicund blood of love and warmness which she had a yen for ages not just from her secondary parents. She wanted it from her own biological parents, nevertheless her small family. 

 

_"I love ya very much, Odette! My most beautiful girl who I've ever seen!"_

_"I love you too, darling!"  
_

_"We love you with your father more than anything!"_

 

Her parents inner voices echoed in her frozen mind as it halted to functioning properly, factly, these words were far from unmindful for her to forget them, occupying her mind with insomnia at the thought of their staggering words which melted her heart at last. A content, euphoric smile cracked on her lips when she thought of these warmhearted words. 

The bewails of the patients have been already muted since Odette was in her own ward after the common room's evacuation earlier tonight. The moonlight bathed the young woman's cell in chilling, spectacular moonlight, partly illuminating it and sweeping light goosebumps on her mossy skin. All she can hear was the former clerical members of the church's words, recurringly, monotonously repeating after a rhyme. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	12. Tell me Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette exposes her grim past behind her deprival from her parents' arms in front of Kit. What kind of a person he sees into her eyes?

__

 

 

_The next morning_

_23rd of March, 1962_   
  
  
  


A handful of days left until Odette Beatrix's birthday which was in a matter of 2 days only.  Nonetheless, the birthday was never being forgotten not only by her biological parents Judy and Timothy, but also Odette's secondary parents Elsa, Massimo, Evelyn, her secondary sister and her parents' old friend Frank even Serena herself.

Little did the brunette know where's Serena since her absence when she left fortunately the orphanage for better life by being adopted by doting and amazing parents! All she knew was she was actually on cloud nine as soon as she no longer was part of St. Ursula's responsibility. Even more the young singer commenced to wonder about her childhood friend's contemporary life. Is she eventually blissful with her foster parents or otherwise no?

As the wee hours of the morning were embraced with the eloquent songs of the chirping birds, floating in the asylum's background by jingling silver-tongued, joyous tunes in the inmates even the staff's ears which brightly contrasted the bleeding, raucous patients' bewails that collided in the dull, grayish walls of the madhouse.

Odette and the rest of the other imprisoned patients were already released from their cells as a start of the new day as their first task was having a breakfast shortly before beginning their agenda especially for the young patients having an appointment with Dr. Azarova.

Once the young woman finished her breakfast, afterwards she sat on the tattered, soiled couch as she sat all alone at first by reclining in undemanding manner. Her hazelish-brown eyes contemplated blankly, emotionlessly the grand window of the common room as its daylight dispersed through it, bathing the room in light and sunlight sweeping the young lady's pale as vanilla, creamy as silk skin by protecting it from the common cold climate which was usual phenomenon in Briarcliff.

In the meanwhile, Kit pushed the double door by setting a foot in the common room by earning the younger woman's scrutiny look she wore on her face as her honey brown eyes glinted in the sight of the other falsely accused patient of murdering women and skinning them. She peeped over her shoulder by surveying the young man who approached her as he seated beside her.

  

"Good morning, Kit!" She offered him a demure, girlish smile, honed up in the corner of her plumpish, berry-coloured lips by chewing her bottom lip at his presence. 

 

"Good morning, Odette! I still can't believe what happened here the last day when we clashed with that nosy journalist." The young man confessed by lowering his head for a while as he didn't break off the intense, profound eye contact with the love child.

 

"She was nothing more than annoying, prying bitch who would love to write a book about this shot hole and if she acknowledges my parents what they used to be, she would be horrified." Suddenly Kit widened his chocolate brown eyes when she emphasized the word parents, making to wonder why she would mention them. Are they that awful is what Kit began to question himself as his smile froze as it was rather replaced with a grotesque frown on his grimaced, youthful face.   
  


"You said what about your parents?"   
  


"Ah, nothing! They aren't atrocious people at all. I have always loved them though," All of a sudden, she burst out weeping as her frail eyelids sunk in bitter, somber dew as tears betrayed to tumble down her face at the thought of her parents who were innocent behind her deprivation from them when she was still a baby. It broke her heart even more when it was high time for a revelation behind her knowledge about them as the young singer knew almost nothing about Judy and Timothy. They were like her Achilles' Heel. She covered her face with her both petite, smooth hands by bowing her head. The young woman verged to resume her sentence until the blubber escalated as she couldn't do it, feeling impotent and enervated when her parents are the topic that lingered on her tongue.  
  


"Odette, are you okay?" Kit enquired concerned by throwing his muscular, strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her in a tight, warm embrace as she snuggled, relished the respect and platonic affection she received from somebody especially a reprensentative of the opposite sex. 

 

First and foremost, when it's joint a word about females, Odette was prone to be overweening though with the males it wasn't namely the same. She has never been in a romantic and serious relationship, besides the young lady acknowledged even the soreful, unwavering consequences of a romantic relationship, resulting symptoms of philophobia! Heartbreaks! Suicidal thoughts! Great depression! Phobia of falling in love ever again! Self-harm! Self-loathing! Disorientation! Odette knew right away there are always some of her peers who've been in one romantic relationship at least, besides they are no longer virgins. When it comes up to males, she was overprotective over her welfare as on one hand it was a barrier against the detrimental consequences of an epilogue of one romantic relationship, whereas on other hand she was just like her father, although she didn't know it. They were readily parallel to one another, although Timothy even didn't know about her past, early years and her personal stuff. Her bashfulness, demureness peculiarly embodied her father's mini him. Nonetheless, Odette was just like her mother when it came up to the males. They were funked of being heartbroken and losing their value in the eyes of the man. 

 

"I'm okay, Kit! I've no idea why you are befriending with a love child of former members of the church, who became a hardcore alcoholic in her late teens." Kit frowned at her radical pessimism and bleak words, vommited from her tongue as if a snake has hissed them as she lightly nuzzled his chest by removing her hands from her face by pawing his shoulders as her long, smooth fingers tipped his T-shirt plain, scruffy fabric. 

 

"Don't lie to me! Of course, you don't seem okay at all! Just look at yourself, Odette! I hate seeing you desperate." He shushed to her by opting to reassure the despaired young singer, despite her lack of control over her emotions as her crystal tears, soaked, puffy eyelids dampened his T-shirt. Kit really can tell he liked her since the beginning, in spite of her haughtiness towards Lana as they weren't fond of the reporter at all. "I'm okay with the fact you're drinking and being a love child of both former members of the church, because you aren't their mistake. You even told me by yourself they love you and vice versa."

 

"I do love them but, Kit," She paused by sniffling continously by breaking off the hug within seconds later as she wiped with her forearm the sprung tears in her distended, ruddy eyelids. Meantime she tilted her head by looking up at the young man's soothing chocolate brown orbs which were fixed on her tear-stained face without breaking off the eye contact. "You don't know my story and I'm expecting from you yar judgement. It's hasn't been an easy for me to live like that."

 

"Spill the tea, Odette! I won't judge you, no matter what kind of a person you used to be. I doubt it you will disappoint me. Once you lift the ounce off your shoulders, everything will be fine. I assure ya!" In this moment, the young lady took a deep breath as she wiped the last drying tears of her eyes. Little did Odette know once she exposes and opens in front of Kit about her grim past even her early years and teenhood how he might he react. Is he going to loathe her to bones? Is he going to figure out what kind of a person is sitting next to him? If the young man loathes her, on the contrary he wouldn't wish to socialize with her ever again even look at her beautiful, juvenile face, due to his immense abhorrence of her. 

 

"Well, you know that I'm a love child of a former priest and a nun. They loved me and I was clung to them during their leisure time as they used to work here. They were doted on me since I took my first breath and they heard my cry. When I was hardly a three days old baby, the vicious nuns took me away from their arms though their pleas and their cries even their actions, attempting to stop them. But nothing worked eventually! And I was like thrown garbade in St.Ursula, treated harshly by my own peers and the nuns since I lived with reputation of a love child of pious members of the clergy. I was friends with Serena, one girl from the orphanage until she was adopted when we were barely five-years-old only." In the meanwhile, Kit offered her a cigarette as he took an old cigarette pack, subsequently she took it between her fingers as he lighted it up with matches. "Thank you for the cigarette! It's so kind of your side!"

 

"No need to! You seemed under pressure once you started with your story. Just relax!" Meanwhile the brunette took her first drag of her nicotine length by blowing smoke as she propped her elbow on her thigh, without averting her gaze from his chocolate brown pools, fulfilled with inevitable compassion. 

 

"The nuns always believed the bullies' pretty, shitty lies until one day one of the nuns decided to punish me by smacking a slap across my face and I just bit her fist. Therefore I was transported in Florida's orphanage where the things were much worse than St.Ursula. One day when I was 16 years old, I met ocassionally not only my best friend, my secondary mother and my boss, but also my tutor. It was Elsa Mars, of course! She told me I was talented as I hummed to myself and I quickly got along with her small family even her daughter Evelyn. I was a lucky gal. I became a hardcore alcoholic in my late teens, in order to suppress the pain from the past. I had my own job as a singer until the day when I was falsely charged of physical violence towards one of the fans under drug's influence." 

 

As the young lady narrated her monologue behind her godawful past and early years, hence, Kit listened with ginormous enthusiasm without peeling a single, in fact, he tremendously respected her and he didn't want to make a bad impression at all. As Odette's monologue progressed, Kit listened even profoundly attentive, assimilating each word she has spoken as she was taking puffs by pausing from time to time. 

 

 

*******

_Flashback_

_27th of March, 1943_

 

 

_The young parents have already changed the baby girl's diaper, besides she was breastfed by her mother an hour ago and consequently shortly after she was fed and experiencing no longer famine._

_While Jude and Timothy had an important task in the sister of the church's office, whereas Odette was sleeping peacefully, securely in her mother's arms as a soother blocked her mouth by restraining her from crying and blubbering, they were seating against each other._

_"So I don't know if it's good idea to use the funded money for new therapies or investing the money in better quality and effective medicaments for the patients by equipping them slightly better stuff, giving them more privileges for normal conditions behind this madhouse's walls." The man of the cloth clarified as his mammoth, veiny hands were_

 

_"I think we should divide twice the money by investing them in new therapies and better medicaments and privileges for the patients, in my opnion. That's my judgment by balancing the things!" The blonde suggested as she faintly rocked the infant in her doting, protective arms as she looked down at Odette, admiring her gorgeous facial features as she resembled more her father. Contemplating with her honey brown eyes mini Timothy as a young girl._

_"I think that's a better alternative for investing the money in better therapies and the institution's equipment for the patients." The young priest couldn't repress a growing beaming smile, dancing across his plumpish, baby pinkish lips as he observed his lover holding their baby daughter. "You are beautiful my girls, you know."_

_"You are a handsomer, my heart! Believe me!"_

_"If you think so," All of a sudden, the baby spat the soother as it limply dropped on the floor as Odette cut the adults' conversation off as her whine sailed in the austere office, drawing promptly not only the anxious parents' attention, further, one of the nuns who's wandering in the long hallway of the nuthouse until she couldn't help but overhear baby's yowl, in fact, she cannot slumber any longer. "Oh holy shit! I think we're so screwed." Timothy sighed frustrated as he smacked a tad slap upon his temple as Jude opted to comfort her daughter by shushing, swinging her into her secure, affectionate arms._

_"Shu, shu, sweetheart! Are you having nightmares?"_

_"Waaaaaaaahhh!" The little girl couldn't babble even with exception by expressing her emotions and feelings in her cryptical silence and blunt cries._

_"What the hell is," Sister Frances stuttered reluctantly entered lastly by storming off in Jude's office as she scowled when she heard Odette's cry as her sensitive ears verged to bleed of its high-pitched wail, arching an eyebrow by expressing her bewildered and livid nature since she wasn't very fond of children at all. The older devotional woman of the cloth was actually in her late 30s, possessing piercing glares once she castes them on the others with her amber brown irises, fair skin tone, highlighting her rosy-coloured, thin lips as a couple of chestnut strands were framing her porcelain complexion with its sharp facial features. She has been a nun for a decade, due to a woe, befalling her. "Oh, Sister Jude and Monsignor Howard! What are these cries of a baby?" She shut momentarily the office door by stepping up inside, marching up to the both members of the clergy as she earned their mortified looks across their faces, glaring in leery manner at the couple who had a secret affair though it was oblivious for the malicious brunette the infant in Jude's arms was actually their creation, who was the crucial reason why they were in seventh heaven._

_"It's okay, darling! Mommy's got ya!" The young blonde sister of the church tried to soothe her daughter by murmuring to her as her honeyed voice was solely audible for her and her daughter as she halted blubbering at last._

_"Sister Frances! We had an important discussion with Sister Jude about Briarcliff's funded money by investing them in new therapies and patients' privileges. Don't you understand," Sister Frances moseyed up to her younger colleague by trying to take the baby away from her arms, who was swaddled up warmly. Furthermore, the elder nun earned Jude's glare by clunging the baby to her chest._

_"Shut up, Monsignor! There's an occured issue there. I can smell it."_

_"Please, Sister Frances! Don't take this little ray sunshine of my arms! I assure ya."_

_"Oh, Jude! Don't be too pathetic!" The brunette lisped by hissing as Timothy opted to drag Frances from the office though she punched him with the back of her hand as he collapsed on the floor due to her immense physical strength which Frances possessed, causing apprehension in the younger woman of the cloth. "Isn't that your child?"_

_"It's not of your business. It's one of the patients' ones as I decided to look after it since I was doted on it since day one." The blonde lied as she retorted by gritting her teeth, huffing. "Do not touch Odette!"_

_"I doubt it it's their child! This child shouldn't be in your arms." In the meantime, Jude got from the chair as she sped up to the unconscious corpse of the juvenile priest by rocking as she squeezed his shoulder, in fact, to wake him up as her hairs stood on end, whereas holding her love child in one of her arms without unwillingly dropping her out of her arm._

_"Timothy, please! Wake up!"_

_"He won't help you needy whore!" Sister Frances bended down as she smacked a scorching slap across the back of her head, factly, Jude didn't pay attention who was behind her back until she plopped on the floor while Odette was rowdily crying and crying as her high-pitched voice swam in the austere office's background, jingling a requem in the intruder's ears. The younger woman's senseless body collapsed on top of Timothy, forming a pile of two bodies, pressed on one another. "Don't worry about the child! This bastard child's going to be safe somewhere from a priest, who's having an affair with a whore!" In the interim, Sister Frances yankered Odette as Jude and Timothy passed out without moving a single muscle of their bodies. As soon as she collected the incessantly crying child, she didn't make the effort to alleviate it by heading towards the office door by exiting the room within seconds, thereafter fleeing to the orphanage where will be delivered the 3 days old young girl._

_******* _

 

"I can't imagine what a pain in ass is all this. I really can put myself in your shoes, picturing this dynamic, howsoever, painful sight of being a love child, living with this reputation for years."

 

"Indeed! But do you know what I hate more than anything?" The young singer took another drag of its length by emitting dim, escaping her lips and tender nostrils as she darted her hazel eyes up to his chocolate as if she shot arrows into his orbs. "To being pitied and considered a victim of sorrow and compassion." In the meanwhile, the young man gulped by wiping his clammy forehead with the back of his head, subsequently rubbing idly, uneasily his head. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	13. In Eyes of the Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Massimo and Evelyn are arriving in Boston. Odette sees somebody, who she has known as her own childhood friend. What's her fate in Briarcliff?

 

In the wee hours of the morning, the beaming sun rays dispersed through the French window of the couple's reserved hotel room, bathing the room in scintillating light as its sunlight swept their skins, protecting them from the light spring breeze which tickled them as they have forgotten to close the window the night before after making love to one another.

The both former devotional members of the clergy have sunk in a deep slumber as their stark, soft bodies were covered with a silky blanket, blanketing their senseless bodies as their light snores sailed in the hotel room. Whereas their eyelids were tightly shut, shielding them from the scintillating sunlight.

Once Timothy came to his senses, he stretched his arms as he emitted a yawn as if a mild dim was blew from his dry lips. Afterwards he promptly rubbed his drowsy eyes with his creamy fists. The sight of peacefully, motionlessly sleeping Jude rendered him cracking a beaming, heavenly smile, dancing across his lips. It molted his frail heart as its pulsating motion electrified in his chest.

"My rare bird!" His honeyed voice whispered as if his sole echo was sufficiently audible for him unlike the blonde, who was recently unconscious, due to her deep sleep. He couldn't avert his warm chocolate brown eyes, fulfilled with immense love, desire and indisputable lust from her gleaming, beauteous face, admiring her ethereal grace.

What the former man of the cloth contemplated was her sheer angelic identity. Her ringlet of old Hollywood honey curls were ruffled on the crimson red cushion, haloing her palish, parchment face as it ideally framed her elegant facial features.

All of a sudden, the former sister of the Roman Catholic church woke up as she stirred, drawing Timothy's exceeding attention within seconds as she stretched her arms, thereafter rubbing with her fists her drowsy eyelids until she open them like blinds and meeting his stare. When the older woman noticed his incessant stare with its beaming, charming smile, distorted across his lips, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, sweetie!" In the meantime, she extended her hand as she cupped his jawline, tilting his head without breaking an eye contact.

"Morning, rara avis!" The younger man replied softly by cupping her milky cheeks in the palms of his mammoth, veiny hands as his thumbs kneaded the flesh of her well-defined, perfect cheekbones. "How did you sleep?"

"Good! And you?" Whilst one of her hands was occupied with cupping his jaw, meantime she picked up from her nightstand a lighter and a cigarette pack by offering Timothy a cigarette as he didn't reject her offer by putting the cigar length in his mouth, gapping his plumpish, baby pinkish lips as they sat on the bed, whereas the blonde light up the both cigarettes as they took their first puff of them, blowing faint dim as it overspread in their booked hotel room.

"Fine as well! Odette's birthday is in matter of 2 days only." Timothy uttered each syllable in velvety voice by taking a second drag of his cigarette as he released severe dim, escaping his lips and nostrils. "What have you thought of giving her as a birthday present?" He furthered as he enquired concerned by chewing her bottom lip at the thought of leaving the hotel for a while by searching for the ideal gift for their sole daughter they have by roaming the Boston streets for hours after paying a visit to the young lady in the nuthouse.

"Well, I have thought of something simple but unique which she might be fond of once she lays her eyes on it."The slightly older woman responded emphatically by clearing her throat, glancing from distance at the balcony as its sunrays dwelled in their room like guests. "Something unique. Something authentic. Something just simple which she's going to love it, of course!"

"You mean a piece of jewelry, right?"

"Exactly! Or perhaps something different." Jude said in honeyed, low voice by reclining her head on the wall as she took another drag of her nicotine length by blowing dim again.

"Something different like what?" The former holy man inquired with ginormous inqusitiveness, vomitted in his inquiry as he set free a light, merry giggle.

"To surprise her with a trip to somewhere whenever she wants but it should be a surprise as you know?"

"For sure! I think she might be into exotic or tranquil destinations. I'm not quite sure."

"If we ask her right away wherever she wants to go, otherwise the surprise is going to be ruined even after her release of Briarcliff." The middle-aged mother took another drag of her cigarette as her long, fine fingers caressed its nicotine length as if her caress resembled of a delicate, feather touch of a newborn baby's head.

"I think she's going to question us why we are asking and she will raise the topic about her birthday."

 

 

*******

" _Higher than the highest mountain! And deeper than the deepest sea! That's how I will love you, oh, darling, endlessly! Softer than the gentle breezes,_ " Brook Benton was singing inside the married couple's cab after catching their flight in seven o'clock in the morning without delay as Massimo's sole free hand cupped Elsa's knee, layered in thin black pantyhose as his other hand was spinning the steering car wheel as they hummed jubilantly as they were already in Boston since almost ten o'clock. His chocolate brown eyes were readily focused on his path without shifting them somewhere else. In the meanwhile, Evelyn was sleeping on the passenger backseat as her eyelids were tightly shut as she has been asleep after leaving the airport and hopping up in the vehicle. What it didn't bother the adolescent was the song that played inside the car's background, without doubtlessly interrupting her catnap. They have been awake since five o'clock in the morning and the young woman won't attend regularly school until she returns back at Florida with her parents.

"Oh Scheisse! I know from somewhere, we cannot give any items to Odette since she's institutionalized in this hellhole and she's going to be sent immediately to solitary." Elsa evoked plainly by pursing her lips by following its monotonous thrumming as her bloody red lips motioned.

"At least, once she leaves Briarcliff, we can give her birthday present right away." The middle-aged man suggested as the couple half-heartedly sniggered in low voice, without snapping their sole daughter out of her train of brief slumber. "However, we should look and search around the shops for something which she might like."

"She has always being fond of her presents, regardless if it was her last birthday or her 16th birthday shortly after we met her." The German emigrant answered with her firm, nonetheless husky accent by taking a deep breath. "She always likes whatever she gets."

"Because nobody hasn't been so generous to her unlike us."

"Unfortunately, yes! We are the sole people who are doted on her, besides pressumably her parents."

" _And stronger than the wild oak tree! That's how I will hold you, oh, darling, endlessly! Oh, my love, you are my heaven! You are my kingdom, you are my crown!_ "

"Just imagine if we met her parents in face-to-face." The Italian wondered abruptly by biting his bottom thin lip unwillingly as he exhaled sharply.

"It would be splendid. It's going to be an enormous pleasure." The German lady rejoinder.

 

 

*******

"Why you asked me to come urgently in your office, Monsignor?" Odette posed the question in jaded, grave manner by furrowing her thin, elegant eyebrows as she pursed her lips by shutting the juvenile, pigheaded priest's office door behind her as he looked away from the papers he inspected with his cunning, studious sapphire blue eyes, fueled with ginormous malice and abhorrence, oozing from his glare, casted on the young singer's porcelain, white as vanilla complexion.

The brunette was exceedingly called to pay a visit to the man of the cloth's office as he was the essential reason why he cut off the both young adults' conversation they had a several minutes ago in the commom room, being encircled by swarm of criminally insane inmates. Criminally insane inmates, who were either banging their heads incessantly in the old, brick wall or bewailing out loud as their wails sailed up in the common room like echoes, colliding in the dull, bleak walls.

The poignant stench of cigarettes, emanating from the young, aspiring holy man man was toying the young singer's sensitive, vulnerable nostrils. At least, it didn't bother the orphan at all as she has mustered with its acute smell of tobacco.

 

"Well, Miss Odette Beatrix! One of the patients told me you were friends." Initially, the young lady didn't believe the slightly older man's words as her mouth was agape, whereas her heart briskly raced in anticipation to hear who's that friend of her who's associated with the head of Briarcliff.

 

"You are full of shit, Monsignor!" Odette pouted her lips as she crossed her frail, bony arms as she lost a couple of pounds in a matter of few days since her arrival in the nuthouse, huffing as she didn't step forward in the sufficiently expansive, austere office. "I thought you were a smarter person to trick me."

 

"It's not a trick, Odette! You have a wonderful surprise and you should guess who's this friend of yours." Alexander retorted as he gamely arched an eyebrow, expecting the patient to show hints of wisdom and wit without indisposition. It was a roller coaster of determination and crystal ingeniousness as she should descend by taking the impending step in guessing the correct answer. What it came up to her mind as a first thought was her childhood friend from the orphanage Serena. But wait? If she's otherwise institutionalized in the asylum whether for anything, consequently what's the history behind her sinister, remorseless imprisonment? 

 

"I'm thinking of my childhood friend from St. Ursula," The brunette stammered as he struggled to utter each syllable, in fact, she was in embarrassing, reluctant situation in this moment as Father McKenzie gestured her to take a seat momentarily in a swift motion by swatting his hand as she obediently followed his instruction without complaining. All of a sudden, she verged to have a gruesome heart attack at the thought if once she guesses the correct answer to his rhetorical question. "Urm, aren't ya talking about Serena?" Odette resumed her exclamation as her rosy-coloured, luscious lips trembled as a piano key when she spelled Serena's name, her heart heavily throbbing in her osseous chest.   
  
  


"Correct!" Nefarious, unholy smirk crawled on the priest's complexion, framing his facial features which were masked in malevolence. His azure blue eyes glinted glee, exposing its genuine nuances of his emotions in this moment. "She's going to be released from the solitary in a few minutes. It's a matter of time to be patient for your present, Odette!" Once the young woman realized her childhood friend was jailed in Briarcliff especially the solitary, where are imprisoned the least innocent, obediant and docile patients, who are part of the institution's responsibility, she was beyond embittered by Father McKenzie and the asylum staff's doubtless ferocity. Her heart leaped as if it's about to spring up of her chest within seconds without reluctance. 

 

"W-What you did to her, Father? For what's responsible so that to be imprisoned here especially in a solitary?" The young woman clutched her fists as she could no longer tolerate the haughtiness of the juvenile holy man, besides opulent questions swam in her mind about Serena, resurfacing, in case, if their answers are being found answered at last. 

 

"Oh, you the little poor girl," Alexander gasped amused as a smug, wicked grin hugged his lips by running his dexterous fingers through his light chestnut hair. "I didn't know you were so aware why she's here." He carried on as he opted to test the young lady's patience with his daredevil, guileful game. 

 

"Just give me an explaination why she's imprisoned in this nuthouse!" Odette was fed up with the lack of seriousness from the young man's cunning demeanor by gritting her teeth. 

 

"Well, just talk to her! She was accused in violating the asylum's rules and that's why she is no longer wandering in the wards but sitting by herself on the ground of the solitary."

 

*******

 

"Stupid idiot! He thinks I'll receive presents since it's a madhouse." Odette evoked as Frank escorted her to the common room after paying a visit to the Briarcliff administrator's office as the both adults ambled up in the dim lit hallway of the nuthouse, clearing her throat after spelling each word of her sentence. 

 

 

"Well, he's a great manipulator! You know, I don't like this jackass either, Odette!" The middle-aged man sighed frustrated, seconds before commencing with his utterance by scratching the nape of his clammy neck with his fingertips as his shoes clicked against the corridor's flooring. 

 

"Oh Frank," The brunette inhaled, then exhaled sharply by wiping with the back of her hand her perspiratory, damp forehead as her tongue clicked. She was beyond astounded even livid why he's a slave of the manipulative, exaggerating priest's system and his austere, unwelcoming rules. "Then why don't you move somewhere and have a fresh start as a security guard somewhere else?"

 

"I have never thought of this, to be honest. Until I was beyond livid how radically brutal and barbaric is Father McKenzie." Honestly, Frank has never thought of resigning his post as a security guard of the mental hospital until he confronted and witnessed the cruelties of the much younger man, who's in charge and having ultimate control over everything in Briarcliff. Little did he know when his fresh start actually begins. "He's always sounds mad as a hatter."

 

"Isn't he definitely as mad as a hatter, Frank?" All of a sudden, the singer nagged as she attempted to control her voice tone without being as harsh as her worst enemy in the facility. "You can't work with somebody, who's your boss and being a murderously mentally-ill. He's a sociopath! He loves it when you are his slave. Of his system. His literal slave. Doubtlessly!"

 

"Fair enough! I'm thinking of leaving Briarcliff soon and work somewhere else as a security guard. You are absolutely right, Odette!"

 

"I'm glad I'm convincing ya to walk through the right path though it's not my business."

 

"Oh, Odette! I know you don't have an ultimate control over my life but you're so helpful. You're just like your parents. Compassionate! Helpful! You're an amazing girl whose parents are amazing."

 

"Why thank you," Once the both adults pushed the double wooden doors of the common room as they arrived as they set foot inside the expansive room, suddenly the young woman's gaze was transfixed on each corner of the common room, trying to find her childhood friend by recalling somewhat how she used to look like as a child. Silence arched between the both adults, whereas Odette's hazelish-brown eyes scanned swiftly the common room until she laid her eyes on a young woman with familar appearance, recognizing her until she clamped with her both hands her mouth in merciless, timeless horror as her honey brown orbs widened of the horrid scenery which she currently witnessed. It was her childhood friend Serena. She looked much different unlike her early years. What Odette did was actually refraining to emit a guturral wail. "Oh Jesus! God! Serena!"

 

In the meanwhile, the both adults approached the desolated inmate by resembled as if a monster did everything to her by aggravating the adorable looks which she once possessed. The other young woman's eyelid was sewed as if something horrifying has happened to her especially an incident, befalling her at such fragile age. Partly of her mane of strawberry tresses was shaved on the left side and her skin was layered in light bruises, pinkish and blue tints airbrushed on her flesh. She was sitting all alone by herself on the tattered, filthy sofa until the inmate shifted her solely opened eyelid as her chocolate brown orb was darted absentmindedly to the anxious Odette and Frank as they seated between her. Fortunately, the love child didn't scream in horror at all. Odette and Frank's flimsy hearts were already broken once they spotted Serena and her abased condition.

The young singer shed a couple of tears as they sprung up in her frail eyelids, transfixing her gawk on her childhood friend as Frank did either. She felt honed daggers stabbed right into her chest as thick, marvelous blood bleeded, spurted by splattering. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	14. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Odette share with one another their stories by alleviating themselves together. The Howards meet and have the chance to unite with Elsa's small family. What are their intentions?

 

 

"Serena, do you know me?" The brunette enquired by lowering gradually her voice, timidly extending her hands to cup her pallid, slim face by cupping her cheeks as her long, elegant fingers trembled reluctantly. "Do you even remember me?" The strawberry-haired young lady recognized her old friend's voice, although she didn't peel a single word after her arrival with the former cop in the common room, whilst their surroundings which encircled them were in the lurking oblivion. 

The dispersing scintillating sunrays crept through the big common room's windows, illuminating their faces by bathing the room in saturating light.

Serena was actually slightly older than her childhood friend with 2 months, besides she used to have a ringlet of strawberry tresses, cascading down her mid-back until her foster parents did atrocious, unbelievable things to her shortly before Serena's destiny was no longer lit up in the face of the light and God, hence, her footsteps were tugged by the hand of the darkness as she was already lost, horrified even fated to be jailed with lunatics, sharing similar fate as hers for the rest of their days to rot in a place. Place, where the authorities have determined their fate to be depending of their morals and decisions which are considered unsacred at all. Furthermore, the other young woman possessed chocolate brown eyes as one of her eyelids was sewed, in fact, her adoptive father had spilled sulfuric acid when she was at age 17, factly, she attempted to evade his vicious claws to being sexually abused though the sulfuric acid was her retribution. Even more, her body was covered in light tinted bruises from her calves up to her frail arms, because of her abusive foster parents who threw her away in the hellhole to being agonized in mortification, besides she's in Briarcliff because she killed her abusive foster father in self-defense for the attempted rape. 

"Odette, is that ya?" Serena posed the question in tearful voice as she pawed her childhood friend's feminine shoulders, meeting her hazelish-brown eyes as the both women couldn't help but sobbing altogether as tears incessantly were rolling down their porcelain, milky cheeks as their sobs escalated up to blubbers, earning some of the inqusitive patients' attention by gawking emotionlessly, idly the both females, who were expressing their own sorrow. In the interval, Frank was watching the both women comforting one another and their reunion ages later as he couldn't repress a couple of crystal tears, gushing down as he sniveled inwardly by wiping them with a thumb as his heart molted and ached in the same time. It molted because he was content the old friend united together all over again, whilst on other hand his heart ached, due to the fact Serena didn't seem the same girl Odette knew when they used to be orphans. "What they did to you too?" The strawberry-haired orphan resumed her utterance by significantly lowering her voice as it was solely audible for them unlike the other inmates as the gramophone music which played the French song Dominique, sailed in the background and rang in their ears. 

The image which Serena beheld of her childhood friend dismayed her for seeing her years later especially in such despaired condition. The ringlet of unkempt, lost its glossiness chestnut strands, descending her mid-back. The ordinary, hideous stone blue gown with short sleeves and round neckline as its hem dropped down to her round, perfectly shaped knees. The naturally tone of her palish skin even lack of splendor engrossed its apprehension, emanating in her heart, mind and body. Stench of tobaccos taunted her sensitive, powerless nostrils as they weren't left behind in the limbo. 

"They falsely accused me in something which I've never done. One of the security guards who I ordered a martini after Elsa's evening show, I drank from the alcoholic beverage as I was senseless, losing control over my body and another security guard of the bar tried to rape me by dragging me to his room until Elsa rescued me and I was actually doped, barely realizing what was inside my poison." The brunette took a deep breath by clearing her throat seconds before commencing with her monologue about the night before her formal arrest and being transported in Boston, whilst the security guard and Serena listened attentively, assimilating each word she has mentioned up to this moment. "Therefore Elsa took me at my apartment and on the next morning, I woke up as the cops were on the front door and they were like I'm arrested for violent clash with one of the fans under drug's influence. And hence, look at me! I'm here since my goose was cooked. I mean, these days." She kept on by caressing her childhood friend's cheeks as her thumbs kneaded its subtle flesh by wiping the tears of her tear-stained, juvenile complexion. When Odette finished her monologue, she swallowed a solid gulp in her throat by pursing her rosy-coloured, plump lips. 

"Oh God! That's unfair but it's not as worse as the reason why I'm here. I'm really to hear all this shit, Odette! You deserved much better than this."

"It's okay! I hate to be pitied, Serena!" Meanwhile the both women captured themselves in a tight, warm hug without breaking it off as their brittle hearts hammered briskly, reccuringly against one another's chests. "One day, this shithole is going to be no longer our home. We will be fine!" The love child rubbed with her mildly clumsy fingers the other inmate's shoulders as its fingertips caressed lightly the fabric of her cotton amber cardigan, whispering between their embrace. Her fingers once grasped microphones, glasses of severe alcoholic beverages as they burned the corners of her caverns, commanded her body and tranquilized it after boozing excessive quantity, yielding to lick her lips gamely, greedily as if she has savored its forbidden fruit from the Edem's garden. Even more, causing her cheeks heating and face vapoured in ruby tinge due to the alcohol's strength and vitality. 

"We will be for sure! Do not lose faith, Odette!" Serena replied in stoic manner. "We got each other's backs. We need to stay strong to the end." She proceed with her exclamation by opting to embolden her friend in soft voice.

"Tell me your own story! Why are you there as I doubt you belong?"

"Well, ya remember when I was adopted and left St. Ursula when we were scarcely 6," The other young lady inhaled in unsettled manner as the love child's lips popped up abruptly. "The first years when I was adopted by my adoptive family, they treated me well and loved me for what I were. They used to be such doting and wonderful parents until I peaked at my late teens when they struggled financially and barely coped the both ends as my foster father, Harrison became dependant of the alcohol though he fought with the alcohol which was his Achilles' Heel, besides my foster mother Collette wasn't exceptional. She screamed and tugged my hair constantly by judging me for being independent and telling me until I'm their child under their roof, I'll follow their rules. They thought I was still a fucking kid and I should be always kid even when I'm just 17 for their goddamn sake. They never took me seriously even when I'm a young adult. Harrison tried to rape me whilst Colette put the blame on me for trying to seduce him though I swear for hundredth time, I never tempted him." Whereas Serena's monologue advanced, the more astounded were the both adults who listened attentively her without peeling a single word by demonstrating disrespect, disregarding her as a normal woman with her own self-respect, authentic individualism self-love.

"I'm shocked. Tremendously shocked!" Odette and Frank expressed their exceeding, scorching frustration of Serena's former foster family which tormented their minds, occupied with bewildering thoughts of the other orphan's story behind Collette and Harrison as her own family. The both adults couldn't oppress gasps as their hearts severely ached. "How do they dare to mess with an innocent girl like you, Serena?"

"It's not only those bad news I can deliver you as a piece of horrendous memories behind these bastards. Further, do ya see my sewed eye?" She gestured by pointing faintly with her index finger directly into her sewed eyelid which caused them to nauseate as Odette has never seen such barbarous consequences after being part of an adoptive family. Meantime the strawberry-haired lady earned inquiring, dumbfounded looks as they acquired eternal palish tints on their faces. They nodded their heads, agreeing for seeing such atrocity. "That's what my foster father did it. Whilst Collette shaved partly my head, as a result of siding with a rapist and abuser." Then Serena chuckled in wry way by chewing her dry, plumpish bottom lip. "I can't even call them friends with exception of shitty freaks. They're no humans."

"All monsters are human! They're monsters." The former police officer confessed reluctantly as he removed his hat by grasping it in one of his clammy hands, whereas his other one managed up to rub his head, running his adroit, versatile fingers through his gray hair.

"It's abomination what they did to you. And,"

"The last time when my foster father opted to rape me again, I killed him in self-defense, throughout Collette considered me an insane and threw me here in this hellhole."

"W-What kind of parents are these people who have never deserved to have somebody else as angelic as ya?"

 

 

*******

"Elsa, I think I see somebody who oddly resembles Odette!" Massimo gestured as Evelyn and Elsa encompassed him as they stepped on the stone threshold of the asylum after getting out of the cab, observing the other married couple, holding one another's hands in an uptight grip.

"Oh Mein Gott! Aren't they," The German emigrant evoked rhetorically as she stammered, struggling to resume her utterance as soon as Jude and Timothy imposed gradually each step of Briarcliff as their hearts and minds froze in no time by scrutinizing the former pious members of the church as their mouths were agape, widened gapes at them as if statues motionlessly sat on the ground. They didn't even dare to move a single muscle and take a step forward by arriving inside the madhouse's lobby.

"And I pressume one of the exotic islands might suit ideally as her birthday present," The former holy man prattled as he felt somewhat disquiet, in fact, they weren't alone anymore, uncertainly recognizing Odette's best friend who was encircled by her own small, nonetheless ardent and marvelous family they formed altogether. Suddenly his chocolate brown eyes were laid on the elder singer with her husband and sole child as he offered them a benevolent, sheepish smile, flashing upon his fresh, young-looking complexion.

Silence fell between them as the light spring breeze blew their a tad ruffled hairs as its wind waves played with them.   
  


"I think you're Mrs. Mars, if I'm not mistaking!" The native Bostonian stuttered as she timidly motioned her lips as she and Timothy halted walking, offering her a benevolent, modest smile, distorted across her lips.   
  


"Ja, das ist richtig, Frau!" The German emigrant spoke with het firm, silver-tongued German accent, accentuating  her exclamation in general by nodding  humbly without showing any signs of unarguable aloofness at first sight. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you since I think you're Odette's parents."

 

"Isn't it too obvious, Mrs.Mars?" Despite the fact the Howards didn't know any German word, at least they comprehended the German emigrant's words without the need of a translator even translation itself. The Bostonian couldn't suppress a guturral, merry chuckle, escaping her lips as Elsa joined Jude, whilst Timothy shook his hand with Massimo, introducing to one another. "Well, I'm Judy Martin Howard, Mrs.Mars!"

 

"Don't call me Mrs.Mars, Judy! Just Elsa, okay?" In the interval, Judy nodded  excitedly by shaking the creamy hand of the elder singer, smiling brightly. 

 

"Of course, Elsa!" 

 

"So Judy and Mr.Howard, these are my husband Massimo and Evelyn, our daughter." Elsa introduced her small family to the married couple as Timothy and Massimo looked at each other with gleeful grins, cracked on their faces as they wickedly, absentmindedly cackled, earning their wives' attention as well. "W-what's going on gentlemen?" Evelyn just bashfully gawked the both men by biting her bottom plumpish lip absently, wearing a girlish, demure smile, curled up in the corner of her lips. 

 

"Ah, nothing! We have already introduced ourselves and shook our hands." The Italian commented as his face flushed, sunk in sanguine tinge. 

 

"Oh! Well, Judy, that's Massimo," The German woman turned to Jude by introducing her husband, ushering them to handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet ya! Elsa!"

 

"Timothy Howard!" The former man of the cloth shook Elsa's elvish, creamy hand by fitting ideally in his larger, smooth one. 

 

"Tim, that's Evelyn, my daughter!" At last but not least, Elsa introduced her daughter to the former member of the clergy, seconds before Jude's turn at last. 

 

*******

 

"This place is a holy shit for heaven sake!" Elsa exclaimed by clicking her tongue whilst holding Massimo's hand, whereas the other couple and Evelyn paced up altogether in the hallway of the nuthouse as they followed the married couple since they flawlessly knew each corner of Briarcliff without hesitation. The poignant stench of solid, hardcore medicaments, urine and low quality hygiene were inevitable for the both married couples as they advanced up to their imminent destination. The common room. "In what kind of a privy you used to work together, Tim and Judy?" The question was arrowed accurately into the Howards as their hearts raced. 

 

 

"Well, we used to work in better conditions unlike these miserable ones."The former holy man commenced explaining as he opted to assure the other couple the difference between Briarcliff nowadays and then were terrifically ginormous as if Briarcliff under Father McKenzie's iron fist was nothing unlike the old days when Jude and Timothy were in their 20s. 

 

"Oh! It looks like a shithole as if it's a loo, housing criminally insane and doping them to mute their mind's inner voices and resurfaced thoughts." The slightly dark-haired blonde evoked plainly, incapable of realizing what kind of a language she used in front of her adolescent daughter and her new buddies as the ladies' heels clicked frequently, constantly in the dull hallway, interweaving with the bewails of the desperate, mentally ill patients. 

 

"It's! It's the administrator of this institution's fault." Jude couldn't agree more with her husband and the German emigrant's words by humming monotonously to herself inwardly as if it was solely audible for her. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	15. Blameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback reveals how Serena murders her father. Is that the reason why she's committed in Briarcliff?

 

 

"Well, Serena and Odette, I'm leaving both of ya since there's a turmoil," The former police officer pat lightly, affably their shoulders by getting from the tattered, old sofa as his daily agenda as tormenting and hectic as usually. He was snapped when the sound of opening double doors in the common room drew the 3 adults attention within seconds without reluctance. "Oh, here we are with the next visitors!" He whispered in Odette's ear as they didn't take their inqusitive, studious eyes from the both couples who united along. 

"I think I see Odette with one girl." Evelyn responded bashfully as the horde of adults were approaching the ragged, poor-quality sofa as Odette and Serena were seating, broke off the hug shortly before the both couples stepped up in the common room as a couple of lunatics glanced at the uninvited guests of the mental hospital. 

"Hi guys!" Frank greeted warmly the both families as he blocked their way after leaving the both young women transfixing their agitated looks on their youthful, milky faces on the horde of adults. The security guard offered them a sympathetic, humble smile, distorted across his lips.

"Oh hi, Frank! Did ya talk to Odette and this girl with her?" The native Bostonian enquired in wry manner by chewing her bottom lip in unsettled manner whilst Elsa was rubbing with her long, elegant fingers her curly hair as its fingers tipped its soft spots of her head. 

"Yeah, I did! Father McKenzie released the gal from solitary as a present for Odette. They comforted one another and told one another even their stories behind their commitment in Briarcliff." Frank commenced explaining as seconds before his monologue, he cleared his dry throat. In this moment, the other 2 men timidly ambled up to the couch as their mouths were agape, gaping at Odette and Serena. Their dark eyes were fueled as they glinted with sparks of endless compassion, tremendous sorrow and distress once they beheld them in despaired condition which contrasted what they used to be before being jailed in the mental institution. In the meanwhile, the former man of the cloth couldn't repress bitter, crystal dew, pooling his flimsy eyelids as tears betrayed to roll down on his cheeks as he quietly sobbed, incapable of resisting its rephensible picture which was portrayed, airbrushed with its somber nuances of the melancholic, horrific images of completely blameless, vulnerable, young women aa they the least deserved to be institutionalized in the horrid, sinister nuthouse.

"Odette," The both men lowered their velvet voices as they accentuated on their distressed spelling of the juvenile, aspiring singer's name. "Who's this girl with you? Is she friend of yours?" Timothy posed the question beyond calmly as he seated alongside his daughter, whereas Massimo was propping on the couch without sitting directly.

"It's Serena. My childhood friend." The young brunette replied plainly as it was stoic to her how Serena looked like while the former authority left the common room as Jude, Elsa and Evelyn joined the other horde of adults.

"Serena?" In the interim, Massimo and Timothy inspected as their eyes wandered up and down by scanning momentarily the other inmate. Their hearts were cracked on trillions of glassy, miniature pieces as if they were whacked with hammers. What Massimo knew about the other girl was she was another orphan who was being adopted just before Odette was conveyed in Florida's orphanage until the both men realized the other patient looked peculiarly similar or not exactly. 

"Oh, gentlemen! I'm so ashamed," The strawberry-haired muttered out by struggling to spell each syllable, covering her face with her elvish, smooth hands as they were greased in filth and poor hygiene.

"Don't be ashamed! We mean no harm, Serena. You seem an amiable girl." The former holy man clarified calmly without daring to touch Serena. 

"Do I look really look like," All of a sudden as Serena scrutinized, inspecting Timothy's handsome facial features within seconds until realizing it's her old friend's father especially by judging their hair color and certain enchanting facial features they shared in common. "A friendly one? I'm just like the rest of these poor souls, trapped in an asylum for the rest of their lives. You might perceive me as a kind of a danger."

"Don't be too formal, dear! You can call us by our names." Judy rationally replied by extending her petite, milky hand by offering a benevolent, brief handshake. She looked down at the young lady as her hazelish-brown orbs glinted sparks of inescapable, glacial sorrow, due to her unkempt appearance and her wry apprehension towards Timothy, Elsa, Massimo, Evelyn and Jude, herself. Reckoning herself with them. "I'm Judy, Odette's mother. And these with me are Timothy, my husband." The middle-aged Bostonian introduced her husband, offering the strawberry-haired lady a sympathetic, affectionate smile, dancing on her lips.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Howard!" The 3 adults shook their hands politely. "It's mine too, Mr. Howard!"

"Do not call us formally! It's just Judy and Timothy." The younger man said in honeyed voice by being fed up with being addressed formally as if he was a bizarre, compulsive stranger, invading her personal space.

"Oh, you're so kind!" The former members of the church said as one by attempting gingerly to stroke Serena's head though she evaded their touch since she had trusting issues, highly doubting even her childhood friend's parents. "Don't complain, kiddo!"

"Please, don't touch me, Judy and Timothy!"

"Give her time! She probably has trust issues." The German lady emphasized  _trust issues_ by winking at the other mother as she approached her husband, taking his larger, warm hand into her petite, smooth.

"For sure she has." The young brunette retorted by hugging Serena, opting to alleviate her due to the humongous stress, pressure and somewhat awkward situation where her friend was exactly located in.

"Serena? Sweetheart?" All of a sudden, the young woman turned to the other married couple once she heard the singer's firm, German accent as her eye glistened somber, bleak nuances of her recent feelings and emotions which thundered a vicious storm by noting their shining faces with benevolent, beaming smiles which distorted across their lips. "You shouldn't be fearful of us at any cost. We're Odette's friends and we mean no harm." She furthered with her explanation without trying to embarrass Serena, momentarily releasing a hoarse chuckle.

"That's our daughter Evelyn and that's Elsa, my wife."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Serena! Evelyn!" Evelyn briefly introduced herself by chewing her bottom lip with her ivory tooth, lightly bowing her head during the handshake by expressing her respect towards new strangers whom she was introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Serena! We are Elsa and Massimo." After the handshake between the young females, hence, it was high time for the last handshakes up to now.

"It's mine too! Serena Langdon!" She nodded humbly her head as a vague, coy smile formed on her face.

"What they did to you these monsters?" Elsa asked concerned behind the story of her sewed eyelid and the partly-shaved head.

"Ma'am, you don't have any clue what my adoptive parents were capable of!" A sarcastic, fueled with woebegone strings which were fiddled of lyre. "They insanely ruined me and left me to rot there since I don't have my own rights or rather considered something less than anybody else."   
  


 

 

_Flashback_

_November 1961_   
  


 

_"Serena?" Harrison yelled his adoptive daughter's name by searching for her upstairs while_ _she  was pretending to be asleep, in order to avoid his bland, ignorant heated debates as she laid on her compact bed in her sufficiently spacious bedroom. "Serena Mother Fucking Langdon? Did I told ya," The middle-aged man stammered in ruthless, intoxicated voice by lurching, incapable of controlling his posture for a split second. As he opened her bedroom door after imposing the stairs for the second floor as he was inebriated after boozing four scotch glasses of rom at least, which was readily evident in his tone, speech. Chuntering his own words. The door creakly opened after his colossal hand met the doorknob, pressing it._

_In this moment, Collette wasn't home, due to the fact she's been busy with a lot of work this week, hence, rendering her daily schedule even more hectic._

 

_"Serena, Serena, Serena," Little did he know what she concealed in her jeans pocket by tiptoeing in her bedroom, making sure she won't wake up of his light footsteps as if a beast was approaching her bed though she scarcely believed in such fairy tales about werewolves, witches and so forth, besides their mythologies and legends. Her eyelids were tightly shut. "You little whore! What am I supposed to do with you?" Suddenly he rolled her motionless body as the strawberry-haired girl reclined on her back by being on top of her, wrapping his floppy legs around her waist, leaning down to her face by scrutinizing her pale, porcelain complexion in sly manner. "You deserve nothing than a punishment for being such a disappointment and shame." He whispered in her small ear as her hand plugged inside her jeans' pocket, fumbling for her pocket knife which she gathered earlier today from the kitchen, plotting Harrison's homicide. He licked her right cheek slowly, feeling by the way his berry-coloured, wet tongue greazing in clammy saliva her cheek, closing his eyes by relishing its moment of his torture._

_"Did you hear me?" The older man grunted by exhaling sharply as his rom stained breath brushed lightly her face as if wind blew it. In the interval, her hand gripped the silver pocket knife which was enough honed and getting it of the pocket, she waited for the perfect moment to stab it in the right area, thereafter marking a bullseye if she has successfully stabbed him as his requital is accomplished at last. "Look what kind of a lesson I'm going to teach you, you twat!"  In the interim, the young woman used the moment to stab him in his groins multiple times by kicking his heavier body of hers, getting rid off his corpse by pinning him, incessantly goring with the pocket knife as its edge was baptized in fresh, thick blood his ribs, right his heart until his heart halts functioning as her eyelid was already opened, sadistically surveying his downfall._

_"Here is your lesson ya stupid son of the bitch, fucking abuser, intrusive rapist! You human waste!" She spat on his face by sliting his throat as she perfomed a gore baptize of him as her slim fingers tipped the blood, consequently greazing it all over his face and certain body parts which were visible. "I'm baptizing you in the name of the gore baptize which I'm performing in the name of yar sins, criminal deeds which are damn overlooked by the authorities. Ya deserved to be imprisoned for the rest of your days for trying to rape a minor, ya bastard. Even killing you and touching an inch of your abominable being is worse than anything."_

_\--- Few Hours Later ---_

_"What the heck is that smell of gore?" The dirty blond-haired lady whined in high-pitched tone after slamming the front door by removing her winter hat which capped her ringlet of dirty blond of silky undulate curls, descending down her mid-back. Her sensitive nostrils smelled the acute stench of blood, coming from upstairs which briskly overspread in the entire house, whilst her adoptive daughter was getting some sleep on her compact bed after hiding the corpse of her adoptive father under her bed. "What have you done, Serena? Serena, did you cut yourself?" Collette carried on by following the poignant stench of blood by going upstairs as her footsteps approached her bedroom by pacing in the hallway as its wooden planks flooring creaked with each took step. "Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining!"_

_Once she stood before her foster daughter's bedroom door, subsequently her hand tapped a couple of times on the old, wooden door by emitting sounds, keeping her wits about somebody else's presence._

_"Serena! May I come?"_

_No response. No reaction. Afterwards she rapped more frequently though she turned on the other side, inhaling inwardly by ignoring her mother's door knocks._

_Throughout the middle-aged lady pressed the doorknob as her hand met its old, rusty doorknob, pressing it until she came to the conclusion the blood's dreadful, pervasive fragrance reached her nostrils, toying her nose as her hazelish-gray eyes wandered up and down, scanning the room in quick glance until her eyes noted blood stains on her foster daughter's bedsheets. Suddenly she can hear Serena stirring up, coming to her senses lastly._

_"Mom? What are you doing here? Didn't ya know before entering in my room you should knock?" The strawberry-haired girl enquired with drowsy voice as she inhaled softly, rubbing with her fists her eyes._

_"I knocked, Serena. Aren't you deaf?" Collette replied dryly by casting a piercing glare at her foster daughter without averting her glare of her by strolling up to her as her chunks clicked against the carpeted flooring._

_"I'm not deaf. I was asleep."_

_"So what are those blood stains on your bedsheets?" Without touching the stained bedsheets, Collette kept her wits behind the leery behaviour of the girl. "You've stained them with your period."_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"A big laundry is awaiting you, miss! Until," The strawberry-haired didn't want her mother to figure out from where the vinegary blood smell emanated which might mortify her to bones. Furthermore, Collette crouched down by sitting on her knees beside the bed, unwrapping the bedsheet to examine under her bed by covering with a hand her mouth once her hazelish-gray pools saw the corpse of her husband. "Oh Jesus!" Her heart raced as it sunk, incapable of handling her emotions and feelings anymore, whereas Serena set free a wicked, sadistic giggle._

_"It's not a laundry. It's called gore baptizing."_

_"How dare ya," Thereafter the older woman got up from the ground by snaking her callous, fleshy fingers around Serena's silken neck by piercing a glare into her chocolate brown eyes as its searing flame lit up in her irises. "To kill yar father, you little whore?"_

_"He tried to rape me again. What are you saying?"_

_"You're getting away with murder. The whores deserve nothing than being discriminated and humiliated. They are ladies with no morals and their own rights."_

_"You're a monster!" Serena opted to kick her mother in her groins as the both women gritted their teeth firmly._

_"You piece of trash, I'm fed up with ya! And you no longer belong in the society even there." The dirty blond-haired lady hassling as she raised her deep voice, grasping her fingers as they braced her recent victim's neck. "From now on, yar destiny will teach your lessons wisely by being jailed somewhere for mentally sick people like ya. I didn't know a monster even a mentally-ill girl would live under this roof until you fucking murdered Harrison, the love of my life."_

_"Screw you, you old hag!"_

_"Not only you're a liar, but also you're a murderer."_

_******* _

 

"Oh Jesus Christ! Look who're disturbing these girls again." Father McKenzie opened the double common room door as a vile, smug grin hugged his lips by whispering to himself, earning promptly the intruders' attention as well.

 

"Frank allowed us to pay a visit to them, if you want to know, Monsignor!" Massimo answered suavely by attempting to not taste the barbarous Monsignor's patience. 

 

"If you're here for another scandal again, I won't let you to hurt my daughter even more this innocent girl with the sewed eye." Timothy retaliated by glaring Alexander whose tongue clicked. 

 

"Timothy, please, don't argue with this asshat!" The native Bostonian tried to soothe her husband by placing on top of his broad, muscular shoulder her hand, kneading his shoulder as if she was opting to persuade her child to not fight other children, involving himself in a physical fight. "The things will get worse."

 

"The Howards and Dolcefinos are attacking me. How funny, Mr.Howard and Mr.Dolcefino! Why are you still there?" The head of Briarcliff approached them slowly by belittling them with his tone and manners, zinging in a circle around them especially the both older men.

 

"We wanted to see them. They're special girls and they're blameless." The Italian answered beyond calmly by opting to be as diplomatic as possible even with their foe.

 

Meanwhile Evelyn checked on Serena and Odette by making sure they weren't upset at all though they kept themselves cool on outside. 

 

"Blameless? Don't you think their stories before imprisoning them in Briarcliff makes sense to house such people like them? Especially who don't belong in the general population with their heinous deeds? Huh?" The man of the cloth dramatically, ironically guffawed by unable to control his storm of emotions. "Don't make me laugh ever again, intruders! Now get out of my sight before the consequences aggravate in your favor for your sake!" Without an ado, Evelyn and her parents, Judy and Timothy lowered their heads by Alexander's arrogance and menace caution.

"I'm so sorry, my darlings! At least, it was pleasure to see you for a while and chin up as always!" Elsa cupped Serena and Odette's jaws, tilting their heads to meet one another's stares. Afterwards she pecked kisses on their temples by stroking lightly their manes of tresses. 

"Just remember, girls! Keep your wits about this bastard and never let him to belittle you. Sooner or later we will find alternatives to get you out of this hellhole." Judy peppered their cheeks with light, feather, doting kisses by stroking their faces, admiring their facial features even if they lacked of any hygiene. 

"Don't worry, Judy! I and my angel Elsa will adopt Serena and get her out of this hellhole, whilst you go with Odette since she's your daughter."

In this moment, the other adults kissed the young ladies' cheeks and foreheads and pulling them in tight, warm and affable hug just before leaving the institution's area.

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Author's note: Sorry for this sloppy chapter, nevertheless I wanted to update it as soon as possible after finishing Unholy Atonement my short book and that's why I delayed. Now you can kill me for making you to wait longer for a new chapter. jk😂**

**Alex xoxo✝💗💗**


	16. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Only Jude/Timothy chapter! Flashback reveals Timothy takes a solemn vow, took on their wedding.

__

 

 

_\--- Few Hours Later ---_

 

The wee hours of the day progressed, it was getting darker and darker. The Howards and Elsa and Massimo eventually went shopping, in order to buy a birthday present for the love child. They examined the store as the parents of the orphan didn't want to buy and give their daughter something big and excessively exquisite. All they hankered was to give her something simple and amorously in the same time. Something which might be a humble, miniature, nonetheless memorable. Something bewitching her heart at first thing even if it's not the best thing they might give her as a present. The Howards bought set of studs silver sapphire and silver with sapphire gem necklace, whereas the other married couple bought for her something different. A handful of gramophone disks with vintage songs which Elsa bets Odette is going to like.

After the middle-aged adults finished with shopping, they got back in their reserved hotel rooms.

Once Jude and Timothy were in their booked hotel room, the blonde stripped off almost garment of hers, in order to dress up herself in something more casual, reckless whilst Timothy sat on the leather ottoman, watching his wife by the way she was taking off her garments and kicking off her stilettos. She can tell, he was indeed obsessed with supervising her.

"Aren't ya actually sick and tired of me?" The former sister of the church questioned by chewing her bottom lip once she was researching her suitcase for some of her stored garments such as an amber cotton cardigan with a mere white tank top and pair of denim dark jeans, layering her still drop-dead gorgeous legs for a middle-aged lady. She was wandering yet in the room by wearing nothing than her lacy lingerie.

"Of course, I'm not, rare bird! Why you'd think of such ridiculous thing especially crossing your train of thoughts?" The former man of the cloth heaved a mellow inhale by ushering Jude to come and sit on his lap as she rummaged in her suitcase by finding practical clothes at last. A beaming, optimistic smile distorted across his lips by admiring his wife's ethereal beauty. His chocolate brown eyes followed each graceful motion of her muscles, body language and manners. 

"It has been almost 2 decades even more since we're together and I'm somewhat certain you'd get tired of me by this time." The blonde declared pessimistically by lightly sniffling, almost incapable of halting her storm of emotions that shook her mind like an earthquake by putting on her practical, ordinary white tank top, hugging her slender torso, outlining her round, full breasts. "It's matter of time. I'm not special at all though Odette is a special girl and she deserves the world, honey!" She furthered by wiping her shed crystal tears.

"Shu, shu, shu, my rara avis! Don't talk like that!" He pat his lap by maneuvering her to sit on his lap as she seated on his hips obediantly, docilely by burying her head in the crook of his neck for a split second. The former nun threw her arms by bracing his neck as her cat hazelish-brown eyes were fixed on his chocolate brown. Hazel meets chocolate. He had his hands on her waist, rubbing her spine by opting to comfort her. "Do you remember our vow on our wedding ceremony? I mean we're just married." 

"I do!" She humbly nodded her head, affirming his words as he lifted up one of his mammoth, veiny hands to wipe her tears which gushed down her creamy, pale cheeks.

"I'll never get tired of you, no matter how wrinkled is your face. How hoar is your hair! Whatever you wear even the trashiest clothes or your hair is messier than a bush." The younger man radiantly, charmingly smiled to her by trying to persuade her as her sniffles ebbed in the limbo, rubbing her spine yet as his fingers kneaded gently her tank top's fabric as she wasn't ready with her dressing up process yet. 

"I'm never going to be sick and tired of you even when we've our tough times with scandals, yellings and cussings, of course!" Judy mumbled softly in his ear. 

 

 

_\--- Flashback ---_

_\--- March 1949 ---_

 

_It was just a day after Jude and Timothy resigned from the church and left Briarcliff for better and they organized a wedding ceremony which was not only private, but also they just celebrated it by themselves._

_The bells tolled for opening a new chapter in their life and part of their grandiose love story's book. It was namely their marriage and uniting 2 souls not only spiritually and physically, but also according to the law._

_Their wedding took its place somewhere in Vermont's countryside as the priest's monotonous, irksome recites of sacred songs drove them to insanity though their vast patience over even the most irritating moments and things, attempting to toy with their impulses and unlocking their immature, self-centered side. After the both former members of the clergy were enquired by the elder priest are they taking one another as a husband and wife, they readily responded with "Yes!" as they kissed one another's lips sensually, nevertheless lightly._

_As they seated on the dining table outside under the scintillating, saturating sunrays of the bright, spring sun which bathed everything below in light as its sunlight shielded their flesh of its mild spring breeze which contagiously spread in Vermont's countryside. The large dining table was adorned with a simple wedding cake, overally layered in cream and cinnamon as their figures were on top of the cake, besides plates of salads, dishes and glasses of champagne sat motionlessly on the table. Even more the professional photographer who was hired to photograph Jude and Timothy together during their wedding ceremony's celebration, took a couple of polaroid photographs of the recently wed couple as their content, glimmering smiles shone on their fresh, youthful faces. Their eyes were directly aimed to the camera as they glinted their sheer felicity of being a wed couple at last. Years of having a secret love affair which couldn't even be dubbed as a secret since the love child's parents won the notorious reputation, menacing their careers as they've already broken their took vows for years or by the time they joined the church._

_A jubilant, harmonious music played during their wedding ceremony as they were relishing the first moments of being a married couple._

_"What good is a song if the words just don't belong? And a dream must be a dream for two! No good alone, to each his own! For me there's you!" Eddy Howard's song To each his own played outside as the couple sipped their glasses of fresh, lukewarm champagne, burning the corners of their mouth and resurrecting their frail skeletons._

_"I can't believe the years passed and we're finally married after having a secret love affair." The bride chuckled by grabbing her silver fork, pronging some lettuce of the green salad by opening her mouth, munching it._

_"It wasn't exactly secret since these intruders came to the conclusion Odette is our daughter by judging her appearance and we tried to protect her." After Jude munched some green salad, afterwards Timothy planted a kiss on her cheek as she melted in the cheek kiss._

_"We were so fearful then as young parents. We did mistakes, of course! We didn't even know what we're doing."_

_"If you think like that, it's just because little did we know about parenthood and looking after a child."_

_"I think our mistakes educated us and we're supposed to flee the church earlier, in fact, we've a daughter and she mustn't be raised in such place like Briarcliff." The young woman added by sipping champagne as she greedily, gamely licked her lips._

_"If a flame is to grow there must be a glow! To open each door there's a key! I need you, I know, I can't let you go! Your touch means too much to me!"_

_"That's what I'm talking about, honey! I hope it's never too late to get Odette out of St.Ursula's hellhole." The younger man heaved a sigh from the top of his lungs._

_"Darling, let's change the topic instead discussing something painful since today it's our day." The former holy woman suggested by idly pronging a couple of lettuces before putting them into her mouth._

_The eventual truth was Jude wasn't just exasperated when it comes up to St.Ursula and how many children even babies were into her and Timothy's hands by conveying them after the mentally-ill patients gave birth to them, further, the ounce of its guilty conscience didn't ebb in her heart and concience at all. It has been years since she was living with the guilty conscience of imprisoning these bastard children in an orphanage no matter how old they were, besides it was gnawing and slowly despairing her. The former man of the cloth was victimized in this case of his remorses for sending babies to St.Ursula with Jude and the other nuns' help which weren't even their. Their hearts ached once they thought of Odette even St.Ursula's residence._

_"Of course! I'm so sorry for not changing it earlier," The former holy man apologized as he was curtly cut off in his mid-sentence by biting his bottom plumpish lip._

_"Don't be sorry, Tim! It's alright. Have you ever thought of jumping with parachute from a high hill or something like that?" She questioned by opting to not focus on the heartrending topic about the children especially the orphanage and their love child._

_"No! But why don't we try it since it's dynamic and risky? You're into these experiments."_

_"It's going to be an awesome experience. Just a splendid one!" She took a deep breath by savoring her slice of their wedding cake in her plate by masticating it._

_"Two lips must insist on two more to be kissed or they'll never know what love can do to each his own, I've found my own! One and only you!"_

_"Judy, I have to confess a vow to you!" He readily earned her inquiring look she wore on her young-looking, porcelain face._

_"Go head!"_

_"I'll never get tired of you, no matter how wrinkled is your face. How hoar is your hair! Whatever you wear even the trashiest clothes or your hair is messier than a bush." All of a sudden, he took her petite, creamy hand into his larger, secure one as its thumb kneaded the back of her hand as their eyes met, locking up her honey brown orbs in incredibly intesifying gaze. A soothing, doting smile honed up in the corner of his lips as he watched her glance down at his hand as she left the fork in her plate._

_"Do you truly mean it?" The former promiscuous jazz nightclub singer posed the question by mumbling as her lips trembled like guitar strings._

_"I really mean it, my rare bird! You're my rare bird, of course! I speak my mind as well since you're the sole person even woman who hears the truth, itself." She couldn't help but chew her bottom lip by transfixing her hazel eyes into his as if daggers gouged his pools in a mere stare._

_"I know which I genuinely appreciate since I'm the only one who hears all this after years in living a total lie."_

_"I promise you will never live in a total lie sicne we're wed."_

_"If a flame is to grow there must be a glow to open each door there's a key! I need you, I know, I can't let you go! Your touch means too much to me!"_

 

_\--- End of Flashback ---_

 

"I ideally recall it." The blonde replied plainly as she silenced the younger man in an ardent, brief kiss.

"No matter how many kids are we going to have. Whether if they're 3, as a result of being a pregnant with twins, I will never dump and leave you. I'd regret even if I broke this vow which I took it on our wedding." Timothy faintly patted her waist's curve.

"Odette's going to be happy whether if we've just a girl or a boy or two of a kind identical babies. But I think I should take a pregnancy test these days, because I'm not completely sure."

"Do not downheart yourself, Jude! I'm certain a wee life is growing inside you now even if it has been 24 hours since we made sex." The former priest opted optimistically persuade his wife about the unborn child that was growing inside her was actually another dream come true. In the meantime, she got from his lap by zinging to her opened suitcase, gathering the denim jeans and her cardigan by dressing up herself within seconds. 

"I don't want to upset Odette and I hesitated for years after Odette disappeared in our lives whether if having another baby is a good idea." She huffed by pouting her lips dramatically by tying her golden halo ringlet of old Hollywood in a casual medium ponytail, taking a quick look into the compact mirror she used usually when she was applying some lipstick on her perfectly shaped lips. 

"Rara avis, you should relax! Odette won't be as upset for losing the unborn child as the day when she was no longer part of our lives." Suddenly he snuck behind her by snaking his arms around her waist as she craned her neck by feeling his soft lips lightly brushing her neck. His chocolate brown eyes lowered to her hazelish-brown ones. 

"Let's not talk about the miscarriage which might be possible whether sooner or later. Don't ya mind to go on a walk in the middle of the night? Under the moonlight?" Jude turned to him in swift motion as she exhaled abruptly. 

"Why not, sweetie?" The former Monsignor cheerfully accepted as their moods changed drastically after she gave him a better idea for spending their evening. He removed his arms which braced her waist as he offered his colossal, smooth hand as she took it in no time as they left their reserved hotel room by leaving the hotel façade in a matter of handful of minutes by taking an elevator for the first floor. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	17. Reposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback reveals Odette's repose back in Florida's orphanage. Who's her secret, imaginative friend in her dreams who whispered to her in the wee hours of the midnight?

 

 

Whilst all patients were already gathered in their wards for extra good night sleep, as a result of temporarily closing the common room until the morning after, Odette was laying on her belly on her yet tattered, filthy bed by contemplating the wee battered wall as its moonlight lightly bathed her cell in mild light, illuminating it partly by barriering it against the pitch-black overlay. 

Security guards were incessantly on the alert, keeping their wits about the inmates and their welfare. 

The young woman drowned in her train of thoughts about her today's painful reunion with Serena, her childhood friend, besides her fortunate encounter with her parents, secondary family. She strongly believed Judy and Timothy will get her out of Briarcliff's sinister, morbid madness which tormented her for a few days since her arrival. 

Her day was not only filled with happiness of seeing her parents and childhood friend, but also spending and socializing with the other falsely accused patient Kit. Fortunately, today she didn't have any confrontations with any of the patients, reckoning the aspiring journalist who's locked against her will, Lana.

The young singer's therapy was in a matter of handful of days with Dr. Azarova, in case if there's additional unsuspected leery signs of mental illness, spotted and inspected in the young patient as well.

On one hand, her therapy was agitating her by causing sandstorm of conflicting prejudices and premonitions behind its procedure. Whilst on other hand, she wasn't at all since the middle-aged doctor was midst the fewest people or even staff members in the mental hospital where she's being treated normally unlike the rest of the other lunatics. Perhaps because she seemed different, according to Velika? If yes, is that one of the reasons why Odette wasn't being treated as harsh as a criminal? 

In the wee hours of the midnight, the young brunette always recalled the nightmare she had when she was in Florida's orphanage when she was 8 years old little girl. It haunted not only her memories for ages, moreover her weary body and mind in the middle of the night when the love child is implied to rest for a several hours until the morning after. 

 

 

_\--- Flashback ---_

_\--- October 1951 ---_

 

_It has been 2 years since the young girl has been conveyed in the Florida's orphanage, due to her rebellion against one of the vicious nuns, in order to defend herself against a menacing slap._

_The nights in the recent unwelcoming orphanage were not only as hazily ebon as the sinister, grim memories which Odette had, but also  she struggled to fall asleep unlike the other children approximately her age, who were already asleep safe and sound, whilst some of the nuns were incessantly in charge in the dim light hallways by securing the orphans' rooms, distributed by their ages from the youngest to the oldest ones who are about to turn 18 very soon and be released from the institution and its facility's responsibility at last._

_The brunette was hearing any voices in the middle of the night especially the midnight hours, whereas her peers had drowned themselves in the profound, ever-lasting slumber of the nocturnal journey for extra relaxation. At first, the orphan thought one of the children, who are forsaken whether by their parents or they established there by another way  even when they the least hankered for another possibility struggled to slumber until she came to the conclusion one night it wasn't just a mere child voice, floating in the sufficiently expansive room. It sounded rather hoarser and more adult-like though it was a cusp between an young adult and adolescent one. Apprehension and chills electroshocked her body as they swept her organs especially her spine, goosebumps overlaying her pale skin as she was dressed in an ordinary white cotton nightgown with long sleeves as its hem dropped down to her knees. She wore it every time to bed after having the privilege of taking regular showers by shielding her frail skeleton from the cold autumn climate._

_"Odette, follow me!" The same voice which she heard in the wee hours of midnight jingled in her petite ears as if it was solely audible for her._

_"W-Who are you?" The little girl mumbled in her slumber without daring to open her shut eyelids as she heaved an inward exhale from the top of her lungs. Prejudices whirled in her whirlpool of conflicting thoughts. On one hand, she wanted to open her eyes in daredevil way by checking if there's somebody else than herself and the sleeping orphans who resided the beyond peaceful, sinking in lethal hush room. Whilst on other hand, the young girl didn't want to open her eyelids, due to the fact the orphanage may appear damned with ghosts of pressumed victims especially children. Even more the Florida's orphanage chilled the love child to bones by tantalitizing her with unbelievable theories behind the dreary, recondite secrets of the institution._

_"Don't be silly! Just follow whenever you hear my voice!" The whisper loomed again by snapping at the brunette as she opened her drowsy eyes, rubbing them with her fragile, creamy fists by setting free a casual, quiet yawn as she sat on the edge of her bed by preparing herself for her destination. Following the invisible steps of the voice which persuaded her to pursue it without any ado and disinclination as well._

_Thereafter Odette stood from her compact bed by tiptoeing in the pitch-black bedroom as she should be quiet and considerate without rendering any further sound whether with her light footsteps or voice._

_Once she walked away from the room, luckily, she set a foot in an empty dim light corridor as its corridor's light flickered as its light bulb verged to explode._

_"Just follow me!"_

_The love child went in the east direction of the long, abysmal hall by following the young adult's voice by pursing her plump, dry rosy-coloured lips as her elvish hands trembled as shivers were sent down her spine since she heard the same voice tonight._

_Her vague footsteps directed towards one old, nevertheless abraded wooden door. Door concealing abundance of secrets as the door leaded to the basement of the orphanage, where a several spectrals were housed and useless, besides outworn items and orphans' toys were stored even discarded like garbage. The basement was not only known for storing threadbare items and toys, moreover a prominent home for the phantoms especially of orphans who found their deaths at young, brittle age inside the institution whether starvation or other discreet reasons as well._

_Little did Odette know what she would expect after opening the wooden door as her hand reached for the old, rusty doorknob by pressing it until the door creaked as she peered into the both directions as her hazelish-brown eyes glinted trepidation as the basement, itself, was literally varnished in pitch-dark darkness with lack of sources of any light. A couple of whispers especially infant and adolescents' voices interweaved as an ensemble of choirs, chattering in unknown language as the door opened, colliding faintly to the wall as the little girl's silhouette reflected onto the hallway's yellow wall._

_All of a sudden once the young girl took her first steps inside the basement as she stepped on wooden, howsoever, squeaky stairway, the door shut by slamming vigorously within seconds by causing Odette to flinch, abiding paralyzed on one place in the hollow._

_"Phew!" The orphan whispered to herself by wiping her pale forehead with the back of her hand as the basement's lights flickered suddenly as her honey brown eyes were darted down to the stairs, warily imposing them as her lips popped up._

_The cellar, itself, was furnished rather with readily antique furnitures such as an old, shabby wooden swinging chair in the middle of the room as collection of senescent, tatty toys such as rabbit plushies, rag dolls and so forth encircled the bewildered little girl as the walls were painted in cantaloupe orange paint as its daub commenced to peel off the wall, incarnating its poor condition. Tall, old bookshelf with opulent antique, tattered books adorned its bookshelf. There was no window to illuminate partly the cellar at least._

_"Hello?" The brunette roamed sluggishly around the basement, inspecting it as her hazel eyes traveled to one direction to another as she was scanning the room as her voice was the sole echo which collided in the walls. "Is anybody there?" She furthered by wondering why the basement wasn't crowded with any living soul at all._

_Suddenly she can feel a hand on the top of her narrow shoulder which sent shivers down her spine and body. Once she turned to her back, nobody was there. Afterwards something as an spectral loomed by blending with the wall's colors until it stepped on the creaky wooden planked floor as its phantom figure was an young adult one._

_She just stood without moving a single muscle and even uttering a single syllable as she observed everything what might lead to, regardless how she might react or respond in this moment._

_"W-who are you? Aren't ya the voice that," As the orphan peeled a word, the ghost of the young adult curtly cut her off in her mid-sentence, incapable of carrying on with her utterance._

_"Shu, shu, shu, Odette! I'm the voice which called you just moments ago." The young woman strolled up to Odette as she was taking a couple of steps backward without supervising what she may stumble in the least predictable moment. It was her second nature once she was located in danger to take steps backward without thinking to interract to suspicious people at all._

_The young woman's spectral was approximately 17 year old as her mane of unkempt ebon tresses cascaded down her mid-back, framing her porcelain, sleeved in freckles white as cream complexion as a plain, blood-stained white rigid, shapeless nightgown with ruffled short sleeves hugged her slender body as its hem flared her round, bony knees. Her hands were baptized in sable blood especially her fingers as if she had murdered somebody. Her deep light green pools were transfixed on the little girl by offering her a benevolent, soothing smile, hugging her thin lips._

_"Please, don't hurt me! What do you want from me?" The brunette refrained from weeping as her eyelids were pooled with dew, evoking in mildly tearful voice._

_"I don't want to hurt you. I've a message for you, Odette!" In the meanwhile, the older girl crouched down forward by cupping Odette's cheeks in the palms of her amusingly warm hands as Odette abided paralyzed, without running away from the phantom._

_"W-what message? I don't even know yar name." The young girl's heart raced as if it peaked to spring up of her frail chest._

_"Don't be too fearful, dear! I'm Daphne McCloudy! I used to be a mortal just like you until the destiny befell me at such young age." Without even sniffling, the brunette was touched by Daphne's speech as the thumbs of her hands wiped of the tears which tumbled down her cheeks, without averting her stare. "This orphanage isn't safe for ya at all. I hated it there just like you."_

_"A-Are you real?"_

_"I was real. One of the nuns murdered me and threw my corpse like piece of trash and human waste there." A wry chuckle escaped her berry-coloured, lukewarm lips. "I assure ya, this place is one of the worst ones in this cold, cruel world. The life is too short for so much sorrow and tears, Odette!"_

_"Is that your message to me?" The young girl's borderless inquisitiveness resurfaced by lowering her head as the tears ebbed of her eyelids as they used to well in like jet water of a fountain._

_"Not only that. I was treated harshly and harassed by other kids and nuns there. I was like an uninvited guest there. My parents died in a car accident when I was scarcely 12 years old only." Daphne furthered with her monologue as one of her hands which cupped her cheek, tilted the other orphan's head to meet her linked eyes. "At least, they loved me until they passed away and I'm in the heaven with them. What about your parents? Why are you still there?"_

_"It wasn't my parents' fault why I'm there. All I know about them is they loved me but I was deprived from them when I was a baby. I used to be in other orphanage where's in Boston until I bit one of the nuns' wrists who was about to slap me for believing the bullies' baloney." In the interim, Odette chewed her bottom lip at the thought of her parents as her heart severely ached and the former orphanage where she resided it for straight 6 years. The young lady listened attentively without interrupting the much younger one. "They're a nun and a priest."_

_"Ah! Ha! A priest and a nun?" The black-haired girl arched an eyebrow as soon as the brunette emphasized her parents' professions as well as her stare transformed into a leery one. "I hate nuns."_

_"She was a great nun and Mommy! I don't know anything about her life as much as my Daddy's either."_

_"Oh!" Daphne exhaled sharply by pulling her in a tight and warm hug by attempting to alleviate the orphan. "Everything is going to be alright! Leave this hellhole when you grow up because one of the nuns who murdered me was fated with a restitution shortly after the cops came invaded this orphanage's walls. She killed herself in front of the cops though the suicide is a sin." The love child couldn't repress an instictive motion of snaking her small arms around the young woman's upper back, relishing its warmness of the embrace._

_ **To be continued...** _

 

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for this sloppy and boring chapter. Nonetheless, at least it's something than dissatisfying you with lacking update for days, making you wait.**

 

_Alex xoxo **💞✝**_


	18. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the both married couples step inside the asylum, bad news befall them. What they are?

__

 

 

 

_\--- The next morning ---_   
_24th of March, 1962_

The wee hours of the morning were embraced by not only the scintillating, warm sun rays which assaulted the small city of Massachusetts, further, the silver-tongued songs of the chirping birds jingled elating, calm tunes in the ears as if they resembled a vintage song, playing on a recorder.

Odette's therapy was in a matter of days. Furthermore, her birthday was tomorrow and she wasn't able to accept birthday presents whether from her biological parents or otherwise her secondary ones, in fact the risks will aggravate everything else as its sandstorm demolishes any building, any object even any living soul.

What it was readily certain was she will receive daily visits whether from Jude and Timothy or Elsa, Massimo and Evelyn.

After the young lady had the usual breakfast before paying a visit to the doctor's office even when she was the least occupied with patients like her, she seated on the tattered, old common room's sofa by sharing a couple of minutes as a piece of moment with Kit, smoking along.

He offered her a cigarette by lighting it up with matches which he had since the young man liked her and genuinely relished each spent moment with her. The both young adults were as usually encompassed by sea of patients, who were rather banging their heads bluntly, forcefully in the brick walls of the room, besides being involved in physical fights or their high-pitched in hysterical pain bewails collide in the walls and ring fiendish tunes in the surrounders' ears.

"I still can't believe my therapy is in a matter of few days and afterwards I'm getting out of this hellhole once and forever." The brunette evoked by taking a second drag of her cigar length, thereafter expelling dim from her mouth in a blow which diffused in the thin, nevertheless reeking of urine, medicaments and poor hygiene common room's air.

"Good for ya, Odette! You deserve this freedom." In spite of Kit's sheer satisfaction which was vomited in his masculine voice, he kept its igniting vicious cycle, cooking inside him by blaming the authorities for pointlessly locking him up in a mental hospital for criminally insane as if he was considered midst them. "I'm wishing you good luck in yar life as well." He kept on by taking a puff of its cigar length by emitting mild dim.

"Thank you! I believe you will be released sooner or later and they will come to the conclusion you're innocent." The young man chewed his bottom lip as he transfixed his chocolate brown eyes on the young woman, supervising her body language as she seemed a tad disquiet when she was nigh men. Little did he know about her paat with exception a small quantity behind the darkness which was inescapable visible by the way the brunette looked at the others as if they alook like her foes. Her hazelish-brown orbs glimmered unconditional abhorrent, inevitable acumen and glassiness. Namely almost everybody is considered as a hazard even worse in Odette's case. A foe since she's been hurt a several times in her life. A vague, sympathetic smile honed up in the corner of Kit's lips at the thought of unachievable freedom unless one of the orderlies forces him to sign a contract for his release. "They're just dumbasses who're blinded by the law instead of listening to ordinary people like us what we shall say." She sighed.

"You're goddamn right, Odette! They will never understand misunderstood people especially like us."

"Unfortunately, you've got the right to say it out. They're down with the pretty lies." The juvenile singer took another drag of her cigarette, emphasizing the last words in the second sentence. "The pretty lies which they're living in."

"So yeah, it makes sense why they're so delusional!"

"What are you talking about again?" All of a sudden, another similar feminine voice echoed behind them as the journalist's tongue clicked bt gluing her inquisitive, sly as snake chocolate brown orbs on the both younger adults.

"Fuck off!" Odette retorted as her jawline contracted by clenching her ivory teeth without turning to the older brunette. "Did you hear me, miss Lana Banana?"

"Odette, ignore her!" Otherwise Kit advised the younger lady as he snaked a strong arm around her shoulder as his hand kneaded her shoulder, his fingers tipping her gown's rigid fabric.

"It looks like you're in love. A women' murderer and a drug addict! What a great combination! What kind of babies are you going to have together?" The homosexual reporter didn't stop with her daredevil game by scoffing Kit and Odette as an overweening grin distorted across her lips.

In the interval, the both adults kept on with ignoring Lana even not daring to pay any attention to her.

"Probably miss Sociopath and Mister Psychopath will be your kids!" The older brunette jeered by chewing her bottom plumpish lip as the younger one rolled her eyes without shifting them to her foe by taking another drag of her nicotine length, blowing smoke.

After a handful of minutes of taunting, eventually Lana gave up by leaving Kit and Odette alone without violating their personal space for this moment since she was tiresome of scoffing them without earning their impulsive, livid reactions and responses.

 

 

*******

"Good morming, my rare bird!" The former man of the cloth was brushing his teeth in the en-suite bathroom when he suddenly heard his wife stirring under the warm velvet blanket by wearing nothing than her ravishing red nightie which hugged her slender, still appealing body for such age. Her shaggy lion mane of silken old Hollywood curls, ruffled on the pillow as she inwardly, softly inhaled. Meanwhile Timothy wore nothing than his underpants as his smile beamed while Jude was asleep until she came to her senses.

"Morning, sweetie!" The blonde replied joyously by rubbing sluggishly, absentmindedly her drowsy eyes with her frail fists by lightly yawning until her hazelish-brown orbs glinted passion, love and desire when she beheld him wearing nothing than his boxers clothed his crotch as its bulge was inevitably visible for her, without averting her gape. "It looks like somebody is slightly earlier awake from hibernating!" He furthered by teasing as he held his pale blue toothbrush as he winked gamely at Jude. She couldn't suppress a momentarily girlish giggle.

"Not exactly! I wasn't sleepy anymore and let's not forget I ordered some breakfast to be served for us." After the brush of his toothbrush brushed each part of his ivory, yet firm teeth by glimpsing into the medium sized oval mirror which hung above the sink, some toothpaste was dripping and staining his lips even mildly his jawline.

" What a breakfast? Something with cinnamon?" The middle-aged lady licked greedily, gamely her lips at the thought of her favorite favor. She was a keen fan of cinnamon as well by pushing some strands of her fresh, youthful face with the palm of her petite hand.

"Your favorite morning coffee with some cinnamon and milk. And the croissants are going to be with cinnamon. Just only for you!"

"Delicious not as much as this bulge which your boxers shield it!" The former holy woman fessed by biting her bottom lip in seductive manner by getting from the bed though her reluctant laziness which commanded her body, organs and mind. She strolled up to Timothy by staring into him for eternity by the way his long, dexterous fingers worked on the toothbrush by brushing every inch of his ivory teeth as he arched an eyebrow.  Her fingers reached for her plain red toothbrush by starting to brush her teeth as they looked at one another faces.

Silence arched between the couple until Timothy finished with brushing his teeth by spitting the toothpaste and watering his mouth with some cool water.

"It's going to be simple. Just a black coffee with some apple strudel."

"That's wonderful!" She uttered shortly after finishing with brushing her teeth as their faces were scarcely inches from one another by closing its gap. Her honey brown irises were fueled with murderous lust, desire, love and warmness by clasping her arms around his neck. "When you ordered our breakfast?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Before brushing my teeth."

"Aww! I see," Afterwards the older lady pressed her soft, naturally rosy-coloured lips against his by closing her eyelids for a while, occupying his lips with a light, scrumptious kiss as one of her hands drifted up to his dark chestnut hair, subsequently running her fingers through them. "Let's have a morning sex just before our breakfast arrives."

"If we get in trouble, what we shall we do, honey? Huh?"

"Screw the hotel staff! We will be always in charge!" The former sister of the Roman Catholic church answered aloofly as she lightly giggled in demure way as his colossal, secure hands were on her waist by squeezing her slim waist. "The door knocks are more obvious than our moans."

"It depends of our moans, rare bird!" The British couldn't repress belly hurting laughter by heaving it. "If they're louder and they're audible, therefore it's going to be kinda embarrassing."

"Never say embarrassing," She silenced him by deepening the kiss in a French, besides more ferocious one as their eyelids were shut. Furthermore, the former man of the cloth wasn't capable of bickering with the love of his life since Judy was exceeding argumentative and stubborn. "Do you hear me, sweetheart?" She carried on by lowering her voice in tempting manner as their wet tongues danced together, running her slim fingers through his dark hair.

"Of course, Jude!" Timothy replied as she pushed him against the tiled wall by trapping him with her weightless body as she plugged her tongue inside his mouth as she lowered her hand down to his stark torso, delicately running all over it by admiring his muscular chest and abs. Muffled inhales emitted from the top of their lungs. "I love it when you play the stubborn one."

"How about this one?" After running her fingers softly all over his toned torso, thereafter they slithered down to his waistband just before teasing his bulge through its fabric.

"Urgh! Jesus! Oh!" His groans and moans levitated in the en-suite bathroom as he opted to control his megawatt decibels. "That's so good." By the way she teased him was insatiable even inebriating for him and her as well.

"Just before the breakfast arrives, the fun begins."

All of a sudden a couple of door taps interrupted the promptly lustful couple as it was audible for them.

"Hold on for a second!" The blonde zinged to their reserved room back by wrapoing sround her frail skeleton a peignoir which was located on the ottoman by tying a knot of the belt as Timothy shut immediately the bathroom door to clean himself.

As soon as the former nun walked up to the door by unlocking it, consequently the hotelier stood on the door with a wheel silver tray of the married couple's ordered breakfast by offering a cheerful, composed smile, curled up in the corner of his lips by highlighting his parchment, mildly wrinkled complexion.

"Good morning, Mrs. Howard! Your husband ordered the breakfast for both of you."

"Yes, that's indeed right! He ordered what exactly we want. There isn't any mistake, sir." The blonde assured him as the slightly younger man drove the wheel silver tray by handing it to her in no time.

"Good, ma'am! Bon appeti!" 

"Thank you!" The other man just walked away as she drifted the wheel tray up to the table by shutting the door behind her, sighing calmly. "Tim! The breakfast!" The former holy woman cried out loud as he got from the en-suite bathroom.

 

*******

 

"Did you hallucinate or something the last night?" The brunette doctor took a puff of her cigarette as she inquired her recent young patient by reclining on her chair as her piercing chocolate brown eyes were pierced into Odette's hazel orbs. 

"Not exactly! I just had something like a dream, if I'm not mistaking." The young singer stuttered by taking a drag of the cigarette which the affable doctor offered her since her arrival in her office. Velika listened attentively her patient by nodding sternly, cold-bloodedly her head, affirming her exclaimation. "A dream like a memory from my childhood when I was just eight-year-old girl."

"What it has to do with? Was it something spooky or even worse? Morbid?" The elder brunette posed the question by exhaling sharply as she opted to find an alternative to aid the inmate. 

"When I was 8 years old child as I remember well my old life in the orphanage in Florida, one night even a few nights I was hearing the same young woman's voice though she was just another seventeen-year-old adolescent, who used to be housed in this orphanage though one of the nuns viciously murdered her and threw her corpse in the basement where I met the ghost of this girl. And in the middle of the night, I just got up from my bed and I left the room by following the voice until I came to the conclusion I should enter in the cellar. It was dark as the death, itself. Once I was inside the basement, the door shut by itself and the lights were flickering which was even weirder." In the meantime, the middle-aged doctor was utterly paying attention to the love child by taking another drag of its cigar length by blowing dim which diffused in her sufficiently spacious office. "I went downstairs and inspected the cellar until this girl mingled with the walls and horrified me as I was paralyzed. I didn't know how to react. I was literally nonplussed as well."

"Did she hurt ya or something else?" Velika proceed with her impending question as her temple creased by arching an eyebrow as Odette's monologue behind her childhood memory and her dream the night before were criminally flabbergasting the older woman as if she's midst the fewest patients even people who have confessed they've seen ghosts and confirm their existence. 

"No! She was indeed innocent. She was amicable, tho! Her name was Daphne McCloudy. She lost her parents when she was 12, as a result of car crash. However, Daphne warned me about the place where I was institutionalized as an orphan."

"That's interesting! I feel bad for this girl who deceased, due to a nun who committed the homicide."

"Perhaps she was the only like imaginary friend I had in Florida's orphanage for sadly!" Afterwards the orphan took a pull of her cigarette by expelling severe dim, escaping her lips. "Are the ghosts real? Are they existing eventually?"

"Oh, dear!" The doctor exhaled abruptly by wiping her clammy forehead as its perspiratory dew greased her forehead's pale skin as she cleared her throat. "You don't have any idea how many patients have sat against me and some of them were telling me they saw ghosts and proved me they were real. But in my case, I saw only once a ghost and it was a long time ago when I was a teenager."

"What about the ghost you saw, Doctor?" The juvenile brunette as she took a pull at her cigar, seconds before stubbing it out in the ashtray past her. 

"It was a little child's one where I found it in the backyard of the school I used to study. I didn't know why it was dead, howsoever, it told me it was brutally beaten by a horde of malicious, aggressive teenagers, who were known as sadists and beating innocent children."

"Oh! So you think the ghosts are existing in this world?"

"Only if they're inhabiting haunted places or areas. In your case, the basement was cursed."

 

*******

 

As the both married couples were marching up to the old, austere, nonetheless off-putting building to pay a visit to Odette after having a breakfast, they entered inside the asylum at last. In this moment, Evelyn was snoozing in her parents' reserved hotel room since she had a lot of spare time. 

Whereas the horde of adults paced in the dim light via the daylight which dispersed through the battered windows of Briarcliff by bathing the abysmal, long halls in light, illuminating their directions as Frank guided them to the brunette's ward though he was completely sure she was catnapping in her cell.

As his rusty, antique keys clinked with each took step by escorting the both couples to Odette's ward, once he picked up the key for her ward by unlocking it within seconds, they realized it was empty.

"Oh shit! She ain't there!" The former cop cussed though his cuss caused faint chuckles for a while until they were muted by the suddenness of their raced hearts when they contemplated the empty cell of the inmate. 

"Where she might be?" The Italian wondered as his berry-coloured, damp lips motioned like piano keys.

"I dunno, Massimo! I doubt it she could escape like that. Like a riot!" Frank replied dryly as he shuddered, raising his shoulders. 

 

The truth was actually Frank has never doubted Odette's obediance and immense benevolent nature which she possessed even readily oozing of her. Howsoever, little did he know where she was. A couple of unanswered questions flooded in the middle-aged adults' minds like icebergs as their hearts sunk, despite their lack of knowledge for her now. What if she has escaped for better or worse? Even worse? Being attacked by one of the most dangerous even vilest patients who has ever been jailed in the mental institution for the rest of his days? What if Odette just vanished or was temporarily banished? Nobody knew. Their questions weren't answered yet. 

 

"Frank, she's a good girl! Since she was a baby, I knew right away she's a good person with golden heart and crystal intellect and she would never make you to surmise her for something Odette's never going to do for her sake at least."  The former Frank's boss vouched by defending her own daughter by heaving a jaded exhale. 

"Frank! Judy's right! Odette would never do any atrocious things just to lose her trust and consider her as an enemy just like Father McKenzie." Timothy intervened by affirming Jude's words as one of his strong arms was dangled around her back, his fingers hardly kneading her top's velveteen fabric. In this moment, the German emigrant and her husband abided quiet.

"I swear!" All of a sudden, the surprising beginning of Elsa's monologue earned the other 3 adults' inquisitive looks which they wore on their complexions without peeling a single word. "I can confirm Jude and Timothy's words too! Odette was always like my second daughter and she would never and ever make her friends and family lost any quantity of trust in her. She's a pure angel!"

"Frank!" The juvenile nun, who stormed off in the women's wing hallway by speeding up as her chunks clicked against the floor by earning inquiring, glassy faces by panting. "Oh! I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." The young blonde apologized as she slightly bowed her head by noting Frank's current company which accompanied him by offering them a childish, distressed smile, flashing upon her porcelain, milky as vanilla complexion. Her ocean blue eyes glistened concern, urgent insecurity and disquietness like stars in the nocturnal sky. 

"No, no! Ya aren't interrupting anything, little sistah! It's alright. What are the news?" The former policeman patted lightly, kindly Mary Eunice's shoulder as she rose her head by meeting Frank's sapphire blue eyes. 

"Odette's in the infirmary! There must be an accident which befell her a few minutes ago." In the interval, thanks to the young sister of the church's horrid words, she earned promptly the horde of the adults' subjugated by the horror of the befall which fated the young singer especially the former members of the clergy as Jude clamped with a hand her mouth, expecting the worst. 

"Odette?" Jude and Elsa evoked in unison by being more than horrified why she's being conveyed urgently in the infirmary. Even more they didn't acknowledge her current condition. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	19. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the Howards and Massimos pay a visit to the infirmary by discovering for themselves the consequences of Odette's committment, hence, they learn more sinister, grim facts behind the abuse she experienced. Who's responsible for her abuse?

 

"H-How is possible Odette to being conveyed in an infirmary, Sister?" The German emigrant enquired with a raspy, firm German accent, accentuating on her exclamation.

"One of the most vicious patients got the keys for her ward by unlocking it by dragging her off her cellar and a handful hours later I found her in the infirmary." The young blonde commented by exhaling uneasily as she couldn't help, howsoever, feeling her cheeks heating by emphasizing the word infirmary.

"I hope she isn't viciously hurt my baby girl! She doesn't deserve it." The former sister of the church felt her knees weak even her frail skeleton being eletroshock, due to the immense panic which built its bricks by slowly falling on her knees though Timothy was there to alleviate her even in the toughest moments. 

"Jude!" Fortunately, it was the former man of the cloth who snaked his strong arms around her waist by persuading her to raise, whereas Elsa was quietly sobbing to herself and Massimo was wiping the tears away of her ruddy, puffy eyes. 

"What if she's in coma? What if she doesn't even wake up?" The Bostonian bewailed hysterically by wriggling in Timothy's grip. 

"She's unconscious but I can assure you she's still alive, ma'am!" The young sister assured the hysterical Bostonian, whilst Elsa was sinking into her husband's embrace by letting his muscly, strong arms brace her upper back as his chin was on top of her lowered head.

"Oh thank God! We should check her immediately at any cost!" The panic that invaded the middle-aged woman was exceeding as Frank and Mary Eunice ushered them to follow them, whereas the both couples zinged up to the both staff members of the facility without reluctance and delay.

"Shu, shu, shu, my angel! Odette is going to be alright. She's a strong girl and will overcome any trouble which she has been through these tough years." Massimo opted to soothe Elsa by embracing her as they walked away from the women's wing hallway as her sobs ebbed though the horde of the adults' hearts sunk.

"It's okay, my rare bird! How the sister said, she's yet alive though her critical condition." The younger man pecked a loving, deep, feather kiss on Jude's milky temple as she relished the forehead kiss by frequently blinking, muffled mellow moan which was heaven from the top of her lungs. 

A handful of minutes later after pacing by descending the Stairway to Heaven as the visitors followed the nun and the security guard altogether, the frenzied wails of patients were inevitable by ringing requiems in their ears. Even more the pungent reeking of urine, heavy medicaments and poor hygiene were toying their sensitive nostrils though they attempted to focus more on their recent quest. To check the love child's condition and spend a couple of minutes with her until they were kicked out of Briarcliff if they violate with the limited time they had. 

What they felt for these wretched, devastated souls, who were institutionalized in one of the most notorious mental hospitals in the Massachusetts's state was delirious compassion, in fact, they receive no visitors and don't receive any quantity of affection, attention which Odette and somewhat Serena got since they are imprisoned there behind the dull, solid walls. How about the remarkable holidays such as Easter, Christmas, New Year and Thanksgiving? They didn't have any families or any relatives with whom to celebrate and share piece of prominent, rejoiced moments even if they're once at least. They're just like godforsaken and forgotten by God human beings, who're destined to stay there until their days are reckoned and when their ethereally eternal, brittle souls leave their mortal bodies by whether being cremated or burried, consequently nobody mourning over their fresh death. 

As Frank and Mary Eunice guided the 4 adults by passing swarm of orderlies, who dragged even the clumsiest or the most zestful patients and nuns, suddenly Frank pushed the infirmary's double door by allowing the visitors enter inside by stepping aside as they expressed their gratitude.

In this moment, the young holy woman excused herself, due to the fact she was being occupied with a recent task which popped up in the least predictable moment, leaving the former cop with the both married couples. 

As they approached the bureau of the nurse, who's also a nun, it was the former police officer who initialized the conversation with the nurse, herself. 

"Hello, Mr. McCann! How may I help you?" She suddenly spoke by fixing her browline eyeglasses which sat motionlessly on the bridge of her nose by casting a stern, unwelcoming look at the uninvited guests, who escorted the Briarcliff's employee. Grotesque frown hugging her naturally ruby-coloured lips which highlighted her parchment, slightly wrinkled face, as a result of aging. 

"Sistah Catherine, we have visitors, who would like to see an injured patient. Miss Odette Beatrix Martin Howard!"

"Oh! Miss Martin Howard?" Sister Catherine inflammatorily sighed in weary manner by checking the list with her recent patients, who were conveyed in the infirmary for this moment by scanning it within seconds with her piercing, cold azure blue eyes, clicking her tongue, whilst the biological parents and Elsa and Massimo were beyond agitated to behold the young singer at last. It was certainly apparent they weren't very fond of Catherine, factly, her demeanor was far from tenderhearted. 

Sister Catherine is actually a veteran nurse in her late 40s with a tad wrinkled complexion, naturally ruby-coloured lips and sinister, relentlessly cold azure blue pools. She has been working in Briarcliff for over 2 decades and passing slew of visitors, who had similar experience just like the recent ones. Underneath her conservative, clerical dark wool wimple, she actually concealed her Pandora's box, in fact, she was a neat and flinty in appearance by not permitting to show any disheveled strands of her neck length silver bob hair. Her fingers balled the pen she held with which she scribbled. Her skin tone was as pale as ghost, scarcely contrasting upon her silver haircut. Her hands were as dry as barrens in the desert. 

"Yes! As we know, thanks to Sister Mary Eunice, she was involved in an incident and that's why she's there!" Jude exclaimed as Timothy held her petite, creamy hand, squeezing it as the thumb kneaded her fragile knuckles by opting to reassure her and her scorching nerves which unlocked the unhinged panics as if they resembled mental seizures, tormenting her body and mind. 

"Huh? The tiresome ma'am. What are you to this girl? A parent? A friend of hers?" When the silver-haired woman removed her pair of eyeglasses in a swift motion by slamming them on her cherry wood desk by glaring at the former nun, eerily recognizing her facial features as she reminded her of the former herself, who used to be. Sister Jude. 

In the interim, the Bostonian couldn't help, nevertheless swallow hard when the nurse commenced to question her with more personal, heartfelt questions, affecting her facial expresison and the rhythm of her heart beats as they subdued to slower, severe ones. 

"Her mother!" In spite of nurse's personal, remorseless question, Jude prefered to be honest without exaggerating the inhospitable nun. 

"Oh! Alright! You can see her. She's on the 4th bed." 

"I see. Thank ya, Sister!" The horde of adults walked away by heading towards the patient's room to pay a visit to Odette, whereas Frank fled the infirmary by getting back to work as well.

As soon as they stepped inside the infirmary as there was only one patient, who was being temporarily housed, the middle-aged ladies' hazelish-brown eyes wandered each direction of the room as they were searching for the 4th bed until they saw the young brunette, laying senselessly on her patient bed as a cotton, ordinary blanket blanketed her body below her shoulders as she was sleeping on one side. Her eyelids were tightly shut. 

"Oh God! It's her." The Italian mumbled as their steps accelerated up to her, whereas Jude, Timothy and Elsa let their crystal tears gush down their cheeks especially the both mothers as the both married couples encircled the unconscious love child's bed from the both sides. "Odette, that sweet angel!"

"Why they're hurting you, my baby girl? Why they do it to you?" The former licentious jazz nightclub singer sat on the edge of the sufficiently expansive bed with Timothy as they were alongside one another. Her hand shifted up to her immobile, elvish one by taking it into hers, squeezing it firmer. 

"Mein Liebchin, you deserve better than being atrociously treated!" The former freak show owner vouched as she sat past her secondary daughter by timidly extending her hand to caress her unkempt, begrimed in poor hygiene and greasiness ringlet of chestnut tresses which lost its glossiness through the advanced days since her imprisonment in the nuthouse, admiring its yet softness which has never ebbed. 

"My sweet, beautiful sweetheart! Little do I know what happened to you, nevertheless I'd like to know who did this to you. I mean, the black eye, split lips and the blood," She discreetly lightly unwrapped with her sole free hand the cotton blanket, surveying her motionless body by noting her robe was sheeted in blood stains even her boson and fingers. The mother of the love child was tremendously dumbfound when she discovered by herself the worst horror by clamping with a hand her soft, dry lips as Timothy was flabbergasted with the other married couple by the morbid scene of seeing their daughter's skin covered in light bruises, pinkish tints, besides the black eye, split lips and the partly torn patient robe which hugged her slender body which lost a couple of pounds. 

The orphan's recent appearance was not only unbelievable, but also immensely abashing especially for her biological parents. The tracks of black eye, split lips, torn gown, blood, baptizing her garment and certain body parts were giving ample piece of evidence for occured befall which webbed her in the hollow. 

"Who did this to you and who's responsible for tearing your robe even making you look like a freak?" The native Bostonian whispered by furthering her desperate utterance by bending forward, peppering her daughter's cheeks with tender, affectionate kisses. 

Intesifying silence conquered the infirmary as the adults fixed their stares on the insensate young singer, who stirred up, drawing their attentions instantly as they least expected it. 

"W-what's going on? Oh fucking shit! I need a cigarette right now." The much younger lady gnarled with her drowsy voice until she ultimately came to her senses as her vision initially loomed blurry as soon as she opened her honey brown irises. 

"Odette? Honey? Are ya awake?" The former woman of the cloth asked anxiously as her heart raced. 

"Mom? Dad? Elsa and Massimo? Why I'm here?"

"You had an accident, honey!" Afterwards the former nun cupped her daughter's cheek in one of the palms of her hands, whereas the other adults transfixed their orbs on the helpless young woman. "What happened to you?"

"Urgh," The young brunette pawed her aching temple with the palm of her hand by groaning in pain of the headache she recently struggled with, besides her memories of the accident were as hazy as fogs, fogging her train of thoughts. "What an accident?"

"Sister Mary Eunice told me you were there and you're a victim of being attacked by one of the most dangerous patients in this snake pit. Spill the tea!" The both biological parents were promtply rattled of Odette's recent condition which she was found. Timothy wanted to discover the truth behind her dismayed condition as soon as possible.

"Urm, I asked Frank to take a nap in my ward since I pleased for by locking me up until I'm fully rested." In the meantime, they nodded their heads, affirming they words as they listened attentively her monologue without uttering a single syllable as well, while the elder singer bit her bottom lip as she abided silent. "Then I heard the keys clinking in the hall of the women's wing as if one of the security guards or the nuns wanted to supervise me. Then I came to the conclusion it wasn't a security guard, nor a nun." As her caution progressed, the both couples couldn't repress upsetness they wore on their faces by assimilating her words. "It was one of the most dangerous patients whom I try to overlook as much as possible since my arrival there. It was a man, of course. Much older one. He was known as a mass serial killer, murdering at least 30 people the last spring. This massacre is the reason why he's committed there."

"W-what he did to you, dear?" The younger man was beyond livid by gritting his teeth when he realized Odette's predator was actually much older man especially a lunatic. "Don't be too ashamed to confess to us and cut his arms!"

In the meanwhile, the orphan swallowed hard at the thought of her abuser by squeezing her mother's hand by casting a terrified eyeing at him by trembling. She took a deep breath by clearing her throat, seconds before resuming her sorefully painful utterance. 

"His name was Brock Eastwood. He's also known as a rapist of women, regardless if they're 50 or even 20 years old. I was really really mortified when he entered in my cell with keys by having an access. I tried to escape and cry out loud for help but nobody didn't bother to help me. I was trapped. He's the reason why my eyelid hurts so much with my lips and where my body is sleeved in bruises. And the partly torn gown. Moreover, he violated me as I was senseless except filling something hard in my abdomen which was particularly disgusting." The young woman couldn't suppress the melancholy that hit her like storm as she commenced sniffling, whereas Timothy sat closer to his daughter by cupping her face in his warm, creamy palms by tilting her head to meet his warm chocolate brown eyes which were fueled with pure, paternal love for his daughter and inescapable ire and disdain over Odette's abuser, while Elsa was wiping the tears of her secondary daughter's puffy, sanguine eyelids as they were pooled with crystal, bitter swamp of tears. 

As soon as Odette exposed the sinister truth behind the ominuous circumstances of her bruises and the physical and mental damage. Elsa, Massimo, Jude and Timothy loathed not only Brock for what he did to the love child, further, Timothy and Judy hankered to find the vulture. The both men's jaws contracted after she framed Brock for the physical, mental even sexual abuse by portraying him in details what she knew about him by far, in spite of it's perfectly normal for her to not know a lot about him since he was just a peculiar stranger even inmate to her.

"Oh Jesus H Christ! Only If I find this moron for doing all this to you, hence, he will never escape from the reality of the nemesis which he deserves for hurting you." Timothy huffed by clenching his ivory teeth in humongous anger as his blood vigorously boiled in his veins. His cheeks heated in searing fury, exposing the mask of his darker side. Dark side, which solely a couple of people have confronted even witnessed by themselves. 

"Darling, this abuser should be put in a solitary and being sterilised immediately!" The blonde opted to alleviate her husband by persuading him with better alternative to have a malicious vengeance without reviling. 

"That's undeniably disgusting! I think this abuser shouldn't roam around Briarcliff like he's home. The solitary must be his new home and starve even worse inside the dull walls of it." The German emigrant replied dryly by stroking the girl's head, admiring her lion mane of chestnut tresses by combing her fingers through its long strands. 

"He will get what he truly deserves sooner or later. Stay strong Odette and as soon as possible we will get you out of this hellhole. We promise, sweetie!" Jude clarified by leaning down, kissing her daughter's cheek as her heart molted, due to the fact, she earned galore love, warmness and support which she hasn't earned for the last 24 hours since their last visit. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	20. Odette's Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette's therapy is successful. Jude's being paranoid over her daughter's therapy. Is Odette being released from Briarcliff by achieving her ultimate carte blanche?

 

_\--- 2 days later ---_

_\--- 26th of March, 1962 ---_

The things faintly  commenced to change in Odette even if they weren't embraced utterly with open arms since she was readily fluctuating whether if it has to do with the nuthouse's poor hygiene as its scum layered every inch of her flesh which once possessed its silkiness and brilliance of glimmering ivory, her lion mane of chestnut tresses as their glossiness lost as the greasiness overally sunk in its marsh of swamp, foul pool, the significant weight loss or perhaps her health condition by nauseating easily. Even more the mood swings were playing major role in her behaviour during the last 2 days reckoning today. What she can eventually feel was a new, fresh life growing inside her bump even when it wasn't visible at all since it was just the first days of her first trimester. 

2 days ago, the predator Brock was sterilised by Dr. Azarova and the middle-aged doctor has consulted with her young patient over her melancholy and the immense panic she experienced on the same day. Furthermore, the brunette opted to overpower her fear and the tremendous shame which built its bricks of the building of the panic, shame and fear until it affects utterly her conscience and sanity at last. 

Today her bruises and the tracks of the accident as if a beast has left severe traces, inked on her body of its vicious claws and ferocious bites, were vanishing slower than the black eye and split lips. Moreover, she was dressed up in different patient robe after the accident.

Her black eye and split lips were healing and healing as they were slowly ebbing on her youthful, pale complexion. 

 

_\--- Flashback ---_

_\--- 2 days ago ---_

_"Yes?" The middle-aged woman yelled by taking a pull at her cigar by perusing an important patient document as she wore on her face her pair of eyeglasses. A couple of door raps didn't interrupt her work._

_"Dr.Azarova, it's urgent! I need a help."  The juvenile singer opened the door as she closed the door behind her by standing in disquiet manner as her lip curled. Her hazelish-brown eyes were darted down to the doctor, earning her affable, sympathetic look in no time._

_"What makes you disquiet, Odette? You may take a seat." Velika ushered her distressed patient to take a seat on the chair against her with a hand as she obediantly say on the wooden chair by reclining her back, chewing her bottom plumpish lip. "You seem extremely stressed, because of the happened a few hours as this predator is already sterilised and he's being sent in a solitary." She furthered by arching an eyebrow instictively as Odette nodded her head. "You need something? A glass of water or a chocolate bar?" In this moment, the young singer's hands were trembling as she felt her throat dry and she hasn't drank anything for hours._

_"Just a glass of water, please!" Afterwards Velika got from the bureau by finding an empty glass as she twisted the faucet of the sink by filling the glass with some cool, fresh water, thereafter handing it to the recent visitor in her office as she expressed her gratitude with a modest nod, swigging a few large gulps as her dry, rosy-coloured lips contacted the water, drenching them in its fresh, pleasant dew. "Well, yeah! It has to do with the accident hours ago and this predator who you sterilised and therefore was being sent in a solitary."_

_"I know how traumatizing it's. I assure ya, he will be in better hands. I mean, being incessantly under a special supervision without being released from the solitary since he proved with this incident, where he's involved for endangering your life." The elder brunette seated on her desk again as her lips motioned by peeling a word, heaving a sigh in her mid-utterance. "Dear, I don't think the abortion will rescue you from the rape you were victimized, because you can lose not only the unborn child in your belly, but also your fertility." Once Velika emphasized the sinister word fertility which was a critical risk to make an abortion since she was being raped, Odette was beyond dumbfound when the abortion's relentless, ominuous consequences might affect her fertility by depriving it as her heart sunk as if a wee stone was thrown in the mist, profound nocturnal sea by plumping down in the stormy waves which flooded a couple of inches of the tow-colored sand._

_What the young woman funked was never having a child of her own by ceasing her fertility, regardless via a venereal disease, abortion or other factors! All she wanted was having a family of her own by having a supportive, spectacular man next to her in tough times by having adorable children together whilst Jude and Timothy being proudly doting and rejoiced grandparents._

_"Doctor, I don't trust the abortions since the consequences are radical for removing the new life inside even risking your fertility. It chills me to bones!" In the interim, the older lady took another drag of her cigar length by being amused by the water quantity which remained in her patient's glass as it was nothing compared to seconds ago, losing its quantity gradually._

_"Well, I suggest ya staying strong by either giving a birth to this child or otherwise experiencing a miscarriage even if that's the worst alternative which I might offer."_

_"A miscarriage? Isn't that morbidly terrifying even depressing?"_

_"It's but it's up to you. I'm just mentoning the alternatives which you may choose since you're a young woman and it's your body. It's your life. You're not a little girl anymore."_

_"Ugh! I know it's a bit too personal question, Doctor," The young woman commenced with her embarrassing question which rendered her even more distressed, feeling sweltering heat creeping underneath her plump cheeks' by earning the piercing, inquiring stare of Velika by looking out of the corner of her eyeglasses, fixing them. "But have you ever been pregnant? If yes, how you dealt with 9 months being sober, quiting smoking and being the least stressed?"_

_As soon as the doctor received the question which lingered on Odette's tongue to enquire it even when she was far from dauntless, it didn't embarrass the older woman as well._

_" Well, why it should be a personal one since you're asking over my experience with having an unborn baby?" The elder brunette took another drag of her cigarette by blowing fog of dim, escaping her damp lips as the younger one didn't bother to sip her refreshing beverage. A wry, merry chuckle danced on her tongue. "I'm a widow eventually with one son. So you can count on me, Odette."_

_"Tell me about your pregnancy with yar son. Was it tough? How does it feel like having and carrying this child of yours inside your bump?"_

_Temporal, chromatic silence fell between the both brunettes as their dark orbs were linked as if Velika's piercing gaze was gouging her pools even with a stark, razor-sharp dagger as its silver edge hardly brushed her flimsy eyelids. The silence resembled a cool, nocturnal summer breeze which assaulted the thin air._

_"As I used to be a young mother,  it wasn't easy as much as giving a birth to the baby since the contractions were as agonizing as feeling the quick death sweeping your organs and bones. I spent 9 months without drinking a single sip alcohol. 9 months without taking a single puff of a cigarette. Even more I was as emotional as a teenager and struggling with food cravings. I was wondering how my husband tolerated me even if he wasn't happy for bearing his child until the last months of my pregnancy, he embraced it. He was proud and happy for being a father. "_

_" Oh! I really can tell you're a strong and persistent woman. You have been through a lot of pain and obstacles as well. I can confess my mother and father weren't ready to be parents when I wasn't born yet. I mean, " All of a sudden, Velika curtly cut her off as her sentence abided unfinished. Meantime Velika completely comprehended her patient's words as she fessed her admiration for her._

_" I definitely get you. Every young person like you even they are always like that especially if it's their first time becoming parents." The doctor took a deep breath by taking a final pull at her cigar, consequently stubbing it in the ashtray as she has already emitted dim as her office reeked of tobaccos, cinnamon and medicaments in the same time as if it resembled the metaphoric contrast between light and dark. "You mustn't be fearful at all because every parent has been through this anxiety as they begin to wonder whether if they're going to be good parents or otherwise horrible." A serene, soothing smile bloomed on her lips which encouraged the younger brunette's smile to blosson like a spring flower as it commences being nurtured by the sunlight._

_\--- End of Flashback ---_

"I don't know how long it's going to take, howsoever, be brave and strong, Odette!" The brunette accepted her recent juvenile patient in her office just a handful of minutes ago by eyeing her plainly, optimistically. She offered a benevolent, emboldened smile, distorted across her lips by sipping her cinnamon coffee as her hand reached for the love child's by squeezing it in her surprisingly warm, creamy as satin. "Everything will be fine. Your parents believe in you and your opportunities."

"I hope it's as short as possible. I just want to be out of this snake pit."  The singer inhaled dramatically by faking it from the top of her brittle lungs by fussing like a little girl, pursing her lips.

"I want everything to end as quickly as possible but," The elder cleared her throat as the thumb of her hand kneaded the back of her patient's petite, milky hand by opting to persuade her the therapy is going to be as quick and sure as possible. "The circumstances are different." A sudden frown blossomed on the young woman's lips as she pouted her lips after popping them up. "At least, I will try my best this therapy to be certainly quicker. We will work it out, Odette! I promise!" The elder brunette promised by encouraging her patient as they got both from their seats. 

 

 

*******

 

"Jude," Timothy evoked mellowly as the married couple were currently located on the nighest lake by seating on an old, nevertheless rigid wooden bench as the scintillating sunrays illuminated their fresh, young-looking yet faces as the blonde rested her head on her husband's shoulder by watching the hypnotising daylight lake scenery from the corner of their eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?" He furthered by planting a kiss on the top of her head as his lips scooped the scalp of her golden lion mane.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." The middle-aged lady stuttered as she found out the sand of words which she just spilled were almost dying as if its hourglass was emptied as its golden sand layered the bottom. Her anxiety over her daughter's therapy was haunting her yet by causing fog of anxiety and insecurity whether if it's going to be successful or otherwise a total failure. It was inescapably noticed by the former priest as his chocolate brown orbs were exceedingly transfixed on her by scrutinizing her facial expression, manners and body languages in a matter of seconds only. 

"Not as beautiful as you, my rare bird!" In the meanwhile, the couple couldn't suppress light, coy giggles, zinging their lips.

"You're still undeniably handsome, honey!"

"Jude, is everything alright?" All of a sudden, the former holy man had sea of hazy premonition of his wife's eccentric demeanor especially now. The softness as its satin lost bright colors by rendering it less expressive as the former woman of the cloth was utterly paranoid, embing her thoughts on her condition and most of all, Odette in general. 

"It's just fine. I'm always having Odette on my mind as I'm paranoid over her therapy and the morbid condition she's these days."

"Awww, sweetie! Everything is alright. She can do it. She's a strong and brave girl. I'm sure the doctor will help her to persevere." The younger man attempted to be as optimistic and in high spirits as possible though the older woman's invincible pessimism as his snaked strong, muscular arm braced her upper back as his colossal, smooth hand kneaded her upper back's thin flesh, his fingers caressing her casual dress's fabric. 

 

*******

An hour later after the therapy as the young singer passed it successfully without an ado by being tested by the middle-aged doctor even enquired, hence, she was sent back in the common room by sitting on the tattered, worn out couch by herself, despite the incessant syphonies of hysterically bewailing patients, the French song looped with its play in the background rang tunes in her sensitive ears as well.

The love child couldn't be more proud of herself for passing the therapy with inarguable success even when she and Velika the least wanted it to be the impending step to the orphan's release. 

All of a sudden, the common room's double door opened as one of the orderlies held a contract with a pen by zinging up to the brunette, promptly drawing her attention as she casted a leery stare at him, pursing her plump lips.

"Miss Martin Howard, you're being released from Briarcliff. The Howards signed a document for your release and your signature is also important." Carl handed the pen along with the contract to the young lady as her slim, mildly clumsy fingers raked the mere pen by scribbling her signature on the right place.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	21. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette's released from Briarcliff at last. Who are awaiting for her outside the old asylum's building?

 

 

"My signature? Are ya being serious?" The brunette inquired as her lip curled as a radioactive wave by glimpsing at Carl for a split second after putting her signature on the contract for her release. Her frail heart heavily throbbed in her chest once she heard the good news which reached her. 

"Of course, Miss! Sister Mary Eunice awaits you upstairs to change yourself into something different and the Howards are waiting for you outside." The sanitarian replied dryly as he received back the pen and the contract as Odette from the sofa by walking away from the common room. Searing heat crept underneath her plump cheeks as soon as she heard the best news for today, besides her successful therapy. 

 

*******

 

A few minutes after towering the Stairway to Heaven by pacing in the dim light hallway of the asylum by wearing a smug, beaming smile across her rosy-coloured, damp lips, in fact, her release was actually a fact at last. 

As soon as the young woman found the head of Briarcliff's office by standing before the wooden door by rapping on the door a couple of times as she bit her bottom plumpish lip, suddenly feminine, juvenile voice echoed by ushering the young, aspiring singer to enter in the office without reluctance.

"Come in, Odette! I know you're there." The young blonde evoked as soon as Odette opened the office's door, thereafter shutting it behind her by offering a sheepish, sympathetic smile to the sister of the church.

The both girls couldn't endure girlish, gleeful giggles as it tickled their tongues, whilst Mary Eunice turned to her recent visitor after looking out the window by contemplating the spring, extraordinarily breathtaking scenery of flourishing flowers, trees and bushes, the bright, megawatt sunrays which delicately scooped everything below. The silver-tongued, elating songs of the chirping birds were floating, encompassing the old, unwelcoming mental hospital's façade, where the darkness dominated even trapping the wretched souls in the hollow. 

"Sister, it was a bit awkward, not gonna lie!" The juvenile singer' lips motioned like thin piano keys as the laughter which once lingered on her tongue was succumbed by the intense hush by enveloping her mouth in hollow. "Where's Monsignor McKenzie?" She resumed her utterance by arching an eyebrow as she slowly inspected the austere, old-fashioned office in the corner of her studious hazelish-brown orbs, scanning it.

"Don't worry about him! He's being busy with some church duties." The woman of the cloth assured the recently released inmate as her voice was as mellow as velvet, honeyed. An innocent, childish smile crawled on her porcelain, pale complexion. "You shouldn't be anxious at all. Your parents are more than delighted to welcome you outside."

"I think it's better to get out of there as soon as possible." The slightly older woman went in the en-suite bedroom as she was commencing to take off her rigid, shapeless stone blue patient gown, followed by her filthy, shabby white shoes which shoed, shielding her petite feet of the cold nuthouse's flooring as her appearance was ratty then.  "I mustn't waste a lot of time at all. My resilience chimes me to be as swift as a falling leaf." The love child murmured as it was solely audible for her. In the interval, nothing didn't hug her half stark body than her piece of ordinary lingerie as it covered her intimate parts only. A grandiose, a tad dirty with cherry wood frame reflected her double her as well.

Her honey brown eyes were fixed on the reflexion by studying for a while her body parts by approaching the mirror as it more zoomed, the better view she had of her overall appearance in details. Her biceps and meaty hips were as floppy as disks. Her lion mane of chestnut tresses still looked mesmerizing and gorgeous even if they were capped in scum. The youthful brilliance of her porcelain, silken skin which shielded her frail skeleton, the brilliance of diamond returned again as her smile was as beaming as a sunshine even when the scum was greasing almost every inch of her skin without any regular and moderate body hygiene. The juvenile singer behaved as if she was a self-conscious teeanger, who was incessantly anxious over her body and appearance in general by focusing on the traits, which she considered them as flaws and hence, rendering her imperfect and ugly. The weight loss was phenomenally, starkly discernible even for halfly blind person. The stench of medicaments, urine and lack of average hygiene were inescapable, emanating from the young lady by overspreading in the thin air of her mother's former en-suite bedroom which was linked with her former office. 

Furthermore, the bruises and mild pink tints which sleeved her arms and legs were starting to fade away as if the carpet was tainted with water. At last but not least, Odette was beyond flabbergasted by the drastic change of her body and in general she's commencing to be through her journey of being a future young mother. The carte blanche was another factor for her significant change in her mood lately especially now. 

Bewilderment, euphoria and disbelief were the predominating feelings, cooking inside her as its unfilled gaps were traumas of her rape and the sadistic violence she experienced 2 days ago. Bewilderment and disbelief, due to the fact, how her parents are responsible for her release after the successful therapy by getting her out of the snake pit forever as they kept their solemn promise. Whereas euphoria, the brunette is going to have an ultimate freedom away from the asylum, where abundance of lunatics were jailed by outnumbering her as well, whether by being charged in crime or other reason, which is discreetly considered immoral nowadays unless the laws are altered whether for better or worse. 

On the compact bed which was adorned with cotton blanket, the young lady found new, neat garments by numbering a floral, vintage scarf for disguising herself, in case if any nun spots her escaping the asylum without getting her in trouble including the head of Briarcliff, Father McKenzie. 

After self-consciously studying her body features by counting her hair, thereafter she commenced dressing up herself in the neat attires such as slightly above the knees length velvet white floral dress with ruffled short sleeves and boat neckline, exposing some pale, stark flesh of her collarbone, neck and shoulders. Black cotton cardigan. Black classy stilettos, shoeing her wee feet as she tied on her head the scarf as a disguise. Shortly after clothing herself in the attires, the young lady checked herself into the tall, round mirror once again by surveying quickly her look as she winked at herself in cocky manner by feeling comfortable with the garments she was ensured, thanks to the mental institution especially the young nun Mary Eunice. 

"Are you ready, Odette?" The juvenile blonde's voice was sufficiently audible even if it was stemming from the office, although the oblivion of not closing and shutting the door was pretty evident for the recently released patient. 

"Yes, Sister! Just a second only, please!" 

"Alright! It looks like your parents aren't patient at all." In the interim, the sister of the Roman Catholic church evoked by looking out the window by noting 2 figures of middle-aged married couple waiting outside the stone stairs of the madhouse by talking to one another. "You shouldn't waste a lot of time until you go downstairs." Her naturally rosy-coloured lip motioned at the thought of Timothy and Jude, waiting eagerly for their daughter's arrival as the love child walked away from the en-suite bedroom by wearing a glimmering, smug smile, dancing on her lips, whereas her hazelish-brown eyes glowed all over again as its bright, colorful tinges as if a rainbow spectrum dispersed transculently through her irises, lit her felicity up. 

"I'm ready, Sister! I just need to descend the stairs and that's all."

 

*******

"Mr.Walkah, may I have the word with you in my office in a matter of few minutes only?" Father McKenzie interrupted Kit by catching up him on the Stairway to Heaven as he met his piercing, stern sapphire blue eyes, whilst Odette was on the third floor of the asylum by slowly but surely descending the stairs without earning the both men's eyes especially the Monsignor's.

"Of course, Monsignor! What's it has to be about?" The falsely committed inmate posed the question beyond gravely by arching an eyebrow as the young woman, who was about to pass the both gentlemen's stilettos clicked as the young singer was bowing her head without being noticed and questioned.

"Well, you're being involved in something suspicious even a conspiracy against the system." The man of the cloth clarified, lisping calmly without showing any kind of an emotion.

"W-What a conspiracy, Monsignor? I hardly understand any word you're saying."

In the meanwhile, the young lady was almost on the first floor of imposing the Stairway to Heaven without any reluctance and being caught in trouble as the sound of clicking stilettos was inevitable for the both men as they glanced at the lobby's first floor, noting a petite figure with tied up scarf on her head heading up towards the exit without any warning as the holy man's glance transformed into a transfixed gape as his mouth was slightly agape, whereas an awkward, unexplainable silence fell between the young men. 

"Monsignor, is everything alright?" All of a sudden, it was Kit who broke the ice with his spontanous question by earning Alexander's azure blue eyes which were darted to the lobby.

"It's alright. I just noticed somebody walking away from there. You may excuse me to check who's it, while you can wait for me in my office. Okay?"

"Okay!" The patient confirmed his words by towering the stairs up to Father McKenzie's office by pacing in the hallway.

As soon as Odette left Briarcliff's walls even advancing her destination by passing through the front double door by descending the stone stairs, she suddenly drew her parents' attention as they were waiting for her with charming, blissful smiles, honed up in the corner of their lips by fixing their stares on the young woman with the scarf though they noted unintentionally the head of Briarcliff's tall, masculine figure ambling up to the young lady.

In this moment, Father McKenzie felt impotent to stop the young woman who was escaping Briarcliff and seconds before turning to her parents after imposing the massive stone stairs, she turned to the man of the cloth by showing him a middle finger, scowling by wondering how such heinous even tarnished morally ecclesiatical members of the church are allowed to run such grandiose even exigent facility which is known as a house or rather residence for beehive of lunatics. He was unconditionally shocked by the way she showed him a middle finger just seconds before turning her back as if the young brunette won't see him ever again even set a foot in the unholy place's area unwillingly. 

Consequently the orphan turned to her parents by bracing her arms around their shoulders, scooping them in a tight, warm hug without releasing them for a split minute.

"Oh, mom and dad! I'm so happy for seeing you again after all this shit." The brunette sniffled inwardly by resting her chin on the middle-aged mother's shoulder by burying her face in the crook of their necks as her face was gaping the proximity of their necks. 

"My baby girl!" The both parents exclaimed jubilantly in unison as they relished altogether the embrace they shared as a part of their reunion, whilst Alexander was witnessing how the both middle-aged adults were embracing even cuddling the girl, chewing his bottom, plumpish lip as his blood vigorously boiled in his veins for being incapable of halting her even blocking her way to the freedom. "I can't believe ya are here at last. Out of this snake pit's walls and façade! You didn't deserve this pain in the ass."

"I know, mom! I'm so proud of you for your patience, support and love which I really appreciate through these days." They lastly broke off the hug as the young woman pecked their cheeks with kisses as they kissed her cheeks as their lips scooped the vanilla, creamy cheeks' flesh even forehead as they walked up to the cab, parked behind them by getting inside the vehicle within seconds. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	22. Presents

 

"How are you, my darling?" The blonde sat alongside her husband as soon as they seated inside the vehicle as Odette was in front of her parents by untying her scarf which she used as a pirce of an attire for disguise, concealing her face from the passing and roaming nuns circa the mental hospital where Odette no longer resides it.

In the meanwhile, the former holy man turned the cab's radio by turning down the volume by keeping it as low volume as possible, in fact, he and Jude were eager to listen to Odette's adventurous journey behind the dull, sinister walls of the notorious facility as his berry-coloured, damp lips were pursed as if a balloon was burst in the lucid sky. His long, adroit fingers worked on the cab's radio buttons by switching the radio stations until an eloquent, cheerful song came at last, floating inside the vehicle.

"I-I'm fine. I'm feeling better after this mess I've been through these days." The juvenile brunette rejoindered by stuttering each syllable as she was beyond elated of the freedom's notion. Out of the lunatics. Out of the heavy medicaments. Out of the leery nuns and Father McKenzie, himself.

" _Just running scared each place we go so afraid that he might show! Just running scared what would I do if he came back and wanted you!_ " Roy Orbison's song played recently as it was sufficiently audible for the horde of adults as its guitar stings were fiddled and fiddled in the background, mingling with the vocalist's eloquent, spectacular voice.

"That's good, sweetheart! You will need an overwhelming bath and to eat something." Timothy evoked by stopping on a red light by turning to his daughter by extending his free mammoth, creamy hand by cupping her cheek as his thumb traced her well-defined cheekbone which she has inherited from her mother as his chocolate brown pools were fixed on her, replenished with ultimate warmness, paternal, almighty love he had for Odette. Her pale, porcelain, youthful complexion was as feeble as a moribund creature as if the slow, tight-lipped death and starvation were consuming her entire being as its darkness were overally lodged each muscle of hers. Timothy's heart broke when Odette didn't look herself at all. Her skin was as floppy as a disk even she was slender and the extra pounds were decreasing as her self-esteem diminished. "I hate it to see you so weak and vulnerable just like when we saw you with your mother for first time." All of a sudden the green light shone which as Timothy's heart raced by readjusting his position by darting his gaze on the motorway as his sole free hand was recently occupied with working the steering wheel. 

"I will eat and have a fresh bath. First of all, I need to know if you have reserved a hotel room for yourselves." Lisp danced on the young lady's dry tongue as she suddenly collapsed by reclining, whereas her frail eyelids were still opened like blinds as her unkempt, soiled in scum chestnut ringlet of tresses were ruffled on the passenger's leather backseat. 

"We did, of course! Since our arrival in Boston just because of you." The former sister of the church replied by turning to Odette as she extended her petite, amusingly warm hand, reaching for hers to take it into hers by squeezing it, in order to reassure her. A benevolent, affable smile curled up in the corner of her rosy-coloured lips. "After we get back at the hotel, you will take a bath and eat something really scrumptious to fill your lovely belly of yours where your new life is growing now."

" _Just running scared feeling low yeah running scared you loved him so! Just running scared afraid to lose if he came back which one would you choose!_ "

"Why I didn't see Serena earlier today? I mean, her absence is pretty evident even in the corner of my eye."

"Aww, dear! Don't be so concerned for Serena your friend. She's in good hands. I don't want to ruin the surprise for you." In the meantime, the 3 adults couldn't repress giggles, tickling the corners of their mouth especially in the brunette and blonde's case. 

 

**\--- *** ---**

 

It has been a few hours since the both young women were rescued from Briarcliff, as a result of having the ultimate freedom by joining the general population as well.

Odette and Serena took fresh, hot baths by spending an hour to relish its warmness, whereas the sea of soap bubbles blanketing every inch of their frail skeletons, besides scrubbing the scum and filth of their bodies and unkempt hairs with mint shampoos which the hotel has equiped the bathrooms as well. 

Afterwards they changed themselves in much different garments as the formerly adopted love child Serena dressed up herself in a stripped lavender and slightly above the knees length white lesen dress with medium sleeves, sleeving her arms up to her elbow with V neckline, followed by white chunks, shoeing her wee, well-shaped feet, a lavender bow scarf braced her neck. 

Whereas Odette wore a navy blue shirt with black pencil skirt, outlining her drop dead gorgeous hips' swan curves, flaring down to her mid-thigh, followed by black stockings and black pumps. 

As soon as the young women left their hotel rooms as their imminent destination was downstairs as their parents were waiting for them eagerly in the bar to share an alcoholic beverage since they were already adults to drink alcohol, to share some piece of wondrous moments along since their reunion, the singer's pumps clicked against the scarlet red's carpetted flooring by strolling up to the elevator as her lion mane of silken chestnut tresses were bouncing with each motion of hers even moved a single muscle of her petite body. 

Once she stepped beside the elevator by pressing the button for the recent floor she was located, all of a sudden a feminine, trembling hand was pawing her shoulder by ushering her to turn to the other girl as their eyes met, locking up the strawberry-haired's stare in awe. 

"Aww, Serena! You're released from the shithole where we were." The juvenile singer's heart leaped in sheer ecstas when she united with her childhood friend again especially in the hotel, snapping her train of thoughts what her parents might give her as a present and what kind of a conversation she's going to have with them. "I'm so relieved and glad you're well." She couldn't help but throwing her arms by scooping Serena in a tight, warm hug as their hearts were throbbing violently, heavily in their chests as their ribs were pressed together. 

"I'm so happy to see you, Odette. Elsa and Massimo are responsible for my release, of course! They're spectacular people with Evelyn as your parents as well." In this moment, the brunette's hand kneaded the strawberry-haired girl's upper back as her fingers tipped lightly the lesen fabric of her dress. The both girls couldn't any longer confront the demons of their criminal exhilaration which warmed the gaps of their pierced hearts in their chambers. "They did so much ta release me though I don't know them personally well enough."

"It's alright, Serena! At least, ya are thankful for their aid and by the way they treat you. You're a wonderful person, ya know!" Joyous, childish chuckle zinged Serena's lips once the elevator pipped by keeping the both ladies' wits about entering inside it and convey them to the lower floorings of the grandiose, luxurious building, which housed temporarily guests who want to reserve a room for 24 hours at least. 

"I know for which I'm grateful to hear it since you're so sweet to tell me it right away." The both women sighed as they stepped up inside the elevator as it was Odette who pressed the button for the first floor.

 

**\--- *** ---**

After Odette and Serena used the elevator for directing transfering them to the lower floors of the grand hotel, the both married couples were in the hotel's bar as it wasn't crowded with swarm of people, hence, outnumbering them as if they were outsiders as well. In the meantime, a joyful song played in the bar's background, whereas Evelyn was hiking outside the hotel's area, wandering around the nature by relishing and appreciating its ethereal natural beauty which possessed in the eyes of a nature enthusiast, besides she was underage to enter in the bar.

Moreover, the Bostonian ordered for herself something lighter and less riskier beverage for herself such as a mineral water, due to the fact she was in the first trimester, while Elsa ordered for herself a glass of white wine along with Massimo and the former man of the cloth has rather asked for a hot green herbal tea.

The both couples were cackling and chatting with each other as they concealed their presents as a surprise for the both girls, who were about to enter in the bar within minutes, perhaps seconds. 

" _Somewhere there's music! How faint the tune somewhere there's heaven! How high the moon,_ " Marvin Gaye's song was recently playing in the background by jingling pleasant tunes in the adults' ears. 

"Ya didn't forget about the present for Serena, did ya?" Jude sipped her mineral water as her damp lips curled by questioning Elsa.

"I didn't forget. Don't worry, Judy! I got this." The former freakshow owner clarified by sipping her glass of white wine, savouring its sweet, sinful taste which burned the corners of her mouth. 

"Let's not forget, Odette has a present which awaits her but she mustn't know about it until we give it to her directly." The slightly younger man exclaimed by dangling his strong, muscular arm around his wife's shoulder as his colossal, smooth hand rubbed her shoulder. 

"Hey, look who're coming!" The German emigrant took a pull at her cigar by fixing absently her old Hollywood honey curls by hoarsely giggling as soon as the horde of adults' orbs were transfixed on the both women as she was in awe to behold Odette, dressed up in different outfit than her mere, rigid, shapeless patient robe which she wore the last time when they met one another. 

"Our princesses!" The Italian faked his gasp as a slight, optimistic smile cradled his lips in a crescent form. 

" _There is no moon above! When love is far away too! Till it comes true that you love me as I love you!_ "

"Serena!" Elsa and Massimo said in unison by earning the both young women's happy looks, darted on the horde of adults as they got from their seats to embrace each of them for a split second. "Odette!"

"My beautiful ray of sunshine! Welcome back!" The former members of the church burst out shortly after the other married couple hugged the both girls as Jude and Timothy embraced altogether their daughter, verging to suffocate her with their arms which reinforced their hug. 

"Mom and Dad! I'm so happy for meeting again. I awfully love both of ya. So much!" While Serena stood uneasily, sheepishly alongside Odette by contemplating the small family, admiring their family love they shared with one another, her heart molted at the sight as she wished she had such a doting and tender family, although on other hand her heart ached for such phenomenal moments to be shared with somebody she was fond of. 

"We love you too, sweetheart!" Shortly after they broke off the embrace, thereafter the rejoiced parents pecked affectionate, delicate kisses on the brunette's forehead and parchment plump cheeks. Afterwards the brunette seated, awaiting her parents to embrace Serena.

"Serena! It's a plesure to see ya again." The middle-aged mother heaved a sharp exhale as Serena's chin rested on Jude's shoulder. 

"I-It's a pleasure to meet again, ma'am!" The strawberry-haired lady fessed as her stammer lingered even webbed her tongue with severe spiderweb, struggling to spell each syllable, in fact, she was exceeding bashful. 

" _Somewhere there's music! How near, how far somewhere there's heaven! It's where you are! The darkest night would shine if you would come to me soon!_ "

"Don't be shy, Serena! Ya can count on us. Feel welcome to call me just Judy or Jude." Consequently Timothy hugged Serena as a couple of seconds later everybody sat. 

"Everything is fine. I'm just nervous when I'm around a lot of people." 

"You aren't obligated to talk to me like that as If I'm your Harvard or Oxford professor. I'm just a mere woman and mother with an extraordinary husband and a daughter."

"So girls, we have also a present for you which you might love." In the meanwhile, Elsa took another drag of its cigar length by blowing away dim, seconds before leaving her cigarette in the glass ashtray by unzipping her purse by delving in it before gathering a collection of gramophone disks which she might like her secondary daughter, besides a simple amethyst necklace for Serena. 

"What presents?" The both young women were beyond excited as they wore agitation on their young-looking, porcelain faces at the thought of receiving their gifts momentarily as Elsa handed gingerly the gramophone disks to the brunette and the amethyst necklace to the other orphan. "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Elsa! It wasn't necessary at all since your love and support are enough for me to reinforce me."

"Don't be too humble, Odette! I knew it you will like it as well." In the interval, the brunette surveyed the gramophone disks which her hand grasped without unwillingly dropping them by an accident. 

"It's gorgeous this necklace you gave me, ma'am!" A modest, girlish giggle escaped the strawberry-haired love child as her fingers clumsily, nonetheless gingerly held by the both sides her gift. 

"I'm not ma'am, Serena! I'm just Elsa, okay?" Meanwhile Serena just nodded lightly her head, affirming her words without blandly bickering by resuming the heating debates which might emenate from the pettiest reason. 

"Elvis Presley? Ritchie Valens? And the Beatles?" The juvenile singer heaved an exultant inhale from the top of her lungs as she was eager to listen every record of these gramophone disks as her hazelish-brown eyes glistened the brightest stars in the darkest night. "I can't wait to listen to them once I get back at home. Thank you, Elsa!"

" _Somewhere there's heaven! It's where you are the darkest night would shine! If you would come to me soon until you will, how still my heart! How high the moon!_ "

"My angel!" Suddenly the former members of the church earned their daughter's profoundly inquisitive, enthusiastic gape as Jude balled something compact, as simple as a luminescent gemstone which gleamed past her honey brown irises as a content grin distorted across her lips. "That's your present which you have always deserved since you're my strong and unique warrior whom I have never had the chance to give any birthday presents until the day I met you."

"Mom, it's stunning! You didn't have to do this to make me happy."

"Don't be too modest, Odette! It's not only a gift from me. It's from your fathah too!" Meantime the girl couldn't suppress shed crystal, translucent tears which tumbled down her cheeks as she snaked her arms around her parents' shoulders, pulling them in a tight, warm hug as her tears vaguely drenched their attires' fabrics. "And just remember! No sad faces! I want your shining smile on your beautiful face." The kindhearted words of her mother warmed not only her fragile heart, but also encouraged a gleeful smile by sobbing quietly to herself, due to her parents' tremendous love they showed. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	23. Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank leaves Briarcliff. The Howards' life drastically changes in a matter of month only.

 

  
_-_ _\--_ _Later that day ---_

It has been hours since Odette and Serena's release from the dull walls of the notorious mental hospital as their ultimate freedom incarnated their liberated, full of elation spirits by reinforcing the hollow with felicity as if it was an oblivious phenomenon for them. Perhaps unidentified for their flooded minds with boats of optimism, happiness, sheer and taintless love which sailed freely, whirling in a whirlpool by shaping a natural disease altogether united.

Whereas the former Irish cop was more than determined to flee Briarcliff as he has thought of it since one of the conversations he shared with the former patient Odette, consequently made him to ponder profoundly in the sea of his thoughts by judging his boss, the administrator of the facility's relentlessly belittling treatment and demeanor not only towards his employees like nuns, orderlies, security guards and Doctor Azarova, but also Frank, himself and the patients who were either haughtily confronted by the head of the nut house or have set a foot in his office.

What the middle-aged man hankered was to live a normal life as he's working somewhere else as a security guard rather than an overwhelmingly fatiguing job by working night shifts in a madhouse where criminally insane were housed under the iron fist's command of Father McKenzie.

Frank has always been a diligent, cautious and responsible security guard especially when it comes up to work and following the rules without an ado. Nonetheless, Odette was peculiarly right about Alexander.

The daylight died as the scintillating moonlight hung up in the nocturnal, dark sky as its incessantly twinkling stars, adorned it, the patients were already being gathered in their cells for extra good night sleep, resulting a shut down of the common room until the next morning.

The man of the cloth was taking a pull at his cigar by seating at his office, reclining carelessly on his chair by relishing the moment of loneliness. Desolation and muting hush were consuming his dim light office since the inmates weren't wandering around the madhouse as if they were guests at home. The corridors were as quiet as the death, itself.

After blowing a fog of dim in the thin air, suddenly a door tap interrupted his train of thoughts as he sighed dramatically, frustrated, wearing gravely jaded look on his youthful, pale complexion. Little did he know who was standing beside his office's door until a plain exclamation emboldened the uninvited guest to open the door by entering the austere office which embraced him with the holy man's piercing glare at his employee as a grotesque, irritated frown cradled his naturally berry-coloured lips.

In the meanwhile, Frank lightly sniffled the pungent stench of tobaccos in his boss's office which was inevitable for him as well. His nostrils' symphony of the sniffles were sufficiently audible for him solely, luckily.

"Good evening, Monsignor!" Meantime, the former policeman took a deep breath by opting to ignore the reek of cigarettes as his azure blue eyes met Alexander's, locking up his stare. "It looks like it has been a tough day today."

"Yeah especially with such a hectic schedule and extra night shifts. What to expect more, Frank?" What it wrily flabbergasted the former police officer was the peculiar, eccentric kindness which he has never earned from such manipulative, cranky and exceedingly possessive priest. "What the hell brings ya there in the middle of the night?" The native Salemian enquired as he arched an eyebrow in bracer shape, taking another drag of his cigarette as dim zinged his oral caverns.

"I'm deadly serious since this comes out my lips as  I've already actually decided what to choose between being an employee there or moving on in my life with a fresh start by working somewhere else than being an ordinary security guard."

"What's the problem then?"

"I'm formally leaving this institution as I no longer wish serving its duties. I mean, I quit." The older man clarified by clearing his throat as he removes his cap by rubbing absently, uneasily his head by running his fingers through his grayish, slightly shaggy hair. 

"You're leaving, right?" In the interval, Frank nodded humbly his head without causing a turmoil, pursing his lips by putting his cap back on his head again. "What's your rational explanation for leaving your position?"

"Just something chimed me to take my life in another direction by working somewhere else though I don't like by the way ya treat every staff member and patient inside the walls of Briarcliff." All of a sudden, Alexander's heart sunk once Frank mentioned by the way the administrator of the nuthouse treated each patient even staff member in brash, remorseless manner. "It's something like a barrier, built between your perspective and your heart by shielding ya against your guilty conscience." Suddenly Alexander glared at the older man, wearing grimaced face. 

 

 

**\--- *** ---**

_\--- A Month later ---_

_\--- 26th of April, 1962 ---_

It has been a month since Frank not only left the mental hospital where he served as a dilligent, responsible and studious head of security guard, but also he worked somewhere else by working as a security guard of a bank, taking daylight shifts as he didn't have sufficient spare time to spend it with his daughters, who were university students and lost his wife in a car accident a few years ago, resulting his periodical episodes of melancholy by grieving over her loss.

Furthermore, the both couples left their booked hotel rooms days later as Elsa and her small family stayed in Boston for a couple of days for Serena's eye surgery until her sewed eye recovers ultimately, as a result of the woe she was victimized by her former foster father the last autumn as Serena went found a better job as a librarian in the local Boston bookstore, besides renting a decent small apartment for herself only. She was well-paid librarian, besides full-time employed. Once a week especially in the weekends she was paying a visit to Vermont, in order to see her childhood friend Odette and her parents though Elsa, Massimo and Evelyn were visiting once per 2 weeks Boston by encountering the orphan and see her. 

As soon as the Howards moved in Vermont back with their daughter, they couldn't be any longer happier than they used to be as Odette's disappearance for almost 19 years was a gap of their broken hearts which ached, longed for their love child to be part of their compact, nonetheless doting and authentic family. Odette quickly became even more fond of Jude and Timothy by helping them with chores, sharing more piece of memories and moments altogether though their particularly different worldviews since their humongous age gap as she was an young adult, whereas they were middle-aged as the former nun was the eldest family member. 

Moreover the both women's pregnancies were advancing though the gruesome, stony-hearted consequences of the pregnancy were inescapable for them by passing the roller coaster of mood swings, barbaric food cravings, morning sicknesses each morning which embraced them. 

Jude was staying at home, whilst Odette was singing in the local Vermont bars, although she was wearing less extravagant garments which showed less skin since her body mass was increasing gradually with each progressing week, despite it wasn't visible at all since their bumps were small for now.

The former man of the cloth wasn't working as he prefered to stay at home with his wife as his British aristocratic family in London ensured him with filthy fortune, granting him celestial privileges of not attending regularly his work place even earn a decent salary to support his family. 

The Howards owned a luxurious, enticing mansion with 2 floors, big terrace on the second floor which was linked with the bedroom, an expansive yard with opulent flowerbeds, gardenias of apples, pears, cherries and morellos, adorning the grandiose crowns of the trees. The iron Victorian style fence guarded safe and sound the private property which was located in Vermont's countryside. 

At last but not least, their home had 3 bedrooms as the first bedroom was Jude and Timothy's bedroom, whilst the second one was Odette's and the third one was for guests. Solely 1 kitchen and attic were there as the kitchen was located on the first floor, while the attic upstairs. Further, there were 2 bathrooms on the both floors with one library and a living room. 

Whilst Judy was watering with the watercan the soils in the flowerpots as she has seeded peppermints, marigolds and lavenders by looking after them for a couple of weeks since their reborn in Vermont by marking their glorious victory for their daughter united with them, solid, grayish clouds clouded the once lucid sky by concealing the spring, warm sun. 

In the meanwhile, Odette was snoozing in her spare bedroom on her double bed which was embellished with velveteen iris blanket, blanketing her body which wore nothing than an ordinary white, silky nightgown by collecting enough nutrients which nurtured her youthful body. Timothy was mowing the grass before the rain poured down as if God was weeping, expressing his utter desperation over the humanity's remorseless cruelty and destruction of the world and God's creations. 

"Look at our beautiful plants, Tim! I'm so happy we're having another hobby, besides doing nothing else." The middle-aged mother exclaimed in jeering manner as she couldn't repress snigger, tickling the corners of her mouth. 

"Ah, Judy! Never forget who's more beautiful than these plants which they will fade and just die one day." He stopped lawn-mower after mowing a column of mid-calf length as it once teased bare, soft as satin skins especially stark legs. Meanwhile he snuck behind her as she was watering the peppermint row until she felt strong, creamy hands were on her waist, squeezing it as feather, doting kisses were peppered on the top of her head, causing her instictive laughter tugging her tongue. At first, she flinched at his spontaneous embrace by relishing the moment of being loved. 

 "Aww, darling! Why thank you though I'm pregnant again and I will be chubbier even as wasted as a garbage." A wry snicker zinged her naturally rosy-coloured, plumpish lips as Timothy grasped his grip by her waist by pulling her tighter, pecking her forehead with a tender, loving kiss as she lips pursued for his to seal them with hers.

"Rare bird," In the meantime, he silenced her by pressing his soft, berry-coloured lips on her as they closed their eyelids as they were gradually sunk in the kiss which produced its brightest stars as if they were their almighty, boundless love, in the darkest night as if the night was playing the role of Jude's perspective over her indisputably ethereal grace which oozed of her. "You're going to be still my beautiful wife and the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on before and after your first pregnancy with Odette. The life is too short for pressuring yourself with grief and self-consciousness over your natural beauty which is readily visible from miles." She momentarily blushed as soon as his kindhearted, sincere compliments arrowed her heart with cupid arrows as if a cupid was sent from God as her feline hazelish-brown orbs glistened sparks of modesty and felicity. 

"You've been always sweet ta me, no matter how much the age has affected my appearance." A faked frown distorted across his lips as Jude left the watercan on the grass as they were staring into one another's faces as she cupped his cheeks in the palms of her elvish hands. 

"Don't be silly, my beautiful bird! You are always beautiful, regardless if you're happy, sad or moody especially happy as I've always wanted to see you in this light." His fingers lightly tickled her swan, slim's waist curves which caused her to bow her torso as she wasn't capable of resisting its pleasant sensation which swept her body until he lifted her up in a bridal lift by throwing her arms in a tight hug. 

"What are ya doing, honey?" The former holy woman questioned as soon as he headed up towards the front door in no time by opening reluctantly it by stepping inside the corridor by shutting the door behind him as the married couple were tittering as their angelic anthems swiftly overspread in the entire mansion as a contagious epidemy, commonly bestriding circa cheerful, sanguine people. 

"I'm trying to bring joy as you should know what I hate more than anything to hear from these luscious lips of yours," The younger man whispered in honeyed voice as his heavier foosteps accelerated up to the living room though they were oblivious for the juvenile brunette, who was upstairs and flooded in her slumber as her body muscles utterly relaxed. "Is your pessimistic words and critisizing yourself, lingering on your tongue as if they're the sole and enchanting words which are part of your vocabulary."

All of a sudden, the couple heard light footsteps, invisibly tracking the final steps of the stairway for the first floor as they turned to Odette, who was awake in the wee hours of the evening by earning pair of inquiring looks, painted on Jude and Timothy's complexions.

"Where are ya going, miss?" The native Bostonian posed the question in sneering manner without attempting to offend her sole daughter.

"Urm, going to the kitchen for a glass of water since I'm dying of thirst." The singer replied enthusiastically as a sympathetic, merry smile honed up in the corner of her lips. 

"Oh, it's alright, darling! You can go for the glass of water, whereas I and your mother are just," The former Monsignor burst out in velvety voice by lightly swinging Jude in his muscly, secure arms as the young woman couldn't help but chuckle at her father words. "You know! Having fun and being crazy."

"Do not explain yarselves! I think I need the glass of water right now rather than listening to shenanigan stories!" After she stuttered by struggling to spell each syllable, in fact, she was in an awkward situation, Odette stepped directly in the kitchen as her face was overally painted in sanguine tinges as heat crept beneath her plump cheeks.

"What a silly girl! She exposed us." Judy said in teasing way until her husband dropped her on the leather sofa by straddling her legs.

"She's an extrasense but I know what will pleasure us." Suddenly Timothy's hands lowered to her skirt by yanking it slowly from her pelvis by peeling her hips and thighs' flesh until pooling her ankles, hence, he grunted when he glimpsed at her lacy black panties, his click frequently clicked, persuading Jude the things weren't as he hasn't craved.

"T-Timothy, just imagine if she gets us in trouble by teasing each other on the sofa as she's in the kitchen for a while! Just imagine the embarrassment," Afterwards he clamped her mouth with the palm of his colossal hand as the older woman's face flushed, submersed in gore swamp of ruddy hues which highlighted her once as pale as ghost complexion. Mumble was dying underneath the clamped hand, whilst his other hand worked on her lacy panties by snatching promptly until he was met with her slit as his chocolate brown pools glittered blizzard of glitter, glimmering in awe. In the interim, the blonde ran her fingers through his dark hair as her lion mane of silky old Hollywood golden curls were ruffled over her head, framing ideally her flushed face. "Any child isn't supposed to watch  their parents being intimate in front of them. It's an abomination."

"As much as their panics and misunderstanding of the concept!" When Timothy's hand spread her legs by giving him a better access to her slit, he leant down by laying on his stomach on the couch by permitting his ophidian tongue tip her hard clit as his orbs darkened abruptly as if the devil, himself, dwelled in his soul and frail skeleton, possessing his entire being. 

"Oh fucking God! Oh God!" Muffled, mellow moans and groans heaved from the top of her fragile lungs though the decibels were as low as buzzing coffee. The Bostonian tightly shut her eyes by relishing the sultry moment as her heart leaped in her ribs by running vigorously, frequently her fingers through his chestnut hair, encouraging him to keep on with the teasing process as his damp tongue worked on her slit. His thumb kneaded the erected clitoris on circles as they began slowly until the pace escalated as much as her satin moans and groans, cradling his head by scooping it with her fingers. She arched her swan neck as her cocked back her head, chewing her bottom plumpish lip as if she was on cloud nine in this moment. Feeling paradise consuming her and savoring its heaven's divine bite. "Please, don't stop, Timothy!"

Fortunately, the juvenile, aspiring singer went upstairs by pretending to overlook her parents' love game which was taking its place in the living room, lightly giggling in coy, sarcastic way by sipping her glass of water by stopping in the middle of the long hall. 

"I'll pretend I saw nothing eventually." Mutter danced on her tongue, when she reentered her bedroom with her lukewarm, fresh beverage. 

"You're so tight, rare bird!" Meantime he plugged his tongue inside her core by savoring her juices as his long, dexterous fingers continued to tease her erected clit until his tongue and fingers were baptized in her climax.

"For fuck sake, don't stop!" She wasn't capable of breathing for a single second even peel a word adequately as if the moans and groans were depending on her struggled utterance. "C'mere!" Jude maneuvered him to kiss her lips as he unplugged his tongue from her slit by capturing her lips into his in a harder, sensual kiss, whereas one of his hands cupped her jawline, tilting her head and pushing a couple of fingers in her slit, thrusting in and out.

Initially their kisses were romantic and adorable until they escalated to ferocious and aggressive as their tongues started dancing along until Jude's tongue won its domination, thereafter plugging it in his mouth by deepening into a French kiss. Muffled, soft moans floated in the living room as the surroundings which encompassed them were nonchalantly oblivious for them, without flooding their minds with any spark of guilt, concern and shame. Subsequently he took off his fingers from her slit as soon as they broke off the kiss to take their time admiring one another's beauteous facial features as he licked his fingers which were baptized in her juices by darting his darkened pools on her honey brown ones.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you much more than anything, rare bird!"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	24. Good News

__

 

 

 

_\---  2 Months Later ---_

_\---  26th of June, 1962 ---_   
  


It has been 2 months since the both women were pressured and were down with nausea, exceeding mood swings, besides drastic changes in their weight as they were gradually, promptly gaining extra pounds due to their humongous, inhumane appetite which tormented their bodies. Despite their weary pregnancy, nonetheless, it didn't prevent them from having a great time and spending their leisure time by participating altogether in family activities as well. 

Even more the young singer's bruises were briskly recovering as no longer pink tints were sleeving her arms and legs. Her black eye and split lips weren't sorefully agonizing, besides despairing her appearance.

Furthermore, it has been a week since the former cop and Serena paid a visit to the Howards with his daughters during the weekend days. At last but not least, the security guard gave two compact, however, prominent presents for their unborn children such as a banana yellow knitted dress for Odette since he was completely sure she's expecting a daughter, whilst Jude received a navy blue T-shirt, in case, if she gives a birth to a baby son this time.   
  


_\--- Flashback ---_

_\--- A week ago ---_

_\--- 16th of June, 1962 ---_   
  
  
  


_The weather in Vermont's countryside was embraced by the scintillating, early summer sun rays which dispersed as bullets through the big kitchen window, bathing the kitchen in a bright sunlight as if the sun and his children were the guests in the room._

_The former police officer and his daughters, Laura and Miriam have been at the Howards' mansion for an hour as the both young women were drinking coffee with their father and their hosts as well._

_They were seating altogether on the kitchen table as Odette was seating between her mother and father as she had a mere white mug of herbal black tea, whereas Jude and Timothy drank nothing at the moment._

_"We're so happy you're expecting yar little rays of sunshines within months!" The older man clarified by lightly, half-heartedly giggling as it tickled the corners of his mouth._

_"We couldn't be more blissful for having them. They're our blessings as well!" The native Bostonian exclaimed by clearing her throat, whereas Odette sipped her hot herbal beverage by pursing absently her naturally rosy-coloured, plumpish lips._

_"How long have you been?" Laura posed the question graciously by sipping her Turkish coffee which burned the corners of her oral caverns by licking greedily her lips after savoring its caffeine._

_"Urm, 12 weeks so far!" The juvenile brunette stammered by replying instead her mother, whilst Miriam casted a leery piercing stare at the slightly younger lady by being beyond flabbergasted even envying her pregnancy, considering her privileges were tremendous especially for a young, fragile woman like her._

_The both daughters of the former Irish policeman were a tad older with a handful of years Odette's senior as they were recently university students as Laura was a medical student unlike her sibling, Miriam who was currently studying psychology._

_Laura is a young lady in the beginning of her 20s just like her sibling as she had slightly olive-tanned skin tone, mildly sharp facial features, thin lips highlighting upon her olive-tanned complexion as her eyes were as big as full moon with cunning sapphire blue orbs. Moreover she possessed well-defined, small dimples. Her halo ringlet of old Hollywood dirty blond curls descended her shoulders by framing ideally her youthful, soft as baby skin face.  Additionally, Laura usually wore dark garments such as deep hues of lavender and iris, besides her body structure was slender and her height was approximately 5'5 only. The young blonde was dating a boy for a year as they were planning to shape their own family and they were soon plotting having a child in a matter of months or due to a year._

_Whilst her slightly older sister Miriam was another young woman with fair skin color, chestnut angled bob haircut, azure blue eyes, filled with searing zealotry of having a romantic partner and bearing his child though she has never been lucky with representatives of the opposite sex by having a stable, harmonic relationship as they always ended with her fanatical possessive nature which was the core of the split up. The brunette has been twice in romantic relationship as they finished months later after galore dates, romantic and luscious kisses, adorable and heartwarming snuggles which were predominant in their brisk relationships. But also Miriam stood 5'4 and her body structure was perfectly normal. She always dressed up herself in brighter, lighter clothes such as peach pink and pale amber. She eerily bear a semblance of her father by inheriting the majority of the facial features which he possessed, although Frank wasnt't as zealous as his creation, made of flesh and blood._

_"That's wonderful! They're going to be as beautiful as their parents for sure." Laura emphasized the adjective beautiful by sipping her afternoon coffee by tucking some hair behind her elvish ear as a kindhearted, radiant smile honed up in the corner of her lips._

_"I can't agree more! If they're girls, otherwise they're going to be as beautiful as their mothers." The younger man said in velvety voice by patting lightly, kindly his wife's shoulder as Jude and Odette nodded their heads in humble manner, affirming his words. "On the contrary, if they're boys, then guess what!"_

_"I know already, Tim! And I've got presents for the ladies." Frank took off from his shirt's pockets folded baby garments by handing to the native Bostonian and her daughter as he wore a sheepish, boyish smile across his lips, awaiting for their reaction whether if they're going to be happy and beyond astounded by the presents which they receive or on other hand disappointed._

_"Frank, that's very kind of ya, but," As the former nun spoke, whilst the former patient responded with a sympathetic, grateful smile, flashing upon her young-looking face, Frank cut her off in her mid-sentence as her utterance abided unfinished. In the interim, Odette and Judy were surveying the baby clothes which gave them as gifts since they were pregnant. Their dark orbs were transfixed on the wee baby attires such as banana yellow knotted dress and navy blue T-shirt as their long, slim fingers caressed its fabric as they motionlessly laid on their laps like fallen leaf._

_"There aren't any buts. Stop being so modest, Judy! We've been friends for a long time." Mild exasperation was vomited in the slightly older man's voice as if snakes were snaking on his tongue, viciously envenoming it. Jude prefered to not quarreling blandly and neglect immediately her long time friend's gift by offending him._

_"I-It's beautiful for my baby girl if I have it eventually." Odette heaved a sharp exhale as she was in awe by falling quickly in love with the celestial concept of having an unborn child and receiving important and beneficial items as soon as it emerges in this coarse, cold world. The other adults turned to Odette by fixing their eyes on her as Miriam was the sole adult, who glared at her, scowling by pondering deeply in her stormy blizzard of thoughts which assaulted her cells how is possible a young lady before her 20s birthday is carrying a baby and her parents are alright with that. Moreover, Miriam was on the opinion it's abomination even abominable having a baby before the age of 20 by considering the young girls and ladies as immature, immensely irresponsible and most of all bluntly selfish and careless for looking after one more soul especially made of their flesh and blood._

_"Miraculously, if it's a boy, it's going to wear it with a radiant smile on his shining face." Suddenly she grasped the T-shirt as her slim, nifty as engines fingers held by the both sides of the T-shirt by showing it to her daughter and husband, ushering them to express their opinions. "Hey, sweethearts! What do ya think about T-shirt?"_

_"Oh mom! It's adorable. Just imagine my little brother wearing it with a constant smile on his face as if he's wearing the prettiest garment he has ever worn in his life. Even running around the house with this T-shirt!"_

_"It looks wonderful, rare bird! It looks like Frank has a good fashion taste." The former Monsignor couldn't repress jeer to raise the spirits around his friends and family as everybody else couldn't suppress giggles, pocking the corners of their mouths as the decibels of their laughters increased as Miriam faked her titter by constricting her eyelids as if they alook like slits._

_"Not gonna lie, Tim, I'm not having a good fashion taste since I should always be dressed in a special work uniform as a security guard of bank. I rarely wear something different than...ya know!"_

_"Don't talk like that! The baby clothes which you've chosen are wonderful choice for these beautiful creatures." The English emigrant inhaled softly as they sniffled the piece of garments for the future family members by burying their noses past the fabrics. Perhaps they smelled of baby and cream. Meanwhile Jude lightly rubbed her bump as she and Odette were a tad bigger, compared to the past weeks and months as the significant weight gain process were advancing with the days and weeks as if they turned in days and hours even less._

_"Hey Odette! What are yar thoughts on the banana yellow dress?"_

_"It's genuinely beautiful. I'm in love with it. Awww!" In the interval, the juvenile brunette's sparking hazelish-brown eyes met the security guard's sapphire blue eyes, locking up his stare as she was on cloud nine of the present he gave her, taunting her gleeful cells dancing in her mind and body. "I can already imagine my daughter wearing this and when she meets other children by hanging out with them." The former members of the church looked at their daughter in awe as serene, curled grins crawled on their yet youthful, ageless complexions._

 

_**\--- *** ---** _

_\--- End of Flashback ---_

 

Whilst Jude was making dinner such as roasted chicken with stew onions and carrots in oven by wearing a mere, clean white apron, Odette was in the bathroom upstairs as she has shut the bathroom door by scrutinizing her pale as ghost face on the medium sized mirror which hung over the marble sink by glimpsing below past Timothy's razor which he uses to shave his stubble and beard, heaving a jaded sigh. 

In this moment, Timothy was watering the flowers outside in the yard.

Meanwhile the young lady was feeling hopeless and she has already dreaded living her life even having the baby. Swarm of questions flooded her mind as its stray answers were outnumbered as they were less than the questions. For example why she wasn't in the common room instead of catnapping in her ward then? Why she let the predator have utter control over her body and physical stamina by trapping her without an escape except the temptation, sinful rape consume her being as its silhouette was reflected on the barriers of the heart? What if she wasn't pregnant now? 

The young singer was feeling the shame and humongous guilt draining her mental stamina, incapable of resting for a single second by pulverizing her to edges, causing inner paroxysm and inner voices especially whispers electroshocking her frail skeleton, chiming her to do radical things which she would never do for her and unborn child's sake. 

"Slut! Be ashamed for letting the temptation consume your being!" First inner voice called in her mind by causing her to hold her head as her fingers kneaded lightly her temples by lowering her head against the sink's faucets. 

"What a pathetic whore! Aren't you a town pump for letting yourself be fucked by other men especially predators?" A second echo harmonized through the waves of its stormy sea of her mind by being down with bewilderment and vague headache. 

"S-Stop it! I told ya to stop this!" The brunette bewailed as she felt her knees' bones lacking of physical stability by feeling them weak as they enveloped the roundess which cusped her calves and thighs, being on her knees. 

"What about the predator when he beat you? Why didn't you fight him back? Why you are so weak and pathetic twat?"

"Full of shit!" The young woman's tears sprung up in her eyelids as its bitter swamp pooled them, freely gushing down her creamy cheeks by kneeling on the tilted bathroom flooring as her louder bewails crashed into the pale blue tilted walls. "Ya aren't even real." 

"They aren't real, Odette! They're just the inner voice which test your patience, dear!" All of a sudden, a feminine whisper mumbled behind her as if it was dying in the thin air by feeling on the top of her shoulder an amusingly warm hand pawing her shoulder's flesh, kneading lightly the lesen fabric of her stone blue sundress.

"D-Daphne, is that ya? What are ya doing here?" The brunette inquired by timidly turning to the black-haired girl as their eyes met, locking up her gaze as she was in awe to encounter the spectral of the barbarously murdered young woman, who was thrown away in the Florida orphanage's basement, recalling her young childhood's memories which resurfaced as icebergs in the ocean. 

"I'm here for my friend, dear. Please, don't cry! I hate it when ya are crying and crying even bawling your eyes off a good cry." The ghost of the orphan crouched down by grabbing Odette's chin by tilting her head to meet her gaze without averting it away. "I bet you remember me."

"I do, of course!" In the meanwhile, Shachath, the angel of death, emerged from nowhere as her black classy stilettos clicked against the tiled flooring as Daphne was alleviating the young lady by bracing her in a tight, warm hug with her bony arms. 

The angel of death's grand black feather wings flapped as soon as she was toddling up to the both young women as her gloved hand fondled Odette's waterfall of chestnut silken tresses in delicate, ginger way, without pressuring her. Earned her self-conscious stare which she has ever seen in a vulnerable, pregnant young woman, who struggled to embrace with open arms the vicious consequences of an ordinary pregnancy and who longed for a death. Muffled, enervated sobs shook her head as a tad earthquake. 

"Why didn't I die when this fucking rape took its place in my ward?"

"Shu, shu, shu, Odette! You deserve to be at peace with yourself for a while." Shachath inwardly, half-heartedly chuckled by fixing her ocean blue eyes on the brunette's honey brown irises, offering her a composed, affectionate smile, gleaming upon her porcelain, pale as snow complexion with her bloody red lips which were more than determined to kiss her impending victim, who either hankered for death or he could no longer bear the pain. "Why do you want to die? Spill the tea!"

"Ya don't have any clue what I've been through for these years. And now the fucking rape, and that pregnancy at such young age. Why now until I find the perfect man who loves me and sees the worth in me? I'm nothing than a flexible whore, letting this predator to finish me as if I'm a rag doll. I wish I could be physically strong to teach him a lesson instead of allowing my goose being cooked by a murderously dangerous lunatic with rich criminal history."

"And that's why you think you're not worth to live anymore, right?"

"Mhm! I just see the pressure is coming a bit too much for me."

"Odette, your time hasn't come yet to say farewell to this world! First and foremost, your parents and friends love you, no matter what have you done in your life. Second, even if the father is different of this child, do not lose this child by aborting or killing it in different way or your fertility will be gone forever, and you will deeply regret for this stupidity." The fallen angel commenced reciting her monologue calmly by cupping girl's cheeks in the palms of her gloved hands, whereas the other hand of Daphne lowered to Odette's bump, rubbing it through its lesen fabric of her sundress. Suddenly her sobs subdued in the hollow. "Third, one day you will fall in love and I'm completely sure who's already in love with you. He would never consider you a whore even if he bears your unborn child. He will love it for who's it, of course!"

"So that means I'm not ready yet to die?" Her ruddy, puffy eyes incessantly blinked the tears which itched her brittle eyelids. Whisper lingered on her wet tongue.

"Exactly! You're still young. If I take your life now, that means the fresh life which grows inside you dies either. Or rather, you both die altogether!" In the meantime, the angel exhaled abruptly as her gloved fingers gently, tenderly traced her well-defined cheekbones as if her caress resembled a mother stroking her newborn's head, admiring its facial features. "There's a big difference between a slut and a victim of rape. You're lastly a victim of rape which is obnoxiously apparent. While the slut is...you know what kind of a female!" 

"How I'll be able to carry this precious baby until I give a birth to it? How I'll survive this pregnancy? How about the child? What if I'm victim of miscarriage?" A couple of questions zinged momentarily her soaked in saliva rosy-coloured lips by wiping the last, drying tears of her face.

"You can do it, Odette! You're a fighter and a strong, young woman, known as an excellent survivor. There's always possibility of having even your soulmate's child if the miscarriage befalls you which I least hope to occur. You deserve happiness and just remember you're a lost soul, seeking the love from the perfect man, aren't you?" A tad, modest nod, confirming the fallen angel's exclaimation. "We're all lost souls, yearning for love no matter how hurt we're apparently. I'm sure one person really likes you though his harmonic marriage with his wife but the aliens abducted her." Her honey brown pools widened at the thought of the falsely accused patient, whom she was deliriously close to during her grim days behind Briarcliff's walls. "It's Kit!" After her honeyed whisper, Daphne and Shachath vanished as if ashes were the last traces of their presence in the bathroom, leaving Odette all alone with her train of thoughts and prejudices as she got from the ground by cleaning herself.

 

**\--- *** ---**

_\--- A Couple of Months Later ---_

_\--- 26th of October, 1962 ---_

 

The early autumn days in Vermont were as cold as rainy and cloudy daily especially in the countryside outskirts. 

Odette and Judy were getting bigger and bigger with each passing week as they turned a month in a jiffy. Furthermore, they spent more time at home with one another, whilst Timothy was taking care of them without causing further problems to the both women in their small family. 

The both ladies paid a visit to doctor almost every month, in case, if their unborn children were alright as it was high time to check its identity. Namely their gender and whether if they are twins or otherwise an only child. 

After the married couple and their daughter got up in the wee hours of the morning by having a casual breakfast, hence they dressed up in more formal garments by leaving their mansion as they had an appointment for doctor to perform an ultrasound by supervising its fetal development as they were in the third trimester of their pregnancies. 

A half an hour in anticipation in the hospital's hall until one of the doctors' office doors finally opened by accepting the small family in the office as they seated, consultating with the doctor by giving him better details about their pregnancies and their wish to be perfomed an ultrasound test and reveal their child's gender.

"So Mrs. Martin Howard and Miss Martin Howard, it will take a in a jiff to discover your future family members' genders as I'm not sure who's going to be the first one who will take it." The doctor, who accepted them in his office was approximately in his mid 50s, having bald, grayish hair which capped his partly bare head, as a result of the aging process, besides his face was slightly, obnoxiously inked in natural wrinkles, exposing his real age as well. His skin tone was as fair as vanilla and his piercing grass green eyes were as studious as his acuity, acquired with the ginormous experience which he accomplished through the years and swarm of patients passing through his office for diversity of reasons. Moreover, his height was around 6'1 and possessing floppy body structure for middle-aged man.

"I'd like to be the first one." Odette insisted pigheadedly by lisping softly her utterance as Doctor Samuels nodded his head when the both women got from their seats by heading towards the en-suite room. "Ah shit! Another baby kick!" The juvenile singer's hands drifted down to her huge bump by caressing it with her fingers as soon as she felt the baby kicking vigorously inside her belly as if it spoke anything to her, rolling her eyes by earning her parents and Dr.Samuels' enquiring and concerned looks they wore on their faces. 

"As you insist, Miss Martin Howard! Everything is going to be fine! All you need is not pressuring yourself with further stress and pointless concerns." The older man opted to persuade the brunette.

Thereafter the horde of adults got from the chairs by walking up to the other room which linked with the doctor's office as Odette laid on the patient bed by readjusting her lying pose, when Dr. Samuels gripped in his colossal, calloused hand the ultrasound, whilst his grass green orbs were darted to the monitor by supervising the ultrasound of Odette's baby. 

"Everything is going to be fine, baby girl! All ya need is to relax, okay?" In the interval, the singer nodded her head, clearing her throat without peeling a single word. Soothing smiles cradled the married couple's lips. "Just think about what a miracle is awaiting not only me, but also you. It's not only about us, my angel!"

"As I can tell, Miss, your child's gender is a girl." All of a sudden, content, hysterically mirthful smiles cracked upon their faces especially Odette as she has always wanted to have her own daughter as the idea of having a daughter is whether possessing her mother's radiant, beauteous smile or her hazelish-brown eyes, reckoning her strong, perservering character. 

"A girl? Oh my god, it's a miracle!"

"Congratulations, Miss Martin Howard! You're expecting a baby girl in a matter of almost 3 months only even less."

A handful minutes later after the ultrasound test was tested on the former asylum patient's belly as the results were monitored directly, thereafter it was high time the former sister of the church lay on the patient's bed where her love child used to lay as Doctor Samuels was observing the results of the ultrasound, besides dosens of violent kicks dumbfound the elder woman by causing her franticness, invading her as her hazel eyes widened right away as if somebody swiftly hurled a honed dagger into her ribs. 

"I-Is it a boy, Dr. Samuels?" The native Bostonian asked as she struggled to utter the syllables, speaking volumes about her overwhelmed condition by wondering if she's either expecting a baby girl or otherwise a baby boy. "O-Or a," The bald man cut her off in her mid-sentence as soon as the results were readily obvious in the corner of his eye.

"Twins, Mrs. Martin Howard!" Seconds before beginning with his monologue, the doctor sighed a sigh of relief from the top of his lungs as a beaming smile danced on his lips before announcing the wonderful news for the parents, who were awaiting more than one child. 

"Twins?" The 3 adults evoked plainly in unison as they were in awe, whereas Odette and Jude's mouths were as agape as their jawlines didn't contract enough to shadow the unconcealed incredulity, oozing of their painted faces of astonishment and their velvety, joyous voices as its felicity danced by following the ode of joy's rhythm. "Is that even a dream?"

"Fortunately, no, Mrs.Howard! I assure ya, they are twins as they're both boys."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Author's Note: Every feedback is appreciated. Additionally, what were your predictions of Jude and Odette's unborn children's genders? Whether if they're correct or not, don't be shy to express your opinion!**

**More interesting chapters are coming soon as the first ones were slightly bland as retrospection to Odette's world. Thank you for the support! :))**

**Alex xoxo** ❤ **✝**


	25. Baby Talk

 

_\--- 2 Month Ago ---_

_\--- 27th of August, 1962 ---_

 

The days were progressing like summer breeze as they were inevitable not only for the Howards, but also for Odette. The  late summer days were as sunny as sometimes rainy as usually, in spite of the slight summer breeze which emerges seldom. 

The both ladies were already in 5th month pregnant as they were expecting little rays of sunshines to emerge in this world via their wombs within 4 months due to next year. 

Odette and Jude have already planned how to name their unborn children whether if it's a girl or a boy. 

Today the weather in Vermont was sweltering as the small family perefered to stay at home instead of going out anywhere. The saturating, scintillating sun rays dispersed through the windows of the two story mansion as bullets, bathing the rooms in bright light. 

In the interim, Timothy was drinking ice lemonade in the kitchen with Jude and Odette as the radio was recently turned, playing  _Pat Boone_ 's song  _Moody River_ : 

" _Moody river, more deadly than the vainest knife! Moody river, your muddy water took my baby's life!_ "

"I can't believe it's so hot today. I don't even have the wish to go to the grocery store for a brief shopping journey." The former sister of the church complained by sipping her lukewarm, sticky lemonade as it resurrected her body and organs by licking gamely, greedily her lips afterwards, fanning with her solely free hand her yet youthful, coated in immense sweat and heat complexion. 

"Who doesn't, mom? I dislike the summer so much, because it's unbearable heat which eats you like a beast." The singer curtly snapped by wiping with the back of her petite, creamy hand her clammy forehead.

"The autumn is coming soon and ya shouldn't be so anxious about the weather at all. As much as our treasures which are living inside our bellies." In the interval, the former sister of the Roman Catholic church's free hand drifted down to her belly by kneading it as her fingers caressed her casual wine red sundress's satin fabric which shielded her bump in the second trimester. "Just focus over the symptoms of the eventual threat of miscarriage!" Suddenly Jude earned her love child's suspicious look, which she wore on her young-looking, porcelain face, veiling her mild irritation, franticness and ire at the thought of miscarriage, consuming her train of thoughts. 

"I know, Mom! I'm still worried over my first pregnancy and how I'll survive the last months of this overwhelming and elating process." The young lady muttered out as another violet baby kick befell her by causing her instinctive motion of her petite, secure hand shifting down to her bump by stroking it gently as she was genuinely doted on the unborn child and being obsessed with the concept of having a baby girl, who bears semblance to her creator. "I don't even know if I'm going to be a wonderful mother as much as ya." A wry, hoarse snigger tickled the young woman's oral caverns, emphasizing the word mother. 

"Don't be too fearful, my baby girl! Ya already know, ya are going to be a wonderful mother and I and yar fathah will be always next to ya, no matter if your decisions are bad or good." The middle-aged mother's hand reached for her daughter's head by fondling her lion mane of silky, glossy chestnut tresses, admiring its softness. "You can always count on us as parents and supporters even if we are the only people who do support and respect every decision of yours."

" _Last Saturday evenin' came to the old oak tree! It stands beside the river where you were to meet me on the ground your glove I found with a note addressed to me!_ " The Pat Boone's song 

"That's so kind of ya, mom and dad! I didn't know how might you react when your nineteen-year-old girl is pregnant with a child whose father isn't my soulmate." 

"No matter who's the father of this child, it's a God blessing! And do not ever dare calling yourself a slut, honey!" The former man of the cloth declared by pawing Odette's hand which rested on her bump by offering her a sympathetic, radiant smile, honed up in the corner of his berry-coloured lips. "Be happy with what you have, because tomorrow you may lose it in the hands of the oblivion!" Timothy kept on with his utterance by encouraging his daughter in optimistic manner as he sipped glass of lemonade, consequently leaving it aside on the kitchen table by placing on top of his wife's small, protective hand his colossal, creamy as satin hand. 

"It's a miracle though it's just overwhelming and puzzling this process. It's new to me." Meanwhile Odette heaved a jaded, soft as flute thin stings by lowering her hazelish-brown eyes down to the secure, larger hands of her father as they scooped in a ginger, affectionate caress their hands. 

"I was just like ya, Odette! A confused and staggered young woman, a future young mother with a love child. I was afraid with yar fathah we wouldn't be great parents and how I'm going to survive these tough 9 months of nausea, mood swings, drastic weight gain and constantly longing to go in the restroom to pee as these phenomenons are already well-known to me." Judy turned to her daughter by peppering her cheek and temple with doting, genial kisses as her naturally rosy-coloured, plumpish lips contacted her soft, milky skin of her facial features. "You're going to acknowledge the spectacular phenomenon by yourself once you become a mother within months, darling!"

"Look at these stunning bellies of yours! Do not underestimate the babies as if they're just toys!" In the meanwhile, Timothy got from his seat by crouching down against Jude by pecking a loving kiss on her bump as his hands delicately rubbed the ladies' bumps as he laid his ear on it by hearing another vigorous baby kick inside Jude's belly.

" _It read: Dear love, I've done you wrong! Now I must set you free! No longer can I live with this hurt and this sin!I just couldn't tell you that guy was just a friend!_ "

Jude and Odette momentarily shut their eyelids like blinds by relishing the softness of the touch as if they were in seventh heaven.

"Aren't you going to say anything to the sweet little angels?"

"O-Of course, Timothy!" Another violent kick invaded the blonde as her honey brown irises widened at the kick by pursing her lips in startled manner, due to the unpredictable baby kick. "Ouch! This kick was so spontaneous. It looks like the baby is telling me it loves it when we're talking about it."

"Oh!" The juvenile singer chuckled jubilantly by resting her head on her mother's shoulder, keeping her eyelids temporarily shut. "No matter who's yar fathah, ya little ray of sunshine, I will still love for who ya are and you're going to be the most beautiful child I've ever laid eyes on."

"Whether if you are a girl or boy, I will still love you for who you're, no matter if you're just an only child or twins! You're my happiness, my sweet angel! Mama loves you more than anything or anybody who would love you."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for this bland and short chapter! I wanted just to entertain my readers. :))**


	26. Catching Up (1)

 

_\--- 2 Months Ago ---_

_\--- 29th of August, 1962 ---_

2 days after the Howards spent the torrid day at home by talking to their unborn children to their two of kinds, according to them, nevertheless Odette has determined to visit her friend Serena by going in a local café and eat sundae, besides share a coffee moment with one another as friends.

Moreover, the young woman's ticket was booked for today for 1 o'clock in the afternoon for Boston as she should be right on time at the airport without an ado.

Whilst Timothy was flopping the pancakes with the spatula by grasping it firmly by weairng a mere, clean white apron, in order to not muff his plain white cotton T-shirt, which ideally framed beneath his toned chest, abs and muscly biceps as well, Jude and Odette were tidying altogether the couple's bedroom by sorting the books on the tall, grandiose, lacquered in cherry wood bookshelf with sea of books, judging their authors' alphabet order.

"So you're going back in Boston to see a friend of yours?" The former sister of the church asked with apparent enthusiasm in her voice by heaving an exhale from the top of her lungs, battering her lips. Followed by a reply of humbly nodded head as Odette was sorting the row of books by chewing her bottom lip. " That's good! I'm glad you will see Serena since it has been a week of seeing each other."

"Yeah and probably eating a sundae, besides share one another's stories about our lives and experiences which happened by this week." The singer's tongue lightly clicked on the roof of her oral caverns. "I did nothing special this week than attending the local bars and entertain the people with songs of these years twice a week since I'm feeling down with the pregnancy, ya know." Odette resumed her utterance.

"It's something, at least. To spill the tea and probably ya can," All of a sudden, violent baby kicks hit the both women as they abided dazzled for a split second as their orbs widened in franticness by making instinctively their petite, creamy hands glither down to their bumps by lightly rub them, communicating with the unborn rays of sunshines. "Ouch! The little angel kicked again. It looks like it's happy when we are discussing him." A reluctant gasp harmonized the elder woman's tongue by temporarily gritting her teeth as her jawline contracted due to the spontaneous, howsoever violent baby kick. Ivory, cheerful smile cradled the brunette's lips in a  crescent  form."Don't ya agree, sweetheart ?"

"I do! This baby kicks and kicks especially when their Mommies are talking about spilling the tea about their treasures."

"Well, they wouldn't be more proud when somebody is direct about them. Just imagine putting yarself in their shoes and living in yar Mommy's womb. And hearing the shit wandering here and there, and when somebody mentions you, regardless if it's a girl or boy, according to your predictions, therefore wouldn't you just react like that? Kick by responding? Huh? "

"Mhm. Who doesn't like to being discussed? And why do ya think it's going to be a boy yars?" The singer arched an eyebrow as she nibbled on her plumpish, rosy-coloured lip as her heart beats accelerated.

"Because I think so. I mean, I've already my gorgeous daughter with her mother's eyes and her father's hair but what about a baby boy," The middle-aged lady momentarily paused by turning to her daughter after putting a few books to the row as one of her hands' index finger stretched up to her forehead by slowly glithering alongside by caressing her button nose by stopping on the tip of the nose, indicating its ideal proportions as her piercing with searing slyness hazelish-brown eyes were as piercing as daggers, gouging its victim's eyelids in murderous manner. "Possessing my hair and certainly eyes and most of all, his fathah's gorgeous facial features and smile. Mini blonde Timothy!" As Jude emphasized the last words, the juvenile lady couldn't suppress coy, half-hearted giggle, tickling the corners of her mouth as her mother joined her freely.

"That would be great if I had a brother. Even if it's a girl or a boy, I'd always love this little pitch ray of sunshine." Ivory, firm teeth scrapped vaguely her upper lip. "I'm sure my ray of sunshine is a baby girl and hopefully bears a semblance to me, at least." In the meanwhile, the blonde patted faintly her pregnant belly by pawing her elvish hand, encouraging her to not lose spirits. "A baby girl with my smile or my eyes at least."

"A sheer miracle!" The girl clapped incessantly her hands for a several seconds as the childish side of hers resuscitated instantly. Gleeful grin crawled on her porcelain as waxen vase, slightly tanned as olive complexion. The suddenness of a tad creaking door maneuvered the both women look into the bedroom's door as Timothy drew their attentions in no time as they startled at first. "Oh, father! Ya scared the shit out of me!" An igniting scowl vibrated its radioactive waves Jude's oral caverns by gawking with mild irritation her daughter for the strong language's usage.

"It's alright, ladies. I'm here to tell you the breakfast is already done and you may come downstairs." The former holy man admonished beyond calmly as a benevolent, pristine as gold and heaven smile distorted across his lips by propping on the doorframe.

"Oh! Miraculously, let's go for the breakfast and probably discuss this topic which we just started."

**\--- *** ---**

"How you're able to predict your unborn child's gender even crossing your mind it's a baby girl?" Timothy enquired calmly by passing the jug of natural apple juice to Odette to pour some apple juice in her glass. "If it's not a girl as Frank gave you a little piece of present for the speculated baby girl?"

"It's not simple as it seems, fathah!" She held the jug of natural juice by pouring gingerly in her empty glass by surveying the process until she halted by leaving it aloof on the kitchen table, seconds before sipping her beverage. "My instincts just tell me it will be a girl. The prettiest girl I'll have ever seen along with my mother."

"Those instincts sometimes exaggerate us, honey! Believe me!" The blonde chuckled in hoarse voice by masticating her pancake with cheese and strawberry syrup which molted as chocolate in her oral caverns, licking gamely, greedily her damp lips as they were sticky. "They are as fishy as some people throughout the advancing time. They give us the impression they're nice and how we imagine them until we come to the conclusion the first impressions aren't the answers we're looking for. They are just like pretty lies which adorn the Christmas tree. Just in case of not leaving the tree, itself, stark and with lack of decoration!"

"Definitely! The false hopes are the worst thing that may happen to anyone of us."  Odette couldn't agree more with her mother by pursing her lips, carrying on with munching the pancake by sipping her natural apple juice beverage. "They're the scars on our minds. Corrupting the cells with delusion, filling the hollow gaps."

"But be honest, ya are going to love yar child, no matter if it's a boy or a girl." The elder blonde rejoinder by wiping her clammy palms in her bare, round knees until another baby kick as her face indicated tore off facial expression.

**\--- *** ---**   
_\--- A Few Hours Later ---_

After the scrumptious breakfast with her parents and spending some of her leisure time with Jude and Timothy before gathering some remarkable items for her flight to Boston in 1 o'clock, she was being driven to the airport by promising to be back whether tonight or tomorrow the wee hours of the morning by as she wore mildly different and somewhat elegant garments such as short sleeved black shirt with ruffled sleeves, a couple of buttons undone by exposing partly her creamy, milky bosom, followed by black pencil skirt, outlining her drop dead gorgeous, swan shaped curves of her hips and abdomen though she was getting bigger with each progressing week even month and classy black ballerinas, shoeing her petite feet. Stud pearl earrings were pierced in her earlobes and silver bracelet braced her wrist along with her simple sapphire necklace which she received for her birthday.

In addition to her neat looks, she tied her halo ringlet of chestnut tresses in a casual messy bun.

Serena was waiting for her beyond patiently inside the airport by checking her wrist watch, in case, if her childhood friend was postponing with her arrival.  Swarm of people overcrowded the airport as if Serena felt outnumbered among them.

Suddenly the light, humble trembling of the approaching footsteps up to the seating figure caught the strawberry-haired lady's attention promptly as she averted her chocolate brown orbs of her silver wrist watch by darting them to the approaching figure as her stray strands, which framed her parchment face were bouncing with each motion of moved muscle. Her glowing smile highlighted her fulminating eyes past sheer felicity and charm, liting her being up.

"Odette! Oh my," The strawberry-haired girl was in awe by getting from the bench by speeding up to the approaching figure, throwing her brittle arms around her neck by scooping her in a tight, friendly hug. Muffled, satin whisper brushed her ears along with her mint breath which faintly tickled her earlobe.

"Serena! I've missed ya so much, my fella! I thought it has been a century since we saw each other."

"I thought it has been a century either. It kinda worries me how the time is passing slow without ya especially when ya are in Vermont with yar parents." The love child murmured by resting her chin on Odette's shoulder ny burying her face in the crook of her neck as the scent of rose petals perfume, emanating from her bosom, collarbone and messy bun.

"It's alright, hun! I'm already here, Serena!" Shortly after they broke off the hug, they headed towards the double front door by pushing it effortlessly. "Let's go somewhere such as a local café and eat some sundae. Probably drink something fresh too."

"Brilliant idea!" Serena replied plainly, nibbling on her bottom, plump lip. 

**\--- *** ---**

"So tell me more about your job as a librarian." The brunette insisted by sipping her mineral water, paying utterly attention to her childhood friend.

"Hmm, it's nothing special than sorting books at times and helping to these, who're interested in buying the books they like! There are times when I have a handful of days break by staying at home and practicing piano as my hobby." The slightly older girl fessed as her lip curled as a swan wave.

"Oh!" The brunette cried out by gasping surprised at the mention of her hobby, playing the piano during her leisure time. "Ya are playing the piano? Since when, Serena?"

"Since I got a normal life. Hopefully recovering from my painful thoughts and experience, ya know." Meantime, the future young mother was sipping from her glass of cool mineral water by baptizing her lips in dew. "The hobbies are a medicine for each of us. They're helping us to overcome anything which we used to combat for days even weeks, months and ages."

"Indeed! Urm, I don't have any special hobbies than helping my parents and watering the plants in the flower pots. Let's not forget how much I enjoy cooking, dancing and singing, despite the fact I'm almost in the final trimester and it's killing me as if I'm carrying a solid stone with a several ounce weight in my belly."

"At least, ya confessed you have some kind of hobbies which is excellent. You fill your leisure time with something special rather than doing nothing else." In the meantime, Odette's silver spoon which scooped small parts of her sundae were directly aimed to her lips by mildly brushing it until the cool, summer food resurrected her oral caverns by refreshing it with its chilling temperature.

"I do! Who doesn't, Serena? But on other hand, it's a miracle to have a baby and expecting it within weeks and months." Gasping beyond elated by motioning her lips. "Have you ever thought of having kids and family in the future or now for example? Huh?"

"Well, I haven't met my soulmate yet so I can't tell it's impossible, nor thought-provoking thought crossing across my mind." A pragmatical reply slithered her lips by savoring her sundae. "If I have ever encountered him, I'd be rather pregnant with our ray of sunshine or on the contrary waiting for me until we're ready since some time requires to unite ultimately as soulmates. I don't want bland, blunt mistakes to gnaw my conscience due to such impulsive and teenage-like decisions since I'm 18. No longer a child or whatever ya call it."

"I'm wishing ya good luck with meeting the perfect man, dear! Because he would turn your world on 360 degrees until you totally lose yar," As the juvenile singer was in her mid-sentence by reciting it fluently as if a national anthem zinged her lips, suddenly something cut her off by reasoning her sentence abiding  doubtlessly unfinished.

"O-Odette?" Familiar masculine, serene voice of a young man evoked by recognizing from distance the both young ladies, who were former Briarcliff patients by approaching them as his footsteps accelerated within seconds.   
  


**_ To be continued... _ **


	27. Catching Up (2)

 

 

"Hey, there's somebody behind ya, Odette!" The strawberry-haired girl cautioned beyond calmly by effortlessly keeping her voice as flat as tumbled down motionless leaf as her chocolate brown orbs brushed Kit's pale as snow face by scrutinizing his physical featutes within seconds.

"Oh! Kit?" The young singer turned to the former falsely accused inmate by gasping reluctantly, demurely, meeting his stare and offering content, glowing smile which cradled her rosy-coloured, damp lips by shaping them in a crescent form. "What are ya doing here?" An awkward, soft whisper lingered on her tongue after mingling the sundae and mineral water savors along, incapable of taking a deep breath which might the irrational reason for not breaking the temporal silence.

"I couldn't help but spot you there, ladies! I'm so sorry for the awkwardness which I caused by emanating from my recent appearance, however," All of a sudden, the brunette absently arched an elegant eyebrow as heat and ruddy tinted her cheeks by absorbing its smoldering temperature of her body underneath her flesh. In the interim, Kit took a deep breath, seconds before breaking the ice again.  "Odette, may we talk in private, please?" He offered as soon as she meekly got from the chair without peeling a single word until it was high time her roar being heard.

"Yeah, of course, Kit!" She turned to him by throwing freely her fragile, slightly floppy arms, bracing his shoulders as he dangled his strong, muscular arms around her upper back by scooping her in a tighter, warmer hug which absorbed their mutual warmness, whereas Serena recklessly sipped her beverage by admiring the young adults' potent, revered friendship they had, glinting due to the embrace they shared with one another right away months after not seeing one another as if the months turned years, perhaps endless centuries. Her sensitive, vulnerable nostrils flared once they inwardly inhaled his alluring cologne which she admired cordially. Beaming, charming smiles honed up in the corners of their lips until they broke off the hug by withdrawing their bodies with approximately a few inches. No longer sensing their vigorously pulsating hearts in their chests by clung to each other as its tandem clung their ribs, uniting their souls as their essences interweaved together.

"Just hold on a minute, Serena! I promise it will be a brisk conversation." The juvenile singer promised by winking at her friend, shortly before retreating with Kit somewhere where the slightly older lady will unwillingly overhear their conversatiom as well.

"Of course, Odette! It's fine." A megawatt, humble smile distorted across Serena lips by illuminating her youthful, porcelain as doll complexion. "Just talk and tell each other what's you want to."

Shortly after they walked away from Serena's seat, the young adults exhaled sharply as the brunette has the least expected to meet the sole patient in the mental institution for criminally insane, who was getting along with her and comprehended her feelings and emotions. Incessant lake of fire boiled in the young lady's veins as her heart leaped when she encountered the man among minority along with Frank and Timothy, who were always next to her for better or worse, regardless how clumsy she might be at times.

"Kit, I haven't been expecting ya so far! What a good day to meet ya!"

"Odette, you don't have any clue for how long I've been looking for ya after you were just like pristine spectral of the past which had found peace with itself eventually. After combating the peace and the wretchedness." Deep breath emitted from the top of his lungs before declaiming to her in desperate way since it has been months she got out of the unholy mental hospital even more little did Kit know the real reason behind her release.

The truth was Kit thought Odette hung the moon though his wife, Alma was cryptically abdicated by the aliens and the last time he saw her was shortly before being falsely accused being the serial killer Bloody Face. The notorious serial killer, known as a women murdered by skinning their corpses like overbearing, vicious beast and getting rid off their heads by beheading them in relentless manner. Showing lack of compassion. Lack wee droplet of mercy. Even more, the sinister circumstance who's Bloody face the barbarous serial killer is still unknown yet. 

Furthermore, the young adults quickly were head over heels in love with one another in the mental institution especially in the young man's case as he felt something like an intesifying, unexplainable thrill for the another falsely accused patient. Most of all, Odette feared of confessing right away her unbelievable feelings she had for him, as a result of her overprotective nature she possessed in general. The fear of being hurted. The deficiency of experience in romantic relationships especially with representatives of the opposite sex. 

"Oh!" The brunette inwardly gasped by clearing her throat as her attention was utterly focused on the young man. Further, Odette was far from unflinching what to reply, astounded and touched by his words. "Ya know, I was released much earlier with my childhood friend, who was sitting against me in the cafeteria."

"Oh! Serena?" The brunette bobbed her head, affirming his rhetorical exclaimation. "Yeah! What happened to you these weeks, months even days? Aren't you actually living in Boston or," Kit thought Odette was distancing from him and that was the crucial reason why he hasn't seen her over the last weeks and months. 

A wry, coy snigger jolted violently in the corners of her mouth, resembling an earthquake shortly before commencing with her monologue. 

"I've been living with my parents in Vermont as we have a majestic, 2 story mansion as well. My mother is pregnant and I visit once a week Boston to see Serena. I just work as a singer at times, although my family is wealthy, thanks to my father's fortune which he's inherited." Odette opted to be as discreetly exhaustive as possible to not being questioned over her pregnancy which she didn't want even Kit to find out by himself.

"Oh! Good for you, Odette! You're a lucky that your parents are wealthy." Kit noted in the juvenile singer's demeanor peculiarly eccentric especially as if she wasn't herself anymore. Perhaps the eye contact as their eyes were linked by fixing their stares without averting them from one another. He could recognize sparks of doldrums, twinkling into her hazelish-brown eyes. Although her beaming at first sight smile alooked like as if the young woman didn't have any problems which plagued her physically and mentally, howsoever it spoke volumes. They had mild tints which airbrushed them in lighter, colder colours as they were unwelcoming unlike the warmer ones.

"They're for sure but it matters the mutual happiness we shape altogether. Three of a kind!" Sarcastic, soft grin escaped her naturally rosy-coloured lips. All of a sudden, Odette attempted to conceal her pregnant belly with her both hands which lowered to her abdomen. "The money can't buy the happiness of my family, ya know."

"Very funny!" The both young adults half-heartedly chuckled until in the corner of his chocolate orb he noticed her hands were on more unusual area of her figure, following its swan curves of her mildly pudgy arms due to the drastic weight gain of her pregnancy. "I don't want to sound brash or too prying but you have changed a lot." The juvenile man kept on with his statement by lowering gradually his voice tone as its decibels subdued.

"Well, I gained weight. It's a fact. It happens. Yeah!" The future young mother stuttered, struggling to utter each syllable as she was in awkward situation.

"Your peculiarity is vibrant. What's the matter? Are you pregnant?"

Silence arched as it dispersed its barren rays past them, consequently sanguine tinted her cheeks, bobbing faintly her head by chewing her bottom lip.

Kit was certainly sure Odette was impregnated and little did he know who's the father of the bastard child, whose fresh life was being guarded inside her bump. Her medium-sized breasts which once were as firm as an adolescent, their gravity lost its power as they commenced vaguely to limp and being more sensitive at each touch.

Regardless who was the father of the unborn child, he would still love Odette and her creation, made of her flesh and blood. Kit was madly in love with Odette since the first moment he laid eyes on her.

Tears betrayed to gush down her cheeks due to the foul which smeared her mind and soul at the thought of the rape, besides clammy, crystal dew flooded her fragile eyelids by igniting them its ruddy tinges, puffing them by cleansing her vision. Slight sniffles buzzed her sensitive nostrils.

"I'm but with somebody else's child though it was without my consent." Her fingers tipped lightly the fabric of her shirt, kneading with her palms the bump which spoke volumes to the unborn baby. "It's not what it looks like, Kit! I know what ya feel for me, but I'm not the woman you might want with a child from another father especially who literally violated me. Took my virtue. Took the most precious thing which I might offer to the man I love and I've the deepest feelings. Somebody who made me to love to him unconditionally. " In the interim, the brunette took a deep breath by rubbing yet her pregnant belly, admiring its humongous size. " We hardly know each other and I don't know why I've feelings for you but I don't want to see you hurt. I assure ya!" She resumed her caution in tearful, mildly exasperated voice as her chin vaguely contacted her bosom in shame.

"What are you saying?" He rhetorically asked as one of his hands reached for her petite, smooth ones by cupping her knuckle, his long, arduous fingers kneading the back of her hand by sending electroshocking, overwhelming shivers down her spine and body. "No matter whose father is of this little treasure of yours, I'll love to raise it with you and we'll always be able to have our own kids any time! Do not pressure yarself at all. Don't ya know what ya did to me when we met each other for first time in the common room? Huh?" She nodded merely, affirming his words as his solely free hand drifted down to her chin by grabbing it with a handful of fingers, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

"Do you think so? Do ya want a slut to raise a child whose isn't yars? I'm living a lie, Kit." The juvenile singer retorted by sighing dramatically, arching an eyebrow as she was beyond surprised by his radisnt optimism and charisma which oozed of him.

"Odette," Meantime his hand which held her jaw, transported to her shoulder by pulling her in a tight, warm and soothing hug by allowing her to bury her face in the crook of his neck as her chin laid on his muscular, broad shoulder. "Never underestimate yarself! Just because the baby is from different father, that doesn't disgusts me from ya. I know it wasn't yar fault at all. It will be a honor for me to raise this baby of yours."

"Kit, don't ya know how many men would rather be disgusted to raise somebody else's baby with the lady they like at least?"

"Screw them! I'd like to invite you on a date." All of a sudden, he caught her off guard at the mention of date by pursing her lips in unsettled manner as if she was a mere schoolgirl, whose crush has just invited her on a date. "I swear I'm deadly serious."

"D-Do you truly mean all this? Inviting me on a date?" The brunette arched an eyebrow in bewilderment, somewhat believing it wasn't a dream.

"Mhm. I'd like to get to know one another more since I know you like me and vice versa. It will be a pleasure."

"Why thank you for this kindness and understanding, Kit! I genuinely appreciate it since I know ya would be disgusted and reject me at any cost when I announced ya the news about the baby."

"And our first date is going to be after 4 days at 7 o'clock."

"Alright! May I have your phone number if you don't mind at all?"

"Of course!" He handed her a sheet of paper with his phone number, in case, if she has additional information about their first date by postponing it for another day, due to plenty of reasons. "I'm looking forward from you to receive a phone call whenever you can once you get back at home." Charming, gleeful smiles flashed upon their youthful faces. 

"I'll, of course!"

 

_**To be continued...** _


	28. First Date (1)

 

_\--- 1 Month Ago ---_

_\--- 1st of September, 1962 ---_

A couple of days have passed since Odette and Kit encountered one another in Boston's local café as Odette was catching up with her childhood friend Serena. 

Furthermore, after the juvenile singer returned back in Vermont at her parents' home by spilling the tea about not only Serena, but also Kit, the former falsely accused patient whom she met in the mental institution. 

Initially her parents were beyond flabbergasted their daughter is going on a date especially thanks to the young gentleman, who thought Odette hung the moon and vice versa. Even more Serena knew about their imminent first date along with Elsa, Massimo and Evelyn.

 

 

_\--- Flashback ---_

_\--- A Few Days Ago ---_

_"Oh hi, my darling!" Jude was the first, who noted and acknowledged Odette's return back at home after her long and dynamic day in Boston. The blonde was wearing a plain, clean white apron by walking away from the kitchen by being beyond eager to take her ray of sunshine into her arms, scooping her in a tight, warm and affectionate hug._

_"Mom!" The young woman clasped her slightly pudgy arms around her mother's upper back by pulling her towards her in a tighter snuggle as their chests were pressed together, following the accelerating, vigorous pulsation of their hearts in their ribcage. In the interim, she rested her chin on the older woman's shoulder. "I've missed you!"_

_"I missed you too! So much, my angel!" The former sister of the church muffled a soft, honeyed whisper past her ear as their eyelids were temporarily shut like blinds by relishing the moment they shared along as a mother and a daughter as well. "How it passed your meeting with Serena in Boston?"_

_"It was amazing. We chatted a lot as usually as we had a lot of stories to share together." Shortly after they broke off the embrace, they peppered one another's  creamy, milky as vanilla cheeks with affectionate, doting kisses by_ _opening their orbs which were once shaped in slit forms, resembling scars." Mmm, it smells so scrumptious!" She kept on with her utterance by inhaling the pungent, mouth-watering aroma of potato soup and pumpkin cheesecakes, emanating from the kitchen by toying with her sensitive, vulnerable nostrils._

_Afterwards the brunette kicked off her shoes._

_"Yeah, the dinner is already ready. It's potato soup as for dessert there's pumpkin cheesecakes!" The middle-aged lady fessed as her plumpish lip curled by emphasizing the key words dinner, cheesecake and potato soup as they headed towards the kitchen without an ado. "I'm sure you will love them, dear!" Beaming, promising smile distorted across her rosy-coloured, damp lips as the kitchen table was already adorned with bowls of potato soups, plates with pumpkin cheesecakes and silverware eating tools,_ _a waxed white vase with violet marigolds in the middle of the table, giving family atmosphere._

_"Pumpkin cheesecakes are my favorite though I like soups." In the meanwhile, the young singer couldn't help but lick greedily, gamely her lips as she sensed her bottom lip salivating._

_The kitchen embraced the both ladies with the dishes which were recently served on the dining table and the opened window as fresh air was ventilate the stiff air. Dim moonlight bathed in dim light the room, mingling with the dim light._

_"Where's dad?" She enquired with mild concern in her velvet voice by nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip._

_"Ah, he's upstairs in the attic! He has some work wrapped around his fingers." The blonde replied by helping_ _her daughter to take a seat on the dining table, running her fingers through her shirt's fabric by rubbing her shoulders delicately. "He will come for dinner extremely soon. Don't be so anxious!"_

_"I hope so. What were ya doing when I wasn't home?"_

_"Nothing special than spending some time with your father as well." Rejoiced chuckle jolted the corners of her mouth, bearing a semblance of an earthquake. "I was sure ya were about to ask me this question." The former sister of the church untied her apron by placing it on the counterplot by fixing her messy, casual medium ponytail as stray golden strands were hardly brushing her pale temple, framing ideally her angelic, beautiful face._

_"Why not?  I care about both of ya. And you won't believe me who I saw when I was in the café with Serena."_

_"Is that good news? Who it could," As the former holy woman was about to resume her sentence, all of a sudden heavy, masculine footsteps stomped and stomped by descending the stairway for the first floor as the both women were all ears. "Oh! It's Timothy." She gasped by wiping with the back of her petite, clammy hand her forehead as its perspiration formed its swamp, smearing the silken of its flesh._

_"Rare bird, I've just finished my task and," As soon as the former priest stepped in the kitchen, he was beyond astounded Jude wasn't all alone at all. His chocolate brown irises were fixed on the both ladies of thr family as he couldn't repress a rapidly growing, megawatt smile, honed up in the corner of his berry-coloured lips. "Hi ladies! Welcome back home, Odette!"_

_"Hi dad! If ya are about to question me over Serena, we had a great time together and,"_

_"That's marvelous! I'm glad for you for having a great time with friends." Timothy responded optimistically as he was washing his hands_ _after twisting the sink's faucet, allowing its waterfall splash and contacting his mammoth, filthy hands._

_"What were ya about to say, mom?" The singer whispered in velvety voice by waiting for her father to take a seat on the dining table within seconds as her fingers tipped nervously the kitchen's bengal baby blue and baby yellow blanket which sheeted the table._

_"Who was the person ya were talking about?"_

_"I don't want my father to know, please. It's Kit Walker. He used to be a patient in Briarcliff like me as he was falsely accused in murdering and skinning women as he has nothing to do with their brutal murders." Odette leaned against her mother's ear by whispering angelic anthems in her ear by keeping her voice as low as possible. Sufficiently audible just for them with exception of the British."If he knows it, I know I'll be,"_

_"It's adorable, sweetie! I'm so happy you and this guy encountered somehow in Boston. And what about him?"_

_"I told him about my pregnancy and he thought I hung the moon and vice versa. Let's not forget, he invited me on a date!"_

_"A date? Congratulations! Welcome in the romance world!"_

_"I don't want to pry so much but what's going? For heaven sake, what are those facial expressions on your faces, Odette and Judy?"  The younger man cleared his throat after twisting the faucet by wiping  his hands in the small towel._

_"Ah, we're just rejoicing, sweetie!" Judy riposted by winking at him, when he was sitting alongside his wife. "It's alright."_

_"Over what? Is Serena the sole reason why you are so bright as a star?"_

_"Nope, dad!" Suddenly the juvenile brunette heaved an abrupt, half-hearted exhale by tickling her frail lungs. All of a sudden, the former Briarcliff patient's courage was plucked up by persuading her to inform her father right away over her first crush she bumped into in Boston. "She's not the only reason why I'm so happy."_

_"Well, you're full of surprises, sweetie!"_

_"As ya see, I've never been in a relationship especially a romantic one and I saw Kit in Boston as we talked in privately. He just invited me on a date!" Once the juvenile singer emphasized the word date as her mother commenced to assault her dish by grabbing the spoon by scooping some potato soup, whereas Timothy gathered his silverware spoon by glimpsing shocked at his daughter for not telling him earlier about Kit as soon as they seated on the kitchen table. His facial expression, painted on his face beared a semblance as if the young lady was involved in homicide._

_"A date by a guy? Hmm, is he a decent one?" Initially, the former member of the clergy was beyond dumbfound when his daughter made a revelation of being invited on a date which was in a matter of days. Little did Timothy know about Kit, however, what he knew by far was he was an innocent and affable young man, besides he was falsely committed patient behind the dull walls of the notorious mental hospital._

_"He's, dad! Don't ya remember when I told ya about him? How we met for first time and since the first moment we liked one another?"_

_"Oh yeah, you did! Pardon me for having a memory of fish! But I'd like to congratulate you. It's part of the first steps for a romantic relationship if you really really like each other and the things work out on the first date."_

_"Hopefully it works out since I'm so nervous and confused!"_

_"Who isn't, sweetheart?" Suddenly Jude left the scoop in the bowl by reaching for the brunette's hand by taking it into hers, in order to alleviate her as electroshocking shivers conveyed the younger one's body by feeling her mother's warmness. Her honey brown pools followed the motioning thumb which frequently, gently kneaded the back of her petite, milky as snow hand. Faint, childish smile cracked upon her face. "I used to be like that with yar fathah, ya know. Nervous, confused young lady who had always bad luck with guys! I thought I'd never have any luck even with him, despite our bickers sometimes."_

 

_\--- *******  --- _

 

Whilst Timothy was downstairs by helping Judy with cooking as it's going to be among some nights when the entire family didn't have a dinner altogether, Odette was upstairs in her bedroom by sitting beside the dressing table by applying some peach pink lipstick her plumpish lips, whereas she wore classy black formal dress with short sleeves and boat neckline as its satin hem cascaded down slightly above her knees by revealing her yet drop dead gorgeous, long legs, black sandals, her pair of sapphire pendant and stud. Additionally, she sprayed some perfume on her neck, lion mane of straight chestnut tresses and wrists. 

It has been a quarter an hour after Odette left the bathroom by taking a fresh, lukewarm shower and preparing herself for her first date which she was eagerly looking forward for a couple of days. 

On one hand, the former members of the church were beyond flabbergasted and content their daughter is taking the first step in the pre-romantic relationships and having greater chances of living with her crush far away from her parents, whilst on other hand they were discreetly anxious for Odette, in fact, they can't ultimately trust the guy who's going to take her on a first date and all the both middle-aged adults hankered than anything was Odette being not hurt, regardless if it's the first boy whom she's dating or the fifth in her life. It was their second nature as well. Their unconditional love was as potent as the cooking and brewing anger once they figure out the juvenile singer was hurt, besides despaired as a mindless and immobile corpse. 

The tangy fragrance of rose perfume quickly overspread in her bedroom until a door tap didn't interrupt her make-up process by putting some black mascara on her long, flapping as wings eyelashes. Another baby kicked stunned her for a while as her solely free hand lowered to her lower abdomen by rubbing it without turning to the door as she hasn't acknowledged, who stood before it. 

"Ouch! Baby girl, Mommy is almost ready for the date!" The young woman muffled a whisper by talking to the unborn child as her fingers kneaded the pregnant belly through the cotton fabric. "Yes? Come in."

"How is doing my big girl?" All of a sudden, Judy opened the door by setting a foot in her sole daughter's bedroom by leaving the door askew opened as it slightly creaked, hobbling up to her by caressing her pregnant belly without hesitation since the vigorous kicks of the life which grew inside her escalated. 

"I'm almost ready for the date, in condition to spend a marvelous night with somebody I like. And the little one just kicked inside moments ago."

"Oh! It looks like the little one is either excited for her mother's first date or probably is jealous."

"Who perhaps knows?" In the interval, Odette got from the dressing table after finishing with altering her neat looks. "She might like him as a person. Let's hope she will accept him as a part of the small family though we haven't kissed yet and yeah!"

"Don't be so anxious, Odette! Do not lose faith in yarself! I'm sure the first date is going to be blowminding. I and your fathar totally agree to do whatever ya want with yar life since you are no longer a typical little kid, who needs control. Have fun! Enjoy your life! You're only once young!" At the moment, the both ladies walked away from the room as they were imposing the hardwood stairs by propping themselves on the stairway railing, in case, if a physical accident befalls either of them. 

"I'm just sick and tired of being hurt and that's why my barriers are as tough as stone!" Meanwhile the girl exhaled sharply, lightly bitting her bottom lip in unsettled manner.

"I completely understand ya, although you should keep the wits about you at times if you're about to break those barriers."

"Dad, I'm about to leave!" Odette yelled by earning her father's attention in no time as a beaming, doting smile flashed upon his still youthful face as he was walking away from the kitchen, whilst the baked potatoes with garlic and vanilla along with carrots were baking in the oven.

"Oh! Look at you! You look marvelous!" The both parents were in awe as they scanned in the corner of their eyes the young woman, whose formal attires were hugging her slightly pudgy body by wearing incessant, radiant smiles, spread across their lips.

"Why thank you, mom and dad!" Once she unlocked the front door, she was embraced by the young man, who wore a plain pale green shirt along with beige slacks, black leather oxford and his colossal hand concealed something as he held a single wine red rose behind his spine, in order to surprise his recent crush. "Hi Kit!"

"Hi Odette!" Meantime the both older adults were beyond dumbfound by the genial and benevolent nature of Kit once they captured themselves in one another's arms, bracing their shoulders. "I was strongly looking forward for this day."

"Me too!" Shortly after they broke off the hug, afterwards he handed her a single wine red rose as she couldn't be happier to receive such adorable presents as it was the first present she has ever received from a boy especially whether approximately her age or slightly older than her. "Aww, that's so kind of ya! Thank you!" The young adults' smiles couldn't repress rapid growth by illuminating their lighter side of their genial characters. 

"Hello Kit!" Jude and Timothy exclaimed as one by approaching him, welcoming him warmly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Howard! It's nice to meet you, I'm Kit!"

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, Kit! I'm Judy and that's my husband." The blonde shook Kit's hand and thereafter introducing her husband to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kit! It's just Timothy."

 

 

**\--- *** ---**

 

A quarter an hour passed since Odette has already introduced her crush in front of her parents and vice versa, besides Kit was driving her to his home as a part of their first date agenda.

Initially the young singer kept in her mind he was going to take her on a first date in a restaurant or a local cafe as the cliché first dates how they pass in the majority pre-romantic relationship circumstances. Nevertheless, what the brunette figured out was Kit was much different man and he had much better and creative idea over their first date, taking its place at his home.

He has been living in Vermont since he left Briarcliff by moving on in his vernal life and some of the strangers, who occasionally passed him down the Boston streets, subsequently charged him in being the serial killer Bloody Face since the killer was unidentified yet and all they kept on their minds was that he has actually committed the barbarous homicides. Furthermore, he could have a greater chance of meeting Odette and go on dates and until nowadays, Alma was still missing. Subsequently he thought of divorcing her and not having any polygamy dilemma or breaking her heart which were the least craved things he'd think of doing them.

The Howards, Serena and Mars were his sole supporters for this moment. 

During their forthcoming journey up to his one story, vintage house which wasn't far from the Howards' mesmerizing mansion, nor far from far away as well, the birds in love were drowning themselves in rational and intriguing discussions which involved not only their interests, but also the process of getting to know one another. With each advancing minute, they were developing their platonic relationship for better as if the paradise has fogged their minds and eyes, considering one another flawless as they were head over heels in love. 

"So ya did divorce yar wife?" She wondered by inquiring far from tepid.

"Yeah, I did! It was weeks ago. I love her though I just don't feel the same lately." The juvenile man answered as mild jealousy cooked inside the young woman's body, her honey brown orbs blinked as flapping bird wings.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for hearing this. I mean, you loved her and vice versa."

"Don't be sorry, Odette! Sometimes the things change. I keep avoiding to look back in the past."

"Well, urm," In this moment, the singer stuttered by struggling to spell each syllable by pursing her lips in disquiet manner as the awkwardness escalated when they were discussing Alma and the divorce. "Let's just change the topic!" She insisted pigheadedly.

"As you insist, miss!" He said in teasing way until they parked in the yard of his one story house as Odette questioned herself yet as if that's his home by darting her hazelish-brown eyes absently to the hypnotizing, eye-catching view of the property. "We're home!"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	29. First Date (2)

 

"Mmm, it's so delicious!" The former man of the cloth emphasized the adjective delicious by pronging with the fork the baked potatoes with garlic by putting them in his mouth as its lukewarm silverware eating tool barely brushed his berry-coloured, damp lips as they were salivating to savor its mouth-watering dish. "We did a great job doing this." He resumed his utterance by sipping his scotch glass of cognac as its sinful, enticing fragrance of the alcoholic beverage reached the middle-aged lady's sensitive nose.

"We did it! I couldn't be more proud of ya, sweetheart!" The blonde retaliated in encougaring manner by sipping her glass of lukewarm water by resurrecting her dry throat after a few hours of not consuming liquid. "I hope Odette has a great time with this gentleman."

"Who doesn't hope? Of course, I believe she will have a spectacular time with him since she likes him a lot and she has talked about him a several times."

"Let's not forget, the person who talks about Kit, therefore she blushes every time we bring the topic about him and she giggles like a typical schoolgirl." The former sister of the church didn't miss the chance to say it in a jeering manner as the both adults couldn't repress sniggers, tickling the corners of their mouths. 

"She's in love with him which is particularly true! Don't you remember you were like that when we fell in love with each other?" Girlish, demure giggle zinged from her damp rosy-coloured lips.

"I do! It was just unexplainable for me how it did happen to me since I've always had bad luck with guys. Probably God gifted me for my perseverance in return for my patience." She pronged a couple of baked potatoes with carrots and onions by masticating them within seconds afterwards. 

"God always answers our prayers, Judy! It's just rarely the answer we're looking for." The younger man cautioned softly as his bottom lip curled, quoting his wife's mother words which imprinted in his mind like a scar of wisdom. 

"Yeah! That's what my mothah said about the prayers and the answers. God knows always what we want but he graces us with it, due to our patience or persistence." Wry grin bloomed on her lips by sipping her glass of cool, fresh water again. "And we both know very well Odette has always wished she could have a gentleman, who'd respect her and her needs, no matter what she has been through and she used to be years ago."

"That's the goal of every mature or misunderstood lady! She's lucky she isn't dating some boys at her age."

"Well, there are some decent boys around her age, however, they're so rare." In the meantime, Jude heaved a jaded sigh from the top of her frail lungs by nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip as she darted her eyes to the scrumptious dish by fearing of muddling the kitchen table's blanket. All of a sudden, another baby kick hit her as her solely free hand lowered to the pregnant belly, her fingers kneading its fabric which covered the swollen and unconditionally sensitive body area for a woman in almost final trimester. "Oh shit! This little sweet ray of sunshine doesn't like the baked potatoes with vanilla and garlic."

"Who knows? He may prefer something else which his Mommy eats."

The middle-aged mother set free a husky, light chuckle. "For example coq-au-vin?"

"It has been a week since we ate it and the baby kicked all over again like crazy as he didn't like it at all."

"He might like it better than the baked potatoes with vanilla and garlic." The former holy woman said in teasing way as irony lingered, waxed each word of hers which she has uttered. "He's prone to be secretly a vampire since it's apparent he has dislike for garlic." Another baby kick at the mention of the key word garlic twice caused her double violent kicks as she gasped in pain, leaving the silver fork in her plate by clinking raucously as it contacted the flimsy plate. "Aww, my sweet ray of sunshine! Everything is fine. Mommy's just having a dinner with yar wonderful Daddy and we just got in a discussion, mentoning your name." She added by mumbling mellowly to the unborn child which grew inside her. In the interim, Timothy's smile rapidly grew as he watched his wife talking to their unborn child even caressing its 5th month pregnant belly, nurturing him with maternal love, attention and baby talk which every unborn baby even an infant hankers for.

 

**\--- *** ---**

 

After Elsa's tonight show ended earlier, due to the fact, an accident befell one of the dancers and lead vocalists, who collaborated in the show ensemble, consequently the German emigrant was eagerly looking forward to go back at home and see her family.

At the moment, the blonde was seating beside the dressing table by removing her extraordinarily glamorous make-up such as the glimmering golden eyeshadows which layered her eyelids, followed by her bright pink lipstick which painted her plump lips. 

Leah was taking part in her tonight shows in the local nightclubs even on their tours in other states by entertaining the audience. The Irish girl was more than content for Odette's disappearance over the past weeks even months since she was no longer in Briarcliff, nor in Florida.

Once the middle-aged lady checked herself in the round, mildly dirty mirror's glass which reflected her double, unrealistic her, all of a sudden the redhead snuck up in the lifeless hushed hallway of the club, in order to speak in person with her elder tutor, pursing her lips until her petite hand met the doorknob by pressing it as its door creaked, catching Elsa off guard by transifixing her glare on the doorway without averting her glare at another direction. 

Grotesque, disquiet frown cracked upon her complexion, embodying her remorseless ire and resentment towards her protégé, who has just disrespected her by opening the locker's room without bothering to tap on the door once at least. The older woman's heart raced, whereas her envenomed blood frequently boiled in her veins. 

"I didn't mean to intrude, Elsa, but I wanted to see ya." Her Irish accent accentuated on her exclaimation as her lips popped up as dynamites.

"To see me? Ah! Ha! But ya didn't bother to knock on the door once at least." Elsa giggled sarcastically as a temporal, vile grin danced across her lips until her grin briskly wiped off her face. "Tell me what you want!"

"I want a baby."

"W-What, baby, Leah? Find the perfect man whom you trust and like more than anything by having butterflies in your belly and months later, here you go. The baby is inside you." 

"Bingo! I don't need a soulmate with whom to have this baby. I just count on the circumstances of having it anyway." The redhead stepped inside the dressing room by shutting the door with her entire strength, scowling how Elsa isn't being trapped in her daredevil game for testing her patience how much is going to survive, due to the rejoins. "And I already who has the baby!"

"Leah, you haven't got the right to steal somebody else's baby! Don't be a sociopathic kidnapper or just a plain psycho!" In this moment, the German lady got from the dressing table by retorting, opting to protect Odette and the unborn baby inside her bump since the Irish lady acknowledged her foe's recent condition.

"Odette and her slutty mother have got the baby I've always wanted, don't you understand, Elsa? I don't need the fucking perfect man with whom to bear my own kids and raise them on our own."

"Language, young lady! You aren't a holy Saint and do not overestimate yarself over these both wonderful women! They have fought more than anything to have these children and now you spit on them like if they were dead." What Elsa loathed more than anything was her protégé's borderless pomposity and coarse, harassing mentally her tutor in unspeakable way. "You're a wonderful singer, Leah! But once you spit on them like piss, consequently, I'm more than determined to tear you off to edges."

"W-What do you mean with this? What are you capable of, ma'am?" The younger woman enquired in sneering manner without supressing an apathetic snicker. "To fire me and hire some musically disabled on my place?" 

"Do not make me to do it, because you will be fired in no time. Am I clear, Leah?"

 

 

**\--- *** ---**

 

 

"Oh wow! Is that yar house, where do you eventually live?" Odette posed the question as shortly after Kit parked the car by getting out of it and opening the door for his crush. 

"Yeah, it's not such a big deal! It matters to feel like home." The young singer was beyond flabbergasted by his kindness as they walked up towards the front door of the one story house until Kit took off the rusty keys to unlock the front door, hence, holding it by stepping aside and allowing her to enter inside his property. "Welcome, Odette!"

"T-Thank you a lot, Kit!" In the meantime, the both young adults were finally inside the corridor as Odette was propping on the wall with one hand, in order to kick off her sandals as she considered as mannerlessly when was a guest in somebody else's home without taking off her shoes. It was her second nature as well. A coy, modest smile blossomed on her lips. "Do I need to take off my shoes?"

"It's better to be shoeless. So yeah!" Meanwhile he kicked off his shoes as seconds later they marched up to the kitchen in bare foot. The young man guided her, whereas the brunette's hazelish-brown eyes which glinted warmness, affection and sheer innocence surveyed her surroundings and the kitchen within seconds. 

The dining table was embellished with plaid baby blue cover as empty glasses were adding to their first date dinner's platonically romantic atmosphere, followed by plates of green salad, baked chicken meat and baked vegetables adorning their plates with their scrumptious dishes as its mouth-watering aroma quickly reached the brunette's nostrils, taunting them promptly to savor the dinner meal without an ado. Feeling its sweetness, palate dawdling on her tongue, unable to resist its esurience.  At last but not least, a bottle of white wine sat in the middle of the table along with a porcelain floral vase with a single red rose. 

"And that's my kitchen and where we're about to have dinner together." Kit broke the ice by escorting his crush as his hands were into his slacks' pockets, feeling somewhat prejudices and uneasiness consuming him, factly, it was his first real date with Odette and he didn't want to disappoint her at all. Suddenly her attention which was utterly focused on scrutinizing her surroundings in her crush's cosy and dazzling house as if she was on cloud nine. "Odette? Odette Beatrix? Is everything fine? You seem quite nervous."

"Everything is fine. I'm just hypnotized by the way yar house looks, Kit." The juvenile lady confessed as her both hands shifted down to her bump, kneading it by contacting her dress's fabric. Elation consumed her entire being by shifting her gaze to him as their eyes met, locking up his gaze. "Your house looks marvelous!"

"Why thank you, Odette! You may take a seat." He helped her to take a seat on the kitchen table by dragging faintly the chair, thereafter pushing it. Meantime, Kit sat against her, whereas removing the tap of the medium-sized Italian white wine in a swift motion with his dexterous fingers by pouring himself a glass of white wine. "Would you like some white wine? It's an Italian one." She ushered with a finger, rejecting his amicable offer of her glass being filled with some liquor, in fact, she was pregnant and it might affect her unborn child viciously especially his physical condition once it emerges in this world.

"No, no, thank you, Kit! It's so kind of ya, but ya already know me. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'm truly sorry for  having a memory of fish but," The young man got from the dining table by heading towards the counterplot by gathering an ordinary empty glass from the kitchen cabinet. "What might I offer you to drink, Odette? Natural cherry juice or water?"

"I would like some natural cherry juice only. Anyway it's fine to forget quickly some stuff."

"Here you are!" In the interval, he poured cherry juice in the empty glass after researching the refrigerator until he left the cherry juice bottle, sitting motionlessly on the counterplot by handing the glass to the singer. "Bon appeti!"

"Thank you!" She sipped of the natural juice, subsequently licking greedily her lips by leaving the glass aside by equipping along with the silverware eating tools. "You too!" They smiled at one another as they commenced masticating in temporal silence and sipping their beverages, drowning themselves in logical and on deeper level discussions.

"Do you prefer it better in Florida or Vermont?"

"I'd rather be in Vermont since my family is here and it's colder, besides the nature is unarguably gorgeous. I'm not a huge fan of the sweltering weather at all."

"Oh! Vermont is a better place for living since it's colder and the nature is so aesthetic, giving you serene vibes. I can't disagree with ya!" In the meantime, he lit up the compact candles with his lighter, rendering the ambience even more romantic for the both fools in love. 

"And that's one of the reasons why you're no longer living in Boston?"

"Not only this reason, besides some of the strangers will claim I'm the real Bloody Face and psycho who murdered women, numbering Alma and skinning them to bones. Boston is distressing me!"

"Who isn't distressed of Boston especially if you used to be locked up in Briarcliff?" A rhetorical question escaped her lips by munching a bite of chicken meat. 

"And that's why you are here with your parents, and you're luckily living a better life."

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for some sloppy and bland scenes and the chapter, itself, but here we are with something new.**


	30. Night

 

A handful of hours after eating, drinking, talking and dancing, afterwards Kit drove Odette back to her home by bringing her back to the Howards slightly earlier than the expected as they were on their way to the two story mansion.

In the interval, whilst the both middle-aged adults were home alone after having a scrumptious dinner altogether, despite Odette's absence, hence, they decided to spent some time together by watching a movie in the living room and laying on the couch. As the time advanced by getting bored by watching the movie which recently ran on the tv program, subsequently another baby kick hit the blonde by lowering her elvish, protective hands  to the bump, in order to reassure it with massages. 

Her hazelish-brown orbs which glistened concern and astonishment at the violent baby kick inside her pregnant belly were no longer transfixed on the television screen by drifting them down to the bump. Megawatt, serene smile craddled her lips in a crescent form. 

"Ouch! Sweet Jesus, baby boy! It looks like the movie is boring for ya too, besides for Mommy and Daddy!" Judy whispered in velvety voice by opting to soothe her unborn baby, whereas Timothy wore upsetness on his youthful, pale as snow complexion as his dangled strong arms encompassed her waist, pawing her smaller ones. 

"Is everything alright, Judy? I also mean the baby."

"It's alright! Probably we should turn off the TV since there's nothing interesting than baloney tonight." Meanwhile, one of his colossal, unamusingly warm hand reached for the remote control by turning off the TV in a matter of seconds afterwards placing it carelessly on the coffee table. "It looks like you're about to fall asleep."

"Because of the boring TV program tonight." The former sister of the church complained, nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip as she slightly rubbed her rear against his tight crotch, feeling his erection poking her buttocks. Suddenly his chocolate brown eyes widened as she felt his mild agitation over her spontaneous teasing of his crotch in his slacks. "And I'm slightly sleepy but I'm enthusiatic for something else, while Odette isn't home yet." She struggled turning on the other side by lowering her hand to his hard manhood by teasing it through its slacks fabric, fixing her darkened eyes as the devil on his excited face by clutching his eyelids tightly shut, relishing the sensation of her hand working on his crotch by doing wonders to his body as well. Smug, ivory grin distorted across her lips. Despite the built ounce in the former holy woman's eyelids preventing her from being as awake as much, howsoever, she was unconditionally horny tonight. 

"Well, as you say, you're the boss. Unless she gets back at home, we can do whatever our heart convinces us so." Muffled groan and moan unzipped his berry-coloured lips as his mammoth hand shifted down to her lower abdomen by creeping beneath her loose sundress's satin hem as his dexterous fingers met her cotton black panties' fabric, hardly brushing with his fingertips. Beneath the panties, he felt drench baptizing her undergarment by shielding her wet folds even at the slightest touch of his. His fingers started rubbing through the cotton fabric as the blonde wasn't capable of suppressing the soft moans and groans, set free from the top of her lungs by shaping a choir ensemble. 

"I'm so horny but I feel like I need to pee." All of a sudden, the middle-aged woman muttered disappointed by getting from the couch by walking away from the living room and going upstairs up to the bathroom to clean herself.

"Oh! It's alright! We can make it until she comes at home."

Whilst Jude was upstairs in the bathroom to clean herself, Timothy was relaxing on the couch by undoing his belt and unzipping his slacks' zip within seconds. All he wanted to do was to surprise his wife since her sexual appetite was as immense as a wild beast. He shut his eyelids for awhile by imagining his hands which were undoing his belt of his trousers and the unzipping process as if it was his rare bird.

In the meanwhile, muffled moan harmonized his lips by producing inward inhale with his nostrils. Afterwards he ran a hand all over his toned chest beneath his light grayish shirt as its sleeves were partly rolled, exposing his forearm flesh. It was slightly undone as the buttons weren't buttoned.

Suddenly the sound of buzzing car engine was inescapable choir for his ears which rang, keeping his wits about his daughter's return. Little did he know who it was, nonetheless his instincts and intuition hailed the circumstance Kit was bringing back at home his crush safe and sound. 

Thereafter the former man of the cloth put on his discarded trousers by buckling the belt and getting from the sofa as he glanced up at the wall antique clock, displaying the recent time. It read exactly "9:50pm". As an initial thought crossed his mind was the juvenile singer will be at home shortly after 10 o'clock in the night. 

The British gasped by pursing his berry-coloured lips subtly by walking away from the living room within seconds by peeping through the hall's big window by slightly opening the silken pale green curtains, noting how Kit was helping the young woman with getting from the vehicle as she held his extended mammoth, unsurprisingly warm hand. 

Slight, radiant smile flashed upon his pale as ghost face at the sight of how his daughter is being respected especially by a representative of the opposite sex. In the interim, heavy foosteps were audible from upstairs as Jude has finished with her needs by descending the stairway for the first floor, whilst Timothy was unlocking the front door and opened it at the first click. Kit and Odette stood beside the both older adults, offering them sympathetic smiles, bloomed on their faces. 

The blonde's beaming, affectionate smile distorted across her lips once the young adults emerged in front of her eyes after descending the challenging stairway, in fact, she was getting bigger with the elapsing time especially days and weeks. Even the simplest tasks were no longer as easy as they seemed at first sight. 

"Oh hi, Kit and Odet!" The both former clerical members of the church said in unison as they were beyond flabbergasted they were back at home slightly earlier than their predictions. Their eyes met by locking up their stares. "I haven't been expecting ya at home earlier with a quarter an hour to 10." Judy kept on with her utterance by responding instead of Timothy, who held the front door, whereas his other hand shifted to the nape of his neck, rubbing in unsettled manner the sensitive, mossy skin of his nape. 

"Hi mom and dad!"

"Well, hi Jude and Timothy! I thought about bringing her slightly earlier than your expectancies, because you wanted her safe and sound." The young man replied enthusiastically. "Let's not forget the pregnancy is exhausting her and she seems sleepy and dejected by judging her condition, disregarding her smile and happiness."

"Look, Kit! I respect what you did whether for bringing her at almost 10 o'clock or even at 3 o'clock in the morning, the most important thing of all is her welfare and keeping the unborn child safe and sound even unharmed." The older gentleman exclaimed as Odette approached her parents by starting to embrace Jude at first, clasping her fudgy arms around her upper back and scooping her in a tight, warm embrace. "You're still young and you can have fun. You're young only once and I wouldn't mind even if you have brought her even at 4 o'clock in the morning."

"I get ya, sir! But she deserves rest and I can't exhaust her by keeping ourselves awake after midnight. I want the unborn baby to emerge in this world entirely healthy and without any physical disabilities." All of a sudden, Kit took a deep breath from the top of his lungs by softly, sarcastically chuckling. 

"Yeah, I can't disagree with yar statement! Since she's about to be a young mother, the both need rest. The future mother and the baby. I'd like to thank you for making my daughter happy and bringing her joy after she has been through."

"You're welcome! Good night! We will see again these days!" The young man waved at the Howards as he was about to march up to his car.

"Bye Kit and Good night!" The small family waved at Kit, who strolled up to the car as his footsteps stomped the grassland. 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for delaying posting a new chapter, however, I'm indeed lazy and lacking of motivation lately. I'm apologizing for this sloppy and lame chapter as well as it's nothing special at all. :))**


	31. Halloween (1)

__

 

_\--- A Few Days Later ---_

_\--- 31st of October, 1962 ---_

 

A couple of days have elapsed since the Howards have gone to the doctor to perform an ultrasound test by determining the unborn children in their wombs' gender as they concluded to the circumstance that Judy was expecting twins unlike her daughter, who was pregnant with a baby boy. The days passed as swiftly as a summer breeze. 

Jude and Odette weren't immensely and eagerly looking forward for Halloween, howsoever, they'd rather prefer celebrate altogether by disguising themselves in odd creatures rather than stay all day and all night at home as almost usually.

Further, their mansion was adorned, based on today's theme with a couple of craved pumpkins motionlessly embellishing the front door and the yard, whereas the rest of them were in the other rooms. 

Whilst Judy was putting on more comfortable classy black pumps, shoeing her petite feet, she was sitting on the edge of her bed. The former sister of the church wore satin  black gown with long sleeves and V neckline as its glamorous hem dropped down to her round knees, exposing partly her yet perfect shaped calves even if she was in her final trimester.

Her angelic ringlet of old Hollywood honey curls cascaded down her shoulders, framing ideally her porcelain, parchment complexion as a tall witch hat capped her aureate ringlet. Black, lacy stockings layered her long as tower, drop dead gorgeous legs.

Judy has already applied some make up such as ravish me red lipstick, besides black mascara on her long eyelashes and some smoke dark grayish eyeshadows, tattoed on her eyelids. She has already sprayred some rosy perfume on her cleavage, wrists and lion mane.

In the meantime, the door creaked as it was askew opened by Odette, who snuck up in subtle manner, pursing her bright pink lips in unsettled way as her gloved in waxed, glamorous black gloves which sleeved her forearms to the elbows, dithered as if she felt like an intruder, invading somebody's inner space ruthlessly.

Perhaps the brunette was dressed up in black sleeveless jumpsuit, wine red cardigan along with black comfortable, practical Mary Janes, black gloves and ruby pair of studs along with pendant, adorning her swan neck and petite ears. The fragrance of roses emanated from her one-sided lion mane of straight silken chestnut tresses, covering her left shoulder.

Hazel met hazel as they linked one another's irises as the blonde's smile cracked upon her yet young-looking, fresh complexion, picturing her felicity of beholding her daughter as if the older lady was on cloud nine. Despite her far from oblivious felicity, painted on her face, Jude was concerned over her daughter's panicked facial expression, sketched on her naturally youthful face.

"You seem panicked. Is everything alright, Odet?" This time the middle-aged lady prefered to address her daughter rather with shorter name as they were best friends for a long time. She ushered Odette to take a seat alongside her on the edge of the king-sized bed.

"I just thought ya were dressing up yet, hence, I didn't want to be so brash or intruding at all." The juvenile singer took a deep breath by taking her mother's hand into her smaller, creamy one.

"Ah, darling! You shouldn't be feeling down just because you came into my bedroom. It's alright!" The former nun opted to soothe her daughter as her soft lips lightly grazed her cheek in an affectionate, feather peck. "Ya are at home! You aren't in public."

"I know, however, I know how embarrassing it would be seeing you wearing nothing else than just your lingerie or be as stark as a baby." The brunette evoked out by clearing her throat as she lifted up her hand by tipping the pecked spot with her soft as satin fingertips, brushing featherly as if her caress resembled a mother touching even stroking her newborn's child head.

"Don't be silly, sweetie! Of course, it's perfectly normal to see another female either wearing her underwear or just nothing else! It's part of our bizarre nature." Thereafter they squeezed the grip of their hands by getting from the bed by walking away from the bedroom, pacing in the hallway until they descended the stairs.

"Oh! Look at yourselves! You're so beautiful, Odet and rare bird!" The former priest didn't miss the chance to compliment the both ladies in the family by taking his wife's hand into his larger, smooth one by lifting it up until her brittle knuckles scarcely were greased by his soft, berry-coloured lips which contacted her milky skin.

"Thanks! I can't exactly remember when I've celebrated Halloween but it will be fun the whole family celebrating it." Odette confessed by pursing her lips as she released her mother's hand after one of her hands reached for Timothy's jawline by cupping it, admiring his ethereal masculine beauty.

"Didn't you celebrate it with Elsa and her family, did ya?" Jude posed the question with slight fierce envy, accentuating on her tone.

"It used to be only once and it was spectacular though we avoided singing then."

"Well, why, tho?" The former man of the cloth asked by escorting the both women to the kitchen as they sat on the kitchen table, whereas he handed them glasses of cool water to hydrate their bodies since they're about to leave home soon, in order to have fun during the Halloween night.

"Because of the Edward Mordrake legend and he's like a curse on the Halloween once he's being summoned since ya are a freak by haunting ya until yar days are calculated and taking yar soul."

"Nah, that's probably one of the biggest bullshits which I've ever heard in my life. There's no such thing about legend by being a curse once you summon it," The blonde took a deep breath reluctantly by narrowing her eyes in slits forms by darting them to the younger lady. "And chasing ya until yar time comes."

The truth was the Howards have never heard of the contagious and horrid legend about Edward Mordrake which was readily known not only for the former freak show owner, herself, moreover the former German emigrant's family which she called it as it was the crucial reason why she evaded singing and perfoming on Halloween.

"Mom, it's not bullshit! It's true and Elsa witnessed this horror. She survived it, fortunately! She didn't let him to destroy her and the belief in survival." In the interim, Odette sipped her glass of water sfter her lips popped up.

"I strongly believe she's a strong woman by being through all this for which I admire her as well." The younger man commenced his monologue as he wasn't reciting it by glimpsing at the book. "And this legend is just horrid though I'm not a keen fan of believing them at all." Meanwhile violent kicks by the twins in Jude's bump astounded her as her solely free hand lowered to the bump, kneading it lightly, in case to alleviate the unborn twins.

"Ouch! They kick a lot, Timothy!" Jude cautioned by nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip, groaning in searing pain. The blood in her veins boiled as if its volcano erupted. "Oh God! Sweethearts, everything is fine. I agree with ya the topic is sensitive for little kids but yeah. Mommy's here!" She spoke to the babies in her bump by keeping the decibels lower.  A soothing smile honed up in the corner of her bloody red lips.

"The babies agreed with their bigger sistah." The singer placed on top of her mother's hand hers, kneading with a thumb her knuckles by scrutinizing the motion of the baby kicks in her pregnant belly. "I told ya, mom!"

"Probably that's not the reason why these little daredevil warriors kick so much in your belly, rara avis!"

"Then what? We should go to see a doctor again after a week we've been there?" Rhetorical questions zinged her lips by propping her head with the palm of her hand which held her temple, bowing it. 

"Considering that we visited the doctor a couple of days ago, that doesn't mean we should underestimate the unborn lives in your bump, my love!" In the interval, Timothy pursued for Jude's lips by silencing her in a sultry, short-lasting kiss  on the lips. "Everything will be fine! It looks like a visit to the doctor won't hurt at all." 

"So that means we're about to leave Odette home alone on Halloween night, whilst we're at the doctor's right?"

"Exactly!"

 

\---  *******  ---

 

Today Elsa has neither practiced her songs, nor paid a visit to the local nightclubs to entertain the swarm of audience which she had  since the Edward Mordrake's legend was haunting her whirlpool of thoughts by plaguing its cells with the contagious curse.

At the moment, Elsa and her small family celebrated Halloween by drinking cocktails at home and dancing in the living room instead of going trick or treating since Evelyn was no longer deemed a child since Halloween was not only considered as children's holidays, but also a Western one. 

The former freak show owner was disguised as the Ice Queen, whereas her husband wore a steampunk costume and their sole daughter Evelyn was disguised as a priestess. 

The Irish girl, Leah left Florida a couple of days ago, in order to stalk her foe Odette, as a result of her absence on the tonight shows with her tutor Elsa. The elder singer acknowledged her absence shortly after she was already gone which initially flabbergasted her until she recalled her words about Odette and Jude's babies, which obnoxiously imprinted in her mind like scars. The young singer took a flight for Vermont in the wee hours of the morning by gathering each paraphernalia of hers by storing it in 2 leather suitcases for her journey in the north part of the country. 

"You're a fantastic dancer, Evelyn, my darling!" The German and the Italian clapped their hands by applauding their daughter, who was dancing and sipping her cocktail since her parents permitted her to drink some alcohol since she's over 16. 

" _Those fingers in my hair that sly come-hither stare! That strips my conscience bare! It's witchcraft and I've got no defense for it!The heat is too intense for it!_ " Frank Sinatra's song was recently playing on the gramophone disk since the Mars family possessed one giant gramophone disk of Frank Sinatra as Massimo and Evelyn were keen fans of the singer, himself. 

In the meantime, Evelyn took steps forward by swaying her hips as the long, rigid hem of her dark gown flared by highlighting the motion of her drop-dead gorgeous, slender legs for a young woman. Her halo ringlet of light chestnut tresses bounced with each dancing move as her childish, ultimately feminine and joyous chuckles interweaved with the vocalist's singing lines and the song's rhythm. 

"I can admit, mom and dad," She paused by sipping her cocktail which was almost finished by leaning forward past the German emigrant as the both older adults' orbs were glued on the younger family member by sipping their beverages.  "I'm not a fantastic dancer as ya say."

"Aww, honey! You're spectacular. What are you saying? From where do you have these brilliant dancing moves?" Meantime the elder singer cupped her daughter's cheek in the palm of her hand by admiring her ethereal grace which she has inherited from her both parents by placing her other elvish, smooth hand on her rib cage. "Your mom, of course!" 

"I know." Encouraging smile curled up in the corner of her peach pink lips by swirling back to the dance floor. 

" _What good would common sense for it do? 'Cause it's witchcraft! Wicked witchcraft and although, I know, it's strictly taboo when you arouse the need in me! My heart says yes indeed in me!_ "

 

\---  *******  ---

 

A half an hour passed since the both middle-aged adults weren't in their owned property in Vermont's outskirts as they were gone to doctor by perfoming an ultrasound test on Jude by supervising the incessant violent kicking twins, which lived inside her bump. 

In this moment, the juvenile singer was home alone by playing the grand piano in the living room as she opted to distract herself from the severe pregnancy and its unborn child's kicks inside her pregnant belly. 

Whilst her frail gloved fingers played certain piano keys by following properly its rhythm of the music, suddenly storm hit the Vermont's Halloween night as lighting bolts jolted down, quevering the ground as regiment of rain drops cascaded down, assaulting everything below by soaking it. The rain clinked the windows. 

Despite the rain and the storm, a horde of children rang on the front door and tapping it by emitting sounds to keep Odette's wits about their presences as they held pumpkin baskets with a couple of candies and sweets after harvesting some neighbourhoods' candies and sweets from other neighbours. 

"Oh damn! Who's intruding right now?" The brunette muttered inwardly to herself, scowling, in fact somebody was disturbing her lonely time at home when her parents were temporarily gone.

As soon as she stormed out of the living room as her Mary Janes clicked against the carpeted flooring by zinging up to the corridor by unlocking the door within a split second until she was met with a couple of pre-teens, disguised as diversity of supernatural and fictional creatures, awaiting their sweets to be stored in their baskets. 

"Trick or treat!" They squealed cheerfully by showing their pumpkin baskets, causing Odette to slap her own temple with the back of her hand and faking her sigh. 

"I'm sorry, kiddos! You should just wait for a while until I find something to fill these baskets of yars with some sweets or at least candies." In the meanwhile, she left the door askew by marching up to the kitchen by researching it for some sweets and candies until she heard similar voice from several feet. It was a feminine one. She recognized ideally as the only child's heart raced and sunk in the same time. 

"Hey, what are you doing here you little freaks?" Leah was drenched after spending several minutes to find her foe's property by invading her personal space, gritting her teeth by glaring at the wee figures, who were awaiting their sweets from the recent "victim" of the trick or treating. "Get out of my way!" The redhead leant against them by making the group of children taking steps backward as they verged to stumble backward as they heaved high-pitched screams for help, whereas Odette heard her rival's aggressive voice by slamming the door into Leah's face as she slumped, hitting her back in the porch, whilst the children fled as soon as possible. "Ouch! For fuck sake, Odette!"

"Ah, shit! Get out of my property! You haven't got the right to violate my personal space, you little Irish bitch." The brunette shut and locked up the front door by reclining against the front door as her heart sunk. Panic flooded her body and mind as she felt no longer secure all alone especially home alone.

Abundance of questions swam in her mind.

The brunette has never acknowledged Leah's current residence in Vermont by moving in much different state and petrube her. Second of all, how did Elsa allow this to happen? The juvenile singer didn't blame Elsa at all since she has nothing to do with it but her bewildered and dumbfound mind didn't have sufficient space to accommodate such complex thoughts, resurfacing as unbreakable icebergs. Third, how the Irish young lady knew where she lived and with whom she shared this property? At last but not least, what she wanted at all? 

"You haven't got the right to call me a little bitch, ya little slut! With whom did you sleep to have this baby?" 

At the moment, Odette felt hopeless and helpless to resist herself against her worst foe, who got from the ground by not leaving the two-story house until she gets what she wants. Her revenge. All of a sudden, the former police officer as he was driving to the Howards' property with his cab by humming to himself, due to the fact he hasn't seen his old friends for awhile, the middle-aged man noted a stranger girl incessantly rapping on the front door with mildly ferocious physical strength by balling her hand in a fist. The motion of her opened mouth by bewailing to draw somebody's attention especially Odette perplexed the security guard as he parked his car immediately by chewing his bottom lip, stopping the car as he parked it several feet away from the mansion.

"What the hell is this redhead doing there?" He murmured himself by getting from the vehicle by earning promptly Leah's attention as she darted her puffy, fueled with sheer, unarguable ire and abhorrent into her pools.

"Oh my fucking God!" The Irish young woman grunted by fleeing in a matter of seconds by attempting to evade any conflicts with the stranger much older man, who wanted to pay a visit to the Howards as he was dressed up in casual clothes since he wasn't fan of celebrating the Western holiday at all.

"Hey you, what thel hell are you doing in this property?"

"Oh god! F-Frank?" The brunette whispered by sitting on the carpeted flooring of the hall by putting her head in her hands, biting her bottom pinkish lip. Unless another door tap snapped her out of the train of thoughts, frequently railing. 

"Oddie! It's Frank. May I come?" He enquired, incapable of catching his breath as he sped up to not allow the immense rain drench his garments and skeleton within seconds even a handful of minutes. 

In this moment, the redhead was sprinting by fleeing the Howards' area within seconds though the rain soaked her outfit even more and another lighting bolt jolted the ground, causing humongous distress afflicting her. 

"Oh fucking God! My idea is ruined." She mumbled, exhaling sharply by pushing away a couple of stray silken, nevertheless soaked strands of her waterlogged compelxion as a thick layer of dew glistened. "Why somebody should ruin my goddamn plans to take away the baby from this little whore?" 

"Is that really ya, Frank?" At first, Odette doubted it was Frank since his voice sounded a tad different, compared to her sensitive ears by rosing up from the ground as she pat her knees. 

"Don't be so silly, Odet! Everything is alright." Meantime, Odette was unlocking the front door again as her trembling gloved hand met the key by twisting it until another click levitated in the background as the former policeman's hands were in his slacks' pockets.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	32. Halloween (2)

 

"Ouch! These twins are insanely energetic!" The former sister of the church wailed though her attempts to keep her voice's decibels moderately after the hundredth violent unborn twins kicks which agonized her by keeping the palm of her hand lightly kneading the pregnant belly.

In the meantime, the both former members of the church have been waiting for a half an hour in the hospital as thry were seating, awaiting eagerly one of the doctors to accept them and check the unborn twins whether if they are alright or otherwise obnoxiously endangered.

What it immensely exasperated them was not only the quantity of time which has elapsed by resulting to nothing else than wasting their time to wait, moreover the doctors' irresponsibility during the night shifts.

Timothy was the more outraged one since his wife's baby kicks were slightly more violent even more agitating and frequent and neither a nurse, nor a single doctor bothered to check her recent condition.

The majority of the staff in the hospital were far from available to first aid their recent patient as they had more patients, whose health conditions were exceedingly critical.

"Everything is going to be alright, rare bird! Hopefully a doctor will accept us within seconds or even minutes." Despite the melancholy and distressing situation, itself, the frustration sublimed as the blood vigorously boiled in their veins. He snaked a strong arm around her shoulder, in order to soothe her by massaging her shoulder, kneading the fabric of her gown.

Suddenly clicking shoes approached the impatient couple as one of the doctors ushered them to follow him as the former priest helped his wife by holding her smaller, warm one into his larger hand, squeezing it as they were escorting the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howard, I'd like to apologize for everything and the time keeping you waiting, but on Halloween the patients' amount is greater than some days." The doctor, who was actually young man in his late 20s years replied by holding the door for the recent patients, entering his office and nodding their heads by greeting him warmly.

"It's alright! We won't keep ya busy for too long, Doctor!" The blonde retorted by nibbling on her bottom plumpish lip, seating on the chairs against the doctor's cherry wood bureau. "We're just for an ultrasound test by checking on the babies, if they're doing alright."

"Oh! Then follow me in the other room, ma'am!" Meanwhile they got from their seats by following the doctor as Jude laid on the patient bed, while Timothy seated on the chair alongside her and taking her petite, milky hand into his larger one, squeezing it tightly for supporting her. 

 

\---  *******  ---

 

It has been almost a day since the both recently committed patients in the mental hospital, Susan Clarke and Samuel Montgomery, as they're responsible for the Pre-Halloween massacre, taking place in one of the least populated Boston parks by murdering 13 people at least, numbering children, adults and elders. 

The most peaceful parks in Boston won't be deemed as the safest places for hiking, relaxation and other further activities since this brutal, barbarous massacre, caused by Susan and Samuel. 

Susan and Samuel were actually friends for years as the young woman is no older than the beginning of her 30s with shaggy lion mane of black as ebon tresses, cascading down her spine with fair skin tone, freckles veiling her cheeks and piercing as arrows amber brown orbs. She wasn't tall at all as her height was approximately 5'4 only with slender body structure. Susan wore as usually scarlet and grayish garments especially grunge ones, which hugged her slender, nonetheless yet curvy body. 

Whereas Samuel was slightly younger than his old friend as he was in his late 20s by possessing olive-tanned skin color, followed by lean body structure, thin lips, sharp nose and fierce honey brown pools as once somebody looked into his eyes, they would find themselves already trapped and paralyzed as statues. He's as tall as 5'11 only by dressing up himself in dark clothes and he has shaved head. In the chilling cold days, the caps and hats were his last hopes to shield his bare head against the unbearably glacial climate. 

What the both inmates shared in common was they're childless, besides they have never been married or had any lovers with exception of being twice in relationships which have always obnoxiously envenoming ended for them with broken hearts. 

After the melancholy befell them these days, consequently they decided to commit the sadistic homicide by murdering a mass of people and disguising themselves as ghosts in creative way. The melancholy hits them once in a while in the year or per a couple of years, howsoever, the melancholy wasn't as bearable as the last years. It was just hysterical for them since they were already approaching their midlife stage of their lives even if they were still young and full of life with lack fragments which the majority of their peers they already have. Husbands or wives, children and most of all shaping altogether as a stable and loving family. The sorefully painful topics were for them being family people with one child at least. 

 

_\--- *******  ---_

_\--- Flashback ---_

_\--- 30th of October, 1962 ---_

 

_The Boston park sunk in peace in the afternoon hours as there were a couple of children, who were either helping their parents or doing by themselves carving pumpkins, in case, to be ready as early as possible for the imminent day. Children laughs and screams were the common phenomenons by levitating in the background, rendering the atmosphere even serener, resurrecting from the hush which once flooded._

_Dew sheeted the grasslands in the park as its translucent drench glinted. The dim sun rays bathed in auric light everything below and guarding the surroundings from the lukewarm, fresh autumn breeze which tickled their fleshs._

_"Mom, look how do we carwed this pumpkin with Larry!" The six-year-old, Leslie, left aloof on the picnic blanket the knife by holding by the both sides the carved pumpkin._

_"Oh wow! It's fantastic, Larry and Leslie! Great job, my sweethearts!" Lorraine stroked their heads gently by peppering their cheeks with affectionate kisses as Leslie giggled._

_"Thank you, mom!" The both siblings said in unison as the six-year-old, Larry sipped his glass of natural pineapple juice._

_In the meanwhile, Susan and Samuel snuck up to the single mother with her both children as the younger man poked the middle-aged lady's shoulder by drawing her attention promptly. Initially, they startled by noting the both adults, dressed up as supernatural creatures as their hearts raced._

_"Oh hello, sir and ma'am!" It was Lorraine, who spoke first by breaking the ice, darting her deep blue eyes to the both young adults as she dangled her arms around her children's shoulders, pulling them towards her, in case, if somebody plots to harm them._

_"Hello, ma'am and little sweethearts! May I know yar names?" The black-haired woman replied dryly by clearing her throat as she flipped her fringe on the left side._

_"Oh! I'm Lorraine and those are Larry and Leslie. They're my children, of course!" The middle-aged lady introduced herself and her children, despite her quivering of fear and prejudices hands by gesturing her creations, made of flesh and blood._

_"What pretty names! I've always liked the names, starting with the letter "L"." Samuel confessed by extending his colossal, gloved hand to fondle the little girl's head though she withdrew with a few centimetres, evading Samuel's touch._

_"And Leslie has trusting issues when it comes up to strangers so that's why she doesn't allow to being touched." The elder woman chuckled in unsettled manner._

_First and foremost, Lorraine was a single mother of twins as she divorced her husband a couple of years, due to his abusive demeanor towards her and her children by affecting her mentality. The middle-aged woman was in her late 30s with strawberry blond wavy hair as its tresses peaked to her upper back, framing her angelic, spotless complexion though a handful of wrinkles were naturally tattooed on her complexion, as a result of aging. She was actually an accountant since finishing her university education. Her skin was as mossy and milky as snow, followed by her slightly chubby body structure and average height- 5'5. Her eye color was actually hazelish-green. Her twins- a son and a daughter, beared an unconditional semblance to her especially her son, Larry._

_"It's okay. We just wanted to say...Happy Early Halloween!"_

_"1 day remains until Halloween. Isn't a bit early to celebrate?" The strawberry-haired lady muttered._

_"Oh gosh!" In the meantime, the both young adults slapped their temples with the palms of their hands, scowling by playing it silly. "The stupid calendar bamboozled us. Or perhaps we thought it's already 31st of October since there are people, who carve their pumpkins." Wry giggles escaped the both childless adults as they pat gamely one another's shoulders._

_"Well, what are you going to do now since you think it's 31st?"_

_"We will see!" All of a sudden, they took off their slacks' pockets their knives by concealing them from the mother and her twins by sliting their throats momentarily as wicked chuckles zinged Samuel and Susan's lips as the decibels escalated, floating in the background as a handful of people's attentions were grabbed by their wicked chuckled, clamping their mouths with their hands in disgust by witnessing the gruesome scenery of the first victims of the carnage._

_Blood pool baptized the picnic blanket as the glasses of the liquids and the food were gorely-stained._

 

_\--- *******   ---_

 

"Sue, I don't have particularly clue why we're in this old-fashioned office as this fucking place doesn't look holy at all." Samuel and Susan were bending on the hardwood desks by awaiting the head of the mental institution to arrive in the office within a few minutes since their appointment was awaiting them and to receive their punishment for their misbehaving demeanor earlier today by opting to drag the young and naive nun, Mary Eunice, by tormenting her with sexual harassment and violating her, subsequently robbing her virtue which is the most precious thing about her.

"Oh! Let's not forget the boss of this place is another unhallowed dumbass just like the majority of the patriarchy. They're the abomination of the society!" The black-haired lady sighed dramatically as she pawed the edges of the hardwood bureau by linking her amber brown eyes with his honey brown, locking up his gaze. 

"I've never trusted the patriachy, Sue! Trust me! Their the biggest abomination and bigger than the offenders, themselves." The younger man fessed by exhaling abruptly.

"Look what we've got here!" All of a sudden, the office's door opened by the administrator of Briarcliff, who clapped sarcastically his mammoth hands by emitting a hoarse, jubilant, vile snicker, jolting his oral caverns. "Sue and Sam, what we should do with such psychopaths like ya for trying to rape one of the nuns and most of all sexually harassing her? Huh?" At the moment, he walked around them in circle, attempting to horrify them, due to his much higher position in the general population. 

"Whatever ya want, Mr. Asshole!" The older man responded in a whisper in teasing manner as the both older adults giggled fiendishly. 

"First of all, give me some respect, Samuel! Second, you haven't got the right to address somebody an asshole especially me. I'm your God and I'm deciding whether if ya belong in the solitary or in the mere wards like the majority of those cuckoos." The both inmates faked their nods as smug, mischievous grins danced across their dry lips as they followed each motion and manner of the man of the cloth in the corner of their eyes. 

"I don't owe somebody's respect unless we find a solution to your harsh behaviour towards inmates of us." Ironic chuckle was heaved from his throat as Father McKenzie swallowed a lump in his throat, casting a glare at him. "And let me get this straight, Monsignor! We're like the others...slaves in the bakery and working double shifts and watching the poor inmates being tortured in the most vicious way. I mean by being terribly treated by somebody, who has the money but hasn't got enough intelligence and the will power of sorting this shit in a madhouse. I think you're too young for this job, Monsignor!  Your age is as fragile as a child's one."

"Well, probably you're right, Sam!" In this moment, the priest got from his seat by strolling up to the inmate, who was bending on his desk as his oxford shoes clicked against the cement flooring, earning their eyeing. "I know by far what do ya mean but never underestimate somebody's age, just because of the responsibilities." Sadistically cocky grin distorted across his lips.

 

\--- ******* \---

"Oh my, Frank! I didn't expect ya on Halloween!" In the interim, the juvenile singer threw her arms by pulling the middle-aged man in a tight, warm and affable hug as she rested her head on his broad, muscular shoulder as his arms braced her upper back. "I heard ya screaming outside to that bitch."

"Well, I wanted to see ya with your parents though I doubted that stranger girl, who was outside and her aggressive attitude. And I knew right away, the things weren't fine as well." The former cop said shortly after breaking off the hug as Odette closed the front door by shutting and locking it up at last as Frank was kicking off his shoes. "I'm so happy to see ya, at least." A rejoicing smile honed up in the corner of his lips. 

"I'm happy either! They're now at the hospital as mom's baby kicks are as violent as little buns's hopping up." At the moment, they walked up to the kitchen as Frank sat on the kitchen table. "And they left me home alone."

"Ah, I see!" He scratched his head nervously, whereas the brunette stood in front of the grand refrigerator by pursing her lips uneasily. "I hope Judy is alright, because it's not her first pregnancy."

"Well, she has mustered with it! Do you care for treating you with something like drink or anything else?"

"Argh, nah except for a glass of water since my throat is so dry." Meantime, Frank replied carelessly by wiping his clammy palm in his pant's knee. 

"Okie dokie!" She took from the kitchen cabinets one ordinary, empty, untouched glass by filling it with some cool, fresh water and thereafter handing it to her recent guest in the two-story house. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks! You're so hospitable like yar parents."

"Why thank you! That's just a contagious phenomenon by evoluting in the future generations of my family as well." The young woman sat against the older man as her lips popped up.

"Yeah," He paused by sipping his glass of cool water which resuscitated his body and organs as they were no longer dry. "How is yar pregnancy so far?"

"It's fine! It's evident how is advancing." Another baby kick flinched her as her orbs widened suddenly and her mouth was agape. "Ouch! Jesus H Christ, this child is so energetic in the rainy nights!" She murmured ironically in severe pain after the baby kicked. 

"It looks like her favorite days are the rainy ones especially in the middle of the night."

"Who knows? Odet, I don't want to exhaust ya with a lot of questions and talking, however, who was this redhead outside?"

"Urm, she's one of the lead vocalists in Elsa's tonight show after I was falsely committed in Briarcliff!" Odette stuttered by struggling to spell each syllable since the panic befell her tonight with the occasional encounter with one of her foes, who seeks revenge bluntly from the future young mother. 

"She doesn't seem very good person. I mean, she tried to hurt you and she yelled bloodily, besides violating your privacy!"

"Yeah, Elsa told me Leah hates me so much and she's so disgusted, due to the fact Elsa has talked bunch of nice things about me, whereas Leah said I'm a love child of a whore and a toy boy."

"Ah! Screw Leah! I'm sure Elsa protected you behind yar back when this little bitch said those nasty things about ya and yar family."

"She did it!" Meanwhile Frank paid utterly attention to his hostess by swigging in a couple of sips his glass of water, emptying it lastly. "And Leah continued with her  _Drama Queen shit_  by judging me without knowing me in person."

"She's just jealous. What do you expect from the haters than nasty talking behind yar back and not knowing personally one another as people?"

In the interval, the phone rang which drew momentarily the both adults' attentions as Frank was the first one, who got from his seat by promising to answer the call instead of Odette by persuading her to go upstairs and rest since the pregnancy was fatiguing her to bones. 

"H-Hello? Who's calling?" The former policeman echoed through the earpiece, grasping it by keeping it past his ear.

"Oh hi, Frank! I didn't ya expect ya at home. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine! Is everything alright with the pregnancy, Judy?"

"Yeah, the twins are fine and I was in the hospital for ultrasound, despite the delay of these doctors, who verged to kill us with waiting like mindless zombies. We're on our way to home soon." Jude mumbled softly. 

"Alright! And if ya want to know where's Odette, she's in her bedroom by resting."

"Oh my, baby girl!" The native Bostonian evoked by gasping as she nibbled on her bottom, plumpish lip. "Is she doing alright too?"

"Yeah, after one stranger gal invaded the property until I spot her outside by rapping on the door violently and her tone was aggressive. Luckily, once she saw me, she ran away as a wounded hare in the rain!" 

"Oh, I see! Well, we will be back at home within a half an hour only!"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Author's Note: It's going to be the last chapter of the story! Are you happy? ;)**


	33. Memories (1)

 

\---  _A Week Later ---_  
 _\--- 6th of November, 1962 ---_

A week has passed since the odd Halloween the Howards had.

Today the weather was almost the same as a week ago. Namely rainy and cloudy. The daylight hours have already died as the evening ones dawned in Vermont.

Since the gruesome accident with Leah's failed invasion of the Howards' mansion, thanks to Frank, who spontaneously controlled the things in the tough situation, howsoever, the Leah hasn't perturbed their privacy since then. Moreover, the redhead was still in Vermont, despite the fact, she was attending regularly a psychiatrist which occupied her schedule, whereas Elsa was supposed to arrive in the beginning of November, in spite of her delay and to bring  her protège, Leah, back in Florida by continuing with their musical shows.

Jude and Odette were slightly more humongous, unlike the last weeks especially on Halloween. Moreover, the juvenile singer hasn't attended any clubs to entertain the audience with her silver-tongued singing voice, as a result of the final trimester which was fatiguing her and expecting her unborn child to emerge in the world within less than 2 months. At last but not least, Odette hasn't seen Kit for a few weeks, although they daily phone one another by spending a handful of hours on the phone with exception when something important occurs as a task.

The cataract of rain drops assaulted the ground by drenching everything, whereas lighting bolts jolted down by shaking the ground and causing eletroshocking apprehension among the both pregnant ladies. Dim wind blew as the crispy, soaked in rain dew leaves were blanketing the ground. The rain drops clinked the closed windows of the two-story mansion.

It has been raining for a couple of hours as if God's weeping was looped.

In the interim, Jude and Timothy were seating on the comfortable leather sofa in the living room as they were looking at their own photos when they were younger. Despite the weariness of the violent unborn twins' kicks in the pregnant belly, Jude's cradling smile across her lips, shaping a crescent form by glimmering vibrantly didn't allow her to stop the laughters and ecstatic exclamations even when the baby kicks were the most vigorous.

At the moment, the juvenile singer was upstairs by speaking on the phone with Kit since he wasn't being busy with further housework or chores at all. She has already taken a long catnap for a few hours and she's still mildly drowsy, incapable of ultimately coming to her senses.

"Look at yarself, Tim!" The blonde pointed gamely at the old polaroid photo of Timothy, when he was a five-year-old boy, photographed with his siblings in front of his mansion's porch along with his mother and father by a professional photographer. On the polaroid photo were visible glistening orbs, directed to the camera with sparks of genuine nirvana and effulgence as the shining smiles on their faces. "So that's yar family in London, if I'm not mistaking myself?"

"Yes, it's!" He affirmed her response as the both adults chuckled, whereas she patted playfully his kneecap as her scooped petite hand lightly tickled his pant's fabric. "Those are my siblings Esmeralda and James." His finger pointed directly in the right side of his five-year-old version, which posed for the family photograph. In the interim, the former sister of the church, hummed by nodding her head in excited manner as in the corner of her hazelish-brown orb followed his long, dexterous index finger tipping the childish faces of a girl and a boy. "And that's my older brother, Seth with my father Jamie and my mother Karen!"

"They look so radiant!"

The truth was Jamie and Karen were Timothy's parents as they were still living in the London's outskirts in their grandiose, luxurious mansion. Even more he had 2 older brothers, named Seth and James, whilst Esmeralda was the youngest family member with 2 years Timothy's junior. When the photo was photographed back in the early 20s, the both adults in the photo were actually in their late 20s as they have decided to have children after finishing their education at last since the education was remarkably, inescapably substantial, in their opinions. Subsequently, James and Seth are eventually twins as they were with 3 years older than their younger brother. 

"I can't disagree they're so radiant!" In the meantime, Timothy flipped on the next photo of the photo album where he was 12 years old pre-teen with his younger sister by swinging on the swing in the mansion's grand yard. "To be honest, I've never had any siblings, sweetie!" She added by holding with a trembling hand the photo album with her personal vintage photographs of her early years up to nowadays which weren't as many as her husband's in quantity. 

"Oh! I know by far you're the only child in your family." The former priest cleared his throat by flipping the imminent photograph when he was adolescent in his late teens, holding the  Holy Bible since his passion for joining the church at early age obsessed him by becoming one fo the most influental and powerful person in the planet. To be known as the most prominent and first Anglo-American Pope by utterly changing the history with his once revered reputation.

"That's true!" She swallowed a lump in her throat, bobbing her head as the bitter words by confirming the circumstance she didn't have a big family, zinged her lips as a whisper in the desert. "At least, I'm feeling much better now!" She snuggled her head against his muscular chest as her eyes frequently blinked. A tad dew pooled them with the forthcoming linn storm of tears, gushing down her milky as snow cheeks. Another lighting bolt jolted down by shaking the ground as sudden apprehension invaded the former nun's impulse of flinching. Apprehension was airbrushed upon her complexion. 

"It's just a lighting bolt, Judy! Everything is alright, rare bird!" The younger man pecked a tender, doting kiss on the top of her head, in order to alleviate her due to the unexpected vicious cycle of terror over the least predictable thunderclaps which were illustrated outside. Meanwhile, she purred genially by shutting her eyelids for a while by nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip. 

After the sole sound source of the clinking rain drops zapped the windows by drenching everything outside, nonetheless Jude opened her eyes after being soothed due to Timothy's comfort. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much bettah!" She whispered in velvety voice as she darted her honey brown pools to the recent picture which abided unflipped yet. "Oh wow! Is that the piece of evidence what motivated ya to join the church, Timothy?"

"Sure! Since my parents were pious but not pious members of the church." His stare pursued for her mesmerizing honey brown irises by capturing her soft, rosy-coloured lips into his in a passionate kiss. Muffled splashing of their sealed lips in a sultry kiss by closing their eyes for a split second by allowing the kiss to escalate to ferocious by dropping raffishly their photo albums on the carpeted flooring and clicking which was readily oblivious for them. 

Murmur died on her tongue, which once crowded  the former holy woman's oral corners to spit it out directly, due to the resiliently silencing kiss. Their hearts vehemently throbbed in their chests as their kisses grew fiercely ferocious as their tongues commenced dueling against one another as she moved closer to him by sitting on his lap, straddling his legs by cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand, whereas his other one slithered slowly by tracing his swan neck's curve down to his toned torso beneath his lesen shirt. In the interval, his strong, muscular arms were snaked around her waist by pulling her towards him. 

Afterwards his mammoth, veiny hands lowered to her comfy trousers by unbelting and unzipping them in ginger motion without causing any further pain since her final trimester was the solest, nevertheless most problematic stage. After his wet tongue won its domination, subsequently it was plugged inside her mouth by deepening into a French kiss as his lips slithered from her lips down slowly, gently to her chin by following the parallel line down to her swan neck by peppering feather, light kisses until the kisses were wildly aggressive  and allowing her to arch her neck, cocking back her head as her waterfall of old Hollywood silken golden tresses tickled lightly her spine as if she beared a semblance of a mermaid.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps which descended the stairs slightly pulsated in their ears by forcing them to halt the intimate act as they flinched and Jude moved on Timothy's left side, noting Odette's presence after she descended the stairway sluggishly.

"Arghh! I don't know how long I should be living with this but," In the interim, the young woman's one hand rested on her pregnant belly, caressing it gingerly. Whilst another elvish, creamy hand held the stairway railing for poising her posture in case if an accident befalls her. She drew promptly her parents' attention as their dark orbs were transfixed on the young lady and the blonde picked up the discarded photo albums by placing them back on the coffee table. "It won't be too long!" Odette cried out in pain which was evident in her voice. "Fortunately!" She emphasized the final word through halfhearted, mischievous grin, honed up in the corner of her lips. 

"Odet! Our angel!" The both older adults murmured her name in unison without averting their gaze as the former holy man gestured his wife he's going to help their daughter. "Hold on for a sec, rara avis!"

"These naps sometimes exhaust me more than just staying awake all day and all night long or working with hours crappy jobs!" 

"Everything is alright, Odette! Give me your hand if you need some help to impose the last stairs!" Timothy walked away from the living room by standing on the stairway, awaiting his daughter, whose face was coated in dew of perspiration, glistening into his chocolate brown irises. At the moment, the juvenile singer bared her teeth as she lifted her leg to set a foot on the impending lower step, whimpering as her spine hurt. 

"No need to!" In the meantime, she verged to slump as the older man was agile and versatile enough to catch her by dangling an arm around her shoulder, encouraging her to impose the last stairs which was a challenge for her unlike him. "Jesus Chris-" She curtly muttered.

"No need to lie, baby! I know how tough is imposing stairs in such condition as yours and your mother's."

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" The middle-aged mother posed the question anxiously as her hazelish-brown pools were glued on Timothy and Odette as her daughter struggled with the stairway. 

"Yeah! Everything is fine." As soon as Odette and Timothy stepped on the corridor's flooring, they ambled up to the living room. A reassuring, nonchalant smile hugged her lips as they curled in the rejoinder. 

"Well, I'm glad everything is fine, because I'm worried for ya, Odet! No matter if you are imposing these stairs or being on the roof, I'll be still worried!" Meanwhile, Timothy and Odette sat on the couch, encompassing Jude with their figures from the both sides. 

"Don't you just hating it to be worried as pitying me at all?" 

"They are 2 totally different things, sweetie! Do not associate pity with worry or the opposite!" Meantime Odette heaved a jaded sigh from the top of her lungs, pouting her lips as her smile was wiped off her face. 

"Ladies, stop this! It's not time for bickers or huffs. Why don't we just change the topic?" The former man of the cloth suggested by offering them a benevolent, composed smile, spread across his lips. 

"With what changing it?"

"For example," In the interval, Timothy paused as he was pensive for a split second. "Hmmm," He hummed inwardly by wondering what topic to bring up to break the ice instead of the gawky silence levitate in the room. "For example, discussing together moments, whether if they're blowminding, casual or awful?"

"What an awfully brilliant idea, darling! Good job for distracting us from the women's clash!" The blonde couldn't supress a half-heartedly snicker, tickling her oral cavern by patting affably, gamely her husband's shoulder as Odette chewed her upper lip. "Because I can't imagine the consequences afterwards."

"Ya don't have to, mom!" The young singer said in jeering manner by chuckling. "Nobody is supposed to acknowledge the brutal consequences of one clash between the ladies. We're just a daughter and a mother, ya know! I'm never going to hurt ya."

"I know, I know! Let's start with the most talkative there to tell us a moment!" The former nun spread her hands in despondent way.

"Shouldn't it be the most peaceful one? I'm not going to be first." Odette's tongue clicked, rolling her eyes. 

"So it seems your mother is right. You're first, honey!"

"Urm, I can remember when I worked in the local café and met for first time Elsa, she said I have a gorgeous voice as I was humming to myself and I haven't even discovered my talent yet. It was her, who discovered it before me, because I was just done with the life at age 16 and the orphanage, and my job," In the meantime, Jude and Timothy bobbed excitedly their heads as they utterly paid attention to their daughter. "I recognized her accent wasn't Bostonian or North American one, besides it was indeed firm! As firm as yars, mom!" The British aristocrat arched an eyebrow, due to the fact, his daughter didn't mention him due to his firm, nevertheless, velvety accent, depending on his mood in general. "I told her, she isn't even American and she said she was German. I was horrified then as I thought she was a Nazi and therefore, she convinced me she wasn't. Elsa wasn't even their supporter, fortunately. Phew!"

"I can imagine the horror which built inside you but this was cute and hilarious moment." The older lady confessed, incapable of repressing the laughter which cooked inside her by emitting it. 

"I was insanely horrified, when she said she was a German. I'm serious, mom!"

"There are 2 kinds of Germans or rather more types. You shouldn't judge them as if they're all Nazis, because the times are different. There are just 2 Germanies especially if ya have studied History."

"That was years ago! And let's just move on with the next person." In this moment, the future young mother retorted, crossing her arms.

"I can remember when I and yar fathar met for first time. It was a glamorous moment. One of the most glamorous moments ever in my life. You can't imagine the bliss which accumulated in or rather realizing I'm not going to be forever alone and miserable." The middle-aged mother cautioned elated as if she was declaiming in front of a ginormous crowd of enthusiasts, exhaling sharply before commencing her monologue as if she was in seventh heaven by experiencing cordially all over again her first encounter with Timothy. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	34. Memories (2)

 

"I can already imagine the amaze of meeting somebody who seems a soulmate of yars at first sight or the soul which exactly matches with yars." The brunette whispered timidly, cheerfully by gesturing with a hand she will be right back within a few minutes and getting from the sofa sluggishly as if her physical stamina bear a semblance of seventy-year-old elder. Her heart warmed at the mention of her mother how she met for first time the love of her life.

"We will wait for ya, sweetie!" The middle-aged lady exclaimed as Odette walked away from the living room by limping up to the kitchen without attempting to slump or the baby kicks interrupt her essential goal.

"It's fun to discuss such topics rather than bickering with Odette, Judy! I didn't mean to be mean or something, but I hate it when you just act like little kids instead of like grown-up." The former priest evoked out, nibbling on his bottom, berry-coloured lip as it curled by snaking an arm around Jude's shoulder, his colossal, veiny hand kneaded lightly her upper back, in order to soothe her.

"Ugh, she said worry and pity are similar! Didn't you just hear her?" She muttered, whereas Odette was beyond lucky for not hearing her mother's utterance after filling an ordinary glass with fresh, lukewarm water by resuscitating her body from the barrens once she sipped it.

"Rara avis, let's not talking shit about Odette and instead focus on the positive moments and vibes!" He patted amiably her shoulder, assuring her.

"You're probably right!" At the moment, the juvenile singer held a glass of water, whilst her other free hand propped the wall and poising her posture, in case, if an accident befalls her.

"I'm back." She drew their attentions momentarily with her arrival by limping up to the leather couch.  "Did I miss something?"

"No, no! You haven't missed anything special, darling!" The older woman replied. "Everything is fine to assure ya."

"Oh! I know these cheesy tricks." The brunette chuckled ironically as she said in jeering manner. "Being okay with something even if it doesn't seem alright at all. Let's return to yar story, mom!"

"Oh yeah! The day I met yar fathar was just one of the best days in my life along with the one we found ya and we got married." 

 

_\--- Flashback ---_   
_\--- September 1939 ---_

_The September autumn breeze assaulted Boston and its outskirts with the lukewarm, fresh climate. The hints of the genuine autumn as the summer days were dying._

_Agitation could be the best emotion which airbrushed the young nun since she received the good news from her mentor, Mother Claudia for the young British Monsignor, whose crucial goal is becoming a Pope in Rome and step on the long, glossy scarlet aisle of Rome, being addressed as the exalted Pope by a hive of nuns and priests. His arrival was suppose to take its place in the early days of September. It was the day when Briarcliff wouldn't be reckoned as a tuberculosis hospital, consequently, transforming it in a mental hospital for criminally insane with its essential goal to save wretched and lost souls, whose lights aren't being guided by God anymore._

_As a cab was already parked on the sideway past the grandiose angel statue which was part of the almost former tuberculosis hospital's yard, the oxfords of the juvenile, aspiring priest which stomped the grassland by approaching the horde of nuns and their leader the Mother Superior as well._

_The nuns weren't many as they were 4 only. The first one was the youngest one as she was scarcely an young adult or perhaps in her late teens. Her bashful, light brown as almond eyes kindled a cold pigment flame of her benevolent, fragile and sheerly innocent nature. The stray strands of her strawberry-brown waterfall of tresses ideally framed her youthful, yet mildly childish complexion. Naivety oozed of her honeyed voice tone and eye contacts which she managed up with people her seniors. At last but not least, her skin tone was as pale as ghost and she wasn't tall at all. 5'2 was exactly her height with lean body structure, framing her petite figure. She was Sister Florence._

_The second was the second youngest or she was rather in the beginning of her 20s, despite she was slightly younger than Jude, who was the new addition to the Roman Catholic church. Sister Frances was the sister of the church with the fair skin tone, ebony black as midnight irises, aureate angelic ringlet of straight silken tresses with its shoulders length which once coated her upper back until the wool, sacred wimple coiffed almost every inch of it with exception a couple of stray tresses. Concealing the genuine significance of her youthful grace. She was as tall as Sister Florence and their body structures were alook like as well._

_And the third nun was actually Jude. At last but not least, the fourth woman of the cloth was Sister Irene with her mildly olive-tanned skin color, followed by her amber green orbs, chestnut wavy, neck length hair and her taller figure than the younger holy women, gathered altogether. Nonetheless, Irene was the eldest among them as she was in her mid 30s. Moreover, she was known as stern and diligent middle-aged lady with her own principes, besides her neatly austere looks._

_Along with the pair of sisters was also their mentor, Mother Claudia as different versions of beaming smiles were flashed upon their faces as their pools, wich glistened abundance of tinges were transfixed on his tall, paradoxally appealing figure._

_Meanwhile, Jude's hazelish-brown eyes were darted to the young priest, who looked with a year younger than her. Girlish, sheepish smile cradled her rosy-coloured, soft as satin lips, shaped in a crescent form as a couple of inner voices echoed in her mind._

_At first, the Monsignor approached the elder nun by shaking her hand as the both superior members of the church stood inches away from the nuns. Florence and Frances were whispering to one another as gossipers by discussing the man of the cloth as the crucial topic was him, lingering on their tongues, whereas the blonde was nervously playing with her hands as the thumbs of her petite, smooth hands were kneading the back of them, nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip with her ivory anterior teeth, bearing a semblance of piano keys. The Monsignor and the Mother Superior were chatting for awhile just before his formal introduction and the handshakes with the elder nun's proteges, who acted as if they were mere schoolgirls with a new classmate that drew their attention in no time._

_Eventually Irene was the sole lady amidst the younger ones, who was somewhat enthusiasted for the holy man's handshake and introduction as she was fed up with representatives of the opposite sex fancying her, besides she has always had bad luck with men no matter how older or younger they were than her. She's been part of the church's duties for a half a decade by taking solemn vows to not laid her eyes on a man ever again and take her life in different direction._

_"Good day to you, Sisters! I couldn't be more grateful to Mother Superior, who brought me here. I'm actually Monsignor Timothy Howard. I'm an English priest, origination from an aristocratic, deliriously wealthy family from London. What it struck me about Briarcliff was to purchase this facility and turn it in a mental hospital as the main goal of this institution is being transformed in a sanctuary for rescuing wretched souls, who've already lost their light and path to God or God has gave up to grant them light." Shortly before commencing with his silver-tongued, howsoever, faintly uneasy monologue, he cleared his throat by fixing his collar as the former promiscuous nightclub singer's honey brown pools glinted sparks, hints of falling in love at first sight by scanning him, spotting the pettiest details behind Timothy even if she hasn't spoken to him yet. "_ _I believe the tonic for a diseased mind lies in the three P's: productivity, prayer and purification." Thereafter a dramatic pause interrupted his monlogue as he exhaled sharply, releasing tad ounce of oxygen from the top of his lungs._

_With each elapsing second, she was falling in love with him even more, sensing hive of butterflies flapping featherly their wings, insinuating the first sights of being head over heels in love. Little did she know what might be his words to her and vice versa especially hers as she didn't want to make a bad impression._

_After his introduction, the man of the cloth strolled up by starting with the youngest nuns by shaking their hands and have a brief conversation before moving on the imminent one. Whilst the younger man was shaking the hand of Sister Frances, the heart beats were cemented with agitation, frequency as its pulse conveyed to her sensitive, wee ears. She could no longer feel composed and to calm her nerves even for a single second. It was a roller coaster of complex emotions and feelings, brewing inside her as a black coffee._

_When he finished with handshaking the younger blonde, subsequently he moved to the third one. Sister Jude._

_"It's a pleasure, Sister Jude! Monsignor Timothy Howard!" He emphasized his ecclesiatical title and name in the same time, offering her a sympathetic, blameless smile, honed up in the corners of his berry-coloured, dry lips as her cheeks tinted sanguine pigment instantly along with sweltering heat, creeping underneath her cheeks' flesh. Idiotic, awkward, nevertheless, inviting and kindhearted smile welcomed him, danced across her lips, locking up his chocolate brown irises with hers as she longed to pursue his gaze. Once their hands were scooped in a handshake, shivers and paroxysm layered her bones and body muscles of sweetness, vague embarrassment, pleasure beneath the old-fashioned, shapeless attires of the church which armored her slender, nonetheless indisputably attractive and youthful body. The both young adults opted to not admire one another's timeless graces but the trials' gravitation collided them as magnetism was achieved._

_"It's mine pleasure, Father Howard. Sister Jude Martin!" She bobbed her head humbly as he was the sole substantial reason why her smile was as broad as an endless hallway. Heart raced in anticipation for their face-to-face conversation which won't last than a minute or even less. Furthermore, she felt as lost as a schoolgirl, who has just met her new male classmate especially taking a seat next to her. The grasp of the handshake was amusingly warm, significantly affecting their anatomies especially hers._

_They took their time to admire one another's complexions by imprinting as tracks of a missing animal in their minds, filling the gaps of oblivion and unfilled rooms with memories. The elegant, sincere smiles were wiped off their complexions especially the older blonde's one as soon as he moved to the impending woman of the cloth. The desperation and dew of mist desolation gleamed her hazel eyes by scrutinizing, inspecting in the corner of her eye, diverging his manners towards the other nuns unlike the former jazz nightclub singer's one. It was an unexplainable mystery for her yet or she has just found her soulmate, or rather the ideal partner with whom to collaborate by saving wretched souls of the eternal, pitch-black darkness of the vices and sorrow._

_However, Timothy was gladly impressed by the candidates for being his right hand with an exceptional candidate, whose first impression was enchantingly unaccountable. She was a sheer perfection for him into his eyes, beholding her genuine value even with an ordinary eye contact and without uttering a single syllable, tickling their oral caverns._

_God's judgmental glares were transfixed on his devotional servant of his, who was just being tempted naturally and discreetly with the brief, mere conversations they had, the smiles they exchanged within milliseconds and the eye contacts which were accomplished even lasted longer than the normal. God, himself, knew right away the young woman was his Achilles' Heel without questioning why he's insanely absent-minded and most of all, nonplussed. Within a few minutes, their lives drastically changed on 360 degrees._

_As soon as the handshake process ended, afterwards Mother Claudia was more than determined who's going to be the juvenile Monsignor's right hand by declaring the official right hand:_

_"It was my huge pleasure and my honor to present Father Howard, but," In the interval, the elder nun coughed reluctantly by darting her azure blue eyes to the horde of proteges, who were more than eager to hear their names if they're the perfect candidates as an administrators of the mental institution. "He needs a right hand or a clerical companion, actively working altogether as the church duties are their very top priorities. Namely team players!" Everybody gazed at the elder sister of the church and the English aristocrat as Jude verged to have a heart attack once her name was triumphantly is cried out loud if it was an alternative. "It's Sister...Sister Jude!" She said jubilantly by keeping on with her exclaimation._

_Timothy secretly hoped and prayed his heart out inwardly Jude could be his right hand by collaborating together and doing their clerical quests. In the interim, Jude couldn't be more than smugly honored to be the chosen right hand as a content, radiant grin distorted across her lips, whereas the other nuns were readily jealous and instead, they concealed their zealousy by bowing, demonstrating respect._

 

_\--- End of Flashback ---_

"So he has chosen you as his right hand?" Odette posed the question as her fingertips tipped absently her naturally rosy-coloured lips, pursuing Jude's stare.

"Yeah, that's right! Yar fathar can confess about it too." The blonde replied as her lip curled.

"It's true I've chosen your mother as my right hand. She seemed serious, diligent and fascinating at first sight lady. It was a dynamic and marvelous adventure by working together as a nun and priest as our duties were saving wretched souls and travelling both to other places on holy missions. No need explainations why it's the first woman I've ever laid eyes on her, to be honest!"

"Everything is possible even when its moral laws limit and prejudices limit yar chances of miracles happening around ya." In this moment, the juvenile singer inhaled inwardly as the rosy scent of her mother's waterfall of silken tow-colored curly tresses reached her nose, taunting her nostrils. 

"Indeed! So Tim, what about yar story too?" Meantime, the former woman of the cloth patted affably, gamely her husband's shoulder by encouraging him to make a revelation of his memories or moments, regardless how gruesome or mad they are. 

"Okay, I don't want to be murdered or something but it was the time when," He paused by clearing dramatically his throat, seconds before resuming his utterance as the syllables were vaulted of his lips. The both ladies' utter attention was focused on the English aristocrat, without averting their stares away in the space or somewhere else. "I eventually gave my virtue to somebody special and this somebody special person is your mother."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of yarself for giving your virtue to a loving woman, father!" The brunette chewed her bottom plump lip as her complexion was vaporized in blush.

"I know. I'm not ashamed at all! From the day when my virtue was gone and Judy embraced it, I'd never regret my choice."

 

_\--- Flashback ---_

_\--- June 1942 ---_

 

_"Ooooh! Fuck!" Another muffled moan zinged her rosy-coloured, damp lips as he was pinning her weightless body, trapped by his legs which were dangled around her pelvis, leaning against her as his ivory, firm teeth were nibbling the silken skin of her neck, planting infectiously sultry kisses as her pubic bone sensed his erected bulge hankering for its release from the boxers as the both lovers laid on the nun's hardwood desk wearing nothing than their lingerie. Their ecclesiatical attires of the clergy were discarded on the cemented flooring, as a result of their sensual battlefield which became the austere, unwelcoming office for the majority of the visitors. "Please, Timothy, make love to me!" Her emotional pleas floated as the decibels of her voice escalated along with the moans and groans, forming a choir._

_Instead of answering her, another ferocious kiss pecked her neck as his wet tongue traced by licking all the way from her neck downward, slithering with its ill-defined saliva along by indicating alongside her collarbone, afterwards slithering down to her bosom as his lips shifted up to the roundness, firmness of her breast until his tongue dabbed the pinkish areola as it poked with tongue tip her erected nipple, wedging his lips as they contracted its firmness._

_"Oh my fucking God! That feels so damn good." The former lewd jazz nightclub singer in the local bars cussed in hoarse voice, clutching tightly her eyelids in slits as she ran vigorously her slim, long fingers through his dark hair and relishing the erotic moment. "Don't stop, please, honey!" She emboldened him in velvety voice to not halt with teasing her._

_His other hand cupped her other breast as his solely free hand moved down to her lacy, ebony black panties which were the only garment which hugged her almost stark body by kneading her hard clit through the fabric. Their hearts hammered heavily in their ribs._

 

_\--- End of Flashback---_

 

"If you excuse me, I need to pee!" Odette excused herself by getting from the couch sluggishly as her body muscles' stamina were as tough as an elder person's ones, gasping sorely in pain after getting from the furniture as a soothed, serene smile was tattooed on her face. 

"Oh, these women!" 

"The pregnant women, Tim!" Jude corrected him by swatting his kneecap in jeering manner as a smug, mischievous grin blossomed on her lips. In the meanwhile, the both former members of the clergy couldn't repress chuckles, shaping a symphony ensemble. "And let's not forget one more memory with Odette, despite she just glanced at the sofa here,"

"Shu, shu, shu, Judy!" The both middle-aged adults couldn't halt their chuckles which escalated to guffaws, filling the two-story mansion with life and positive vibes. "If you need to clean yourself, join Odette's club, because I'm going to check on the flowers outside, if you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind!"

_ **To be continued...** _


	35. Young Love

__

 

 

_\--- Couple of Days Later ---_   
_\--- 13th of November, 1962 ---_

A couple of days have passed since the rainy days transformed into something else than a whirlpool of changing weather. The days were getting more windy and colder, factly, the winter was coming within less a month by engendering not only the Christmas holidays, but also the snowy and glacial days as the lukewarm, fresh autumn days have already died.

Whilst Odette, Jude and Kit were in the living room as they shared mugs of herbal tea and drowning themselves in deep, logical discussions, Timothy was looking after the plants in the flower pots, located in the yard and on the porch by watering them as according to the forecast for today, strong wind was about to assault Vermont's countryside tonight.

It has been a handful of days since Odette and Kit have seen one another, as a result of his new job is a salesman on the gas station's store. He made a few new friends in Vermont, despite his introverted and composed nature as they were slightly older than him even peers weren't exceptional at all. He was hanging out with them at times but the young man has never underestimated to spend some time with his crush.

"I didn't know the windy days were as dreadful as the glacial ones." The brunette muttered, sipping her hot herbal beverage by holding with a couple of fingers the mere mug, glimpsing at the window as the motion of the wind's waves blowing incessantly everything outside. The stark branches of the grandiose trees were mildly dancing along, forming a choreography. "It has been windy for 24 hours." She kept on with her utterance by leaving aloof the mug on the coffee table as Kit had his strong arm snaked around her shoulder.

"That's bullshit! The windy days were always as pleasant as the rainy ones especially when it's colder." The former sister of the church bickered her daughter as the sound of slammed front door was audible for the horde of adults, hinting them that Timothy was no longer outside by supervising the plants. "I've always loved when there's blizzard outside as I'm at home, chilling with," At the moment, the former priest propped on the living room's doorway by contemplating his wife and his daughter with Kit glancing at him. Their glances metamorphosed into transfixed looks as beaming smiles were flashed upon their faces momentarily. "Timothy! What a surprise!" After she mentioned with honeyed voice his name, thereafter he approached them by seating alongside his wife without averting his chocolate brown pools, filled with warmness and sheer love.

"I checked on the plants by watering them as the wind outside is just awful." The older man said plainly by dangling his muscular, strong arms which were readily highlighted as he wore silver cotton sweater. "It hasn't been that windy for months."

"That's for sure true! Let's not forget how in Boston the winds were as strong as stormy waves in the sea especially when there's a storm." Kit added as he sipped the herbal tea, absorbing his body and organs with its liquid's warmness, whilst the juvenile singer cleared her throat as one of her petite, smooth hands pawed her bump, kneading it gingerly, featherly as if its caress resembled of a mother fondling her newborn baby's soft as satin head.

"I hate it when there's wind and the paths are icy as If I'm risking to break my leg."

"Does it matter the difference between windy days and glacial paths, sweetie?" In the interim, the brunette rolled her hazelish-brown orbs dramatically as her anterior teeth nibbled on her upper, rosy-coloured lip, exhaling sharply. "There's no conscience."

"I don't think so! They're obnoxious for me as if that's a lethal trap for me." In the interval, the former man of the cloth heaved a jaded sigh as he was fed up with his daughter and wife bickering, besides huffing for the pettiest comment which either of them has spilled the tea.

"Odet! Odet! Don't be childish!" Kit opted to reassure his love interest by rocking lightly her shoulders as if he was attempting to alleviate his livid girlfriend, when she was arguing with somebody else whom they had galore disagreements on variety of topics.

"Rare bird! Not again and don't be full of shit with these bickers all over again!" Meantime, the former Monsignor took the older woman into his arms as he pursued her honey brown orbs to lock up his stare, subsequently press his soft, berry-coloured lips on her by silencing her for a split second with sensual, loving kiss.

"I'm not," In this moment, his lips sealed hers as he deepened forcefully the kiss, resiliently halting her protests and pleas as she threw her frail arms around his upper back, pulling him towards her and shutting tightly their eyelids by relishing the moment. "Jesus fucking Christ!" The former nun relished the romantic moment along with her husband, mumbling as it was solely audible for her and the former priest.

"Urm, I'm thinking of going to pee again!" The juvenile singer grunted by struggling sluggishly to get from the sofa as Kit helped her as he got first from the furniture, consequently gripping gingerly her petite, pale as ghost hand and walking away from the living room. "Sorry, mom and dad, I'll be right back in awhile." Odette carried on with her utterance without gaping at them.

"This is fucking good!" The blonde's protests didn't linger on her tongue as muffled moans and groans's ensemble was gyrating spirally as one of her arms released her grip, subsequently cupping his cheek by holding his face in the palm of her hand, biting his lip as their kisses grew ferocious.

"Your swears are as sweet as your mouth."

"Yar just a fool in love, honey!" Their wet tongues commenced dueling against each other until their kiss deepend into a French one as her tongue won domination, plugging it successfully inside his oral caverns by digging her fingertips into his milky as snow cheek. "A fool in love with former slave of high class prostitution!" She said in jeering manner as the blood vigorously boiled in his veins.

"Shu, shu, Judy! Your fool in love hates it when you call yourself a former slave of high class prostitution."

"Ya are so sweet so that I wish ya could make love to me, although my bump is," Afterwards his mammoth, veiny hands slithered up to her buttocks as it followed its swan curve of her bigger framed body from her shoulders down to the spine until they peaked to her rear. "As big as a bomb, which carries a treasure."

"Your sex appetite was unbearably enormous due to the past days and weeks, rare bird! I can remember the nights or the days when we had sex around 5 times daily."

"Yeah! Urgh, sweet Jesus! This pregnancy drives the women to insanity." His lips begun glithering gradually from hers as they slowly indicated alongside the swan curve of her neck by peppering her neck with feather, doting kisses until they escalated to aggressive, using his ivory teeth to nibble the silken skin of her neck. Muffled, velvety moans and groans of pleasure and faint pain swam in the living room's background until the phone buzzed, catching them off guard promptly as they have the least expected it. "Oh sweet H Christ! Who's calling right now?" She muttered out by finishing her cusses and getting from the sofa in no time, ambling up to the ringing phone which jerked per a handful of seconds.

"I don't know!"

 

\---  *******  ---

"Why it's taking so long, Odet?" The young man enquired as his patience was ebbing as Odette was stuck for 5 minutes in the bathroom, scrutinizing her pregnant belly as her both hands were resting on it in seating position on the toilet seat. His youthful face grotesquely grimaced by wondering yet why his love interest hasn't left the bathroom as it takes a few minutes to finish with cleaning herself and she shelved instead.

"Just the pregnant belly is so precious and these physical needs are agonizing."

"It's okay, however, it's been 5 minutes since you're postponing to leave after ya cleaned yourself." In the meantime, she got from the toilet seat by propping on the marble sink with one hand by flushing the toilet's water, throughout belting and zipping back her comfortable, practical trousers and washing her hands on the sink with lukewarm water.

"Just a second, Kit!" The love child sighed in wearily way, chewing her bottom, plumpish lip. Hence, she wiped her drenched hands in the bath towel and unlocking the bathroom's door by storming off the room within seconds. "If you excuse me for this delay of mine, it's sucks at times to be pregnant."

"Do not talk like that, Odette! It's a God blessing having the fresh life growing inside you." Meanwhile, he planted a platonically tender, soft kiss on the top of her head as he took one of her hands into his, fitting ideally, whereas her other one rested on the bump.

 

\---  *******  ---

"H-Hello?" It was Jude, who echoed through the earpiece, keeping it clung to her wee, sensitive ear as the former holy man's arms braced her waist as his hands were resting omn the pregnant belly, massaging it lightly. Shivers electrified her body of sweetness and pleasure as she felt the softness of his hands admiring the bump's size.

"Hi Judy! It's Esmeralda, Timothy's younger sister!" The younger woman replied with humongous enthusiasm, vomited in her soft as velveteen voice and her British accent accentuating on each syllable's spelling. "My brother has talked about you so many times as you already know."

"Yeah, I do! He has told me everything." The former woman of the cloth couldn't suppress a raspy chuckle, zinging her damp lips as the chilling teas were oblivious for the adults, sitting motionlessly on the coffee table. Slight smile cradled her lips, shaping a crescent form. "How are you, Esmeralda?"

"I'm good, thanks! How about you too?"

"I'm fine. We're just doing well with my husband and Odette."

"That's amazing! Ha!" The brunette couldn't help, nevertheless, set free a reluctant sheepish giggle, tickling the corners of her mouth. "I can't wait to see you with my brother and your daughter."

"I know as much as I'm craving to see you and Timothy's family." All of a sudden, the former member of the church caught his wife off guard by pecking a kiss on the top of her head as his lips scooped the scalp of her halo ringlet of glossy honey curls, descending down her shoulders by transcedently framing her beautiful, parchment complexion. "Oh!" The older woman gasped unwilligngly by biting her lip which curled after emitting the reluctant sound, flinching.

"Or perhaps...What's going on?" The brunette was about to resume her utterance until the gasp melted her inquisitiveness as abundance of questions railed in her train of thoughts mind.

"Ah, nothing! It just happens like that." The former administrator of the mental hospital riposted slyly as Esmeralda's smile molted into a mischievous grin, hugging her heart-shaped lips. "How is the family doing? Are they good?"

"Of course, they're doing fine, Judy! My parents have wondered when Tim's wife is going to pay a visit to here, you know."

"Well, ya know they're going to be grandparents extremely soon and I think it's better for them once these cupcakes grow up a bit after they emerge in this world," She paused by clearing her throat reluctantly, bobbing her head. "To come here and see their grandparents even aunt and uncles."

"They will for sure! Even if it's 5 years, we will be able to be patient yet with my siblings and parents." Suddenly the phone cut off as the sounds of cheeping rang unwelcoming tunes in her ears as if they were alook like nails scratching hardwood desk slowly, gradually.

"Christ! The phone cut off!" The blonde smashed the earpiece back into the phone lividly as soon as she lost connection with contacting her husband's younger sister, Esmeralda. In the meantime, the former holy woman bared her teeth as a wild beast when his prey escapes his vicious claws without delaying at all.

"Everything is fine, rara avis! Probably the weather limits the chances for contacting with the others via phones."

"I see why Odette hates the windy days."

As soon as the phone was cut off as the both adults didn't have the ultimate opportunity to contact back the younger lady, subsequently, they heard faint, muffled moans, emanating from the hallway as they couldn't put a finger on the moment, which caught them off guard. Their milky as vanilla complexions were sanguinely tinted as heat crept beneath their plump, well-defined cheeks.

"It would awfully embarrassing once we check out what's going on in the hall." The blonde confessed as her heart raced as the muffled sounds of kissing rang jubilant symphonies into her ears.

"And that's why my guesses are telling me, let's not ruin one of the best moments for Odette!"

"She'd kill us especially me after we get her in trouble. She's young and she's living only once as a young explorer of this world, full of paradoxal mysteries."

In the interim, the juvenile singer's arms were dangled around her love interest's shoulders as she kept herself clung to him, while his colossal, warm palms of his hands cupped her cheeks, admiring her ethereal, youthful grace. Their tongues danced against one another as they relished their first romantic moment along, incapable of catching their breaths due to the fiercely savage kiss as it begun genially and Kit took the first step of their still-developing relationship from platonic to romantic since the both juvenile, inexperienced adults hankered to experience something more than just friends as they take the initial steps without hasting directly.

It was the singer's first time kissing a representative of the opposite sex especially on the lips as she has longed for such moment ever to happen in her nubile life.

It was Kit's second girlfriend since he's working on the gas station back in Boston before being instituionalized in the mental hospital for criminally insane, due to the false charge of being a serial killer, resulting a sinister responsibility for the massacre of women, beheading and flay their skins.

His first one was actually Alma before their marriage which lasted for no longer than a few years only.

When the kiss deepened after the tongues' duel ended, factly, Odette plugged her wet tongue inside his mouth, she nibbled his bottom damp lip aggressively. She sensed childish awkwardness enveloping her heart, due to the fact, she's inexperienced and she has never been in romantic relationship due to her prejudices and celibacy, keeping herself pure as an angel for the soulmate, whom she's destined to spend the rest of her days together and deserves her virtue.

"I-I love you, Kit! I've always feared of expressing my true emotions and feelings until this told me exactly what I genuinely feel for ya."

"I love you too, Odette! It's alright." Meanwhile, they broke off the kiss as the both young adults took their time to admire one another's complexions as she giggled girlishly, demurely as her heart raced when he heard the enchanting three words, lingering on his tongue as a melodical hymn. "I used to be like that but I completely understand ya even when you fear to be expressive, because you've been through a lot of shit as you deserved much better."

"I've never imagined my life to meet somebody as kindhearted and understanding as you, Kit! I really really cherish this trait of yours. And most of all, I think you hung the moon since the first moment, we laid eyes on each other."

"I think the same either, crucially because you're just perfect to me, Odette! Do not listen the inner voices of yar past or the bullies, who used to be in the episodes of your past! Never let their words to bring you down!" In the meanwhile as the both middle-aged parents' inquisitiveness verged, they determined themselves to check, in case, what's going on in the corridor as their prying looks were casted at the young couple. Megawatt, content smiles honed up in the corners of their lips without taking their eyes off them.

Furthermore, it gave the married couple vibes of their younger years when they were criminally mad in love with one another especially when they used to be devotional members of the church, although they broke their solemn vows back then, hence, earning God's judgmental, piercing glares aimed at his servants.

"They're so cute along, aren't they?" Timothy inquired gamely by pinching the bridge of Jude's nose in teasing manner.

"They're for sure, sweetie! It reminds me of our youth, when we were hopelessly fogged by the metaphorical pinkness of the love." The older woman giggled girlishly, humbly as a schoolgirl as she clamped with a single hand her lips, whereas her other hand propped the lacquered doorframe, contemplating and admiring the pleasing scenery of her daughter and her crush's fessed revelations, resembling a romantic movie's final scene. "I'm undeniably happy Odette has found the love of her life at last."

"After a lot of humiliation, disgust and pain,"

"And when God granted her path to the light."

"I told you, Kit was the perfect man for her since the beginning."

"Indeed! He's so sweet, mature and open-minded unlike these brats at her age." The former holy woman backed him up by patting amiably his shoulder. "I've always wanted Odette to be gleeful girl. With the brightest life even when she works the most sucks work which has ever existed."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	36. Jude's Birthday

 

_\--- Flashback ---_   
_\--- 30th of October, 1962 ---_

 

_"Barbarous massacre, committed by its perpetrator, Susan Clarke and Samuel Manson, in one of the most peaceful parks in Boston, Massachusetts, has already became a hunting area for serial killers or rather murderers as the victims don't count more than 10." Meanwhile, the radio played as the radio journalist announced solemnly the recent news, whilst the strawberry-haired lady was masticating a slice of homemade cherry cheesecake as she widened her eyes at the mention of the perpetrators' names. "According to some sources, this massacre is associated with pre-Halloween by bringing spookier atmosphere for the park's uninvited visitors to pay a visit to it at their own risk." She wiped with a handkerchief her damp, nonetheless clammy of sweetness lips, thereafter heaving a jaded sigh by yawning._

_"Jesus H Christ! How insane could be those people?" Serena muttered by zinging up to the front door of her apartment as she walked away temporarily from the kitchen to make sure if the front door is shut and locked up in the same time. "Phew! No worries!" In the interval, Serena's lip curled at being beyond relieved it was locked by marching up to the kitchen as the radio news played yet._

_"In addition to warn the Boston's population, be safe and sound at your homes! Do not risk going out and finding yourself in trouble by being bamboozled by murders."_

_"Oh shit!" Afterwards she unplugged from the contact the radio, subsequently nibbling on her bottom lip after finishing with the dessert as she put the used silver fork and plate in the sink, watering them, in order to wash them a bit later. At the moment, she grabbed the phone, dialing her childhood's friend phone number as the heart beats accelerated as its ounce cemented them to be as heavy as stones in her  chest. "H-Hello? Odette?"_

_"Oh hi, Serena! Ya seem pretty horrified." The juvenile singer echoed as the young lady kept the earpiece clung to her petite, sensitive ear, bobbing lightly her head as her chocolate brown orbs were darted to the counter plot._

_"Yeah! On the radio news, they've announced about a massacre which takes its place in one of the most peaceful Boston parks in the afternoon as 2 psychos are responsible for the deaths of 10 people at least." Meantime, Odette paid utterly attention to her old friend's serious monologue as chills smeared her organs and body muscles, accelerating her heart beats as its heaviness escalated._

_"What the hell? Is that even possible?"_

_"Everything is possible, Odet! I have never heard of these psychos, who killed those people in the park." In the interim, the librarian cleared her throat as she rubbed uneasily her strawberry-haired scalp with her neatly manicured in violet fingernails. "They belong in Briarcliff since they don't seem," She paused by wrily chuckling, tickling the corners of her mouth. "Alright mentally at all!"_

_"For sure! I locked up myself at home as I'm beyond relieved these psychos won't invade my home and being on top of the list with their victims."_

_"That's the wiser decision, ma'am!" The brunette said in jeering manner the last word. "Do not underestimate the crimes and homicides!"_

_"Very funny!" Serena couldn't repress guffaw as she balled her solely free hand's into a fist, thereafter reluctantly slam it with a fist. "I'm not underestimating them. I listened carefully the radio news."_

_"How comes ya being as horrified as a bun? Huh!"_

_"Odette, it's not funny anymore. It's insanely serious." The slightly older girl huffed, opting to halt her friend to demonstrate her childish side when it comes to the sinister massacre which was committed in one of the most peaceful Boston parks in the afternoon hours._

_"I know, I know, Serena! I just want ya to be safe and sound and most of all, not losing faith in yarself." The brunette advised._

 

 

_\--- End of Flashback ---_   
_\--- 25th of November, 1962 ---_

Almost 2 weeks have elapsed since Odette has kissed for first time not only the first male evrr in her life, moreover Kit as the both young adults have seen one another a few days ago.

Today it was Odette's mother birthday. Namely Jude's.

As the dim translucent sunrays dispersed through the grand window of the former members of the clergy's bedroom, bathing the room in mild day light, bearing a semblance of a celestial sanctuary, the both adults laid motionlessly in the king-sized bed as Timothy stirred up first, coming to his senses at last.

In the meanwhile, he rubbed with his fists his drowsy orbs after releasing gingerly Jude from the bracing embrace, in order to not wake her especially when she relished the romantic moment of snuggles.

All of a sudden, Judy stirred as she woke up eventually, opening her eyelids, inhaling inwardly. Her tousled halo ringlet of glossy honey tresses were ruffled on the cotton pillow as her hazelish-brown pools, fueled with warmness, sheer love and criminal lust ignited its flame in her irises. Once their gazes met, consequently locking up his, beaming, smoothing smiles flashed upon their pale as ghosts, porcelain complexions, admiring one another's timeless grace.

"Morning, sweetie!" She murmured softly, giggling sheepishly, girlishly as a schoolgirl, cupping his cheeks in the palms of her warm, creamy as silk hands.

"Morning, rare bird!" The younger man evoked in velvety voice, gently nuzzling her nose tip. "Can you guess who's the birthday person in this house?" He enquired in teasing way, awaiting for her response lastly.

"Hmm, couldn't it be I?" She inquired rhetorically as her firm, Bostonian accent sounded hemming, swallowing a lump in her throat pensively.

"Correct! Happy Birthday, Judy! I'm so happy for having you by my side for almost 2 decades even a bit more since you granted me happiness. I couldn't be even more proud of the gravity colliding us in magnetism." In the meantime, the former holy man gripped his wife's chin, holding it with a handful of long, dexterous fingers as he transfixed his chocolate brown orbs at her honey brown. "We're in the universe with gravity that accurately knows that we're made for each other."

"Yar so sweet, Timothy! Don't ya know how much joy have ya brought in my life since the first time I laid my eyes on ya?"

"I know so far!" The thumb kneaded gently the chin's bump as she giggled demurely. "All I want is seeing your bright smile and happy faces only! I despise more than anything to behold you unhappy with the grumpy faces as if you had the worst day. Do you know what do I want else and I long for?"

"What?" The former holy woman questioned in honeyed voice, nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip shortly after curling in the question. "Is it a secret?"

"No, of course, not! I want," In this moment, his other hand shifted down to her pregnant belly as it featherly caressed it, resting his mammoth, secure hand on it by admiring its humongous size. "Those angels to be born healthy as Odette. I'd hate it if they weren't born healthy at all." She removed her hand from his face by lowering it to his, placing hers on top of his in support, squeezing it. 

 

\--- *******  ---

 

"Odette, can you give me a few plates for the grilled sandwiches with tuna and blue cheese, please?" Serena implored by flipping with a spatula on the other side the sandwiches, whereas Kit and Odette were preparing the kitchen table as the young woman woke up in the wee hours of the morning, inviting her boyfriend and childhood friend to come over the mansion and surprise Judy since she's a birthday today. 

"Just a moment!" The juvenile singer replied after dusting the kitchen's cotton beige blanket which adorned the table, itself. Subsequently, she limped up to her friend by opening the upper kitchen cabinet, her hand sluggishly fiddling a pair of plates. "Oh shit! It's slightly high for me."

"No, no, sweetie! I'll take care of this business." The young man intervened as his colossal, veiny hand grabbed the pair of empty, unused yet plates by handing them to the strawberry-haired girl, wearing a benevolent, reassuring smile, honed up in the corner of his lips. "Here ya go, Serena!"

"Thanks!" In the meantime, Serena was supervising the grilling sandwiches without averting her chocolate brown orbs from the task.

The brunette was huffy, in fact, she was in her final trimester and the pettiest thing even responsbility was weary for her physical stamina. Her crotchery verged as the noxious blood in her veins boiled blisteringly, resembling an erupting volcano. A grotesque frown craddled her naturally rosy-coloured, dry lips, crossing her arms as her crankiness was parallel to a little child, who hasn't received his favorite toy for his birthday. 

"Is everything alright, Odet? Honey?" The young saleman on the gas station posed the question calmly by pecking a tender, soft as satin kiss on the top of her head, scooping her in a molting, kindhearted embrace as she instantly, instictively dangled her arms around his upper back, being clung to him and cherishing the lovely moment. 

"It's just irritating me how I can't do even the pettiest thing, in order to be not as useless as I alook like especially when I'm in my final trimester. I'm huge like an elephant."

"It's alright, Odet! Don't complain! Don't ya think how much do I despise when ya are in a bad mood and yar anger makes the things worse?" She buried her parchment, milky as vanilla face in the crook of his neck, inhaling inwardly his alluring cologne, emanating from his dark hair and silken skin of his neck. 

"I know!" She whispered softly, retaliating by biting her lip after they broke off the hug, taking their time to admire one another's young-looking, gorgeous faces. "But I hate to being pitied, ya know!"

"I know! After the little angel is already in this world, hence, I'm sure you won't be as huffy as now."

"For sure!" 

"The grilled sandwiches are already ready." The strawberry-haired lady cried out cheerfully as if she was a saleswoman, announcing discount of the majority of the store's products.

In the meanwhile, the young couple were distracted as they were nuzzling their noses and capturing one another's soft lips in a short-lasting, lovable kiss. The orphan's presence was oblivious for the both young adults, who were beyond fogged by each other's sanguine love and inevitable passion, oozing of them. 

"I love you very much, Kit!"

"I love you too, my one of a kind!"

"Odette? Kit? Are ya eventually deaf?" The juvenile librarian was serving with the spatula the grilled sandwiches in the porcelain plates, enquiring with a tad crossness, lingering on her tongue, factly, her childhood friend was blindly in love with mildly older man and most of all, the divine love was her Achilles' Heel. 

The truth was Serena has been only once in love and she was dumped by her ex-boyfriend shortly after living the orphanage, because he treated her harshly after 1 month of dating and complaining that she hasn't spare time to spend with him. She completely comprehended her childhood friend is head over heels in love for first time especially with peerless man, whose heart belonged to her. Nonetheless, what she hankered for was Odette's genuine and pure happiness, instead being dependent on an abusive relationship, regardless if it's a marriage or an unwed one. 

"No, we aren't, Serena!" The couple turned to the strawberry-haired woman, giggling self-consciously as Kit had his muscly, strong arm clasped around Odette's waist as his mammoth, protective hand rested on her pregnant belly, admiring its the fresh, unborn life growing inside her. "We have just our moments of being absent-minded."

"Be careful, guys!" In the interval, the librarian winked gamely at the juvenile, unquestioningly in love couple.

"We know!" In this moment, the sufficiently heavy footsteps, emanating from the stairway caught off guard the horde of young adults as Jude and Timothy were descending them after spending a handful of hours after their consciousness in the king-sized bed by dawdling to get up as they were cuddling, chatting with each other. "Look who're late." The juvenile singer responded in scoffing manner, pursing her lips.

"Give them some time to have fun with each other, Odet! They're couple like you and they've been through yar relationship stage even farther." The orphan grabbed 2 plates per a time she was approaching the dining table, serving them along with the glasses of natural orange juice. 

"Oh shit! I think these treasures are excited for their Mommy's birthday." In the meanwhile, the blonde's one hand rested on her bump incessantly, whereas her other arm was bracing Timothy's shoulder, aiding her to impose the cherry wood stairway for the first floor. A sundry of violent, rapid-fire baby kicks agonized the middle-aged mother as the baby kicks were almost flabbergasting her, catching her off guard in the least predictable moments. "However, I'm not that excited as them for my 46th birthday. It's sucks to age!"

"I know, rare bird!" He took her hand which was bracing his upper back, kissing her frail, pale fist as they were imposing the final stairs with mild delay.  "Oh hey! Somebody is up earlier." The former members of the church headed towards the kitchen as they were embraced by the radiant, mesmerized smiles of the young adults. "Good morning, sweethearts!"

"Morning, mom and dad!"

"Morning!" Kit and Serene greeted warmly as the both guests helped the both pregnant women to take seats on the kitchen table as they were seating against one another. 

"Why thank you, Serena!" The singer expressed her gratitude by pushing faintly the chair towards the table as her lips popped up. 

"Thank you a lot, Kit! That's so kind of ya!"

In the interim, Timothy and the guests sat on the dining table as they commenced having breakfast in silence until Serena broke the ice:

"So is somebody having a birthday today? Huh?"

"Yeah! You are even talking to the birthday person on this table." After munching the second bite of the grilled sandwich with blue cheese and tuna, thereafter the former sister of the church riposted, winking mischievously at the younger lady.

"Oh!" The librarian gasped joyously, exhaling abruptly after sipping the fresh natural orange juice as it resuscitated her dry throat and organs. "Happy Birthday, ma'am! Wishing you the best and lots of joy!"

"Thank you, dear! I really appreciate it." The middle-aged mother replied humbly, bobbing her head. "What it surprises me, you're up so early, Odie!" Her pale as ghost, ageless temple creased as she arched the curve of her elegant eyebrow in quizzical way, being mesmerized by the pleasant surprise, organised by her daughter as well.

"Well, I just wanted to surprise ya, mom! Since it's yar birthday and you deserved some credit for everything you did for me for a half a year which compensated 18 years of yar absence."

"That's extremely nice of you, Odie! But never forget you're in the same condition as your mother."

"That doesn't mean she can't do everything so that to be delighted, Timothy!" Kit countered affably. "She wants ya to be happy and proud of her, no matter how much she efforted!"

 

\---  *******  ---

 

A couple of hours later after the wee hours of the morning have already died, resulting the afternoon ones, dawning with the dim sunny weather outside and the swarm of solid, grayish clouds, crowding the once lucid sky, howsoever, the young adults were playing cards in Odette's bedroom as they were seating on her comfortable, convenient king-sized bed. 

In the meanwhile, the married couple were cuddling on the king-sized bed in their bedroom, hearing the elating laughters and screams of Kit, Odette and Serena as they're alook like childish screams and laughters when they were playing outside with their peers. 

It has been a quarter an hour since they were residing their bedroom, relishing the loneliness encompassing them in the same room with exception of the juvenile adults' ecstatic voices, boating in the two-story house and accentuating its serene ambience.

Furthermore, Mother Claudia, Frank, Elsa and her small family along with Timothy's family phoned earlier today the former woman of the cloth for her birthday and wishing her. Not only she earned galore birthday wishes, but also she received from her daughter along with her boyfriend and old friend a flowercrown, made of the flowerbeds in the mansion's grandiose yard, besides Timothy gave her a simple silver pendant with peridot gemstone. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	37. New Addition

 

_\--- 2 Weeks Later ---_   
_\--- 10th of December, 1962 ---_

2 weeks have elapsed since Judy's birthday and the winter days were looming gradually as the signs of autumn were vaguely petering out, resulting more chilling days as the first snow was already a phenomenon a handful of days ago.

The Christmas holidays were approaching as they were in a matter of 2 weeks only.

Whilst Judy was kipping on the king sized bed in her bedroom, Timothy and Odette were supervising the plants by watering them even when the weather was unbearably cold. Moreover, the afternoon hours verged to die as the evening ones dawning gradually.

Whilst the forner priest was watering the planted plants and flowers in the flower pots, the juvenile singer was thrumming inwardly, melodiously to herself, casting a gawk at Timothy as he grasped in one of his mammoth, milky as vanilla hands the watercan, surveying by the way he was watering them as if they were the most precious or one of a kind plants in the barrens.

"How do we plan to celebrate Christmas, dad?" Odette enquired with humongous inquisitiveness, vomited in her velvety as feather voice.

"Oh! 2 weeks until Christmas and here we go!" Sarcastic, jubilant chuckle tickled the corners of his mouth by ducking, watering the plants as the jet water drenched the forest brown soil. Layer of moistness glinted translucent pigments. "What my instincts tell me, we will celebrate it at home just like how your mother would say."

"How about Kit? Would ya mind he being a part of our Christmas celebration?" The brunette questioned as her lip curled the question as her hazelish-brown orbs blinked frequently at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Of course, I don't mind, Odie! Since you want him to celebrate with us, why not including him part of your Christmas present?" Beaming smile cradled her rosy-coloured, plumpish lips as it reassured Odette her father's direct response.

"It's so kind of ya for allowing me to invite him to celebrate with us since he hasn't got a family with whom to share one more Christmas moment."

"Oh!" The former holy man cried out surprised, biting his bottom lip with his anterior ivory teeth as his heart sunk profoundly as its mist, somber, abysmal ocean of the plaguing death. His smile was wiped off his pale as ghost complexion as distress was sketched upon it. "What happened to his family?"

"Well, what I know about his family is that his parents passed away a couple of years ago, as a result, of brain cancer in the mothah's case, whereas in his father's one was a heart attack at age 50." In the meantime, the former member of the church was beyond mortified even upset after hearing the tragic story behind Kit's deceased parents.

Goosebumps smeared their mossy skins afterwards, responding to the young man's melancholic backstory.

"I'm so sorry for hearing all this. I didn't know that he lost his family at such fragile age."

"It's alright. I'm still asking myself how," Meantime, the young lady's violent, frequent baby kick caught her off guard as she verged to resume her utterance, bowing lightly her head as her both elvish, smooth hands lowered to the bump, resting them on its immense ounce of a fresh life, growing inside her. "Oh! Christ! He overcame this trial." Another vigorous baby kick overwhelmed the young lady as she felt her knees' physical stamina petering out. "Oh shit! I admire his persevering nature."

"That's right, honey!" In the meantime, Timothy left aloof the water can by turning to his daughter, dangling an arm around her shoulder, poising her posture as his other hand was on top of Odette's creamy as satin, petite one, squeezing it by granting her a moral support. "Are you alright, Odie?"

"How do ya think? My water just broke for fuck sake." The brunette bewailed, baring her teeth. "Oh shit! We should go to the hospital as soon as possible." She persisted.

"Isn't a bit early to deliver the baby?"

"I don't care! These contractions are wildly painful. Oooooh!" The young lady was being on her knees, despite her father's aid as her fingers fatherly raked the wool fabric. She clutch tightly shut her eyelids as the soreful, agonizing pain of the contractions. "I'm feeling like I'm dying in slow pain. Is that God how he punishes me?"

Her bewails were sufficiently vociferous as the former woman of the cloth came tp her senses, hearing her daughter's vociferous wails, emanating from the porch. At the moment, she disinclinedly opened her eyelids by rubbing them sluggishly with her frail fists, setting free a mere yawn.

"Odette!" The blonde exclaimed by getting from the king-sized bed sluggishly, limping up to the creaky, askew opened door as she hopped up in comfy, fuzzy slippers by walking away from the bedroom and descend the stairs, accelerating her pace. "My girl!" Her flimsy as glass heart was enveloped in immense concern and contagious misery, intoxicating the corrupted cells.

_\---_ _******* _ _\---_   
_\--- A half an hour later ---_

A half an hour after agonizing, gruesome contractions, Odette was conveyed in the nearest hospital in the Vermont's outskirts.

Little did she know why the love child's contractions and the labouring process should begin from now instead slightly later especially during the Christmas holidays.

Drove of snowflakes tumbled down outside as the chilly climate assaulted the countryside, whilst the snowy, pale as vanilla blanket sheeted the ground and the stark tree branches, adorning them with snow.

The anxious parents of the girl were beyond mesmerized by the contractions especially before the Christmas holidays which would be her favorite Christmas present.

Even more the young man, Kit was informed about his girlfriend's labour as he drove his cab to the hospital's parking lot, parking his vehicle and zinging inside the grand building within a few minutes by tellong the recipient about her name as they told him promptly where's Odette transmitted.

The love child was being encircled by her parents and 2 doctors, supervising her recent condition as she unconsciously laid on the patient bed by wearing nothing else than her lesen patient pale blue gown with round neckline and ruffled short sleeves as its hem dropped down to her round knees.

"Christ, it damn hurts!" Odette cried out in pain, panting jadedly as her anterior teeth nibbled on the silken skin of her naturally rosy-coloured lip, curling at her complaint.  Sundry contractions have already assaulted and tormented her by draining her physical stamina to push as Jude and Timothy seated on the both sides of the patient bed, opting to alleviate her with their support and presence.

"How is she doing?" Judy pawed her swelteringly hot temple with the back of her petite, soothing hand as if she tested her hody temperature with a single touch.

"She's alright, ma'am!" The female doctor replied gravely by glimpsing at the ultrasound's monitor as the unborn child was more than determined stiff-neckedly to flee her mother's barrier bump which shielded it for straight 9 months without further effects that are harmful for the fresh life. "Whenver she's ready for pushing, she should tell us right away!"

"Do ya think I can do this?" The young woman inquired self-conscious as she rubbed sheepishly with her fingertips the nape of her neck. 

"Of course, you can do it, sweetheart! I promise you you're going to succeed as much as your mother, when she was giving birth to you." The former Monsignor attempted to alleviate his daughter, embolding her as he extended his hand to knead featherly, gently Odette's back, in order to diminish the immense pressure with its ginormous ounce, cementing her agitated heart. 

"Oh! I think I'm," In the meanwhile, the young salesman on the gas station opened without a warning the patient's room, drawing momentarily the horde of adults' attention. Stoic, nonetheless radiant smile danced across her lips once she noted the imminent visitor in the room. "Kit! Yar back!"

"Hello!" He greeted warmly the doctors, bobbing his head, thereafter turning to his girlfriend as the married couple accompanied her. "Hi Odette! I missed you so much, darling!"

"Hey Kit!"

"I've been expecting ya. You're so quick!"

"I can't miss the show anyway as I'm here to help and encourage you along with yar parents." The young man riposted, strolling up to the patient bed.

"Hi Kit! It's a surprise yar right on time." Judy squeezed her daughter's hand as Kit seated alongside the older man, whilst the female doctor was on the edge of the bed, maneuvering the juvenile patient to inform her if she's ready for the harrowing pushes. 

"Not exactly! But I tried my best to be there in no time." Benevolent smile pinched his lips.

"Are ya ready, miss?" Meanwhile, the male doctor asked, arching an eyebrow as he was responsible for observing the monitoring ultrasound of the unborn child, seating on the chair and glancing at the recent patient.

"I'm more than ready for this."

A quarter an hour has passed after a several pushes proceed as the baby's head popped up from her slit. The more support she got from her family and boyfriend, easier was the labour. 

Clammy layer of perspiration defecated the dryness of her forehead's soft skin as Kit and Jude squeezed firmly, grasping the future mother's petite, soft hands, whereas Timothy massaged faintly his daughter's shoulder whenever she was taking a break from the pushes, encouraging her to not give up. 

"A few more pushes, Miss Martin Howard!" The doctor pushed up the gown's hem to Odette's knees, giving her a better access to the slit and the infant's head. 

The brunette pushed up a handful of times bloody-mindedly, restlessly until the last thing which sourced its sound, levitating in the room's background was actually a baby blubber.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Meantime, handful of rejoicing, crystal tears rolled down the young mother's cheeks as soon as her sensitive, wee ears heard the baby's anthem. The first baby cry of her newborn child. She softly sobbed to herself as her parents and boyfriend congratulated her.

"Congratulations, my darling! I knew right away ya are that strong." Judy pecked a doting kiss on her daughter's well-defined, mildly tear-stained cheek.

"It's a girl, ma'am!" One of the doctors cautioned joyously, approaching the brunette, subsequently handing her the newborn girl.

"Aww, look at ya yar sweet little angel!" Odette swinged into her protective arms her newborn daughter as the little girl has inherited her mother's straight, chestnut hair, followed by her button nose, her petite ears, naturally rosy-coloured, perfectly shaped lips and naturally punctured elegant, dark eyebrows. At the moment, the infant's blubber subdued as soon as it nestled into her mother's arms. "Hi, sweetie! I'm yar mothar! And those are my parents and my boyfriend Kit!" She introduced her small family by gesturing them.

"She's so gorgeous, honey! I'm so proud of you for having her." The middle-aged man evoked contently, shifting his mammoth, smooth hand to take the nameless infant's small hand as the adults' eyes were darted to the youngest family member in the Howards' as they couldn't help but smile. All of a sudden, the unnamed child opened her huge orbs as the sapphiric-brown orbs were fixed on her surroundings especially her mother, getting more comfortable with their presences as her instincts immediately messaged her inwardly they were her family and they mean no harm at all. "Oh hi, sweetheart! You're as beautiful as your mother."

"For sure! I can't disagree this little treasure is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen along with the prettiest girl, who has ever existed and gave a birth to this precious." The younger man stroked gently his girlfriend's slightly disheveled lion mane of silken chestnut tresses as his fingers raked the straight strands, twirling between them in his long, adroit fingers, admiring its crispy softness. 

"She's really alook like ya, sweetie!" The licentious former jazz nightclub singer clarified, caressing her daughter's cheek as their hearts molted at the sight of the nameless girl. "She has yar hair," In the meantime, the elder woman's hand lowered to her granddaughter's sparse dark hair, gingerly caressing it with her slim fingers, admiring its softness, surveying it with her honey brown pools which glistened vibrant tinges, tinting its flame, blazing inside her orbs. "Yar eyebrows and somewhat eyes." She traced with an index finger the gap of the pair of eyebrows. "Yar ears and button, cute nose." She lightly, mischievously pinched her granddaughter's nose as she mellowly giggled at the touch. 

"How do ya plan to name her, my one of a kind?" Kit pursued for Odette's lips by capturing them in brief, nevertheless, sultry kiss as their faces approached, sealing them with a short-lasting, passionate kiss.

"Charlotte Marion!" The love child declared smugly as she admired her daughter's celestial beauty, oozing of her, stroking Charlotte's sparse dark hair, capping her soft as velveteen head. 

"Aww, Charlotte Marion! What a stunning name for this sweet little ray of sunshine!" The middle-aged lady whispered in honeyed voice, pecking an affectionate kiss on Charlotte Marion's temple, afterwards brushing the kissed spot with a handful of fingertips. "It suits her perfectly since she's such a princess!"

"Our princess!"

 

_**To be continued...** _


	38. Charlotte Marion

 

_\--- A Day Later ---_   
_\--- 23rd of December, 1962 ---_

A day has passed since Odette's labouring process and giving a birth to her newborn daughter, naming her Charlotte Marion.

Not only Kit and the former members of the church were beyond mesmerized and proud of Odette, moreover Odette was beyond smug and gleeful over the remarkable event in her life, opening a new chapter in the book of her life, full of trials. Little did she know how greater chances were awaiting her to give a birth and most of all, look after one more life as its numbered as the youngest family member among the Howards.

On the following night after the newborn's birth, thereafter it was issued a birth certificate for the little sweet ray of sunshine as she was cleaned, swaddled and the anxious parents and Odette's boyfriend flee the patient's room, leaving the juvenile mother to rest until she's ready to pick up her daughter and go home at last. 

After the small family got back at home on the morning after, the juvenile singer received galore of phone calls from her childhood friend, Serena, Elsa, Evelyn, Massimo and Frank. They were beyond mesmerized how the young mother was capable of giving birth and surviving the agonizing contractions even persevering the obnoxious pushes, besides being flabbergasted she has given birth to her first ever child at age 19 as they were alright. 

Whilst Timothy and Jude were downstairs, drinking some tea as they were looking out the window, contemplating the extraordinarily beauteous winter scenery which was naturally portrayed with the tumbling down snowflakes as the pile of snow sheeted the ground, adorning the bare trees' branches, Kit and Odette were upstairs in the young woman's bedroom as the little girl laid securely, peacefully into her mother's arms, staring up with her huge azure hazelish pools her parents as they were seating on the royal, velvet armchairs against the French window as its day light dispersed through the flimsy glasses of the window, bathing the room in light.

"Aww, look at our treasure, Kit!" The juvenile singer evoked in honeyed voice as she stroked gingerly, lightly the infant's sparse chestnut hair, admiring its softness as velveteen. Her slim fingers faintly raking the sparse hairs.

"She's for sure the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!" The young gas station's salesman couldn't agree more, bobbing humbly his head in agreement, peppering feather, doting kisses on his daughter's cheeks, whereas his adroit fingers warily caressed the satin, wee fingers of the baby as Charlotte giggled cheerfully.

"Can't we just agree she's the most precious thing in this world?"

"Of course, my one of a kind!" He pursued for her naturally rosy-coloured lips by sealing them with sultry, brief kiss as their faces approached, closing its gap and their heart beats' frequence accelerated in their chests. "It's as the prettiest baby as her mommy is the prettiest woman in this world!" In the meanwhile, Odette couldn't repress a girlish, demure chuckle, tickling her oral caverns. "I love you both very much with my entire heart even if this child isn't entirely mine at all." 

"I love ya more than anything, Kit and Charlotte! I couldn't be happier and luckier for finding such spectacular and supportive man as you're, Kit!" 

"It's a honor for me, Odie!"

At the moment, the bedroom's door squaked, resulting 2 more visitors as the former members of the clergy set a foot in the sufficiently spacious room, offering benevolent, soothing smiles, honed up in the corner of their lips as their dark eyes were fixed on the young couple with the married couple's granddaughter, nestled peacefully in Odette's secure, fragile arms.

"Aww, look at you, my sweethearts!" The blonde exclaimed joyously as she moderated the decibels, in order to not wake her granddaughter, lurching up to the juvenile couple as her heart molted at the lovely sight, admiring it cordially. In the interim, she drew promptly Odette and Kit's attentions as they averted their gazes to the married couple, wearing rejoiced looks on their pale as ghosts, parchment complexions as boundless gaiety was sketched upon them. 

"Hey!" Timothy said as he wiped the perspiration's clammy layer, baptizing his temple with the back of his colossal, protective hand as his other arm was bracing Jude's upper back, poising her, in case if an accident befalls her. "You're so cute together, Kit and Odie! How is the little sweet ray of sunshine?" He questioned with ginormous inquisitiveness, vomited in his British, velvety voice. 

"She's fine!" The singer replied enthusiastically, softly as the former priest crouched down as Jude seated alongside Kit, gasping sluggishly as her hazelish-brown orbs were glued on the younger adults with the young girl. At the moment, Timothy caressed gently his granddaughter's chubby cheeks, admiring her timeless beauty. "It looks like she's very comfortable with yar presences, beside ours." Soft hum harmonised her vocal stings as the baby glanced at her grandmother, thereafter transfixing her big ocean hazel eyes on the former man of the cloth as a modest, loving smile cradled her lips, forming a crescent form. 

"For sure! Since we're her grandparents and she's just lovely girl!" The former holy woman heaved a sigh of relief, pawing her chest with the palm of her hand, whereas another violent baby kick flinched her, instictively lowering her solely free hand to the bump, rubbing it as her fingers raked the cotton fabric. 

"It's goddamn unbelievable I'd have this luck to have a daughter of mine and therefore a grandchild especially as gorgeous as ya, honey!"

"Kit, you're lucky man for having such modest and unique lady of your heart!" 

"I know, Tim! She's the luckier one for finding somebody who cares about her, besides it's brutally honest with her."

"I know who do ya mean eventually, Kit! It's ya!" The middle-aged lady said in mildly jeering manner as the horde of adults couldn't suppress mellow snickers in low voice, zinging their lips. 

Pride and glee enveloped the young man's heart as soon as Jude proclaimed his name shamelessly, remorselessly as if she was announcing the lottery's winner in front of the participants. 

Smug, alleviating smile flashed upon his youthful, milky as snow face.

"I couldn't be more grateful to ya for accepting me to be part of yar family as I'm ultimately responsible for Odette and Charlotte's safety, besides herself."

"No need to! Yar already part of our family since the beginning as the inner voices and insticts told us what kind of person exactly you are."

The former devotional members of the church contemplated, admiring the ethereally dazzling scenery of their love child with her boyfriend and daughter as they could never picture this miracle being so true for them especially a decade and a half after resigning from the church for better life and accomplishing carte blanche, in order to be a family people with children which the diocese has deemed them as forbidden acts and against the ecclesiatical code,  breaking their once took solemn vooks and marrying themselves including their bodies to God. 

Furthermore, the former sister of the church couldn't picture even more the miracle of being married and most of all having a child along with a grandchild after passing through the hell's gates, overcrowded with diabolical, truculent trials, blocking her path for accomplishing ultimately felicity and finding path to light, illuminating the ebony darkness as its general population of it is nothing more than shadows and demons, returning from her past and haunting her in the future. Surveying each manner and took step in her life, in fact, to figure out the better decision for her and perhaps the love of her life. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
